The Trick is to Keep Breathing
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: He doesn't know what she sees in a monster like him. Post Avengers.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! After two and a half years, I've finally decided to piece together these ideas I've had on my computer. I hope you enjoy!**

"So where are you off to now?" Natasha asked, handing the doctor a weathered duffel bag.

Bruce flashed her a sheepish grin and began to chuckle. "Tony mentioned having me stay until things even out here. I'd like to stay and help with clean-up." He took the bag from her and slung it across his shoulder.

"Seems like you're in for trouble if Stark's taking you in," Natasha hinted. "Mind if I give you my number? Just in case you end up in the slammer…"

Her sly grin made his own smile widen. "Yeah." Twice Natasha had seen him change into the beast. The first time, he nearly killed her. Why was she smiling as if nothing happened? "Please," he nodded. _'We could use a little worse,' _he recalled her saying. The second time she witnessed the transformation, they fought side by side against an army of aliens. Was fighting for justice enough to make her see past the monster? Surely she harbored some kind of grudge against him…Bruce reached into his pocket for his phone and set up a new contact before handing it off to his newfound teammate.

Natasha accepted the phone and input her number and e-mail address before handing the device back. "Keep in touch, Doc."

He took back the phone and slowly slipped it into a side pocket.

"I look forward to working with you again."

Bruce nodded and watched as she turned on her heel and began walking towards the archer, her red curls bouncing behind her with every step. Did she really intend to work with him again? With _him?_ He had her number now-he could always ask…

"Big guy!" Tony called out, snapping Bruce from his daze as his car pulled up dangerously close. "You ready?" He lowered his sunglasses for a moment to wink at his partner.

He nodded and hurried to the passenger's side, carelessly tossing his bag into the backseat before they were off. "What a week, huh? Aliens, Loki, Asgard… How safe do you think we are now that we've seen the things we've seen?" Bruce asked with a slight wince. The wind breezed past the topless convertible, rustling his graying curls.

"I'd say we'll be seeing more of M.C. Hammer. Right now, all I want is my jet bound for LA," Tony gleefully announced.

"'LA?'" Bruce shot his partner an exasperated glare. "You plan on picking up and leaving? What about the city?"

"Not my city," Tony muttered. "Besides, we took care of the hard part…" His knuckles tightened around the steering wheel as he saw the wormhole begin to close in on him. "We deserve a break…"

Bruce's brows knitted together as his hand formed a tight fist. "People view us as heroes, Tony!" he snapped. "We can't pick up and leave after all that's happened!"

"I'd say we're doing a damn good job at bailing," he remarked, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Tony!" Bruce threw his hand out the car to point at the debris sprayed across the road, broken glass covering sidewalks, and piles of rubble where a line of shops once stood. "Have you even looked around?!" Before the man could answer, Bruce quickly interjected. "And don't give me a smartass answer, either! Don't you see-"

"I'll pay to build this whole place back up," was all Tony had to say in reply.

Bruce reflected back on the past three days worth of news segments. Every morning, names of missing people were recited. At the end of the day, very few of those names were revealed to be found, most in critical condition. "Money can't buy back the dead," he softly muttered. Bruce kept his gaze locked on the dashboard dials. Looking outside made his stomach churn. He couldn't bear to be constantly reminded of those who lost homes, children who lost parents…

"You shouldn't be feeling so down," Tony quipped. "You're the one who gave Loki the whooping of his life. I'm not filling in those cracks, by the way."

If Tony was trying to help, it wasn't working. At this rate, nothing was going to help until the city started to get back on its feet. That was likely to take months of non-stop repair. Sighing, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up his contacts. The first name on the list eerily stood out like a sore thumb. His finger hovered over the contact as he debated whether to make attempt number seventy-eight. The first thirty tries on day one after the alien disaster were hopeless. He tried again yesterday, three times every few hours.

She always had her phone on her.

During a crisis, who _wouldn't _have their phone close by?

A flashing red breaking news report suddenly popped into his head. The onscreen reporter was busy reciting a list of names, a list of those who didn't make it, and the very last name…

Bruce let his thumb slide away from his phone's screen.

_Betty…_

Tony's eyes flickered to his friend as he approached a line of cars, all waiting for the cops on duty to give them the go ahead to proceed. He had noticed the doctor slipping away to make calls, even asking JARVIS if he had any clue on _her _whereabouts. JARVIS had nothing to divulge to the doctor, only because Tony knew everything. He forced his computer to keep quiet until he could find the right time to tell his colleague. Tony knew he couldn't keep the guy waiting forever. It was bound to worry him sick. "Manhattan, right?"

Bruce glanced up at him with a dazed stare. "What?"

"We can visit."

Bruce's mouth dropped open and he felt hot tears sting his eyes. "You know where she is?!" he gasped.

"Listen, Bruce, I-"

"She's alive?!" Tears soon escaped his eyes and his lower lip couldn't stop trembling.

Tony looked away to avoid the man's pitiful stare. A horn behind them blared, forcing him to tighten his grip around the wheel.

"Tony…" his voice croaked.

Another horn honked and an officer began to shout, signaling for him to go, but Tony's foot was frozen as it hovered over the gas pedal.

"T…" Bruce's weak voice trailed off. His partner's silence spoke louder than anything. He lurched forward, fingers clawing at his scalp as an animalistic howl escaped his throat.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the attack on the city.

Two weeks since Betty was killed.

All Bruce knew was that her apartment building collapsed. She was most likely in it, frightened and alone as the ceiling caved in and crushed her before she knew what was coming. Bruce hugged himself tightly at the horrific thought.

Her memorial was a week ago. It was shared with the thousands of other deceased victims whose bodies lay in the rubble. There, Bruce was another face lost in a sea of mourners.

He couldn't stand to be in the grieving city after the memorial. Bruce told Tony he needed to get away, and not to _Casa Stark_ in sunny wanted to help, so he offered to buy Bruce a one way ticket to the next closest thing he had to home.

Staying up until his five am flight was no trouble due to countless sleepless nights. The entire trip became a drawn out one-way nap into Calcutta.

Bruce chose not to resume with the work he originally came for. It was too soon. He chose to keep himself holed up in his straw hut, separate from the rest of the village. He hardly ate and sleep was still difficult to come by, especially since it rained during the nights, disturbing his horribly leaky roof.

The only moment Bruce left the safety of his wool blankets was when he heard an engine drawing near. Footsteps followed and he felt the need to investigate. By the time Bruce got to the door, the car had sped off. He glanced down to find a pristine white envelope lying in the dirt at his feet. Bruce picked it up and opened it, and when he saw the unfamiliar cursive that began with "Dear Bruce," he returned inside to sit and read the remainder of the letter.

_Dear Bruce,_

_ I honestly don't know what to say, but what I do want to say shouldn't be sent through an e-mail. I can't seem to get through to your phone. Stark told me you went away, and I'm going out on a whim by entrusting this letter to an agent passing through, so I'm sorry in advance for prying. You don't want to be found, I understand, but I just want to let you know that we're all thinking of you, Bruce._

_ I'm sorry._

There was a large chunk of empty space after the apology. It was as if she wanted to write something else, but couldn't, and all she could settle on was a menial "sorry."

_ I know it's hard, but hang in there. You're a good man, Bruce. We all see that._

His fingers wrinkled the edges of the letter, nearly tearing the sides.

_ Promise me you'll hang in there, big guy. _

Another empty gap. Couldn't she think of something else to write?

_Sincerely,_

_ Natasha Romanoff_

_Natasha… _A part of Bruce wanted to crumble the letter up or rip the thing to shreds to toss into the fire. Instead, he folded it back up and slid it back into the envelope.

Even in a letter, he could sense Natasha's difficulty in opening up. He barely knew the woman, which leads him to the question pressing on his mind.

_Why does she care? _

He tried to kill her.

He was a monster.

Bruce sank to the floor and found his fingers subconsciously opening the letter back up.

_Promise me you'll hang in there, big guy._

That particular line stood out in crisp, bold writing. Bruce found himself staring at it, re-reading it over and over and permanently engraving the flow of her penmanship into his brain.

He needed those words.

But the 'big guy' needed them more…

He proceeded to once again fold the letter back up and tucked it safely into the envelope.

The urge to return to New York was steadily growing.

He wanted to help build the city back up, assist the injured, and especially reassure the frightened kids who lost one or both parents… He wanted to see Steve again, even Tony. But mostly Natasha.

He had a question for her, and he wanted her to answer it in person.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce found himself standing amongst a small clutter of people as he descended the escalator. As his ride slowly took him to the first floor, Bruce watched a young man approach an elderly couple. He gave the grey-haired woman a kiss before embracing her, then let his old man pull him in with a playful slap on the back. Turning to his right, Bruce couldn't hide his smile as a rosy-cheeked little girl ran into her father's arms, squealing with glee as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around.

There wasn't going to be anything heartwarming about his pick-up. He had been informed that someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. would escort him to his apartment. As his step neared the ground, Bruce searched the faces of those waiting on arrivals. He noticed several signs, so far, none were for him. His brief escalator ride came to an end, leaving him frantically looking to his left and right while trying to avoid smacking into anyone.

"Dr. Banner!" a voice called out.

He perked up at his name and turned his head in the direction of a woman's voice.

"Sorry-Tony didn't feel like coming."

Bruce immediately recognized the woman's face from the day after the invasion. "Ms. Potts," he smiled. "That's alright," he assured her with a light chuckle. He recalled her dramatic way of bursting into Tony's lounge and shouting his name, along with several obscenities, as she ran into his arms for a kiss. What he'd give to have that be Betty charging at him like that… He was already having trouble remembering what her voice sounded like.

"Long flight?" Pepper assumed.

"Ah." Bruce began fidgeting with his hands as he returned to reality. "Yeah, it was."

"Was it a good trip?" she wondered as they began navigating through crowds to reach the exit.

"I…" Bruce ran a hand through his uncombed hair. "I'm not sure what to make of it." He forced a half-hearted smile that made Pepper stop.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," she sighed, meeting his saddened stare.

He saw his own pathetic stare being reflected right back at him. "Please don't be. This has been hard on everyone."

Pepper managed a weak grin. "I'm just glad you're back. Tony bragged about you for an hour straight."

"All good things, I hope."

"He wants the Loki craters made into a national monument."

Bruce couldn't remember the last time he laughed. "That sounds like Tony." He noticed Pepper's smile suddenly fall.

"He isn't sounding much like Tony now…"

Bruce is elbowed in the side and he knew that this wasn't the best place to stand still and carry a conversation. "Did something happen?" He began walking forward and Pepper followed.

"These nightmares just started coming out of nowhere," she breathed. "It's always something about a wormhole or dying…." Her voice caught in her throat. "He works late and barely sleeps. No 'good mornings…'" Pepper stopped and shook her head when her eyes began to sting. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm just-I'm a mess now."

"I'll talk to Tony," Bruce promised. "You said he missed me, right? What about the others? Steve and Natasha-are they around?" he wondered, quickly trying to change the subject.

"All on clean-up." She began to wave to her car's driver as they approached a line of waiting cars.

The warm air accompanied by a light breeze felt nice compared to the rainy skies he had started getting used to. "Are they holding up okay?"

A man with a round face dressed in a black suit held open the passenger door for the two.

"Fine," Pepper said as she slid into the back. "At least I think. Natasha's the only one I know personally."

"So we're all warming up to each other, then?" Bruce smiled and thanked the chauffer before he scooted in beside Pepper.

"We'll toast to new friends if we can gather everyone," she promised.

An uncomfortable silence formed and Bruce found himself absently staring out the car window. In his short absence, the city had made more progress than he dared to imagine. The streets were clean, traffic ran smoothly thanks to new stoplights, and the row of shops they were driving past all had new windows and signs installed.

Pepper noticed the awed look on the doctor's face. "Everyone wants to help," she commented. "It's all coming together again."

He nodded as he watched a group of uniformed children walking in a clutter. "Does everyone have shelter?"

"Yes. You'll be happy to know that Stark Tower assisted almost seventy families until their homes were deemed livable."

"Amazing," he murmured. The car slowed at a red light and his mouth hung open as he admired a wall of graffiti. Stars and stripes were painted across a concrete wall along with an array of colourful images and words. Bruce couldn't take time to focus on each and every thing on that wall. His eyes were particularly drawn to the phrase in dark green "Hulk=Hero." He clasped a hand over his mouth as a lump formed in his throat.

Pepper's heart ached as she watched the doctor. "You'll see kids running around as Avengers," she commented. "The Hulk's a hit with the kids."

* * *

"JARVIS," Pepper announced as they entered the tower. "Can you tell Tony Dr. Banner is here?"

Bruce followed her to the elevator that was previously out of business. The first floor of the tower was in pristine condition: no dust, and no fallen pipes hanging from a horribly mangled ceiling.

"He is currently in his workroom, Ms. Potts," JARVIS' voice resounded in the elevator's speaker system.

"Hey, JARVIS," Bruce said as he waved to the omnipresent program.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Banner," he answered as he sent the elevator down to the basement.

Tony had only showed him one of several labs. He was curious to see what the inventor's private workroom was like. The doors opened and he allowed Pepper out first. He stayed close, staring in all directions until his eyes focused on a wall at the end of Tony's office. A dozen Iron Man suits were all on display, each illuminated in their own private trophy case. Bruce began to approach the blue-lit floor as Pepper's demands for Tony grew angry.

"You should ask to wear one. They're a blast to fly in."

Bruce's heart jumped in his chest and his shoulders seized at the voice. He casually turned, lightly chuckling as he composed himself. "You scared me there."

"It's good to see you, Doc," Natasha smirked. "What brings you back here so soon?"

"A letter," he informed her. "Something tells me you know about it."

"Good to hear it made it to you." Her smile fell as she folded her arms. "We were all thinking of you, Bruce."

He nodded, keeping up his smile though his eyes didn't show it. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." Natasha remained in place as Pepper's muffled yelling was heard. "I didn't think you'd be here," Bruce continued. He could hear Tony shouting in the next room. "I did, I mean, but not _here _here."

Natasha turned on her heel and guided him over to a curved table topped with computer monitors and sheets of hand-drawn schematics. "I like to stop by." Tony could be heard screaming something about being left alone. Natasha observed Bruce as he rubbed his hands together and kept his eyes lowered in the opposite direction of the yelling. "Stark hasn't been himself," she quietly said. "Steve thinks it's PTSD," she continued. "Probably is, but Stark's too proud to do anything about it."

Bruce glanced up at her with a hopeful smile. "Maybe if I talk to him…"

Pepper's shouts grew louder and Natasha shook her head. "How about I show you around?"

"Let me pop in and say hi, first," Bruce decided.

"There's a new lab upstairs. I bet you'll love it."

Bruce began moving towards the sound of the resounding feud, but Natasha grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned and noticed a hint of fear in her hardened stare.

"You should wait. Stark will come around," she warned, her voice hollow.

It took a good minute for Bruce to realize her cause for concern. _The monster. _She had every right to fret, even though his alter ego wasn't feeling threatened by the quarrel one room over. "You're right," he tiredly agreed.

She loosened her fingers and led Bruce back to the elevator. The doors closed and she ordered JARVIS to take them up to the third floor. "I'd rather you not take any chances with Stark while he's pissed," she admitted.

Bruce shook his head. "You have good reason, Natasha."

"Pepper sets him off, even his best friend."

"That bad?" Bruce frowned. Pepper seemed certain that he would help.

"He's pissed off Rogers to the point that he won't even bother visiting," she added.

"We'll give him time to cool down," he gently suggested.

The doors opened and Natasha sang a "ta-da!"

A stainless steel table was set up with shelves of beakers and test tubes. There was an overhanging touch screen, a 3D printer, even a cabinet of alphabetized chemicals. Bruce slowly paced around, breathing in the lemony scent courtesy of newly-cleaned beakers.

"You're a kid in a candy store," Natasha teased.

"Tony said something about this place being like Candyland," he laughed.

"I wanna say there're another three floors of this." She sauntered towards the touch screen and activated the time and weather. "I've been busy geeking out over the gym."

Bruce moved towards the opposite end of the see-through monitor and smiled. "That's your thing, huh?"

"I love a good shopping trip, but nothing beats beating the shit out of a six foot tall dummy."

"You really do have all the toys here…" His voice drifted off as he remembered her letter. "May I ask you something, Natasha?" he asked in a lowered voice.

She stepped away from the screen and focused on his deep brown orbs.

"Before we went our separate ways," he began, lowering his gaze to the stainless steel countertop. "There was something I meant to ask. It's actually part of the reason I came back here." He anxiously fumbled with his fingers, feeling her thoughtful gaze. "I know I scared you." He finally lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "You should be afraid."

Natasha shook her head. "I was intimidated," she divulged. "You're not a reasoning kind of guy when you're him. It threw me off, but when I first saw you turn, I saw you in his eyes. You're still in there, even when your control isn't."

She didn't know his other half the way he did. She knew nothing about him. "You must've been mistaken," he calmly mentioned as his fingers ran along the table's cold edge. "I'm never the man standing here right now when that guy takes over."

Natasha shrugged. "He sure seemed to have it together when we needed him."

"Honestly," Bruce let out a long sigh. "That was one of the few times I really felt like we were in sync."

She raised a brow in interest. "What made that happen?"

Bruce shook his head and lightly tapped his knuckles against the metal. "He must've known that I needed him to cooperate."

"For the common good," Natasha assumed. Bruce nodded. "Maybe you should think of him as an extension of yourself."

Bruce gave her a questioning stare.

"Barton will be better off explaining it," she began. "It's part of his archery training-he sees the bow as an extension of his arm."

"That sounds very Zen," Bruce commented.

"Ever tried yoga, Doc?" she playfully wondered.

He flashed her a weak smile. "A few times." Natasha watched him, waiting. "First time I tried was garbage day. It got a little loud. Second time… some dog across the street was on the verge of never barking again. From there on out, it was always something. I could never find a quiet place."

"Ever consider taking classes?"

He began shaking his head and laughing. "I-I don't think groups are my thing."

"What about self-guided? You can always pick an empty room here. Sound proof walls."

"Thank you, but…" He noticed her hopeful smile. She was only doing this so he wouldn't have another episode. He should've appreciated her advice, but he couldn't shake how adamant she was about this. "I don't think the Hulk is meant to be tamed."

"Not tamed," she corrected. "Yin and Yang."

"'Yin and Yang.'" The thought had never occurred to him before. He only ever fretted about keeping the monster at bay. Unless it needed to be used.

"First aliens-who knows what we'll be seeing next," Natasha drawled. "We've just gotta be ready and make do with what we've got."

"It this some kind of mission from Fury?" he warily asked.

Natasha looked him in the eyes, her mouth forming a hard line. "It will be if he requires your help again. I'm telling you this so you can be prepared, Doctor."

Bruce lowered his head as he began to pace. He barely knew the woman, but she wasn't lying to him when he brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D. to check for gamma activity. For now, he would trust her. "And Fury expects me to stay in touch?"

"He keeps an eye out for all of us. You leave, S.H.I.E.L.D. will find you. It's how I got that letter out," she admitted.

He turned to her and grinned. "I thought that was just a lucky guess."

"It was. But I needed to be sure."

"Tell me, Ms. Romanoff." He strode towards the table and stuffed his hands down his pockets. "Doesn't the privacy invasion bother you?"

She leaned forward over the table and nodded. "Yeah. But the number of times I've had my ass saved because of it is part of the reason I'm still here."

Bruce admired her loyalties, but he still felt uneasy knowing that he was under constant surveillance.

"Think of it this way," Natasha continued. "Something goes wrong when you're travelling and you have an incident. S.H.I.E.L.D. is monitoring this, so the agents closest to you are sent out to help you and take care of any damage. It helps lessen the casualties."

_Casualties. _He hated that word. More than anything, he hated when that word was being attached to his doings. His mind wandered back to Betty and all the crying children forced to mourn for their parents. Bruce wondered if Natasha was right about the yoga and the Yin and Yang. He needed to gain control over his other half so his name would no longer be attributed to any casualties. "I came here on a whim, you know," he chuckled. "But I think I'll be staying for the time being. At least if all the power's back at my apartment…"

"The whole city had power as of a week and a half ago," Natasha gladly answered.

"Tha-"

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS interrupted, "Mr. Stark is on his way up."

"Oh," he smiled eagerly. "That's great!"


	3. Chapter 3

"There's the Jolly Green Giant!" Tony sauntered towards Bruce and threw his arms around him with a playful slap on the back.

"Tony!" Pepper huffed.

Bruce chuckled, though the smell of alcohol on his friend's breath left him unsettled. "Good to see you, Tony!"

"Nice to have someone I can finally talk to!" Tony winked as he ended the awkward embrace. "Hey, come with me a sec, I've gotta show you what I've been working on." He lowered his voice. "None of these people understand."

"More robots," Natasha drawled as she crossed her arms. "Not that complicated, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes with an irritated "tch."

"Play nicely, boys!" she called after the two as Tony dragged Bruce away like a dog on a leash.

"That battle really got me thinking," Tony began as he escorted Bruce back to his workplace. "We're not safe." Despite the alcohol stench, he seemed to be in his right mind.

"I'm aware," Bruce agreed as they re-entered the elevator.

"It got me thinking-If I'm gonna be on the clock avenging, I need a faster way to get into the suit."

"You showed me the model that folds up in a briefcase. Isn't the thirty second deploy on that fast enough?"

"I can't keep towing that thing around, Banner. Not my style," he commented, giving his fellow scientist a knowing look. "So I was thinking …" The elevator opened its doors and Tony led Bruce straight back to his desk of schematics. "Suit summoning via microchips." His finger flicked against a screen and he pulled a digitized microchip hologram for his partner to see.

"Microchips?" Bruce reached for the neon blue chip and enlarged the image before him with his thumb and forefinger. "Implanted under the skin. Smart."

"You're the only one to say that."

"Well," Bruce shrugged, his eyes shifting to a set of statistics on Tony's monitor. "Granted the tests are a success, it should work." He noted the 44% success rate for Tony's most recent attempt. "What went wrong there?"

"Toxicity levels," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "But that's only the third go. Hey!" he exclaimed. "How about you let Jarvis scan you? I've been itching to see what goes on when the Rage Monster shows up." He playfully slapped Bruce on the shoulder.

Bruce took a step back rubbed his palms together. "Doesn't everyone…"

Tony pulled up his most recent test file and lifted it from his screen to create a new hologram.

"Sorry, Tony, but I should really get going." Bruce Banner wasn't feeling as welcomed as the Hulk was.

Tony gave the man a pout. "How about dinner? You, me, the Hawk, the Romanoff," he suggested. "Call up Rogers-I bet he'd join if he knew you were back."

Natasha had mentioned a dispute with Steve. "You're not talking? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of us being a team?"

"He's just ticked he crossed a line," Tony shrugged, pretending to concentrate on a diagram of his heart rate.

"Crossed a line how?" Bruce prodded. Tony chose to keep quiet as he glanced down at one of his drawings. "Natasha's concerned." He watched as Tony kept up his busy façade by rubbing a finger against his lip. "And Pepper's worried that you aren't you." He paused as Tony's brows knitted together. "How about we talk? You and me?"

Tony snatched up the transparent data and threw it against the nearest monitor, his fist smacking the screen as he did so. "I just saved this whole damn city! Give me some credit!"

"I…" Bruce took a few steps back. "Tony, that's not what I'm saying."

"I risked my life doing a hero's job. No one sees that!" he scowled, kicking the chair beside him. The backing hit the table and forced Tony's monitor to back flip onto the floor along with a series of pens and papers.

"Tony…" Now he _really _had to leave. "You saved the city. We're all aware."

"Then get off my back about it!" he shouted, glaring in Bruce's direction.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted. "Ms. Potts is on her way."

"I don't need Pepper!" he shouted at the ceiling.

Bruce headed for the door while Tony bickered with his technology. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited on the elevator.

Pepper soon emerged and ran for Tony while Natasha stayed behind, eyes on Bruce. "Glad to be back, huh?"she sarcastically drawled.

"I think I upset him," Bruce mumbled as he joined the redhead.

"You're not alone," she replied as the doors began to close.

He pressed his back against the wall and sighed.

"Barton and I are meeting up later tonight if you're willing to join," Natasha offered. "Pizza and drinks-interested? I'll get Rogers in on it, too."

Bruce felt himself perk up at the offer, so he agreed. "If I don't answer my phone, my apartment's number 122. Just in case you feel like sending a letter," he quipped.

"I try to save greeting cards for the holidays, but I'll keep that in mind."

"You mentioned helping out in the city," Bruce added. "Do you think they'd accept me if I offered a helping hand?"

"They'd be idiots not to," Natasha remarked. "You're a hero. People already go nuts over you."

"Only when I'm green," he softly replied. Even then, people should fear him…

"Why be unhappy with that?" The doors opened and Natasha stepped out into the first floor. "The Hulk's a hero, you're a hero. They see no difference."

_"I love you, Bruce. All of you. And those pieces that you hate are the ones I love the most."_

Bruce chose to stay in the safety of his little corner of the elevator as Betty's words came flooding back to him.

"Dr. Banner, would you like to visit a different floor?" JARVIS inquired.

He shook his head, "No. Thank you," he answered before stepping past the set of steel doors.

"Everything okay?" Natasha wondered.

"Fine," he nodded with a grin. "I just remembered something."

Natasha offered him a ride home, but he declined so he could have an excuse to see more of the city. As he walked, all he could think about was Betty. He had tried so hard to keep her pushed to the back of his mind, but memories were seeping through the cracks of the walls be had built.

_"Remember saving that little boy? You were his hero, Bruce. That building would've killed him."_

He saved one child that day. One life spared while dozens of workmen were lost to a collapsing in-progress building caused by _his _rage. Betty's desperation to end his depression led her to seek further help regarding his "condition." She even went as far as selling the last reminder she had of her mother.

_"I love you, Bruce."_

She always said that, and she always meant it. If only he could've given her a normal life. Maybe then, they'd have died together.

Bruce stopped in his tracks and ignored the occasional stares he received from those bustling past him. Staying in the city he called home didn't feel right to him. His sense of belonging was laid to rest with Betty.

S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't need him. He was only an asset to help with whatever supernatural occurrences arose. Granted, Natasha seemed to be taking a genuine interest in helping him out, but she was only doing so to keep the beast at bay. She was terrified of the monster, and she had every right to be. Bruce strayed to the edge of the sidewalk and chose to walk the next three blocks with his head bowed.

His apartment wasn't as much of a wreck as he thought it would be. A bookshelf had toppled over, the wood paneling splintered across the middle upon impact as books littered the floor. Two of his kitchen cabinets had also collapsed, shattering his set of ceramic dinnerware. On the way to his bedroom, he noticed the shower curtain's pole fell, and his bedroom bookshelf had also fallen, same for his bed table lamp. Cleanup could wait. For now, a nap was in order.

Bruce awakened to a series of vibrations in his back pocket. He rolled onto his side and clumsily reached for his phone. There was a text from Natasha telling him where they were meeting at six. Bruce ended up reading the message another three times to clarify that his tired eyes weren't misreading the smiley emoticon at the end of her message. She didn't seem like the type, but it managed to brighten his groggy mood.

After re-arranging his bathroom, he showered, then found a navy jacket to wear with a pair of matching pants and a light blue shirt. The pizzeria was a seven minute walk away and the air was crisp and cool, perfect for travelling by foot.

Bruce entered the pizza parlour, letting a jingling bell announce his arrival into the bustling restaurant. He checked the tables closest to the door, then continued past another row of tables hoping to find familiar faces.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve stood up and waved from his table closest to the register.

Bruce made his way over to the table. "It's good to see you, Steve." He held out his hand and Steve gave him a firm shake. "Natasha said seven. Are we too early?"

"She's just late. Her and Clint," he added. "So you're back in town?"

"For the foreseeable future, yes," he smiled. "And you?"

"I don't see myself packing up and leaving anytime soon. This place is home." Steve chuckled and pulled out his phone to show to Bruce. "But the technology isn't. Touch screens. Can you believe it?"

Bruce had almost forgotten that he was talking to the man out of time. "I take it you're keeping yourself busy with technology?"

Steve nodded as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "I've had kids teach me how to use that thing. Can you believe that?"

"You can teach them all about stick ball," Natasha playfully commented as she approached the table with Clint.

"Doctor," Clint smiled.

"Good to see you, Clint." Out of everyone on the team, Clint was the biggest stranger.

Natasha seated herself in between Bruce and Steve while Clint snagged the chair across from her. "Help yourself tonight, boys, it's on Barton."

"Aww, Nat," Clint groaned.

A waiter approached and Bruce chose to show Clint mercy by ordering water. Natasha and Clint ordered beers while Steve settled for a Coke.

"Well, If I'm paying, I vote on getting a meat lover's," Clint suggested.

"Throw in some wings and I'm in," Natasha agreed.

"That sounds good." Steve was busy staring off into the kitchen, observing as a pizza went into a brick oven.

"I'll pay for a slice of cheese," Bruce finished, chuckling as he set his napkin on his lap.

"Vegetarian?" Natasha guessed.

He nodded, straightening his fork and knife at his right. "No hard feelings."

Clint held up his bottle of beer once everyone had their drinks. "I say we toast to Bruce. That's a diet I can't follow, man."

"To Bruce," Steve agreed. "Welcome back home."

Their glasses all clinked together as the four settled for their second meal as an (almost) complete team.

"So Stark's not coming?" Clint wondered. He noticed Natasha shake her head. "That makes my wallet happy. What happened? Is he still pissed about the Shawarma sucking?"

"He's got other sticks up his ass," Natasha replied.

Bruce fell silent, same for Steve until Clint rose from his seat after their dinner order was taken. "You guys play darts?"

"Against Robin Hood?" Steve quipped. "I'll pass."

"Maybe next time," Bruce offered.

"Let's see if I can find me a challenger," Clint mumbled as he left the table.

"So… India?" Steve piped up. "May I ask what you do over there?"

"Avoid trouble, for one," Bruce joked, making Steve laugh along with him. "I mostly worked with patients. That's my specialty."

"I've known a few doctors," Steve smiled. "So thank you. It's a rough job."

"I should be thanking _you_ for your service. Captain America," he mused.

"How many autographs did you have to sign today?" Natasha teased.

"Two," the blond replied, rolling his eyes.

"Autographs, huh?" Bruce turned to Natasha. "You do a lot of those?"

Natasha shrugged as she sipped her beer. "It's always the kids asking. I don't mind that."

"Gotta love the kids," Steve agreed. "It's nice being a role model for them."

Bruce shifted in his seat.

"It's funny to see the ones painting their faces green." Steve's smile widened as he watched Bruce perk up at his comment.

"They're really doing that?" Bruce warily asked.

"Who doesn't want to be big and strong like the Hulk?" Natasha flashed the doctor a smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he chuckled.

"Hey," Steve interrupted, "looks like Clint found some competition."

Bruce and Natasha turned their heads simultaneously to watch Clint chatting with a group of three men by a claw machine. "No." Natasha shook her head as she observed the furrowed brows and clenched jaws. "Dammit, Barton," she muttered under her breath.

Clint turned his head in his table's direction as one of the men pointed at Bruce.

"Brace yourself, boys," Natasha warned.

"Oh, no…" The men began to zero in on their table and Bruce felt a shiver run up his spine.

"That's him?" A man with dark hair and glasses demanded as he glared at Bruce.

Natasha gave Bruce a pat on the shoulder as she got up to act as his personal bodyguard. "I'm sorry," she began in her sweetest tone. "Did my friend say something to you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clint running towards the table.

"I'd like a word with him, Miss," the man with glasses grumbled.

"You must have him mistaken for someone else," she coolly continued.

"There's only one group of Avengers," a man with his blond hair tied back retorted. "That's the Hulk."

"Bruce," Natasha breathed. "Get out of here."

"May I ask what I did wrong?" Bruce wondered. He rose from his chair and stood beside Natasha.

"Why don't you ask your ugly green mug?!" the man with glasses spat.

The stench of alcohol on his breath made Bruce regret not listening to Natasha's advice. "Did… Did I do something?" He stepped back, bumping into the edge of the table.

"You killed my brother!" the man shouted.

Bruce's heart sank in his chest.

"Fucking freak!" the man snarled. He lunged at Bruce, but Natasha grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist until he cried out.

"You think he did that on purpose?" she snapped.

"I saw the bastard throw the car!" the blond shouted. "Chucked it right at Rick!"

"N-" Bruce violently shook his head as he proceeded to cover his ears. "No!" He could see his other half's large hands lifting up a Corvette as a Chitauri soldier zoomed past. The Hulk threw the car at the alien, sending it plummeting off its flying chariot and towards a crowd of screaming civilians. Bruce stared into the crowd through the monster's eyes and saw the man with glasses screaming in horror as he grabbed an arm lodged under a horribly damaged Corvette. "No!" _I didn't mean to... _

"You **killed **him!"

"Hey!" Steve's voice boomed. "He's suffered just as much as you have!"

Natasha turned towards the dining couples and families and signaled them towards the exit. Everyone began to run, leaving her group alone to settle the matter at hand.

"Murderer!" The man lunged at Bruce, sending them both crashing onto the table.

"Hey!" Natasha made a grab for the man's leather jacket, but his friend with light brown hair pulled her back.

Natasha elbowed him in the ribs while Clint began playing darts with the blond.

The archer flicked three darts into the man's arm, making him cry out as he was forced to pull each rusted tip lodged in his skin.

Steve gritted his teeth as he yanked on the collar of the man strangling Bruce. "Smells like you've had one too many drinks."

Natasha managed to bring her opponent to his knees without having to resort to her tazer bracelets she concealed beneath her jacket's sleeves. She turned and felt her muscles tense as her eyes fell upon Bruce curled up in the fetal position on the table. "Steve, Barton-get these guys out of here!" she shouted.

Steve hoisted the man with glasses over his shoulder while Clint flicked another two darts at his foe's thigh. "You heard the lady!" Clint barked. "Move it." He kicked the man Natasha had taken down in the side, evoking a pained groan. "C'mon, slacker!"

Natasha rushed to Bruce's side, thinking only of his Hulk-out on the Helicarrier. She had danced with death hundreds of times, but that day, she was sure she'd be reduced to a puddle. "Bruce. Listen to me…" She had tried reasoning with him that day, too. "You're okay now." She used her most soothing tone as if consoling a child. His hands were over his head, hiding his-or the Hulk's-face from view. "It's okay now, Bruce." Her hand reached out to pat his back, but his body seized when her fingertips grazed his jacket. "Bruce." Natasha held her breath and cautiously stroked his back.

Bruce peeked out from the crook in his elbow to find Natasha uncomfortably close. "Leave!" he warned in a stifled growl.

She breathed a sigh of relief in knowing he was still himself. "You're gonna be okay. How about we find another joint for dinner. Maybe a salad bar."

"Natasha, **leave**." He swatted her hand away and kept his head low.

"Bruce…" The memory of his clothes ripping and his skin turning a sickly green reminded her that she should listen. But the pizza parlour was smack dab in the middle of a busy street swarming with people. She turned her head when blue and red lights began flashing through the store window. "See? Those guys are being taken care of."

Bruce crawled off of the table and slumped down in the nearest chair. "I killed a man…"He buried his face in his hands and began cursing himself under his breath.

Natasha sat in the seat closest to him. She couldn't say it was an accident. The man had no control of himself when the Hulk took over. "These things…" _happen… _Natasha stopped herself from finishing. What was there to say to a man who meant well, but lacked the proper conscience? He had a child's sense of ethics, and Natasha wasn't about to patronize a grown man who was likely to explode at her for doing so.

_"These things happen."_

Bruce had heard that line before.

_"I know you're the better man. People are gonna see that, Bruce."_

He honestly hoped that what Betty said was true. Bruce tried to focus on kids painting their faces green and the "Hulk=Hero" graffiti, but screams and limp bodies invaded his train of thought.

Natasha turned away from Bruce once she heard footsteps.

"Those guys are being taken in," Steve informed the two. "Is Dr. Banner alright?"

She returned her attention back to a hunched over Bruce. "Hey." She grabbed his glass of water and offered it to him. "Try drinking something."

"Doesn't help."

Steve looked between the two, frowning. "Is it safe to let everyone back in?"

Natasha nodded. "We should go." She stood up and waited for Bruce to do the same. The group left the restaurant and everyone kept their voices low as the Avengers left.

"Those guys were nuts," Clint commented as they walked past a police car. "Drunk, all of them."

"That doesn't mean they were lying about the man I killed," Bruce sulked.

"You know that wasn't your fault, Doctor," Steve affirmed.

Natasha shot Steve a warning glare.

Bruce stopped in his tracks, forcing the others to halt with him. "I think I'll take the long way home."

"We're not letting you walk alone," Natasha ordered.

"Don't trust me?" he faked a smile for her. "I wouldn't, either."

Clint chose to keep the silence at bay by bragging about how he could hit a bull's eye drunk _and _blindfolded while Steve told him it wasn't possible. Natasha walked behind the child of the group and kept close to Bruce. "You had it together back there," she noticed.

"Barely," he replied.

"Still," she shrugged. "You did it. The little victories are what matter."

_"Little victories…" _because not losing control of himself and potentially killing someone equated to a "little victory." Betty had never looked at it as optimistically as Natasha had put it. She focused on trying to get him to cope until they could find a cure. Even after he had broken up with her two years ago, she was still looking out for him by updating him on her findings.

"Sometimes I think about what I'd do if I lived a normal life," Natasha said. "What if I wasn't working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and fighting aliens? Maybe I'd have a steady boyfriend-or maybe I'd just have cats," she mused. "But I make do with what I've got going for me."

Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched her profile. Her advice was beginning to steer him in a more hopeful direction. He had to live in the present and work with what he had. Perhaps Tony could help him find a cure. Or maybe Natasha's yoga advice would prove useful… "I think I needed that." He stared up at the empty sky. "So thank you." He looked back at her to give her a genuine smile.

"Just know all of us have your back, Bruce."

Clint snorted with laughter as he and Steve walked two feet ahead of them. "Who died and made you captain, Romanoff?"

"It's pretty sound advice, if you ask me, Hawkeye," Steve laughed.

"You're outnumbered. Go home Barton," Natasha smirked.

Bruce quietly laughed as he felt himself beginning to warm up to his newest teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce feared it wasn't the best idea considering yesterday's incident, but he strongly wished to confront Tony.

"Dr. Banner, good morning," JARVIS greeted upon the guest's entry into the tower.

"Good morning, Jarvis," Bruce gleefully announced. "Is Tony open for company today?"

"He is having breakfast as we speak. I will take you to him," the computer program offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Bruce nodded as he entered the nearest elevator. "Is he alone now?"

"Currently, yes, but I believe Ms. Potts will be visiting within the hour."

"Sounds like he's a popular guy," Bruce assumed as the elevator ascended. The twin doors soon opened and he stepped out into a wide open room quite familiar to him. He walked along the sleek floors and stopped to admire two six-foot long craters in the floor that vaguely resembled the human form.

"You like that?" Tony sauntered away from the bar with a shot glass in hand.

Bruce turned to find his friend wearing a worn _Metallica _shirt with jeans. He assumed that the tiny glass he held wasn't for orange juice. "Are you ever filling those in?"

"Nah," Tony smirked. "Good memories."

"A bit of a safety hazard, don't you think?"

"I plan to rope it off-don't worry. You want waffles?" he quickly offered, turning to walk back to the bar.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"So what brings you here?" Tony leaned forward over a marble counter and took a bite of his breakfast.

Bruce joined him before the bar, running his finger's along the counter's beveled edge. "I decided that you can scan me."

Tony's eyes lit up, revealing his inner child.

"I was thinking… We should find a cure."

His smile fell. "It's not easy being green?"

Bruce's knuckles lightly knocked the marble. "I'd like to find the cure as a favour to someone I know."

Tony's fork clinked against his plate. "Betty Ross?" He looked the doctor straight in the eyes.

"I…" Bruce broke the intimidating stare to look at his shoes. "She's been trying for years to help me out. I just don't want those efforts to be in vain."

"So _you're_ cool with being the party monster?" he prodded.

Bruce shook his head. "No. This is for both of us."

Tony slowly chewed another bite of food. He then swallowed and nodded. "Let's see what we're working with."

* * *

"It was nothing more than a bar brawl," Natasha informed her boss as she sat before his desk. "Banner kept it together, so no casualties and no damages."

Nick Fury glanced from the assassin to the incident report in his hands. "We're still being charged on these medical bills. Can you explain this charge for a tetanus shot?"

Natasha smiled to herself. "That's a lecture for Barton," she confirmed.

He rolled his eye and set the papers next to his keyboard. "I'm not you people's goddamned babysitter," he grumbled.

Natasha was next to roll her eyes. "Want me to drag him in?"

"I can handle it. We're finished here, Romanoff."

Natasha remained seated, arms folded across her chest. "Before I leave, there's one last thing. Dr. Banner," she stated. "He's not keen on being on call."

Nick shook his head. "I've had my eye on him for years. He's an asset. One I'm not willing to give up."

"Push him and you know what will happen," she taunted.

"Which is why I don't want to push him. Dr. Banner needs to learn control. Once he does, his life will be a hell of a lot easier."

"I suggested yoga," Natasha continued. "Said that didn't work out for him."

"He'll find something," Nick promised. "Hasn't he seen his fans yet?" he wondered.

"I don't think so." Natasha sighed. "He was hard on himself last night. I don't think that'll be enough."

Nick brought his attention to his computer screen. "Then help him out. Unless you want me putting someone else in charge of that."

Natasha saw this coming, so she willingly accepted. She was always taught to conquer her fears, and currently, the Hulk reigned superior on that list. The Black Widow hadn't been so shaken since she was smack in the middle of a bombing incident. She made it out of that crumbling building by the skin of her teeth with a broken leg and bruised ribs to show for it. Call her motives for helping the doctor selfish, but helping him would mean preventing any future Hulk-outs, thus killing two birds with one stone.

"He's a good man," Nick droned as he skimmed his e-mails. "It's always the good ones that end up suffering the most." His eye briefly flickered to Natasha.

* * *

"The radiation is sourced within your bone marrow," JARVIS began to explain. "I also detected high blood pressure. If anger triggers a transition, I will be eager to explore the workings of your brain during a physical transformation."

Bruce clenched the front of his button-up shirt. "I'd rather not have to do that…"

"Jarvis!" Tony snapped. "Elevate levels on monitor B starting in the amygdala," he ordered. "Show us if that's where the magic starts." A screen to Tony's left flickered on, displaying a circulatory model of Bruce's body.

"Might I suggest developing a high-functioning Zeolite?" JARVIS inquired.

"We tried that," Bruce murmured, eyes on the monitor. His scan's heart rate increased as radiation levels spiked. The result ended in a flat line, followed by a flashing red "warning" sign across the screen.

"I've got an idea." Tony exited from the hypothetical scan. "Jarvis, pull up any data recorded from the fight regarding Hulk."

"I have twenty-six minutes of available footage." The program pulled up several various video files. "Analyzing brain activity as we speak."

"Thank you," Tony proudly hummed.

A clip of Bruce ready to transform presented itself to their attention. The data was quickly composited into a new model, complete with Bruce's vitals and inner workings as his transformation progressed.

"There! That was it!" Tony excitedly pointed at the screen just as Bruce's shirt began to tear. "You had control that moment-there's gotta be a secret!"

Bruce kept his eyes glued to the floor as he fidgeted with his hands. "I had my share of pent up anger that day. Releasing it was easy, but trust me, Tony, I can't keep holding in my anger like I did that day." Bruce feared that that would result in him changing and never turning back.

"Jarvis, how about we do a replay. Focus only on brain functions," Tony instructed.

The program fulfilled its duty, narrating the play-by-play. "Increased function of the amygdala is generating an increase in radiation activity."

"We could remove bone marrow little by little…Jarvis, find us a list of all available donors."

"I cannot, Sir," JARVIS apologized. "The Doctor's marrow has been completely affected. A match isn't an option."

"Then let's go back to the Zeolites idea."

"Given something that powerful can be manufactured," Bruce interrupted. He turned away as Tony proceeded to rattle off ideas. As he wandered towards what he assumed to be a fraction of Tony's car collection, he had a strong urge to give yoga another try. Finding a cure was only going to distract Tony from his personal work, not to mention wasting the genius' time. Bruce wasn't worth all that effort.

_"But I make do with what I've got going for me."_

"Hey, Tony!" Bruce called out.

* * *

Natasha was in the midst of busy work when her phone began to buzz. She reached for the device to her left and answered with a casual "hello."

"Natasha."

She could practically feel Bruce's smile. "Doctor. I hope all is well."

"It is, actually," he admitted. "I saw Tony today." Bruce made himself comfortable on his living room sofa.

"You sound chipper," she noted. "I take it he wasn't being difficult."

"No, not at all," Bruce promised with a light laugh. "It, uh… Things didn't exactly work out as planned. Finding a cure seems tedious. Not that I doubt Tony and his technology," he added. "It's just that I've spent years trying to solve this…" His eyes rested on a picture of him and Betty fixed to the wall by the TV. "I don't want to burden Tony." He got up and approached the frame. The picture was held firmly in place by a persistent hook fully intended to perform its job. "And, well, I figured I'd give yoga another try." He carefully set the frame face down on his TV's platform.

"Sounds fun," Natasha encouraged. "Need a partner?"

Bruce shook his head and chuckled as he padded around his apartment. "No. Thank you, but no. You don't get to see me making an ass of myself."

"Way to ruin my day, Banner!" she sarcastically commented with a snort.

"Maybe once I get used to it. _If _I get used to it."

"Just find a quiet place," Natasha reassured him. "Hide out at Stark's."

"I intend to do just that," he smiled and waited on her to respond, but she was quiet. "So... I'll let you go, Natasha."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you." He ended the call and decided to see what the internet had to offer on yoga.

* * *

His first day of attempted meditation resulted in a failure, courtesy of Tony interrupting and asking for advice on a nanochip. As a well-mannered man, Bruce couldn't say no. Not to mention, he enjoyed working in a touch-screen based lab full of the latest technology.

Day two was a repeat of day one with an added bonus of dinner.

On his third intended yoga day, Tony made a breakthrough with a hologram and forced Bruce to watch a simulated demonstration. Needless to say, Bruce was enthralled. So enthralled that he ended up staying well into the morning hours until Tony's nanochip was functional.

Bruce stayed in and slept in his own bed for a majority of day four. By that point, he figured going to Tony's wasn't going to get his own research completed. After a late three pm breakfast, he began scrolling through his laptop's music library. He ignored the classic rock and outdated pop collections until he singled out a playlist of jazz and classical composers. Bruce let a Mozart piece play while he proceeded to lie down on his couch. He closed his eyes and rested a hand on his stomach as he focused on his breathing. A violin's gentle singing helped him find his center as his breathing slowed. If only reaching this place was so easy under stress. As the music continued, the cogs in his mind created a new hypothesis: If Bruce Banner is under stress, can music help calm him?

He stayed in his quiet place for the remainder of the song until his phone began to ring. Bruce sat up with a quiet groan and picked the phone up from the coffee table.

_Tony._

"Hello," he answered.

"Banner," the fellow scientist countered. "Drinks tonight. You, me, Barton, Romanoff." It wasn't so much a question as it was an order.

Bruce took a moment to stretch his torso. "Sure, Tony. What time?"

"Now. C'mon, I've got a treat for ya!"

Bruce was starting to think that tonight would be good to test his music and stress theory. Not that Tony was bound to cause _all _of his potential stress. "I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

"Gentlemen." Tony boldly hopped up onto his glass coffee table. "Romanoff," he added, winking as Natasha raised her bottle of beer to him. "Allow me to demonstrate the latest in Stark technology."

"_Just _Stark?" Bruce teased as he sipped his wine.

"You're pushing it, Banner." Tony waved a warning finger at his colleague. He whipped his phone out from his back pocket and held it up for his three guests to see. Clint leaned over to whisper something to Natasha, but he ignored it, refusing to put his show on hold any further. "This app right here is the future for Iron Man. So pay attention, Katniss." He pressed a button and outstretched his free arm. An awkward silence occurred, but was soon broken by Clint's stifled chuckles.

"At least this isn't your first disappointment, Stark," Natasha promised. "Probably won't be your last, either."

Bruce set his glass down on the coffee table and gave Tony a concerned look. "The demo worked just fine, wh-"

Tony held up a silencing finger while his right hand remained outstretched.

"Sir, incoming in eight seconds," JARVIS warned. "Seven… Six…"

Heads turned as a flash of red burst through the room's entryway. The blur darted straight at Tony, but no one dared warn him to look out-no one even had time to register what was happening.

"Woah!" Tony's weight shifted back as a glossy hotrod red hand fixed itself to his arm.

"Shit!" Clint laughed as he gawked over the sight.

"An app that attacks Stark?" Natasha playfully guessed. "I'll take one."

"It's a homing device, soon to work with an entire suit," Tony smugly remarked.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you make one for arrows," Clint swore.

Bruce rose from his seat as Tony stepped down from the table. "You had me worried for a second."

Tony shrugged as he showed off his armored hand. "I'll need to tweak the timing."

"How far can the signal reach?"

"So far, two-hundred and forty feet."

Bruce smiled as he checked the statistics on Tony's phone. "I'm really happy for you, Tony. This is impressive!" And it never would have happened if his time was invested into finding him a cure…

Natasha walked alongside Bruce after Tony's ego trip was over and done with. Clint had his car, but Natasha and Bruce turned down his free ride offer. "You seemed a little upset towards the end of the show," Natasha noticed.

"I did?" Bruce gave her a small smile.

"On the inside."

"Are you in my head now?" he laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe," she slyly hinted. They stopped at a crosswalk and grew quiet as the timer ticked down. "It was the look in your eyes," Natasha admitted once they were given the go-ahead to walk.

Bruce kept his eyes forward with each step. "I was disappointed in what could've been."

Natasha eyed him curiously.

"If I was selfish, Tony wouldn't have had any work to show us tonight."

"So you're the reason I had to sit through my fourth Stark Expo this year?"

Bruce turned to her with a chuckle. "Stark Expo is my second Christmas."

"I figured as much," Natasha winked. "So how goes the yoga?"

"About that…" Bruce's voice wavered. "Tony had me a little distracted, so today was my only real relaxing day."

"Sounds like it didn't go too well."

"I wouldn't call it a fail," he shrugged. "I feel like music could play a role in helping calm the other guy."

"Music, huh?"

"But I'll try yoga again. Hopefully tomorrow," he added.

Natasha stopped at a corner, bringing Bruce to a halt, as well. "Don't get distracted, Banner."

"I'll do my best," he vowed. "This is your street, I take it? Goodnight, Natasha."

"Night, Bruce." With a final smile, she turned and confidently strode down a streetlamp-lit path.

He watched her for a moment, then resumed his own short walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I found this thing,"

Bruce had never felt so concerned over the start of a phone call. "'A thing?'" Her vagueness had him _very _worried.

"Yeah. A couple's thing, actually," she corrected herself. "I think it'll help with relaxing."

"This isn't couple's therapy, is it?" Bruce questioned.

"Banner," Natasha continued over the phone, "if I told you, you might not agree."

"Your saying that is only making it worse," he hinted with a dry laugh.

"Yeah. But we could use a little worse."

Bruce could picture a sideways smirk across her face.

"One thing," she added. "Embarrassment won't trigger anything, right?"

The ultimate red flag waved in his face. "Natasha…"

"Wear something comfy, Doc!"

* * *

"I'm still concerned that this whole thing is staying a surprise." Bruce readjusted the yoga mat he kept secured under his armpit.

"It should help you relax," Natasha promised. "You'll thank me."

Bruce held up a hand as he continued walking alongside her. "But I'll be embarrassed," he reminded her.

Natasha laughed as she exhaled through her nose. "This will be between you and me."

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is worth a free lunch," he sighed.

She gave him a loving pat on the shoulder before guiding him up a small set of steps leading into their destination.

The building was chilly and smelled like lavender. Bruce followed Natasha down a carpeted hall and followed her past the second door on the left.

"We're early, so you can stretch without worrying about looking like an ass." Natasha claimed a spot by the window and watched Bruce lay out his purple mat before sitting.

He crossed his legs, feeling like a child in a classroom as he glanced around. There was a whiteboard towards the front with "breathing techniques" written in a black Expo marker that he could smell from his spot. He readjusted his glasses when his eyes spotted a bookcase at the farthest end of the room. The titles all seemed generic: biology texts, and multiple copies of some "How-to" and "Dummies" guides. He heard Natasha manage a quick laugh just as a couple walked through the door. Whatever was amusing her failed to reach Bruce. The two seemed perfectly normal, both presumably around Natasha's age. Bruce noticed the man wearing a pair of jeans and he began rubbing his fingers against his grey sweatpants. Part of him started to wonder if his own attire was the big joke. The woman looked to be dressed for yoga, though. Bruce couldn't help but stare at the happy couple and as they stole a spot close to the front, he spotted a golden ring on the woman's left hand. _Happy and married…_ He finally tore his gaze away when the man began rubbing his wife's swollen middle.

"Should start in fifteen minutes," Natasha murmured as she toyed with her phone.

"You're positive this isn't couple's yoga?" he whispered.

"Something like that," she mentioned, smirking down at an e-mail.

Another couple entered, and another shortly after. The women in both couples had distended stomachs like the first one to arrive. "Natasha?" The fourth couple to enter only fueled his suspicions. "Are you sure this class benefits _me_?" His eyes flickered from the expecting women to Natasha.

She smiled smugly. "Is it so bad that I assumed labor and Hulking out can work hand in hand?"

"Natasha…" Bruce lowered his head and buried his face in his hands.

"It's really all about the breathing," she hinted. "And if I'm wrong, then you have my permission to publicly humiliate me."

Bruce continued to groan and hide his face as he heard more mothers-to-be enter. He finally stopped hiding his face in shame when he felt Natasha gently elbow him in the ribs.

"Alright everyone." A perky light-haired blond clapped as she sat at the head of the classroom. "Today, we're focusing on breathing techniques."

Bruce wasn't one for dirty looks, so he hoped Natasha felt proud of herself when she saw the glare he was giving her.

"Moms, let's start by getting relaxed. Your partners will help you through the first exercise," the teacher instructed.

"You're not mad, are you?" Natasha winked as she pat his knee.

Bruce's mouth formed a thin line. He glanced away from Natasha and as he saw the women around him getting situated, his face grew hot.

"Focus on me, Bruce," Natasha coaxed, her voice gentle as she knelt before him.

Bruce shot her a questioning stare. She wouldn't even spare him by pretending to be the mom.

"Start with a deep, cleansing breath in through the nose," the instructor began.

Bruce sharply inhaled, his narrowed eyes fixed on Natasha.

"And exhale through the mouth, releasing all the tension."

Bruce begged to differ.

"Inhale through the nose. In, two, three, four…" the instructor slowly counted. "And exhale. Out, two, three, four."

Bruce did as he was ordered while Natasha began keeping count for him. Not once did his partner bother to crack a smile. Natasha remained focused, and after several four-second repetitions, he felt as if they had the room to themselves… Until the instructor mentioned "contractions." That made Natasha's cool demeanor completely fall apart as she lowered her head to stifle a fit of laughter. It brought a smile to Bruce's face, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I counted one dirty look, six confused ones, and one person whisper about us being Avengers," Natasha proudly stated as she and Bruce were the last to leave the classroom. "What about you?"

"I _really _tried to avoid eye contact." He rubbed the back of his neck and kept his head low. "How did that class even cross your mind?"

"I Googled 'breathing techniques,'" she shrugged. "Thought it might work for you." She turned to Bruce, awaiting the final verdict.

"Useful…" He gave her a sheepish grin. "I'll let you have this one," he agreed. "So long as we never do that again," he sternly warned.

"Just don't forget how to breathe when labor starts," she teased.

"I'll try not to," he laughed. "How about my reward for going through with this?"

Natasha nodded. "Pick a place and order whatever you want. But I'm sure you're more eager for a drink," she teased.

They settled on a café with outdoor seating. Bruce ordered a coffee and quinoa salad while Natasha chose a burger and water.

"So you were a doctor in India," Natasha began. "Where else have you travelled?"

"Well." Bruce added some cream to his coffee. "Mexico, South America, Alaska…"

"Business or play?" she countered.

"A bit of both."

"You've doctored. Do you keep track of lives you saved?"

Bruce smiled. "I've lost count."

Natasha arched a brow. "That many, huh?"

"You're making me sound a little too impressive," he chuckled. "The count's probably in the twenties," he guessed. "But I _do_ know that I delivered four babies."

"Wow," Natasha breathed. "So that Lamaze stuff wasn't new to you."

"That was actually a first," he corrected with a chuckle.

"Then you're a natural at deep breathing," she complimented. Natasha raised her glass.

Bruce lifted his mug by the handle and let Natasha clink her glass against his. "The real test lies in how well it works when I'm angry."

She took a small sip of water. "How about we test it out?"

Bruce's face paled at the idea.

"Somewhere remote in the mountains," she suggested. "We can take a jet and I'll observe you from the sky."

"No. No, Natasha, no," he repeated, shaking his head. "I can't. You can't. If I don't change

back-"

"What if you don't change at all?" Natasha challenged.

Bruce emptily stared into the dark contents of his mug. "Regardless, I don't feel ready."

"When you do, then."

Bruce remained silent until their lunches arrived. He watched Natasha as she added ketchup to her burger and fries before taking her first bite. "I really appreciate what you're doing, Natasha."

She shook her head and wiped her lips with a napkin. "I'm pushing you-I should stop."

"Regardless, I honestly appreciate it."

Natasha swirled a fry around in a heap of ketchup. "Fury's made the Hulk my mission," she admitted, eyes focused on Bruce's face.

Bruce pursed his lips and pretended to straighten the napkin in his lap. "You said yourself that it would be your mission. What does he need me for?"

She brought the fry to her mouth and shook her head. "There's no mission. Not yet, at least. But it's best to prepare now."

Bruce dipped his fork into his bowl and admired his lunch's lively colours. She had a point.

"You have every right not to trust me," Natasha continued.

"It's really not that," he promised, his eyes above the frames of his glasses. "A lot's happened. And I have a lot on my mind." Natasha was quiet, so he began to eat.

"You know we're here for you, Bruce. All of us," she promised after a pause.

He swallowed and offered her a smile. "I'm grateful."

"You know," she mentioned after taking a bite out of a fry. "I find dancing relaxing."

"Ohhh," Bruce droned. "No. No dancing for me."

"You sure?" Natasha laughed.

"Positive." He took a bite of his quinoa. "I didn't know you danced."

"Occasionally. You could say I traded my tutu for a gun."

"Ballet, huh?" he grinned.

"In my younger years."

"I would hardly call you old," Bruce replied.

Natasha smiled to herself. One day, she'd tell him.

Bruce made a mental note to check for anything from _The Nutcracker._ That would be perfect relaxation music. "How long have you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he delved, scooping up bits of tomatoes and cucumbers.

Or maybe he would find out now… "Twenty-one years."

He shook his head, eyes growing wide in disbelief. "They wouldn't let a child join." He was certain she wasn't a day over thirty-three.

"Rogers has me beat by a decade."

"You're joking!" Bruce gasped.

"Ever study the Super Soldier Serum?"

He rested his fork against the edge of his plate. "Steve was the only candidate."

"Until the Russians made their own serum. But that's all I'm willing to share," Natasha warned with a grin.

"You're a woman of many surprises, Natasha."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

On the walk home, Bruce made a game of quizzing her. His questions were primarily technology based. "So I have access to a C64?"

"I'm pretty sure there are a couple gathering dust in storage."

"How about the first Macintosh?"

"Got 'em," Natasha answered. "We keep tabs on all our old equipment."

"I take it Fury's sentimental?" Bruce guessed.

"Yeah, something like that," she smiled. They neared Bruce's building and Natasha accompanied him to the entrance. "I hope today wasn't too much for you."

"If this gets out to Clint or anyone else, Natasha, you and I will have a problem," he lightheartedly groaned.

"It's between us," Natasha vowed in a sincere tone. "I'm here to help you, Bruce."

He swore he was hearing Betty's voice as she spoke. His mind began to fog as he unintentionally gave her an empty stare.

"Bruce?" She knew he wasn't acting this quiet to spite her. "Hey," she nudged. The blank look in his eyes told her that his mind was somewhere far away. She reached for his hand and he flinched beneath her touch.

The warmth of her hand took him by surprise, but it was enough to snap him back to reality. Dwelling on Betty was bringing him more hurt than he bargained for. "Sorry," he breathed. "I'll let you go."

Natasha lowered her hand, but she was still concerned by the loneliness that lingered in his dark eyes. "You sure you're okay, Bruce?"

"Fine," he mouthed, bowing his head. Bruce turned and let the automatic doors welcome him back home. It wasn't until he was standing outside his front door that he noticed Natasha hadn't left. She silently stood by his side with an unwavering gaze. "Natasha," he whispered. She acted as if she couldn't hear him. "Natasha, please go." He reached for a key ring and pushed his house key into the lock. Natasha still didn't budge.

"Na-"

"I'll leave once I know what's wrong," she stubbornly announced.

"I'm tired," he hollowly lied.

"We both know that's bullshit, Banner. Open the door."

Bruce turned the key and allowed her to enter first. He closed the door behind him and went straight for his couch. "It honestly isn't anything you did," he swore. "I just remembered something I had to do."

"You're distracted," she observed, plopping down beside him.

He hunched over and let his fingers run through his hair.

"Tell me what's bothering you," she calmly urged.

He began shaking his head, fingers clenching around his curls.

"Let me help."

"You **can't **help!" he snapped. His body jerked forward until his face reached his knees.

"Bruce."

"_Leave!_" he begged in a broken whine.

Staying was probably the most foolish move Natasha could choose, but she couldn't abandon him like this. Especially if something were to happen. Sadness had a funny way of turning into anger…

"Go. Go home," he whimpered.

Natasha ignored the plea while her eyes explored her surroundings. A picture frame teetering on the edge of a TV stand held her gaze. Despite not being able to see what the picture was, Natasha had a vague idea. "Do you still think of her, Bruce?"

His response came as a series of sniffling.

She had dealt with crying men before-crying out in pain, crying out of frustration… Never had she dealt with a grieving man.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his voice muffled and hardly audible. "S-sorry…"

Natasha wasn't sure if he was apologizing to her or Betty. Comforting words were likely to further upset him, so she settled for rubbing circles against his back.

"Please," he croaked. "Go." His body heaved as he sucked in a deep breath.

"In through the nose," she whispered, massaging his shoulder. Natasha wasn't able to distinguish his next noise as a broken laugh or a choked sob. Assuming he was calming down, she decided to attempt talking him through his breakdown. "Let it out…You're okay… You're ok, Bruce." Her calming words had an opposing effect on the doctor.

What started out as stinging eyes turned into a stream of hot tears and ragged breaths within seconds.

"There you go," Natasha soothed. "Don't hold it in." She spoke as if consoling a child.

He shook his head as embarrassment kicked in. Here he was, a grown man falling apart in front of a near stranger. Bruce removed his glasses to wipe his bleary eyes with the back of his hand. "Ah… I'm so sorry. So sorry…" He straightened his back before slowly standing to his feet.

Bruce strayed from the couch without a word. Natasha assumed he left to go to the bathroom. A deafening silence was broken as she overheard Bruce attempt to relieve his blocked nose. She knew this incident was on her. She triggered something, but she didn't dare bring it up. Having him break down right in front of her felt almost as awkward as dealing with the aftermath of his helicarrier Hulk-out. Natasha withdrew her phone and began checking her e-mail. Two minutes passed and Bruce had yet to re-appear. "Hey, Bruce?" The sound of a running faucet guided Natasha towards the bathroom down a narrow hall. She stopped in the doorway and stared at the doctor's reflection in the mirror. "This is between us."

Bruce lifted his chin, face dripping with a mix of cold water and salty tears so he could meet her gaze. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Could've been worse," she shrugged with a hopeful smile.

Bruce did his best to fake a smile before dabbing his eyes with a washcloth.

Natasha folded her arms across her chest. "I'll let you go, okay?" She noticed him give her a nod. "And Bruce…" She waited until he lowered the towel to stare at her through the mirror. "Easy with the hormones. You know it's not good for the baby." Natasha caught him laughing and she knew that he would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it okay if I play some music?" Bruce requested. Tony had invited him over to help with installing homing devices into separate pieces of armor. Bruce was thankful for the distraction. Keeping his mind occupied helped keep unwanted memories at bay.

"Sure," Tony answered. "Jarvis, can we get some Iron Maiden going?"

"Actually," Bruce quickly interrupted. "I was thinking something more… mellow?"

Tony broke contact with his monitor to glance at Bruce. "Marley, then?"

Bruce gave him an awkward smile. "Tchaikovsky?"

Tony mimicked the stare before staring back at his screen. "One song," he replied.

Bruce could imagine Natasha giving Tony a lecture about sharing and letting the guests do as they wish. Only she wouldn't be as nice about it. "If you find something long, that will be appreciated, Jarvis" he suggested to the ceiling.

A violin's tender singing resonated from the speakers. "This is what parents use to put their kids to sleep," Tony droned.

Bruce ignored the comment while checking the functionality of Tony's chest piece.

"I bet Rogers listens to this."

"You should ask," Bruce said aloud.

"Yeah," Tony snorted, "once he gets the stick out of his ass."

A gut feeling told Bruce that Steve wasn't the problematic one. "May I ask what happened?"

"He says I'm up on my high horse." Talking was the perfect excuse to drown out Bruce's vintage dance music.

"Something must have provoked that."

Tony absently flipped through his app's statistics on his touch screen. "I'm 'self-centered,'" he bragged, wrinkling his nose. "Do you know how much money I've paid to help this city get up and running again? I may not be out doing clean-up with Captain Goody-Goody, but I've given seven figures worth of what _really _gets things done."

Bruce saw the merit in Tony's donations, but in his opinion, actions spoke louder than money. He was too timid to say it aloud, but Tony could probably sense where his loyalties lie as he remained silent. "Fury must be disappointed his dream team failed."

"He knows I can't work with others. You, though." Tony glanced away from his work to point at his partner. "I can work with you!"

"Thank you, Tony," he kindly smiled.

* * *

"Cap's number? Yeah, I've got it." Natasha was busy proof-reading her most recent mission report when Bruce called.

"I had this idea," he began. "We should all get together for dinner. I'd say it's time for Tony and Steve to patch things up."

"They're both pretty headstrong," Natasha forewarned.

"Doesn't it bother you that everything the Director's worked for is going in vain?" Bruce wondered.

Natasha set her laptop on the cushion beside her so she could uncross her legs and stretch. "Nick thinks ahead. I'm sure he's got something big in store."

"Then you better tell him to act fast. I can't help but keep my guard up around Tony."

"You're practically living with him. Is Pepper jealous?" she joked.

"Working in the lab keeps me busy. It's more therapeutic than yoga."

"To each their own," she commented, picking at her pinky toe's chipped nail polish. "Don't you think you should be more concerned about the full on brawl if Stark and Rogers can't play nicely?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll stay behind and you can call me when they make up."

"How optimistic," she droned.

"I honestly don't believe that two grown men will hold a grudge forever."

"_One _grown man," Natasha countered. "Stark's an overgrown baby."

"Has Tony ever gotten on your case before?" Bruce wondered. The far from tender way Natasha spoke of Tony told him that they had their history of squabbles.

Natasha rose to her feet and laughed. "There's always something. I just happen to let it slide unless it's serious."

Bruce sank into his couch and threw his head back. "But you'll consider a get-together? Don't forget that you owe me for Lamaze lessons!"

"I do owe you for that, huh?" she mused. "Alright, Banner. Deal."

Bruce was truly grateful that he had found a true friend in Natasha. Even if she _did_ embarrass him in front of a class of parents. "Thank you."

"I'll call you back with details," she promised. "Just don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"I don't see why we can't party at my place," Tony drawled, swirling around what was left in his first bottle of beer.

"It's good for you to get out," Pepper reassured him. "You've been working non-stop."

Natasha casually sipped her beer as a couple's argument brewed at the table. After Bruce's call, she set up dinner plans for the weekend. She told Steve "pizza with Barton," and to Tony, "drinks with Barton." It worked, and to be on the safe side, she told Tony to arrive half an hour earlier than the time she gave Steve. Bruce intended to stay nearby so he could dine with them when-_if_-their feuding teammates made up. Natasha also made sure to pick a different pizza parlor, one known to be extra family friendly, to put Bruce's mind at ease while he lingered.

"Hey, my work is what's gonna keep this city safe!" Tony bickered.

"I had to remind you to shower today," Pepper groaned.

"That's the sign of a real man," Clint laughed as he approached the table.

"Don't encourage him, Barton," Natasha warned.

Clint took a seat beside Natasha and smirked over at Tony. "I'll encourage him until I get my arrow app."

"I can do that," Tony nodded. "I'll even give you some upgrades, Romanoff. How about tazers 2.0?"

"I'm content with what I have," she remarked, a hint of scorn in her voice. Her weapons designers did a perfectly good job, not to mention, they were interested in her own personal input. Handing designing rights over to Stark would end with the Widow in a tacky iron suit.

"Your loss," he shrugged.

"Did Bruce say he was coming?" Pepper asked.

Natasha picked up her phone and pretended to check for recent calls. "He said he'd show up."

"He seems to be doing well." Pepper lowered her voice as though he was at the table across from them. "Poor guy really didn't deserve to suffer that loss."

"Gotta keep that mind fixed on work," Tony replied."Distractions, Ms. Potts, are important," he matter-of-factly stated.

Moments like this made Natasha see that the vain billionaire really _did _have a heart.

A waitress approached and Clint asked for a beer while Tony ordered another for himself. Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha spotted Steve and stared until he made contact.

"Natasha!" he smiled. "Clint." Steve began to sit in the empty chair beside Clint when he and Tony locked eyes.

"Son of a bitch, Romanoff," Tony muttered.

"Is that how it is, Mr. Stark?" Steve turned to the waiter with his most polite smile. "I'll have a water, please."

The waitress nodded and hurried away from the table's growing tension.

"Boys, can we behave?" Natasha arched a brow and glanced from Steve to Tony.

"I'd really like that." Steve kept his gaze fixed on Tony as he spoke.

Tony downed his last gulp of beer. "Are you sure I'm not too self-absorbed to be talking to you?"

Pepper smacked him in the arm while Natasha texted Bruce that they could be a good hour or so before progress was made. He responded half a minute later with "Just found a book shop. Having fun."

"Alright." Steve grabbed his napkin and waved it in the air. "I'm sorry." He knew he didn't stand a chance against the proud inventor. "Money _did _help this city get places."

"That's it?" Tony was dumbfounded by the lack of a fight. "Stars and Stripes is throwing the towel in?"

"You _want _a fight, Stark?" Clint prodded.

"Not much of a fight," he corrected. "But if it's what Cap wants…"

"It is. You were right, I was wrong," Steve acknowledged.

Natasha began typing a message to Bruce.

"You don't sound very sincere, Rogers," Tony drawled.

The message went straight to the trash.

"Christ, Tony," Clint muttered.

"Am I striking everyone's nerves right now?" Tony announced.

"Yes," the group tiredly answered in almost perfect harmony.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. "The biggest problem here is you."

"I'm sorry, but who was it that flew a nuke into a whole other galaxy?!"

Natasha's phone vibrated in her hand. She was thankful for the tiny distraction, but when she opened up the text, her chair screeched against the tile as she bolted up.

"Nat, geez," Clint breathed.

"Right back!" she said quickly before running from the restaurant.

"He;p" was all the message read. That one word, complete with a typo, warned Natasha that _someone _could be making an appearance. "'Scuse me!" she yelled as she darted past a family ready to enter the parlor. _Book shop. Book shop… _She skillfully weaved her way past countless people enjoying their evenings. The sun was just finished setting and the linked shops all had their front windows and signs illuminated. So far, she failed to find anything book-related.

"Wait till he gets here!" a voice shouted.

Natasha recognized that voice. She hurried into an alley several feet up ahead and saw the blond from last week, accompanied with his friend, and cornering Bruce over by a dumpster. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Shit!" a man with light brown hair hissed. "Think her friends are with her?" he barked to his companion.

"Go! Please, go!" Bruce begged. His phone slipped from his shaking hands before his body slumped against the brick wall behind him.

Natasha watched his body slowly crumble into a ball. She rolled up her sleeves, fully aware that she was pressed for time. "We'll make this quick, boys." She revealed her infamous bullet bracelets and set both to stun.

The blond unveiled a switchblade and raised it in the Widow's direction. Headlights from cars passing by reflected off the taunting silver blade in the gloomy alley.

"Drop it!" Natasha barked in a commanding tone. The blond casually reversed the handle so the blade pointed at the dirt.

"She's got the fucking tazers!" the friend hissed, backing into the nearest wall.

The blond firmly grasped his weapon despite the advice. It was his life… Natasha broke into a sprint, and the man responded by raising his arm up high. "Don't!" He swung the knife backwards and Natasha halted as a cry echoed. "Bruce…"

His trembling fingers stroked where the steel connected with his flesh. Hot blood began to seep through his shirt and Bruce tightly shut his eyes as his body convulsed. The shoulder wound was nothing compared to what was to come. His throat constricted, choking a scream as he repeatedly smacked his head against a series of heavy bricks.

"Breathe, Bruce!" Natasha shouted.

The blond turned his head when cries turned into ragged grunts. His eyes squinted as he swore Bruce's body began to swell.

The doctor's shirt tightened around his muscles until the delicate fabric tore at the seams.

"Shit," the man choked.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with," Natasha hissed before giving him a shock to the neck. His body went limp and she stepped aside to let it smack the ground. The cowering friend was the next to be knocked out. Natasha dragged the two men by their collars and let them rest in a heap by the alley's entrance. She whipped her head around as a blade darted through her thick curls. The knife ended up hitting a passing car's window before bouncing onto the sidewalk.

Tony was first on the scene. He lifted the switchblade and stuffed it into his pocket. "Leave it to Romanoff to find trouble," he playfully commented.

"Guys…" Natasha outstretched her hand to keep them as far away from what the alley had in store for them.

Clint stared down at the two men and immediately recognized the blond. "Don't tell me Bruce brought them…"

A deafening roar answered him as the Hulk clumsily rampaged down the alley.

"Son of a bitch," Tony breathed.

Thinking fast, Steve ran for a nearby garbage can while onlookers readied their phones. "Step back!" he yelled to his teammates before tossing a large metal cylinder at the Hulk.

The distraction only lasted a second before it was swatted away, but it gave Tony just enough time to activate the Mach VIII he kept stored in his trusty briefcase.

Natasha fired an explosive disk into Hulk's eye, then another, and another. Steve contributed by throwing an uprooted mailbox while Clint yelled for a growing crowd of onlookers to head for safety. "Take shelter down the street!" he urged. "This isn't a drill!"

"Could really use that suit now, Stark," Natasha grunted as she launched her hook line and sliced the Hulk's cheek open.

"Don't push perfection," he retorted as layers of iron enveloped his torso and crept up his neck.

Steve found another trashcan and struck the beast in the shin.

Bruce's alter ego began to stumble back, but a sudden blast of white light successfully sent him crashing backwards.

"Ready the rope line, Romanoff!" Iron Man ordered. "Secure the wrists." He shot energy beam after energy beam, forcing the Hulk farther back.

Natasha nodded and carefully ran further into the alley, waiting for Stark's big move before approaching a kicking and scrambling Hulk.

"Rogers, Barton, make sure the street's clear!" Iron man's rocket boots activated and he launched headfirst into the beast's gut. "I bet that smarts, huh, Banner?"

Hulk's arms thrashed in the air, but before his hands could crush the metal man, his thick wrists were bound by a sturdy string.

Iron Man fired a disk from his palm that locked onto Natasha's line, activating a magnet that sent the giant flying back towards the dumpster.

"Thor's hammer would be more useful," Natasha quipped as she watched the mailbox and trashcans smack the Hulk in the face as they reacted to the magnet. "What now?"

Iron Man outstretched his hands. "Jarvis, let's get that barrier going."

Hulk uttered a deafening growl as he used his pent-up strength to rip apart the ropes binding him. He spotted Tony's bright red suit and charged like a bull towards the glowing arc reactor.

"Step back, Romanoff!" A translucent blue wall was projected from his gauntlets. The barricade stretched up and across the alley, creating the perfect cage for the Hulk as he flung into it.

He howled in pain and fell back, only to repeat his actions with the same futile results.

"How long can this hold him for?" Natasha asked. The barrier hissed each time Hulk threw himself at it.

"I've got about seven hours of battery left," Iron Man replied.

"You think he'll come around before then?"

Tony winced inside the suit. "The solar panels won't kick in until sunrise. You'll have to make Pepper pick up a battery."

"So you're having a sleepover?" she eyed the suit with a raised brow.

"The self-controlled suits are still in progress," he hummed. "So yeah."

Steve and Clint approached the two with Pepper in tow. "I can get the car ready," Pepper insisted. "I'll take Steve to get his shield. Tell me what else you need, Tony."

"_Yeah_… Honey, throwing stuff won't work with the barrier up," Tony dryly remarked.

Clint's keen eyes picked up an occasional glitch in the projected screen. "Can you lift part of it for a second?" he wondered. "Down by the ankles-we'll tip him over and you can drop the shield to sock him with another blast."

"Seems like the best way to wear him out," Natasha added.

"It's a plan!" Steve's hand formed a tight fist. "Stark, can you keep this up?"

"I know a thing or two about keeping things up," Tony snorted.

Pepper rolled her eyes and motioned for Steve to follow her.

"Well I feel useless now," Clint grumbled, watching the green beast repeatedly slam into the translucent wall.

Natasha kept a fair distance from the barrier. Her partner was right. They weren't exactly helpful in this situation. Her wire was gone and her electrified disks were depleted. The only working ammo was her tazers, but those were only useful in up close situations.

"I'm gonna try convincing the cops we've got this covered," Clint announced. "And have these bastards taken in again." He grabbed both unconscious men by an arm and dragged them into the street occupied with police cars and an ambulance.

"Causing a lot of trouble, big guy," Natasha muttered to the Hulk. With nothing else better to do, she decided to try jogging Bruce's memory. She knew he was in there somewhere. "Hey!" she shouted. The Hulk snarled and repeatedly punched the barrier. "Bruce!" she called out. He clawed at the wall with yellowed nails. "Remember that thing we went over? In through the nose, out the mouth."

Tony was furrowing his brows inside his suit.

"In, two, three, four…Bruce!" she snapped when he refused to listen.

"Yeah, he's kinda just fixed on exhaling right now," Tony mentioned.

"C'mon, Bruce!" Natasha delved. "We know you're in there! In, two, three, four…Out, two, three, four…" With each beat, she carefully approached the projection until her toes barely touched the edge. "Don't make us bring you more pain, big guy." She held up her hand and let her palm hover over his fist's favourite spot. "We're not gonna hurt you," she continued, allowing her tone to become more soothing. "We don't _want _to hurt you."

An idea clicked in Tony's brain. "Jarvis. Speakers."

"If you're in there, Bruce, how about trying to breathe… You can fight this guy…" The deep sound of a piano made her pause.

"He likes this classical crap," Tony stated in response to her stunned silence.

And for a split second, the Hulk stopped as the keys resounded in a sorrowful harmony. It was as though in that concise moment, Bruce recognized the calming melody and longed for the other guy to listen.

But the Hulk refused, and proceeded to lash out at the woman and metal man standing so close, but just out of his reach.

"Shit," Tony swore.

"No." Natasha shook her head. "I think he heard it."

Tony upped the volume, but Hulk's booming screams fought to compete with the sonata.

Clint stood beside Natasha with his arms crossed. "I can't even hear a thing." He snickered and lifted a finger to tap the hearing device in his ear. His partner shot his a scowl and cursed in Russian. "I can still read your lips," he reminded her with a shout. "Something in Russian?"

Natasha turned her head as Steve and Pepper came running into the alleyway.

"Ready to lift it?" Steve whipped his shield out from behind his back.

Pepper offered a crowbar and staple gun to the two assassins. "All I could grab," she apologized.

Natasha reached for the crowbar. "Better hope your aim is strong today, Barton."

He watched her lips with a smile. "Always is!" he yelled back.

"On three!" Steve ordered. "One…"

Clint made sure the staple gun was ready to fire while Natasha angled herself to throw the crowbar straight for the Achilles heel.

"Two…"

"Jarvis, we're lifting the shield. Knee high!" Tony barked.

"Three!"

The lower chunk of translucency vanished in time for the Avengers to throw their weapons. Natasha whacked the heel, Steve pummeled the knee, and Clint dropped to his stomach and fired staples into the Hulk's eyes.

The monster crashed into the ground and Tony erased the barricade completely. Iron Man went flying at the Hulk for a second time and ruthlessly delivered blasts to the chest, and one to the head that particularly angered the giant.

Natasha ran for her crowbar, seized it, and lodged it into the Hulk's right palm. The metal bar took some effort to wrangle out, but after something cracked, it slipped straight from the wound, dripping with dark crimson.

"I'm really sorry, Doctor," Steve breathed as he cracked Hulk's knee with his shield.

The monster cried out and Iron Man sent an energy beam into his mouth. His large body convulsed and he aimlessly flailed his limbs.

Steve and Clint were first to back away.

Natasha was right behind them, but the Hulk's injured hand swung in her direction. She escaped, her only injury a sore cheek from where a finger swatted her. Natasha brushed it off-she suffered far worse.

"I think it's working, guys!" Iron Man announced.

Natasha rubbed her cheek, already feeling a nasty bruise form near her eye. She intently focused on the Hulk as Tony continued directing beams at his torso. The dark green hue appeared to lighten and his limbs started to shrink.

Iron Man leapt back, arms outstretched to be safe, and lowered his speaker's volume as the excitement faded.

Bruce was soon Bruce, his limp body sprawled in the dirt wearing grossly tattered and distorted pair of pants.

Iron Man's armor began to retract until Tony appeared, unscathed. "Tell me you brought pants," he observed, eyes on the doctor.

Natasha was first to approach Bruce. She knelt down beside him, inspecting for any serious damage. Aside from the patches of dirt matted into his skin, he appeared to be unharmed. Even the hand she speared through had healed. Her fingertips traced over where the injury once was as Bruce began to groan.

"Ngh." He clumsily rolled onto his side, his head pounding.

"Easy, big guy," Natasha murmured.

"Pep, get the car ready," Tony urged.

"Can you stand?" Natasha asked Bruce.

He squinted his eyes as Natasha's blurry face became clear."I…It happened," he croaked.

"You didn't hurt anyone," she promised with a smile. "The only one to get the shit kicked out of them was _you…_ But your outfit's kinda done for," she joked. "And I'm pretty sure your phone is, too."

His hand shielded his eyes as a set of blinding headlights flared.

"Let's get you home, Doc." Natasha rose to her feet and offered him a hand.

Bruce declined and got up on his own, his fingers tightly gripping his shredded pants and underwear at the waist.

Pepper held open the Audi's back door as the group of Avengers neared the car.

"Hey, you should stay at the tower tonight," Tony suggested to Bruce. "You'll get a whole floor to yourself."

Bruce shook his head as he stopped by the car. "I'd rather go home, Tony. But thank you." He gave Pepper a tired smile before sliding into the back seat.

Tony handed Pepper his Mack VIII briefcase before slipping into the backseat with Bruce. "Anyone else need a lift?" he offered.

Natasha was quick to claim the last remaining spot. Pepper shut the door and got into the passenger's seat beside the driver.

The ride started off as too quiet for Tony's taste, so naturally, he needed to break the silence. "You lied about the classical music."

"Stark," Natasha growled. "Drop it."

The car's uncomfortable silence resumed.

"Mozart," Bruce whispered. He felt his friends' eyes on him. "I remember hearing Mozart."

Natasha hopefully grinned. "Then it got through to you?"

"Not as well as we hoped," Tony corrected, "but I'd say it's better than nothing. You know," he continued. "You'll be forced to enter a public place like that. Are you sure that won't trigger something?" He casually pointed at the mangled pants.

"I guess I should stay with you for the night, then" Bruce softly answered. "If it's no trouble…"

"It'll save you the walk in the morning," Tony reassured his friend. "I was thinking you and I get to work on making my suits self-operational."

Bruce forced a smile. He wasn't sure if he would feel up for leaving his bed in the morning. His entire body felt physically and mentally drained.

They arrived at the tower and Natasha exited the car with two scientists. "Mind if I stay for a drink, Stark?"

"An excellent idea, Romanoff," Tony sang.

As they entered the building, Bruce noticed a purplish-red bruise across Natasha's left cheek. "No…" he gasped. His fingers loosened and he nearly dropped his pants.

Natasha stared at him and quickly understood what had him so shaken. "This wasn't you," she skillfully lied. "It was the guy attacking you."

Bruce's beady eyes remained fixed on her bruise. He could instinctively recognize his own damage.

"I bet it looks a hell of a lot worse than it feels." Natasha reached for her phone to get a look, but Bruce's hand reached out to cover the screen.

"I'm so sorry…" Bruce saw how pathetic he looked reflected in her eyes. "So sorry, Natasha…"

"It's really nothing," she swore. "Trust me."

He shook his head and let his dirty and blistered feet take him to Tony. "Which floor am I?"

Natasha suddenly didn't feel much like drinking in Stark's company. She wordlessly headed towards the door.

"Romanoff?" Tony called after her.

She wanted to drink alone tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

After four unsuccessful phone calls, Natasha decided to take matters into her own hands by paying the doctor a house call. He needed to know that the other guy's appearance was nothing. The swelling along her cheek had gone down and what was left of her bruise was a faded, ugly yellowed blur. Natasha made sure her make-up concealed it completely. She healed fast-Bruce needed to know that. The anguished look in his eyes was a look she couldn't shake. Even after six shots of her finest whiskey, she couldn't shake those sad puppy eyes.

"Is anybody up, Jarvis?" Natasha wondered as she stepped into Stark Tower's first floor elevator. It was well past eleven, but she assumed Stark had a late night. Same for Bruce.

"Mr. Stark is working in the basement," JARVIS informed. "Shall I take you to him?"

"I'm here for Dr. Banner."

"He is currently sound asleep," the program told her.

"Mind letting me visit?" Natasha requested with a smile. "I've got something to tell him that might get him to leave the bed."

"That will be very much appreciated," JARVIS answered. "Mr. Stark had a bit of difficulty in doing so."

Natasha could easily peg Bruce as the type of guy to shut himself down when the guilt became too much. She had a bad habit of doing the same thing, only her negativities stayed bottled up unless Nick or Clint could weasel something out of her.

"The door is unlocked," Jarvis announced as the elevator doors parted open.

"Thank you." Her heels clacked down the hall as she reached the door to Bruce's suite. She allowed herself in and took a right past the living room. Natasha had familiarized herself with the tower's layout, and she knew one of the three bedrooms was close. The first door to her left was wide open. Bruce was exhausted from the night before. Natasha assumed he would go for the first available room he could find. She poked her head through the doorframe. Her gut was right. Smack in the middle of the bed was a lump shrouded in silken sheets. Part of Natasha wanted to smack him and tell him to stop acting like a heartbroken teenager. The other half knew that tenderness was the only way to get him back on his feet. She softly knocked on the door frame. "Bruce?"

His form shifted under the comforter.

"You're not gonna sleep all day, are you?"

The ball uncurled as he stretched his legs.

"I'm not angry, Bruce," Natasha announced. Awake or not, she was still going to lecture him. "I'm more worried about you." His body was still. "It takes more than a scratch to take me down. Believe me, I'm fine," she vowed. "When the other guy took over, I knew you were in control when the music started. You said you remembered the music. Mozart," she gently continued. "That's you gaining control, Bruce. You're in there-we can work to control it."

"Natasha," he groggily mumbled. "I'm not in the mood for company."

She continued to linger in the doorway as she unzipped her purse. "I'm gonna leave you something, okay?" she piped up. "Right by the door." Natasha reached into her bag and withdrew a CD in a plastic case. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Bruce." She knelt down and laid the square case against the door frame. "I'll keep in touch," she added before finally leaving him alone.

Bruce waited on the faintest click of a shutting door before emerging from his makeshift cocoon. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. The headache from last night remained in the back of his head as a weak thumping. He turned his head towards the doorway and spotted a subtle shine across a plastic case. Bruce stretched his torso, straightened the Guns and Roses tee that felt a tad tight for his tastes, and trudged towards the door in a pair of sweatpants. He picked up the CD case and written across the grey disk in neat penmanship was "the trick is to keep breathing." Seeing the word "breathing" left him a little unsettled. Knowing Natasha, it was a Lamaze lesson, burned permanently onto a convenient disk. Bruce held the gift in his hand and tapped the case against his palm. Tony probably hadn't touched a CD in years. Luckily, he had a player in his apartment.

Natasha was right. He couldn't stay cooped up all day.

His first order of business was to ask Tony for a more presentable outfit to wear home… and ask if he knew where Natasha lived. The unsightly evening hued blotch across her cheek made his stomach churn. He did that to her. Had she not been so agile, he would've killed her. Bruce stared down at the CD and did just as her advice stated.

_Breathe…_

Last night made Bruce realize his newest goal.

Ridding himself of the monster might've been impossible, but taming him…Taming him seemed plausible.

* * *

Natasha was busy folding laundry when the doorbell buzzed. "Looks like you can nap a little longer," Natasha told her black cat, currently sleeping soundly in a pile of her shirts. She left her bedroom and padded over to the entryway. There was a gentle tap against the door and Natasha peered through the eyehole to discover who her mystery guest was. As she opened the door, she thanked herself for not washing the make-up from off her face. "Dr. Banner," she greeted.

Bruce clutched the CD in his hands as he smiled at her. "I started listening to this." He held up the thin case. "It's funny," he awkwardly continued, eyes shifting from her feet, to his shoes, then to the compact disk. "I was thinking about downloading some Tchaikovsky. Among other composers..."

"Great minds think alike." She stepped aside to welcome him in, but he shook his hands and declined.

"I'm fine here. But thank you." He started to weakly laugh. "You know, the title of this had me thinking it was Lamaze techniques."

"You clearly didn't hear the whole thing, then," Natasha winked.

Bruce's smile wavered. "Oh, I really hope that's a lie…"

"How about you come in and I tell you?" she playfully wagered.

Bruce peered past her shoulder and into the dining room. "You aren't busy, are you?"

Natasha stepped aside to open the door completely and outstretched her arm.

"Thank you," he nodded as he shuffled past her.

"Thirsty?" she asked, leading him over to the living room couch.

"I'm fine."

Natasha plopped down onto the leather couch and drew her legs close to her body.

Bruce sat after her, allowing for a couch cushion to separate them. "I'll never forgive myself for last night." The plastic case began to bow beneath his tense fingers. "Or the helicarrier, for that matter."

Her cheerful tone dropped to a grave warning. "Don't do this to yourself, Bruce."

"No." Bruce shook his head and the CD slipped from his grasp as he raised a hand to her. "I've hurt so many people, Natasha." His firm gaze locked with hers. "I've… _hurt _people." The mention of killing failed to pass his lips. "I can't control what I've become… But I hope that I can control it. Somehow…"

Natasha's features softened when she spotted the burning flame of determination in Bruce's eyes. She uncurled her legs and leaned forward to pick up the CD. "You're working with what you've got," she said, offering him the case. "And doing it for a good cause. I know you've got this."

He kept his eyes focused on hers as he absently reached for his music. His thumb grazed the smooth plastic and his forefinger aided in a successful grab. "Thank you." He found himself particularly drawn to her left cheek. "I really didn't hurt you?"

"I heal fast," Natasha promised. "One of the perks of being like Cap."

"I at least frightened you, didn't I?"

Natasha blew off his comment with a laugh. "I was too pissed to be scared. But you really put up a fight." She noticed him lower his gaze as he clutched his CD. "No one got hurt. That's what really matters. Baby steps."

"Right." His voice was distant as he nodded.

"And we handled you at your worst," Natasha added. "If it happens again, then we'll all have to team up and let Stark fry your brains out."

Her advice wasn't as settling as he would've liked, but her heart was in the right place. Between the CD and the deep breathing class, Natasha was giving him her all. Bruce stared past the CD's technicolour rays to eye his own reflection. She was following Betty's footsteps, in her own unique way.

He had grown eerily silent. Natasha observed as his focused gaze remained glued to his mirror image. She knew he was thinking about _her_. The nostalgic look of pain and longing in his eyes screamed of heartache.

The fog clouding Bruce's mind was lifted after an urge to blink. Natasha wasn't Betty, nor would she ever be. Betty was gone, and her memory was better left locked up until his grief reached acceptance. "Before I get the other guy under control, I should work on myself," he mumbled.

"That's a good start," Natasha replied. "Sound body, sound mind."

"Sounds about right." Bruce raised the corner of his lip. "Thank you for this, Natasha. You have a way of cheering me up."

"It's good to be of use, Doctor." Natasha reached out to pat his knee. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"I'll keep in touch," Bruce promised. "I think I should let you go now." He rose from the couch and Natasha mimicked his gesture.

"Maybe lunch or dinner one of these days," she offered.

Bruce nervously chuckled. "My past two dining out experiences got me in a bit of a predicament."

"Third time's the charm," she confidently smirked.

Bruce wasn't willing to take that leap just yet. "I can cook for us," he suggested. "I'll have to do some research for cooking meat," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't go out of your way for me," Natasha promised. "You can't eat meat all the time."

"I'll do some shopping, then," he decided.

"Don't rush yourself," Natasha insisted.

"I honestly enjoy cooking," he promised. "Would you like to come over this Saturday?"

"I'll bring a drink," she offered. "Nothing too strong."

He smiled. "I'd like that." She had a surefire way of cheering him up that was different from Tony's upbeat small talk and joking around. Natasha had a gentler approach unlike Tony who liked hearing his own voice.

As he rummaged through his fridge tossing out expired condiments and frostbitten containers of freezer leftovers, his newest CD played. The classical music was familiar (he recognized one of the songs from "The Nutcracker") and soothing. If the other guy was listening, he would learn that these gentle sounds would ease him.

Bruce rationed his time for the remainder of the week between helping Tony in the lab, purchasing a new phone, cleaning, and most importantly, practicing breathing exercises and yoga techniques. He found that meditating before bed was most helpful, most likely due to him keeping busy during the day. Sleep came easy as he drifted off to Natasha's mix CD. Bruce welcomed the dreamless nights. No dreams at all were a blessing as opposed to his post Battle-of-New-York nightmares.

He settled on a penne pasta with Portobello mushrooms for his dinner with Natasha. The dish was simple and he had made it plenty of times in the past. While cooking, he enjoyed listening to his music. As he stirred in shredded cheese to his bubbling sauce mixture, his phone began to buzz. He left the stove to grab his phone that rested beside the night's dishes and silverware.

_"App's recognizing everything. Drop by anytime."_

Bruce was happy for Tony's success, but he couldn't cancel his dinner. He started to text "I'll try to stop by after 9," but he didn't want to rush his dinner. Two hours seemed like a reasonable amount of time for two people to talk and eat, but he wasn't sure how much Natasha would talk. Or if she'd even talk at all. Bruce settled on sending out "I have plans. See you in the morning." He then started to regret the message. Tony loved company-would he be offended that he didn't invite him over? Surely, he would understand that he wanted to privately thank Natasha. Besides, a good portion of his afternoons were spent in Tony's lab. Bruce deserved time to see other people. He set the phone down and tended to his sauce. The mushroom penne casserole needed half an hour to bake, giving him just enough time to have it ready for Natasha's seven o'clock arrival. His next order of business was prepping the asparagus for baking. He grabbed his olive oil and parmesan cheese just as his phone started buzzing again. This time, it was a phone call. Unable to turn his friend down, he answered while coating his bowl of vegetables.

"_Plans?_" Tony lightly accused. "Banner, scientific breakthroughs far surpass _plans_," he continued.

Bruce chuckled. "Not when dinner with a friend is on the line."

"Is it Steve?" Tony didn't hold back on his bitterness.

"Natasha," he corrected. "We haven't really talked much since that night…"

"She can come over, too."

"She thinks your demonstrations are a bit much," Bruce warned with a laugh.

"Must be a woman thing," Tony replied. "After dinner, then," he nudged. "You're gonna wanna see this in action."

"The app can't wait until tomorrow?" Bruce sighed as he lightly salted the asparagus.

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Is it really just dinner?" he accused. "Cuz if it's more than that, I don't wanna know."

The comment went over Bruce's head at first, but after re-thinking Tony's insinuation, he was forced to defend himself. "I'm apologizing over dinner," he clarified. "I hurt her… Not _injure _her, technically, but I never apologized-and I should," he sputtered. "I'm making her dinner. _Just_ dinner."

"Then swing by after dinner," Tony snidely answered.

"I'll see," he promised.

Tony indignantly huffed.

"Goodbye, Tony," he smiled. Bruce hung up, allowing himself to finish preparing dinner and set the table. The doorbell rang four minutes before the microwave timer was set to go off. He answered the door and Natasha greeted him in a sleek black cocktail dress and a bottle of wine.

"Hey," she grinned, offering him a bottle of Riesling.

Bruce felt a tad underdressed in his khaki dress pants and pale blue shirt rolled up at the elbows. "Thank you," he smiled back. "Dinner's almost done. Come in."

"It smells amazing in here," she commented as the scent of garlic and cheese welcomed her. Natasha placed her purse and coat on a hanger in the entryway before following Bruce into the kitchen.

"I'll open this up and pour you a glass. Please, make yourself at home." Bruce set the wine on the counter and rummaged through a drawer of kitchen tools until he found a bottle opener. "You look very nice, by the way."

Natasha leaned against the counter, observing as he shifted through a set of measuring cups and a spatula. "It's always fun to get dressed up for nights out." She allowed her eyes to wander over to the fridge. A mini calendar occupied the freezer door and she spotted her name in the current Saturday slot. "This place suits you."

"I've always preferred small homes," he answered, pouring them each a glass of pale golden liquid. "I really just don't see the point of living in a huge mansion." He handed a glass to Natasha.

"Is that a jab at Stark?" she asked with a raised brow.

"To each their own," he smiled. "Tony's very proud of his home."

A shrill beep from the microwave beckoned Bruce to the stove. "Please have a seat, Natasha. I'll be a minute." He pulled down the oven door and carefully removed two baking trays with his oven mitts.

Natasha sipped on her wine as she watched Bruce kneel before the scorching oven. She noticed his eyes dart back and forth before he went to check the drying rack by the sink. "Spatula?" she asked.

Bruce nodded as he lifted a dish towel. He could've sworn he had it out. Unless he set it on the table… His eyes darted towards his dining room table, but he didn't see it.

Natasha pulled open the drawer Bruce was previously searching through and grabbed the spatula. She approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder with the piece of plastic.

His hand reached for the flat end and he laughed. "Did I drop it? Thanks, Betty." Bruce pulled, but a force prevented him from taking the spatula with ease. He turned his head to find Natasha's worried eyes focused on his face. "Oh," he breathed as the realization hit him.

Natasha quickly released her grip on the handle.

Bruce guiltily clutched the spatula. "My head must've been somewhere else…" He slowly turned away to begin cutting up the steaming casserole.

Natasha took another sip of wine while continuing to observe Bruce. "What did you make?" Food felt like a safe and simple way to break his discomfort.

He slid the spatula across the tray, then started making vertical slices. "Penne and mushrooms," he said quietly. "And some baked asparagus."

"Someone's quite the chef," Natasha acknowledged.

"I wouldn't say that…" The spatula was dripping with cheese as he rested it on the stove.

"Well, it smells amazing." She lifted his glass and brought it over to him. "Let me help with something."

Bruce accepted his glass and took a small sip. He was glad Natasha was pretending his comment never happened, but at the same time, he wanted to bring up his awkward slip of the tongue and apologize. Bruce wondered how far his mind had wandered that led him to call her Betty. Not that there was anything wrong with Natasha-she was lovely. And Kind, and understanding… His brain connected the dots from there. Like Betty, Natasha was a security blanket, protective and reassuring. Only Natasha wasn't Betty. She was her own woman, one whose friendship he didn't wish to lose over his own careless mistake. "Smack me if I ever do that again," he mumbled.

"It's not a big deal," Natasha reassured him. "You miss her." She didn't wish to linger on the elephant in the room if it would lead to another Banner meltdown. "You know…" She sauntered towards the dining table to pick up the two plates to help Bruce serve their food. "Early in my career with S.H.I.E.L.D., I felt like Fury and I were really warming up to each other." She handed Bruce a porcelain plate to fill. "So one day I called him 'Fur-eye.'"

A wide smile formed across his lips as he found his laugh. "You didn't." He set the first plate of food on the counter and accepted the next one.

"He made me scrub toilets with the new trainees for a week."

"Fury seems like the kind of guy to hold a grudge," Bruce commented, scooping a generous helping of asparagus onto each plate.

"He can," Natasha shrugged. "But after all we've been through, we're closer than ever." She gave Bruce a knowing look as their eyes met.

"Those are always the best kind of relationships," he replied.

"I'd say you and I are off to a good start, then," Natasha hinted. "How about eating?" she suggested. "I'm starving."

Bruce nodded in agreement. He hurried over to the table and pulled out the chair adjacent to the head of the table. "Can I get you something else to drink? Water, soda?"

"I'm fine with this." She grabbed her wine before taking her place at the table.

"I'll bring the bottle over," he grinned as he went to get the plates. "Ladies first." Bruce presented her plate, then set his own down before grabbing the wine.

Natasha set her paper napkin on her lap and admired the cheesy pasta on her plate. "Who said vegetarian food had to be bad?"

"I believe it was Clint," Bruce laughed as he scooted his chair in.

"Mind if we send any leftovers his way?"

"There's plenty, so be my guest." He reached for his glass and raised it towards Natasha. "How about we toast to friends?"

"To friends," Natasha agreed, clinking her glass to his. They both drank, then Bruce set his glass aside to begin cutting up his asparagus while Natasha stabbed a penne noodle and mushroom with her fork. She noticed Bruce watching her chew her first bite and she flashed him an approving smile. "You can cook, Banner," she remarked after swallowing. "It's delicious."

"Did you doubt my culinary skills?"

"No." She shook her head and dragged a piece of asparagus through the pasta's cheesy sauce. "You seem like a kitchen guy."

"'Kitchen guy,'" he laughed. "Is that what we're called?"

"Would you feel more flattered if I called you a Master Chef?"

"Maybe that's a bit extreme. But I'm flattered."

"You should be," she winked before going for another bite.

The two were quiet while enjoying their meal. Bruce re-filled Natasha's glass and topped off his own when both plates were nearly licked clean. "You and Clint seem to be very close," he noted. "Was he your first friend at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Natasha swallowed the last of her vegetables. "Yeah. You could say that. We kinda had a rocky start."

"Just like us?" he teased.

"He tried to kill me," she shrugged, relaxing in her chair and taking a sip of wine.

Her nonchalant manner made him wonder if she was joking.

"Fury ordered him to make the kill, but he couldn't do it. Clint's just an all-around good guy."

_She __**is**__ serious._ "That's, uh, quite a story," he replied in disbelief.

"And we've been attached at the hip ever since!"

"As friends?" Bruce prodded. The two seemed to work well together. He also sensed a strong chemistry between them.

"Friends," she repeated. "More like family."

"That's nice," Bruce gently smiled. He didn't wish to press her for anything about parents or siblings.

"And then Stark and I knew each other for a couple of years now," she continued. "I was undercover. He suspected nothing until it was spelled out to him."

"I can imagine," Bruce nodded. "You're very skilled at what you do."

"I try," she smirked before finishing her drink.

The conversation came to a standstill and Bruce eyed her empty plate. "Would you like seconds?"

Natasha leaned back in her chair shaking her head. "It was amazing, but I'm stuffed."

"I'll make a plate of leftovers for Clint, then."

"Can I help with dishes?" she offered.

"No, no." Bruce waved a hand. "You're my guest."

"You sure?"

"Are you that eager to get out of here?" he teased.

"Who said the guest had to leave after the dishes were done?" she countered, laughing when Bruce gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not gonna stay all night, Bruce," she swore. "You'll never have me over again."

"Not at all," he chuckled. "Stay as long as you like, Natasha. I really enjoy your company."

She winked and poured herself another glass of Riesling.

"I'm a little unsure about having you walk home after these drinks, though."

She laughed as if he told an inside joke. "Can't get drunk," she answered. "Call it a perk of being a Super Soldier."

"Impressive."

"Impressive would be seeing _you _drunk," she challenged, eying his empty glass.

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "I won't be making an ass of myself for you."

"How about with Stark?"

"I'm honestly terrified of whatever drunken science we'd come up with," he laughed.

The idea of two scientists in a lab after one too many shots was something Natasha never knew she needed until now. "Ohhh, Bruce," she sang. "We're planning a get together with everyone."

"You really are hilarious, Natasha," he playfully shot back.

She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Speaking of hilarious," Bruce continued, "you must've forgotten that Lamaze lesson at the end of the CD."

"So you listened to the whole thing?"

"I enjoy the music." He sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "And I hope the other guy finds it relaxing."

Her voice took on a sincere tone. "I'm sure he's listening."

He lifted his chin to meet her face. "I'm really sorry about that night… About both times, actually." He lowered his head in shame.

Natasha stretched her arm until her fingers grazed the doctor's cheek. "I forgive you," she promised, intently focusing on his dark eyes. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"You're too good to me," he murmured as the warmth of her fingers left his face.

"Only because you're a good man, Bruce Banner." She reached for her plate and rose from her chair. "How about those dishes? I've got an idea."

Bruce stacked both sets of silverware and glasses onto his plate as he warily followed her to the kitchen. "Your ideas terrify me."

"I actually think you'll like this one." Natasha ran some warm water and took advantage of making herself at home as she started scrubbing her plate.

"Really, Natasha, I've got this."

She handed him the plate and stood off to the side while Bruce went to work. "There's an ice cream place on the way to my apartment. How about it?"

"That sounds nice," he agreed. "I like walking."

"You know, Stark texted me earlier," Natasha mentioned when the water stopped running.

"How early?" Bruce quizzed.

"Before I came here."

He added some extra soap to his washcloth. "He texted me around the same time."

"Apparently, I'm keeping you apart," she snorted. "Looks like Stark's got a serious man crush."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "He can wait until tomorrow. I'd like to get to bed after dessert."

"You sure I'm not keeping you?"

Bruce stopped scrubbing and turned to his guest. "I specifically reserved this night for Natasha."

She smiled. "Glad I booked a reservation early."

Bruce hurried to finish the dishes so he and Natasha could begin their nighttime adventure. "Then you're a cat person?" They took it slow as they moved with the flow of the crowd.

"Yep," Natasha answered. "I picked up a stray-she's sweet. I call her Liho."

"Is that Russian?" he wondered.

"Yeah. She's a black cat, so the whole 'bad luck' deal made me think of this mythological character that brings misfortune."

"That's clever."

Natasha shrugged. "So are you a dog person?"

"I prefer cats," he smiled.

"Thought so."

"They're just too loud." Natasha began to snicker. "What?" he wondered.

"I just remembered that thing you said about Loki. 'His brain's a bag full of cats.'"

"You can smell the crazy on him!" he finished with a chuckle. "He really was crazy."

"Crazy, and a pain in the ass," she agreed. "Kinda miss the guy, though."

Bruce furrowed his brows as he re-evaluated Natasha's sanity.

"He was clever. I think he's the perfect competition for me."

"I think I'm hearing wedding bells," he joked.

"_Absolutely!_" Natasha mockingly exclaimed.

Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets. "May I ask if the Black Widow has any love interests? She's seeming like the 'bad boy' type."

"Definitely the bad boy kind of girl," she smirked. "But I go solo. My codename even screams 'man-eater.'"

"Too bad the bad guys never get to see what a big heart you have."

Natasha rolled her eyes. The accusation made her want to vomit. "You still think I've got a big heart after dragging you into a class of pregnant women?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I'd call that an instance of having your heart in the right place."

"It's not every day I hear that."

"You should. I mean, you deserve to."

Natasha watched him in her peripheral vision. He was a horrible judge of character. The "glass half-full" guy. "Then do me a favour and remind me every so often. And I'll do the same for you."

Bruce stared down at his feet as they continued walking. "I'm not really up for praise after my incidents."

"If no one gets hurt, I'd say that's worthy of a little praise."

Bruce turned to smile at her, but found himself distracted when he noticed a couple walk past them eating ice cream. "We must be close."

"It's just up this street," Natasha told him.

"I've been here a few times."

The evenness of his voice made Natasha wonder if she accidentally triggered another Betty memory. She was going to have to have a long discussion with her boss regarding her role as "The Hulk Whisperer." Heartbreak was far from her specialty. "They recently put up some pictures in the window-I think you'll like this." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the display window where a family and group of teens were seated around tables, eating and chatting. Natasha pointed to a row of crayon drawings posted for passerby to see.

The first picture said "Thank you, Avengers" scrawled in a mix of upper and lowercase with backwards "E's." The next one was a red and yellow stick figure at the top with a green blob with a smiley face towards the bottom. "Is that how he looks to kids?" Bruce wore a smile despite an uneasiness in his tone.

Natasha pointed to another child's drawing of a smiling Hulk, this one with large rounded muscles and purple pants. "Where you see a monster, they see a hero."

Her words struck him in the kindest possible way. A lump formed in his throat as he turned to Natasha. "Th-that's very kind…"

"It's true," she said softly. "These kids don't know what I've been doing before the invasion." She eyed a stick figure with a tangled mess of orange hair standing next to a purple man with a blond Mohawk (she figured it was Hawkeye and thought the hairstyle suited him). "They see me shooting aliens with those guns, but they don't know the number of times I've pulled that trigger on actual people." She folded her arms across her chest.

"_Bad _people," Bruce reassured.

Natasha swore that the only ounce of hatred in Bruce Banner's body was the Hulk. "We're heroes now, whether we choose to believe it or not."

Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm a sucker when it comes to children."

"I can tell. You fell for my trap in India pretty easily," she reminisced.

He bowed his head to laugh. "You've found my weakness."

Natasha uncrossed her arms and strode towards the door. "Come on. My treat tonight."

He refused to let her buy, but in the end, she was quicker with whipping out her credit card.

"You can buy next time," Natasha promised, licking her chocolate fudge cone.

"I'd like that. Ice cream and walks work well together." He dipped his spoon into his Styrofoam bowl of mint chocolate chip.

"Like the Hulk in yoga pants," Natasha teased.

"Stretchy pants would actually be quite useful," Bruce thoughtfully commented. He made a mental note to further look into that idea.

They quietly ate dessert as they crossed onto Natasha's street. "You gonna be okay getting home?"

"I'll be fine," he promised. "Thank you for visiting, and for dessert." He raised his bowl to her.

"And thank _you _for dinner," she grinned.

"I'll get those leftovers to you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Natasha gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Get home safely."

Bruce laughed as she approached her apartment complex. "Good night, Natasha."

* * *

"How is he?" Nick wondered as his employee took a seat before his desk.

"Unstable." Natasha announced. "He called me Betty last night."

Nick lowered his gaze, eying a stack of manila folders. "You don't think his grief will trigger anything?"

"He should be fine," she assumed. "He's a good guy. Too naïve." Natasha found herself staring at the same set of folders.

"You've been teaching him how to relax," Nick confirmed. "How long until you think he's ready to be put to the test?"

"Give it a week," Natasha suggested. "I'll see where he's at."

Nick fixed his eye on Natasha and noted the uncertainty in her stare. "I'll let Stark know."

"What a team effort," she dryly remarked.

"If Dr. Banner is in control, we shouldn't be too concerned."

Natasha turned to her boss and shook her head. "Either way, he's gonna want out."

"Stark can play off his betrayal as a drunken accident. Banner will understand."

"And what happens when it's my turn to betray him?" She raised the corner of her lip.

Nick heavily sighed. "How deep are you sinking your teeth, Romanoff?"

Natasha was quiet for a moment. "Fairly deep."


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha switched on the news after her morning run. While the usual reporter was commenting on an incoming heat wave, she headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She poured herself a glass of orange juice which she sipped while waiting for her bagel to finish toasting.

Liho sauntered over, rubbing her sleek fur against the Master's ankles until she took note.

"Did you eat?" Natasha gave the feline's ears a quick scratch before grabbing a can of Fancy Feast. Her phone began buzzing in her side pocket as she worked the can opener. Once Liho's breakfast was poured, she reached for the phone, unsurprised to find her boss calling.

"We have a situation," Nick began.

"I expected nothing less." Her bagel popped up and she removed it with a napkin.

Fury let her comment slide. "I received a call this morning from Thaddeus Ross."

Natasha fished around her fridge for a jar of jam and butter. "The General," she stated. His name was known around S.H.I.E.L.D., and not in a friendly sense. "He's after Banner," she assumed.

"Saw a viral video of his recent incident," Nick continued. "Ross is demanding I provide him with Dr. Banner's contact info."

Natasha knew her boss wouldn't give up Bruce so easily. He was an asset to his "dream team" of heroes.

"He wishes to schedule a confrontation."

"So he can accuse Bruce for his daughter's death?" Natasha's spread a thin layer of butter over her crisped bagel. "I wouldn't hold it against the guy. I've got a bad feeling he'll sucker Bruce into going with him."

"And I refuse," Nick swore. "Dr. Banner isn't an object for experimentation. He's one of the brightest minds this generation has to offer. The green guy is an added bonus."

"So what do we do?" Natasha suggested. "He's not ready to confront him. Especially if Betty's going to be mentioned."

"I'll do my best to keep him at bay," the Director replied. "Until then, I'll have Stark keep Banner distracted. I'd like you to help, as well. Ross will have eyes all over, and his men won't be afraid to pounce."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Natasha agreed. "Shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

"I had an idea-actually, it was Natasha's," Bruce quickly corrected himself as he made use of a touch-screen in Tony's lab. "Super elastic pants. For if any accidents happen…Just in case…" He didn't care to think about the "what if's" regarding his alter ego, but stress was unavoidable.

Tony snorted as he swigged down what remained of his 'coffee.' "I've dabbled in fashion," he commented. "More with Iron, but let's see what we can do."

"I didn't think you'd be on board with this," Bruce chuckled.

"I need side projects to prevent current work from getting boring," the inventor shrugged.

Bruce enlarged a fabric swatch he was currently inspecting. "I've been looking into four-way stretch fabrics."

"Ever think about special ordering some yoga pants?"

"I was actually hoping to create a pair that expands and shrinks with my body's changes," Bruce explained. "Even the baggiest of pants lose their integrity and they're useless when I shrink back down."

"Why not aim high and make a whole suit?" Tony suggested. He approached Bruce's monitor and exited out of the link to an online fabric store.

"I think pants will be fine for now," Bruce admitted.

"Not afraid to flaunt the big guns?" He pulled up the schematics for the Mach VIII.

Bruce chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd feel silly wearing a catsuit when I'm normal sized."

"Looks like it's time for the Mach IX to be born." Tony pulled up statistics regarding the Hulk and had his computer calculate all measurements.

"I really don't need a suit, Tony. The other guy…he'd destroy it."

"I know," Tony agreed. "This one's gonna be for me." He enlarged a model of a pre-existing suit until it matched the Hulk's height. "What if I built something to fight you? Say worse comes to worse…" He eagerly turned to his partner.

Bruce blinked, anxious about the measures Tony was taking. He recalled the bruise he left across Natasha's cheek and knew that the team needed to be prepared for the future. The Hulk was a threat, volatile and unyielding. He'd never forgive himself if he caused any casualties. "Let me help," Bruce decided. "I can't keep interfering with your personal projects."

Tony shook his head. "This'll be fun! Never built a large-scale model before. Just promise me you'll help me test this baby out!"

He abhorred the idea, but he'd rather unleash his rage on a machine rather than a person. "I'll continue looking into those pants."

* * *

She always picked the less crowded of the two sidewalks to jog down, but today was different. Today, she chose to purposefully run up the same pavement that led to Bruce's apartment building. Tony had called to inform her that Banner was on the move. Natasha took that as her cue to go for an early evening jog in hopes of bumping into Bruce. Despite the mob of kids walking home from school, Natasha refused to switch sidewalks. She kept close to the curb and waved when a little boy recognized her. The child was quick to whip his head around when the babbling and pointing fingers of his friends distracted him.

"That's Hulk!"

"Hulk's green, stupid!"

Natasha brought her attention to her left where Bruce was making the turn onto his street.

He had his eyes glued to his phone, occasionally glancing up when he got too close to the person walking ahead of him.

Natasha charged ahead of the school children as she neared her partner. "Long day at work, big guy?"

Bruce's body stiffened as the assassin popped up at his side. "Natasha." He adjusted his glasses and stuffed his phone into a pocket. "Good to see you."

"Fancy bumping into you," she smirked. "Is your date with Stark over?"

He tiredly laughed at her remark. "I started researching elastic pants."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And Tony's started on a "Hulk-Beater" suit."

Natasha furrowed her brows. "Sounds rough."

"It will be, given it works against the other guy."

"You and Stark gonna go at it, then?" As they walked, she kept a careful eye out for any suspicious characters.

Bruce nervously rubbed his hands together. "In a remote area, yes."

"Stark's suits hold up pretty well," she hummed. "You'll be fine."

Bruce stopped as they neared his building. "Thank you, Natasha. And thanks for walking me home."

She smiled and casually shrugged. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"I wouldn't mind that. Run safely, Natasha," he added as he waved.

She returned the farewell signal. "Don't overwork yourself, Banner."

Bruce saw her off before fishing his keys from his pocket. He innocently entered the building and proceeded to the elevator and punched in the "3" button.

"Hold the door!" A man's voice urged as the steel doors eased shut.

Bruce lurched forward, frantically waving his arm in between the doors until they paused and re-opened. He sighed in relief and stepped back to allow the passenger in.

"Dr. Banner."

He expected to hear a "thank you" or a lighthearted joke about what a close call that was. Instead, Bruce heard his name. His eyes met with the passenger's and his keys slipped from his fingers.

"And here I was expecting you would run away," the man gruffly continued. "But you came back."

Bruce warily stepped back. "Sir," he choked out.

The man wrinkled his nose, forcing his faded blond mustache to rise with his lips. "Still weak," he grumbled, straightening his navy jacket. "It's no wonder you couldn't protect her."

Bruce's features contorted as the man's words stabbed like a knife to the gut. He fell back against a support bar and clapped a hand over his mouth.

The older man side-eyed Bruce as the twin doors opened. "Get moving, boy, I don't have all day."

Bruce sharply inhaled as he knelt to grab his keys. He should've stayed in Calcutta. "General…" he managed as he escorted his would've-been father-in-law to his apartment. Trembling fingers struggled just to get the key into the lock. The tension was thick and the added pressure of the General's unforgiving glare made it hard for Bruce to breathe. He tried to focus himself and breathe. Natasha would have urged him to do so, but her face began to blur with Betty's and the keys once again flew from his grasp. "Shit!" His fingers curled into a tight fist before punching the door.

"Banner…"

His uneven breaths escaping clenched teeth were becoming a slow wake-up call for the other guy.

_"Bruce!"_

But then he heard Betty's voice, and his ragged breaths became choked sobs. Bruce sank to his knees and let the side of his fists smack the floor. "I… I couldn't protect her!" he gasped. "Couldn't save her…"

General Ross knelt down to snatch the keys. He opened up the front door and stepped into Bruce's home. "You couldn't," the older man sourly retorted. "What's past is past. My daughter is dead, but you're still a big green freak."

Bruce lifted his head to find the General looming over him.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D. offering you?" Ross prodded. "What's keeping you there?"

He struggled for words, but his mouth hung open as vowels escaped his throat.

"Monsters need to be put down," Ross scowled. "You destroyed Harlem, and you don't plan on stopping! You stay, and they use you to follow through with their dirty work!" he accused.

"And I-I go with you and I die?" he stammered. "You think I haven't _tried _killing myself?" His voice cracked. "I. Tried." Ross' eyes showed him no remorse. "After I became the monster, after I couldn't find a cure…" Bruce's throat constricted. "And again after I lost Betty…" He clenched his jaw as his eyes began to sting.

The General dropped to one knee and grabbed Bruce by the shirt collar. "She wasn't yours to lose," he scowled, shoving him aside. "You come let me put you out of your misery, or I take action and acquire S.H.I.E.L.D. and inject those sons of bitches with your defective DNA.

Bruce blinked back the burning tears as Ross' freshly polished shoes clicked past him. "You're the only monster here," he muttered. Whether the General heard his comment was a mystery. Bruce turned his head, and he was halfway to the elevator.

The lingering scent of nearby Chinese food had Natasha debating whether or not tonight was a take-out kind of night. There was fish in her fridge, and an ample supply of pasta back home. She jogged past the restaurant without so much as a second glance. Her Lo mein and orange chicken could wait until the weekend. Natasha slowed her pace when she felt her phone buzzing. It was Bruce. "Dr?" she calmly asked upon picking up.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out. "I…I didn't know who else to call…"

There was pain in his voice. "Are you in your room right now?" What could trigger something in a matter of minutes was beyond her.

"Y-yes…"

"I'm on my way." Natasha booked it to his apartment, swearing under her breath. She wondered if Fury contacted him. Regardless, if he was on the verge of an episode in an occupied environment, there was bound to be trouble. Natasha took the stairs two at a time, shouting apologies at those she breezed past. "Bruce!" She found his door wide open as he sat on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"Sorry… I'm sorry," he repeated into his hands.

"No." Natasha took a deep breath and approached the couch. "No, it's okay… What happened?"

He shook his head as his fingers crept into his curls.

"Bruce."

"I bumped into someone."

Natasha assumed this was Bruce being an overly-sensitive teddy bear. He was a child at heart with a mean, green other half. "Are they okay?" These trivial things couldn't keep setting him off…

"Not like that." He managed a laugh despite the clawing at his chest. "It was someone I used to know."

Natasha held her breath, already aware of the answer. Nick was going to have an incident of his own when he learned who tracked Bruce down.

"He's Betty's father."

She responded by gently rubbing his shoulder. "He confronted you?"

Bruce nodded, staring emptily at the floor. "He expected me to stay on the run. But I came straight back to the place his daughter and I made our home…"

"What did he say to you?"

Bruce shook his head. "It's alright, Natasha. I'll just pack my thi-"

"Bruce!" Her voice was like ice as she dropped her caring façade. "Tell me what he said to you."

He found himself cringing at Natasha's callous tone. "He mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Call Fury," she urged. "Right now." Natasha grabbed her phone and forced it into Bruce's palm.

"No…" He shook his head, eyes fearful as Natasha displayed her violent side. "Really, it's fi-"

"Ross contacted Fury," she interrupted, looking him dead in the eyes and watching the moment his pupils shrank. "He saw a clip of your most recent incident and called Fury this morning."

Bruce's mouth hung open as Natasha's words rendered him speechless. He didn't know where to begin. Fury not telling him was one thing, but _Natasha _not mentioning this… He straightened his posture as he readjusted his glasses. "He really does tell you everything," he mocked. "I'm going to need you to leave." Bruce's stare hardened. "Natasha." He thrust her phone back into her hand.

"Fury's protecting you, Bruce," she warned.

He raised a finger, unwilling to hear another word.

"He'll help you."

Bruce shook his head before quietly repeating for her to leave.

"We're helping you, Bruce," she urged.

He ripped the glasses from his face and threw them onto the floor. "By lying to me!" he shouted.

She swore she saw the other guy glaring back at her and she didn't dare utter another word. Pushing him over the edge now would result in a number of casualties. He would never recover… Natasha chose to obey him and quietly left, closing the door behind her. But she didn't leave him. She waited, eavesdropping on his muffled sobs.

Natasha betrayed him.

He trusted her. Bruce sucked in a breath of air and shakily exhaled after counting to four. There was no one he could trust. Bruce Banner was completely alone.

"He knows," Natasha quietly mentioned into her phone.

"You told him the truth?" Nick questioned.

She turned to the doctor's front door. "He caught on… Ross found him."

"No anger?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "So far, it's nothing to be concerned about."

"I'll get in touch with him soon," Fury promised.

"Don't… Let him be, Nick. He's been pushed too far today." _And it's only going to get worse… _Natasha ended the call and rested her fingertips against the black door. "I'm sorry, Bruce," she began. "I was trying to keep you safe. Looks like I failed at that…"

The quiet voice barely reached his ears, but he eyed the door from the safety of his couch.

"We're here to protect you. Even if it doesn't come off that way."

Bruce rose to his feet and watched the door as if Natasha would come bursting through any second. The air was still as he took a step forward. He breathed in, counted to four, and walked away from the door to head straight for his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

All he wanted was sleep.

The sun filtering through his curtains told him he was sleeping too much, and the persistent buzzing from his phone warned him that someone was concerned for him. Whether or not they were genuinely concerned would forever remain a mystery. He assumed Natasha was his relentless caller, but Bruce didn't care. His bed was the only safe haven. Bruce lay on his side as his arm stretched across the vacant half of the bed. The cold loneliness of the sheets only reminded him of Natasha's betrayal. He knew she was a spy, he knew just how manipulating she could be, but he fell right into her trap.

How much of his time with her was an act?

How long was she playing him for a fool?

The worst part was that he felt no anger towards her. Call it his innate goodness towards a fellow neighbor, but it felt more like the other guy wanted him to suffer in a silent sadness. His phone continued to vibrate against his nightstand, so he grabbed the device in preparation to silence it completely. He'd missed three calls from Tony, one from Fury, and sixteen from Natasha. Accompanying the missed calls was a message from Tony: _"Feel like dropping by?" _and one from Natasha: _"Can we talk?"_

Bruce forced his phone's screen to fade to black. He slammed the phone back on his nightstand and rolled onto his back. The bland ceiling had nothing to offer, yet Bruce continued to stare, too tired to do anything more. He soon fell back asleep, but his empty dreams were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Bruce rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. A gut feeling was telling him it was Natasha. There was another knock, a pause, then the ringing of the doorbell. He held his breath, counted to four, and the cycle repeated. For the sake of keeping the Hulk at bay, he left his bed, knees cracking as he headed for the door. He didn't even care that he was dressed in baggy pajama bottoms and an aged Desert State University shirt.

"Can we talk?" Natasha asked the second she saw Bruce's face through a crack in the door.

"No." He shook his head. "I'd appreciate it if you left me alone… Please," he groggily requested.

"We both know this isn't good for you, Bruce," she gravely warned.

"I'm sorry," he snidely droned. "Are you genuinely concerned for me, Ms. Romanoff?"

"You know I care, Bruce."

"You cared enough to mention that the man trying to kill me is after me? Where was that warning, Natasha?" he accused.

She narrowed her eyes. "We both know what happens when you get angry."

"You're doing an excellent job at that right now…" That shut her up quicker than expected.

Natasha could only gain his trust with the truth, but the truth would only pour salt into the wound. Still, she needed his trust. _S.H.I.E.L.D. _needed his trust. "I told you before that the Hulk would be my mission. Fury assigned me to you, just as anticipated."

Bruce was on the verge of slamming the door in her face. His overpowering fragile half was in no place to hear the truth, yet his hand refused to shut the door in the spy's face.

"We're working to get the other guy on our side," she began. "Fury wants to purposely set you off once I feel that you can gain control."

"How?" he prodded. "How did he plan to set me off?"

He couldn't be pushed any farther, but she needed to tell him the truth and hope that he'd show mercy. "Stark was going to provoke you."

"Stark?" he parroted. "And what about you?" he pressed. "Did you intend to keep lying to my face?" His voiced sounded strained with pain rather than anger. Natasha's silence spoke volumes. "_Leave_," Bruce callously ordered.

Natasha didn't budge. "You can't run from this, Bruce." The door shut in her face, but that wasn't going to drive her away. "We want to help you cope with this."

_By lying… _He couldn't stay in the city any longer. Betty's father chasing him down was one thing, but having the people he began to trust betray him was the tipping point. Natasha mentioned that Nick Fury would find him regardless, and the General was sure to have his ways. There was no hiding, and he lacked a single friend whom he could rely on. His only foreseeable option was to constantly keep moving. That was likely to add heaps of unnecessary stress, but it was better than having to look a deceitful agent like Natasha in the eyes ever again. Bruce walked away from the door to eject a CD from his laptop. He had no use for the disk which he carelessly carried with him to the door.

Natasha felt relieved to hear the door click open.

Bruce didn't mutter a word as he tossed his mix CD through a crack in the door.

The disk landed face up and Natasha found her handwriting staring back at her. She knelt down to grab the CD as the door was once again shut. Natasha wasn't about to reason with him, so she chose to leave, but not without sinking another knife into the doctor's back. "You tried to kill me, and you don't see me running away," she retorted, eyes glued on the door. "I acted on my own to try and help you. What would Betty think of the thanks you're giving me?" Natasha finally turned away to make her leave. Her boss was going to have to settle for one less man on the team.

He grabbed the first bag he could find and began stuffing it with clean clothes. As he reached for the phone charger on his nightstand, a slip of paper tucked beneath his glasses case caught his attention. Bruce set the charger aside to reach for the folded letter, the one Natasha had sent to him while he was abroad.

_Promise me you'll hang in there, big guy._

Bruce's gut was telling him to trust the truth in her written words, but his brain was warning him that her letter could've been another well-strung lie. He wondered if Steve and Clint were also in on Fury's game. Natasha only mentioned Tony, but with Fury pulling the strings, the whole team was most likely in the loop. He folded the letter along the crease and set it back down before focusing on packing.

_"What would Betty think of the thanks you're giving me?"_

Natasha's tasteless jab left him haunted. Betty wouldn't approve of his distancing behavior. She would want him to find happiness with friends, not sulk alone. She also wouldn't want her father interfering in his life. Siding with the Avengers was looking to be his most favorable, Betty-approved option. He assumed Natasha had already left the building, but after tossing out the CD she made him, he wasn't ready to face her. Instead, he went for his phone to call Tony.

"Finally awake?" Tony asked upon picking up. "You weren't up sewing, were you?"

Bruce wondered how real Tony was being with him at this moment. He suddenly didn't know what to say, let alone why he bothered calling.

"How about we do lunch?" Tony suggested. "Or brunch if that's what you're into. Personally, I'm not a fan of 'brunch.'"

"Natasha told me everything, Tony," Bruce interrupted. There was a brief pause on Tony's end.

"You're not the green monster right now, are you?" he questioned.

Bruce shook his head, "No, Tony."

"For the record, it was Fury's idea," Tony swore.

"I figured."

"Fury originally wanted you for the Tesseract mess, but seeing you in action gave him bigger ideas," Tony continued. "But even if he didn't want you for the team, I'd have hired you for Stark Industries."

Bruce could believe that. "You'd still be curious to know what makes me tick."

"Who isn't?" Tony admitted. "Think about it, Banner, you overcome Hulk, and you'll be free to swing around any rogue gods and monsters that come our way."

"Without worrying about hurting anyone innocent," he quietly finished.

"Seems like a damn good solution," Tony replied. "Unless you wanna find a cure."

Bruce refused to let Tony waste any of his precious time on a seemingly hopeless antidote. He recalled the children's drawings of the Hulk and the graffiti he had seen. Natasha mentioned people seeing them as heroes. Bruce wondered if that was really what he wanted to be. He had grown so used to playing doctor for the less fortunate and despite it not being his field of study, he found an inner satisfaction in helping others. Perhaps science wasn't his true calling. Bruce didn't consider himself a religious man, but he believed in having a purpose. Suppose his was being a hero. A big, angry, green hero… "Thank you, Tony. I have to go… but thank you," he repeated before ending the call. After a shower and straightening himself up, he double-checked Natasha's address in his phone before venturing out for a walk.

Natasha settled for a hot shower upon stepping into her apartment. Breaking the news to her boss could wait until later. The near scalding water was a welcome sensation against her clammy skin. She reached for her floral body wash and let the calming lavender soothe her as she massaged the soap into her skin. Natasha would've gladly spent another half hour in the shower, but the ring of her doorbell cut that idea short. She assumed it was a neighbor with mis-delivered mail or a Girl Scout, so she ignored it and let the pelting water shower all the suds away. As she went to work on washing her hair, the doorbell rang again, and she swore a knock followed. Natasha shut the water off and wrung the soapy water from her hair before grabbing a towel. "Coming!" she shouted. If it was a Girl Scout, she swore to never buy cookies from them ever again. She snatched her robe off a hangar and double knotted it around her waist. There was another knock that forced her to grit her teeth. Natasha stood up on her tiptoes to peek through the door's peep-hole. Bruce was the very last person she expected to see as she cracked open the door.

He adjusted his glasses, looking as dejected as ever, as his eyes rested on the tiniest fraction of the assassin's face. "I'm really sorry, Natasha…"

She brushed her damp curls behind her ear and stepped back to allow Bruce inside.

He took one quick glance at the robe before returning his gaze to her face. "I came at a bad time…"

"Forget it." She kept to the side and waited until he stepped into her home. "I'm eager to hear what you've gotta say."

Bruce rubbed his palms together with his back facing Natasha. "You deserve an apology."

She wandered over to the couch and smoothed her plush bathrobe over her thighs as she sat.

"I didn't mean to direct my anger at you. Between Ross, and you…" He took a step towards the couch, eyes focused on her face. "I've felt so stressed…"

Natasha pat the cushion beside her, but the doctor shook his head. "It was hard lying to you, Bruce," she gently coaxed. "Lying comes easy to me, but you're a good guy. Too good." The corner of her lip raised in the slightest smile. "Nick was never after the Hulk. He wanted Bruce Banner, gamma expert. But now he wants you as a package deal."

Bruce's gaze lowered to the carpeted floor. "Tony said the same thing."

"We're only trying to help, Bruce," she promised. "You can fight the other guy. I know you have it in you to do it."

He managed a sheepish grin and allowed himself to inch closer towards her. "I only wish that lies didn't have to be a part of it."

Natasha pursed her lips. "I can work on that."

Bruce took a seat beside her, fiddling with his hands.

"No more lies…"

His fingers froze when her small hand reached out to cover his.

"Truce?" Natasha wagered.

He turned to her and nodded. "Truce," he smiled.

"You just saved me a painful phone call with my boss." She raised her hand and gave Bruce a pat on the cheek. "Thank _you._"

He began to laugh, but a sudden thought forced the laughter to subside. "Also, if you don't mind… You didn't throw that CD away, did you?"

Natasha raised a brow. "You didn't burn it to your computer?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I did, but…That was a gift. And I like the message you left me. 'Keep breathing.'"

Natasha rose from the couch and padded over to her kitchen counter. "You're too good a guy, Banner." She wandered back to the couch and passed him the CD.

"I'd call it a bad habit of hoarding mementos," he chuckled. "I've been holding onto this one newspaper article Betty was in." He stared down at the disk with a small smile.

Natasha felt relieved to see him smiling while mentioning Betty. "I try to avoid holding onto things," she shrugged. "But there's nothing wrong with doing it. To each their own."

"I'll keep this one safe," Bruce promised.

"You can still come to me if you need me, you know," Natasha reminded. "Wherever, whenever…" She wound her robe's belt around her finger. "I'll listen. As a friend."

He nodded, eyes intently boring into hers. "I could use a friend. An _honest _friend."

"I'll be just what you want me to be, big guy," she vowed, absently tugging at her plush belt.

Bruce's eyes unexpectedly lowered as he found himself distracted by the belt encircling her finger.

Her finger paused when she caught him staring. "Bruce."

He jerked his head towards the door. "I'll go-I should go!" he stammered. "Sorry."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Never change, Bruce."

He briefly glanced at her to flash her a sheepish smile. "We should have dinner again," he suggested.

"Just us?" she hummed. "I'd like that. It'll be my turn to cook."

"Then I'll buy dessert."

Natasha cocked her head to the side. "Friday night sound good?"

He rose to his feet with a nod. "I should be available."

"It's a date, then."


	10. Chapter 10

"Natasha!" He spotted her once again on his walk back from Tony's. Her red bob of curls was a dead giveaway as she jogged several yards ahead of him. "Natasha!" he called out a second time.

She paused to turn around and found Bruce shyly waving in her direction. Natasha smiled and hurried over to his side. "You're in a good mood," she noticed.

Bruce returned the smile. "Am I?"

"You seem more you," she complimented.

"It must be the promise of dinner this evening," he hinted.

"Dinner," she dumbly repeated.

Bruce's mouth hung open for a second. "I-It is Friday-that's when we planned dinner, correct?" he stammered.

Natasha playfully nudged his side. "I'm playing, Doc. Don't worry-I've got dinner under control."

He exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "Good, good!"

"So how are things with Stark going?" she wondered.

"Great, actually."

"You get your elastic pants yet?" she snorted.

"We started," Bruce assured her. "Actually, Tony has greater schemes," he chuckled.

"That's never a good sign," Natasha snorted.

"He's aware of the General getting on my case," he began. "So he's offered to have me move in. I'll get a whole floor to myself," he added, a feeling of disbelief washing over him. Bruce couldn't give Tony a direct answer. The offer was far too generous-for him to have a permanent home at Stark Tower for no cost whatsoever was a kindness he would never be able to repay.

Natasha raised a brow in interest. "Wow. Pepper doesn't even live with him," she smirked. "I'd say Stark's really into you."

He wrinkled his nose and laughed off her insinuation. "I'm already there on a daily basis. And in return, I could work for him. Technically, I've already been doing that-but I'm enjoying myself!" he quickly added.

"What's holding you back?" she asked.

Bruce's eyes lowered to the sidewalk as they kept walking. "It's too much."

"That's what Stark is all about," Natasha reminded him. "He's over the top about everything, and despite him acting like an ass, he's a generous guy."

"He is," Bruce agreed. "The generous part."

The corner of Natasha's lip raised in a sly smirk. "He knows he's arrogant. You can call him out on it."

Bruce began to laugh. "I need to think on it. For now, it's too much."

"Please," she groaned, "you'd be doing him a favour by moving in. Hell, before you know it, he'll have us all suckered into living with him."

"Actually," Bruce hinted with a meek smile.

Natasha eyed him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Tony has big things planned."

* * *

Bruce arrived at seven on the dot wearing a navy suit and bearing a bottle of red wine and a white cardboard box. "Good evening, Ms. Romanoff," he happily greeted.

"Dr. Banner." Her eyes rested on the small white box balanced on his open palm. "Wine and dessert?" Natasha stepped aside to allow him in.

"There's a bakery down my street and I figured I'd treat us."

Natasha accepted the box and set it on her kitchen counter. "That's very thoughtful of you," she smiled. "Put the wine down and find a seat. I'll pour us some drinks."

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, setting the wine bottle down.

"I think Liho needs company," she winked. "Last I checked, she was on the couch."

"Oh," he nodded. "Ms. Liho, huh?" He stuffed his hand into his pockets and approached the couch. Bruce saw nothing occupying the black leather cushions. He furrowed his brows, but something stirring at the very top of the couch quickly caught his attention.

A pair of deep green eyes carefully observed the stranger.

"Liho, is it?" Bruce smiled and reached out to give the feline a pet, but she leapt off the back of the couch and darted down the hall. He laughed it off and decided to have a seat. "I tend to have that effect on people," he muttered.

"We both know that's not true." Natasha remarked as she approached with their drinks.

"_Some _people," Bruce corrected as he accepted his glass.

"I've seen you around people," she commented, taking a seat at his side. "And they're perfectly fine around you."

"You're too good to me, Natasha." His dark eyes glistened as he watched her in admiration.

"I'm only being honest," she replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Honest." His features took on a stoic expression. She pledged her sincerity to him, and Bruce was willing to take her word. He found her to be a good friend, one he wasn't prepared to let go.

Her index finger traced the rim of her glass. "I really am sorry about that. If you want me to talk to Ross, I can convince him you left town…"

"No." Bruce was quick to decline that offer. "He's my battle, Natasha. Please don't interfere."

Natasha noticed the unwavering determination in his eyes. "I respect that," she nodded. "Just don't… get angry." She raised the corner of her lip.

"He makes it hard not to," Bruce sighed.

"Living with Stark could easily solve your problem. I heard Ross has a beef with him."

"That isn't our business," Bruce cautioned.

Natasha gave him a playful pat on the cheek as she rose from the couch. "I'll check on dinner."

"May I ask what you made?" He caught Liho creeping into the living room.

"Sweet potato burritos," she announced from the kitchen.

"That sounds creative!" He outstretched a hand in Liho's direction, but she turned her tail up at him and went in search of her master.

"How about taking a seat?" Natasha suggested. "This is ready for serving."

Bruce took his wine glass to the table and sat at one of the two spots prepped with a plate and silverware.

"Want any soda, water, juice?"

"Water, please."

Natasha carried a metal pan over with a dishcloth to protect her hands. She set the pan down and dished out two burritos smothered in pale green sauce for each plate. "There's extra if you like it," she added.

Bruce inhaled the sweet smell and set his napkin on his lap. "I'm sure I'll stomach seconds."

Natasha returned with a bowl of green beans, then went to get Bruce a glass of water.

He waited until Natasha was seated to delve into his food. "Did you make the sauce green just for me?" he teased as he cut his serving into bite-sized portions.

"Avocado salsa, but we can pretend it's a tribute to the other guy," she smirked.

Bruce smiled as he swallowed his first bite. "It's delicious."

"Looks like I've mastered cooking for vegetarians."

"Are many aware that the Black Widow is quite the chef?" Bruce grinned as he reached for his water.

"Just my friends," she promised.

"Do you ever invite the gang over? Clint, Steve, Tony…"

Natasha shook her head and scooped up a mouthful of sweet potatoes and beans onto her fork. "My place is too cramped for all of them. Barton's really the only one to ever swing by here. And Nick."

"Maybe I'll consider playing host to them," Bruce thought aloud.

"Should be easy if you're living with Stark. The living space on any of those floors is insane for one person."

Bruce assumed that given he agreed to Tony's offer, he would most likely occupy a fraction of the space given to him. "More reason to have company."

"So you're really thinking about moving in?"

Bruce poked at his green beans in consideration. "I could use a fresh start. My apartment carries a lot of heavy baggage…"

Natasha watched him eat while sipping her wine. "As long as you're comfortable with it."

Bruce wasn't a fan of all the tension in the air. "I will be as long as you promise to visit," he offered with a shy smile.

She rolled her eyes and set her glass down. "I guess you're worth dealing with Stark for."

"You guess?" he chuckled. "I only hope Tony doesn't assume things."

Natasha swallowed a bite of food and wrinkled her nose. "Stark could care less about your dating life. But he will remember any lucky women he spots leaving your apartment."

Bruce stared down at his plate with a sideways grin. "I don't see myself making any commitments in the near future."

"I didn't mean to take the conversation there."

He waved a hand to her. "No-it's fine, really. I need to know what to expect from Tony if he's ever curious about my relationships"

"Pep told me he's spending more time in the lab than usual. Is he still acting strange?" she wondered.

Bruce softly exhaled through his nose. "He gets frustrated when things don't work out for him the first time around… As for the drinking, I'm not sure what the norm is..."

"It seems like you're keeping him content. At least Pepper mentioned that," Natasha shrugged.

"I'm relieved to hear that, then," Bruce smiled. They continued to eat in silence when Bruce felt something rub against his leg. He wanted to peek beneath the table to say hello to who he assumed to be Liho, but he didn't want to frighten her. Again.

Natasha's bare foot happened to feel a flicking tail against it. "I think Liho wants some, too."

"Is she begging?" he wondered. "Because if so, she was just trying to sucker me into giving her some."

"She must want your attention."

"I've earned her approval, then?" Bruce guessed.

Natasha raised her glass to him. "Maybe."

She took his plate from him once he was finished. As expected, Natasha denied any help and ordered him to stay seated. Bruce felt a certain feline at his legs and he slowly leaned over and found his eyes connect with the cat's. "Hello." He cautiously lowered his hand and waited until Liho allowed herself to be petted. "You're a pretty girl," he murmured, rubbing Liho's pitch black ears.

Natasha carried the white box over to the table and laughed when she noticed Bruce making a new friend.

"Please excuse me while I enjoy some dessert," he told Liho, stroking her side one last time.

"See?" Natasha hummed as she peeled back the box's lid. "You're likeable." Her eyes immediately locked on a chocolate cupcake drizzled in chocolate syrup and sprinkles. "If you don't mind, I'm taking this one." Natasha lifted the cupcake and grabbed herself a napkin.

Bruce chuckled and took the remaining vanilla one with a blueberry swirl icing. "I figured you'd like that. The ice cream you got last time told me you're a chocolate lover."

She raised a brow and licked some stray icing from her thumb. "Very observant."

"So I succeeded?"

Natasha peeled off the wrapper and tossed it onto her napkin. "Yes," she agreed upon taking a bite.

"We should go back again if we decide to make dinner and dessert a thing," he suggested. "But only if you want to."

"You know I'd like that," she agreed. "Same time next week?"

"That should work," he nodded. "I'll have to let you know about my living situation, though."

"I say take up Stark's offer." She separated the lower half of her cupcake from the top and dipped a piece from the bottom in icing.

Bruce dejectedly stared at his dessert's berry filling. "You're saying that because you think it's best for me."

Natasha's eyes rested on the rims of his glasses. "My orders from Fury play no part in that answer."

He lifted his chin and locked eyes with her. "Just making sure," he softly replied.

"I hope I can regain your trust back."

"You already have," he promised with a gentle smile.

"You're still wary of me." She wouldn't say it aloud, but she respected his choice. He was wise to not trust her.

"I'm curious," he corrected. "Natasha Romanoff is still a mystery to me." Natasha continued to stare and chew silently. "I know she's the best assassin there is. She likes chocolate, cats, and humiliating others…" he chuckled.

"Kinda making me sound like a bitch, Banner," she snorted.

He shook his head and laughed. "No. No, you're really not…" he paused so he could continue his analysis of her in a kind tone. "I also know that Agent Romanoff is very determined. She has a good heart, but it may not always show."

"The first half of your speech sounded more accurate," she joked.

"You're being modest."

"Was there something new you were hoping to figure out about me?" she wondered.

He had many questions for her, but he chose to start simple. "What's a typical day in your life like?" While she spoke, he continued enjoying his dessert.

"I wake up early, run to the gym, work out, run home, then shower and get ready for work."

"I know you don't work all day," he teased. "What comes after work?"

"I make dinner, watch TV, maybe read a bit…"

"What do you read?"

Natasha paused to chew. "Lately, the _Game of Thrones _books."

"Those seem a bit too much for me," Bruce laughed. "I heard the show gets violent."

"Weak stomach?"

"Not so much." He awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, also heard things get a bit risqué..."

Natasha admired his boyish innocence. "Have you ever seen a movie or something that made the other guy come out?" she abruptly wondered.

Bruce blinked and adjusted his glasses. "No. I try avoiding that sort of content."

"Just in case?"

"I like to consider myself a pacifist."

"That I agree with," Natasha concurred.

When dessert was nothing but crumbs and paper wrappers, Bruce made a final offer to help with dishes. Natasha agreed, though she did most of the work.

"So how are those pants coming along?"

Bruce finished rinsing off a glass. "I started."

"I can't wait to see you wearing them." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure you'll have your camera ready," he laughed. "I'm sorry-but are you expecting them to be neon parachute pants, or..?"

"I was thinking extra baggy green yoga pants, but please bring the parachute pants back into fashion."

"Not a chance," he snorted.

"I think you could pull them off," she encouraged.

Bruce furrowed his brows at her with a playful grin. "I'll be needing you to stay far away from Tony until these pants are finished." Her laughter was contagious, but it really was the best medicine. "He doesn't need to know your bad ideas."

"Don't worry, Doc. One of these days, you'll find a way to get revenge on me." She placed the last of the silverware in the dish rack.

Bruce dried off his hands before rolling down his sleeves. He grabbed his dress jacket from off the counter and swore he spotted traces of cat hair as he put it on. "Thank you again for dinner." he buttoned his jacket and Natasha followed him to the door.

"I honestly don't mind. This is fun." She folded her arms across her chest and grinned at him. "Get home safely, alright, Banner?"

"I will," he nodded. "Thank you for your concern. I'll… see you around, then," he awkwardly finished. "Goodnight, Natasha."

* * *

"Something's funny, what happened?" Tony prodded when he caught Bruce grinning like a fool at his monitor. "Cat video?"

Bruce paused the video file he was watching that simulated his current fabric of choice's stretch capabilities. He didn't dare mention Natasha's parachute pants idea that was pressing on his mind. "This pair won't fit the other guy."

Tony resumed his own work, but it felt eerily quiet for him. "So…Make up your mind about moving in?"

Bruce decided now was a good time for a break. "I have."

"It's settled, then. Want me to send some movers your way?"

"Tony," Bruce cautioned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Pep won't let me fill this whole place up with my toys. Might as well rent a floor out."

"What does Pepper think about all of this?"

"As long as Malibu can be for 'us,' then Stark Tower will potentially go to the dogs." He motioned Bruce over to his monitor. "And by dogs, I mean you guys. Avengers Tower," he announced, showing off the design of an "A" logo. "Maybe. I'm still clinging to 'Stark,' because, well, it's _me_." He opened up a 3D model of potential penthouse set-ups for each Avenger, even Thor, who they assumed they'd never hear from again. "Furniture, wallpaper-I've got it all planned out. Started refurbishing your floor last night." Tony poked a Gamma symbol and the monitor displayed a hologram of Bruce's home-to-be.

The design was simple: nothing green, and nothing overly tacky. Bruce felt that his living room and bedroom layouts vaguely echoed those of his apartment's. "If this is okay with you…" His voice trailed off.

Tony playfully smacked Bruce's shoulder. "I'll send a truck over to your place tonight."

Bruce quickly shook his head. "I can handle it," he promised with a smile.

* * *

He made a call to Natasha on his walk home to tell her the good news, but there was no answer. Rather than hang up, he waited for her phone's default "leave a message" lecture and waited for a shrill beep. "Hi, Natasha. It's Bruce," he added, though she would most likely know. "I, uh, decided to move in with Tony. Not in the way you insinuate," he chuckled. "So dinner there? Maybe-I think I should let Tony know about guests. Or not…" He stopped when he caught himself rambling. "Sorry, Natasha. I'll call you back…Have a good night," he finished.

Bruce received a message during dinner. He checked his phone while enjoying a salad and felt a bit dismayed to see that it was another "movers" offer from Tony. Once his dinner was finished, he decided to send Natasha a brief message: "hope your day has been a good one!" Her lack of a reply made him worry that her day had turned into a bad one.

He spent nearly an hour folding and stacking his clothes into orderly piles. The only help he planned to ask Tony was for some boxes. After his closet was cleared of clothes, he found a shoebox housing a pair of his nicest dress shoes which he decided to use as a storage box for mementos. Natasha's letter and CD came first, then an article of Betty's he kept hidden in his nightstand. There was enough room in the box for his framed photos with Betty. Something didn't feel right about storing Natasha's letter and CD in with Betty's memories, so he removed them and rested them at the top. He would find a place for them after the move. Then, with a heavy heart, he secured the lid over the box and hoped nothing else's of Betty's would turn up while cleaning.

* * *

Steve happened to cross paths with Bruce during a shopping trip the next afternoon. He was genuinely happy for Bruce when he learned about the move and offered him some boxes he had laying around. Bruce invited him to come drop them off, and Steve accepted.

"I've been trying to let Natasha know, but she must be busy." Bruce presented Steve with a glass of water after Steve insisted on helping him pack up his book collection.

"She seems to be a real mystery." Steve went to sit on the edge of the couch while sipping his water.

"Mystery. Yes…" The notion made him wonder if he should re-think her promise of a "truce." Bruce shook that idea from his head. He had seen quite a bit of Natasha as of late, and he saw an honest woman in spite of her occupation as a spy. She was probably busy, maybe having a bad day. Bruce didn't dare think of anything beyond that. After Steve left, he called her again, but she didn't answer.

His failed calls and fretting triggered a dream about Natasha that night, one that in no way put his mind at ease.

_She was hiding her face as she sat alone on his couch._

_ "Natasha?" He cautiously approached her side and sat. "Are you alright?" _

_ She turned her head as far away from him as far as possible. _

"_Natasha…" He reached for her shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away. "Natasha!" His hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and he jerked her back into the couch._

_ "I hate you!" she scowled. There was a gruesome purple and red blotch covering her entire left cheek. _

_ Bruce glanced down at his hands, large and green. _

_ "You're a monster!"_

His alarm clock read 4:37 when he woke with his heart racing and sweat on his brow. Bruce took a deep breath and reached for his phone. There was still nothing from Natasha, and that only furthered his cause for concern. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come to him, but his mind was fixated on running through all possible scenarios as to how the Natasha in his dream was mauled by the other guy.

Bruce needed a strong distraction, so he took a hot shower until the water ran cold. Packing also helped until his stomach demanded to be fed. During breakfast, Bruce made it his day's priority to pay Natasha a visit. She mentioned waking up early. Six am seemed like a good hour to get one's day going…

She didn't answer the door. Not after several doorbell rings, or even when his knocks went from light taps to urgent door punching. Bruce could only fear for the worst. "Natasha!" he shouted, fist smacking her door.

An older man down the hall cracked open his door. "She's not listening!" he gruffly sneered. "Knock it the hell off!"

Bruce whipped his head around and stared at the man, wild-eyed. "D-do you know if she's even home?" he stuttered.

The man slammed his door in reply.

Fury was the only one likely to know where Natasha was. He hurried out of her apartment complex, his mind desperately trying to recall if Natasha mentioned anything about going away during their dinner. They planned to meet in a week-that was all he knew. Bruce was growing more and more positive that something happened to her. Strong as she was, he knew she wasn't entirely invincible. His fingers trembled as he called Tony's number.

"Dr. Banner." JARVIS' voice greeted. "Mr. Stark just fell asleep. How may I help you?"

"I…" He took a deep breath and counted to four. "I need Director Fury's number. Please." He exhaled, mentally counting to four. JARVIS was happy to assist Bruce without questioning his urgency. Bruce thanked him and quickly typed in Fury's number before his scattered brain could disorganize the seven-digit code. Bruce's breathing was ragged and his heart pounded in his chest with every ring.

"Hello?"

He tensed upon hearing Fury's gruff voice. "D-Director, It's Bruce."

"Doctor." Nick's voice took on a grave tone. "What happened?"

"Natasha's gone!" he breathed. "I, I, I…I called two days ago, and now I'm-"

"She's away on a mission, Doctor." Nick almost wanted to smile. "An urgent one, at that. She'll be home by Thursday."

Bruce's breathing exercises began to steady as relief washed over him. "She's alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Doctor," Fury promised.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "Thank you. Thank you-I'm so sorry for calling this early."

"I'll let her know of your concern."

"No." Bruce forced a laugh. "Please, no… I can tell her myself." He ended the call, but he couldn't feel properly humiliated-not when he felt so grateful in knowing that Natasha was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce had finally moved in the last of his belongings into his new home by Wednesday afternoon. He was busy occupying himself by setting up his bathroom while simultaneously waiting for his seven o'clock dinner with Tony to come around when his phone rang. Natasha's name appeared on the screen and Bruce accepted the call in a heartbeat.

"Sorry, Banner," she began. "Got called on a mission. It looks like you've been trying to reach me…"

"Natasha." Her name escaped in the form of a laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I tried calling…and visiting your apartment."

"I didn't worry you, did I?"

Bruce could sense her smiling. "A little…" He recalled his nightmare, then his early morning trip to her apartment and the ruckus he caused her neighbor earlier in the week. Bruce was tempted to ask if said neighbor mentioned anything to her. He began to laugh, making Natasha curious.

"What? What happened?"

He shook his head, his smile a mile wide. "Nothing, nothing, it's, uh…" He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "You'll think I'm an idiot."

"Uh oh," she smirked. "Now you've gotta tell me!"

"I was worried," Bruce began. "_Really _worried."

Natasha furrowed her brows. "If I had service, I'd have called you."

"No-it's not your fault at all!" he swore. "Nick told me it was urgent."

"You called Nick?" she snorted.

Bruce felt his cheeks flush. For someone who thought she had gotten hurt, or even kidnapped, he felt he acted appropriately. "I did," he admitted.

"This sounds like a long story for us to talk about over dinner."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Is that still on for Friday?"

"That's our new tradition, Banner," she matter-of-factly informed him. "Actually, I just got home. Wanna get some pizza somewhere?"

Bruce's dinner plans with Tony were thrown straight out the window when he agreed without any second thoughts. "I can meet you at your apartment."

"Gives me time to shower," she nodded. "We can hit the place across the street from me."

"I'll be right over, then," he promised.

"I look forward to it."

Bruce ended the call, completely dismissing his night out with Tony.

JARVIS picked up on the conversation and messaged Bruce over the intercom. "Forgive my prying, Dr. Banner," the program interrupted. "I detected new plans being made. Shall I inform Mr. Stark?"

His mouth hung open as the realization hit him. "Oh…" He couldn't disappoint Tony, but he also couldn't call back Natasha and cancel on her. "I, uh… Is Tony down in the lab?"

"He is currently enjoying a drink on the third floor."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Bruce nodded. "I'll talk to him." He wondered how much Natasha would hate him if he invited Tony out for pizza. Tony tagging along would mean that he would have to tell _The Tale of the Missing Assassin _before Tony, who was likely to mock him right alongside Natasha. Bruce hated himself for getting tangled up in such a mess.

"Hey!" Tony raised his glass to Bruce as he entered the room. "Give me ten minutes," he promised.

"Actually, Tony…" Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor.

Tony instinctively knew rejection was coming, and he gave his partner a dejected stare.

"Tony…" Bruce forced a sideways grin. "Something came up…" His friend continued to stare in silence. "Can we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"What came up?" Tony pressed. "Something-some_one _more important than me?"

"I made plans with Natasha… a week ago," he sheepishly lied.

Tony arched a brow. "You just saw Romanoff."

"That was last week."

"So you're a thing now, or what?" he prodded.

"No. No, we're not!" Bruce clarified as he waved his hands. "We're friends."

"Then are we friends? Cuz as a friend, I'm feeling neglected."

"You can come with us?" Bruce suggested, his offer sounding more like a forced question.

Tony wrinkled his nose as he swigged the contents of his glass.

"Tony…" Bruce sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in talking to her and we made plans."

"_We _made plans," Tony reminded his partner. "When you moved in."

A set of heels clacked against the floor, forcing both men to glance up. "How about we have dinner instead?" Pepper suggested.

"Done," Tony agreed. "I'd rather not dine with the traitor in our midst."

Bruce exhaled with a laugh, but he feared Tony's comment shouldn't be taken lightly. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Dr. Banner," Pepper reassured, linking arms with Tony. "This guy's long overdue for our date night."

"We had one last week," Tony corrected.

"No," Pepper deadpanned. "We didn't." She began to drag Tony away.

"Must've…dreamt it, then," he muttered.

"You dream about me?" Pepper asked in mock surprise. "That's sweet."

Bruce watched the couple leave with a soft smile. He owed Pepper big time. But for now, he had somewhere to be…

Natasha answered the door in her jeans and a T-shirt. "Been a while," she smirked, allowing Bruce inside.

"You don't even know," he sighed with a laugh.

Natasha quickly tied her damp hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her purse. "I'm looking forward to hearing this story."

Bruce waited for her to lock up before saying anything. "For starters, I've moved into Stark Tower."

"Congrats," she smiled. "Having fun doing late night science?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I've barely unpacked."

"What about this 'calling Nick' deal?" Natasha interrupted.

"Right," he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, the night after our dinner, I called to tell you I was going to move in with Tony. You never answered, so I assumed you were busy. And then I texted you, but the next morning, I had no answer." He paused as they stepped into an elevator. Natasha punched the button for the main floor while he continued. "I, uh, was getting a bit worried. You didn't answer any calls or messages. I tried to recall you mentioning leaving town over dinner, but you didn't."

"This wasn't my first sudden mission," Natasha confirmed. "Won't be my last, either."

They left the elevator and made their way outside. "I remember you mentioned waking up early, so I decided to try visiting you, bright and early. _Too _early…" Bruce kept his eyes glued to the ground as he felt the embarrassment catching up to him. "I knocked, I tried the doorbell… even some yelling." He forced a laugh. "I upset a neighbor."

"Why come so early?" she asked.

Bruce recalled his nightmare, but he had no desire to tell Natasha any of that. "I had a bad feeling something happened." He stopped and focused on her face.

Natasha managed a sideways grin. "I can take care of myself," she gently warned. "You should know better."

He imagined an ugly bruise across her face and his hand reached out to stroke her cheek. She was fine, he told himself. "It was a really bad feeling…" He thought back to the missed calls to Betty that went permanently unanswered.

"Seems more like you overreacted." She carefully watched him, wondering if his "bad vibes" linked to his loss. The thought was making her feel guilty despite having done no wrong. "I'm sorry." She placed her hand over his. "Next time this happens, just assume I'm away. Only temporarily." Losing Betty took a huge blow to his heart, but if he was seeing her as a replacement to fill that void, then she saw that as a positive sign. The poor guy needed someone to lean on.

Bruce never meant to upset her with his pathetic story. He lowered his hand and brought it close to his side. "I'll remember that next time."

Natasha shook her head and laughed. "Liho never tells me she misses me. Good to know someone does."

Her comment struck him harder than she intended it to. Natasha didn't deserve to feel alone. "You have Nick," he corrected.

"True." She began to walk and Bruce followed.

"Do you ever… talk to your neighbors?"

"I keep to myself," Natasha replied.

Bruce recalled the bitter old man threatening him to leave. "That may be for the best."

Natasha arched a brow. "Did you try to make friends, Banner?"

"If anything, I made an enemy," he laughed.

"So…" They finished crossing a street and Natasha could smell cheese and garlic nearby. "How's life with Stark?"

Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I think we've had our first disagreement, but Pepper saved me."

"Oh, boy…"

"We had dinner plans tonight," Bruce explained.

"And you chose me over him?" Natasha grinned, pleased with herself.

"I was more interested in seeing you, to be honest," he chuckled.

"Good answer," she winked. Natasha spotted the pizzeria and held open the door for Bruce. "Dinner's on me tonight," she told him.

Bruce followed her to a booth and took a seat across from her. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm gonna be needing a few drinks. I'll pay," she promised.

"Was the mission that rough?"

She scanned the drink menu while waiting on their server. "It kept me busy."

"Do you suppose Fury will ever need me sent out?"

She watched him beneath her long lashes. "Only if worse comes to worse…"

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Good to know…"

Natasha ordered a beer and was surprised when Bruce chose the same. "Rough week?" she teased.

"I have a drink every now and then," he informed her.

"Think I'll get to see drunk Banner?"

He relaxed in his chair and shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Living with Stark's gotta be rough-I'll give it a week," she wagered.

"You don't think we'll last?" he playfully asked.

Natasha shrugged. "I can't see the Science Bros. lasting under the same roof."

"Science Bros." The nickname made him chuckle.

Their beers were brought over and Natasha asked for a slice of Hawaiian pizza while Bruce ordered a slice with spinach.

"Where were you sent to?" Bruce asked before sipping his beer.

"Classified," she winked.

"Wow. That secretive, huh?"

"It's something you get used to…" She didn't feel right making that comment. Natasha knew that Bruce wasn't a fan of secret keeping. She casually sipped her drink and noticed that Bruce paid no mind to her comment.

"What if you get seriously hurt? I mean-say you break a leg. What happens if a neighbor asks what happened?"

Natasha nonchalantly smiled against the rim of her bottle. "That's happened before."

"You're kidding," he breathed.

"Broke an arm. Said I fell running in the park."

"Nothing seems to stop you," Bruce noticed.

"What's life without some risks?"

Bruce shook his head as he drank. "I'd much rather live a safe life."

"Opposites attract," Natasha mused. "Must be why we get along well." She raised her glass to his.

"I'll drink to that." He clinked his bottle against hers and drank.

Natasha was first to finish her beer, and she was quick to order a second when their pizza arrived.

Bruce found himself occasionally glancing around the pizzeria every time the door's bell jingled.

Natasha caught on to his reactions as they ate. "The guy that harassed you is doing time," she promised.

He instantly focused his attention on her. "Am I that easy to read?"

"You've had bad luck with pizza joints," she pointed out. "At least, from what I've seen…"

Bruce swallowed the contents of his drink. "I suppose it's good to put our fears to rest."

She wondered if he was making a point about the other guy. Or her subconscious was telling her that she was still in fear of the big green giant…

"I'll have another beer, please," Bruce told their waiter when he approached.

"I'll take another. Sam Adams this time." She smiled at Bruce as she pulled apart her crust."Should I be concerned you're having a second?"

"You said you were buying," he reminded her. "I'm kidding!" he quickly added. "Two's my limit."

"I take it I'm showing you a good time, then," she noted.

Bruce chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "You always do."

Natasha finished eating her crust while awaiting their next round of drinks. "You want some help moving in?"

"I'll be fine," he promised. "The dining room will be all ready for Friday."

"Seven?"

"Or earlier, if you'd like," he suggested.

"I'll bring dessert."

"Suppose I should see if Tony's interested…"

Natasha rolled her eyes and drank. "Does he really need to know?"

"I can't be rude to my landlord."

"You can't be rude to _anyone_," she corrected.

Bruce was quiet as he took a fast gulp of beer. In his current state, he wouldn't hurt a fly. The other guy was a completely different story.

"You trying to challenge me, Doc?" she wondered, eyes on his throat as he knocked back his drink.

"I have a feeling you'd beat me."

"Your bottle's a third empty. I haven't touched mine." She pulled her untouched drink closer to her chest.

Bruce managed an awkward grin. "I feel like you _want _to challenge me."

"We're having fun, aren't we?" She raised her bottle and winked when he tapped the butt of his drink against hers. Natasha was first to start chugging. She wasn't sure if Bruce decided to join in until she heard glass smack their wooden table right as she was swallowing her last mouthful.

Bruce proudly lifted his empty bottle. "Do I get a prize?"

"I'm buying tonight, remember?" As promised, she paid the bill before leaving with Bruce in tow. Natasha couldn't help but notice Bruce's grin seemed wider than usual. "Don't tell me you're drunk," she snorted.

He shook his head, eyes forward as they walked a busy street. "I'm fine."

"Bruce…"

He adjusted his glasses, his cheeks feeling warmer than usual. "Not quite," he admitted with a laugh.

Natasha gave him a light pat on the back. "Looks like I'm walking you home."

"That isn't necessary, Natasha. I'm not drunk, I swear."

"Really? Cuz you can't seem to walk a straight line."

Bruce stopped to stare down at his feet.

"Joking," she confirmed. "But I _should _walk you home. You live with Stark now-did you remember that?"

"I do remember," he matter-of-factly replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Natasha swore that if her teasing sparked his anger, she'd stop. For now, they both seemed to be having fun.

"I can walk you there," Bruce nodded. "I'm more than capable."

"Maybe you should try reciting something. You know-to prove you're not drunk."

Bruce cleared his throat. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," he recited. "Formed after the second World War with one notable founder being Tony's father-"

"Eidetic memory?"

"Yes. I've done my homework on your organization, Agent Romanoff."

She shrugged. "Seems more like you went on Wikipedia."

He laughed. "Always nice to have your sense of humour around."

"Is that your favourite thing about me?"

"Yes," he hummed. "What is it that you like most about me?"

After crossing a busy street, she decided to give him the first answer to come to mind. "You've got a big heart."

He smiled to himself as he allowed his fingers to brush against hers. "Natasha?"

She brought her hand closer to her side. "Yeah?"

"The reason why I came to visit you so early was… I had a nightmare. I hurt you… I mean, the _other guy_ hurt you…"

Natasha's eyes flickered to his face. "It was just a dream."

"What if it was a premonition of some kind?"

She wished happy "drunk" Bruce would return. "You won't hurt me," she promised. "Remember your music? Focus on that. And breathe…"

"We don't know how effective that is…"

"Bruce…"

He fell silent for the remainder of the walk. Once the entrance of Stark Tower came into view, Bruce stopped, making Natasha do the same. "If I ever hurt you… I'm sorry," he breathed. "So sorry…"

"You won't hurt me," she assured him with a pat on the cheek.

The smell of beer on her breath mingled with his as he leaned forward. "Natasha." Bruce tilted his head before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He reached for her hand, but she stepped back as the kiss deepened.

"You might be a little tipsy, Doc," Natasha mentioned. "Sleep it off, okay?"

He furrowed his brows as the deed sank in. "Did I… really just do that?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Sorry, Natasha-you know what, I must be a little… tipsy…" His eyes fell to his scuffed shoes.

Natasha was relieved that she wasn't being viewed as a Betty substitute. Regardless, his action wasn't welcomed. "Better me than Stark, I guess."

"Hilarious," he dryly remarked. "I'll, uh…call you. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Dinner Friday," she reminded him.

Bruce nodded, then quickly headed for the tower. He slapped himself in the face once he was alone in the elevator. "Idiot! Idiot Banner!" he grumbled. Natasha played it off so nonchalantly, but for all he knew, she was off plotting revenge. He was starting to have second guesses about another dinner with her.

Thankfully, Tony had the perfect diversion for him the next morning.

"You really think this suit will be strong enough?" Bruce wondered. He had joined Tony in the lab after breakfast. Tony had nothing to say in regards to their cancelled dinner plans, but Bruce attributed that to the fact that Pepper joined them for breakfast wearing one of Tony's Iron Man shirts.

"Ran some tests with Jarvis," he began. "This thing can handle up to a thousand pounds of weight."

"The other guy weighs more," Bruce warned.

"Got it covered." Tony took a quick gulp of his coffee. "It emits a sonar moments before the suit's integrity's compromised. The sound should distract you and give me time to fly out of your reach."

Bruce wasn't entirely convinced. "Where do you plan to test this?"

"I've got access to some islands. Completely abandoned," he winked.

"You're sure?"

Tony playfully slapped Bruce's chest. "What do you say?"

He silently eyed Tony for a moment. "So long as no one's around…"

"Great!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll get the suit packed up!"

Bruce waited for Tony to leave before giving Natasha a call.

She answered after the second ring with a sly "Dr. Banner…"

"I'm sorry about last night," he began.

"Wasn't my first drunken kiss," she replied.

He forced a chuckle. "The reason I called, actually, is because I have some urgent plans. Business."

"With Stark? What is it?" she prodded.

"He's testing the Mach Nine-or maybe it's Mach Ten…"

"And he's not inviting spectators?" she questioned.

"He's testing his suit against the other guy," he solemnly answered. "_I_ really don't want spectators."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked with interest. "Sounds like a good time to test if music can bring you back to normal."

He nodded. "That's my plan."

"You sure I can't join? For moral support?"

"I'd rather not," Bruce advised.

Natasha slowly exhaled. "You know I'm not mad, Bruce."

"I know," he quickly answered. "I just…" The Natasha from his dream glowering at him as she covered her bruised cheek haunted him. "I want you to know what's happening... Bringing the other guy out has me all nerves…"

"You'll be fine, Bruce," she assured him. "Focus on the music and try to remember to breathe."

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised. "Thank you, Natasha." Hearing her voice made things a tiny bit better.

Natasha ended the call and pulled up Tony's number. "I know you're up to something today. Tell me where and when, and don't let Banner know…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Kinda in the mood for fondue tonight," Tony mused as he relaxed in the seat of his private jet. "Maybe tacos. Banner, verdict?" He eyed his partner sitting directly across from him, but Bruce's gaze was glued to the clouds outside. "Banner?"

He snapped to attention when he heard his name. "I, uh…"

"Dinner," Tony repeated.

"I'm… not feeling all that hungry at the moment." Bruce lowered his eyes and fiddled with his hands.

"You've got this," Tony promised. "Just get angry, go toe-to-toe with the suit, and I'll blast that music for you when I'm ready to stop."

The idea of becoming Hulk made his stomach churn. "Be sure to run analytics. I'd like to start working on a sedative until the other guy acquires a taste for music."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Animal tranquilizers! We'll get our hands on some for next time."

_Next time.._. The notion of doing this again wasn't sitting well with him. To Tony, this was a game, but to Bruce, this was torture. "You swear to back off once the suit begins to malfunction?" He watched Tony from over the rims of his glasses.

"Are you doubting my handiwork?"

Tony was giving him all the more reason to worry. "You have my music downloaded?" Bruce wondered.

"You saw me do it," Tony reminded his partner.

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry, sorry." Bruce recalled his kiss with Natasha, a reminder that his mind had gone astray after last night's second drink.

The jet landed and Tony eagerly grabbed the case containing his latest suit of armor. "You need a kick start for the rage, or are you good?"

Bruce shook his head. The pounding in his chest accompanied by his churning stomach felt like enough to set him off any second. "I'll be fine… Suit up, I guess…" He waited for Tony to leave before a trembling hand pulled his phone out of his side pocket. Bruce told himself that calling her was likely to annoy her, but he wanted to hear her comforting voice. He forced himself to set the phone aside as he changed into a baggy pair of sweatpants. His deep breathing exercises kicked in as he left the jet to find himself surrounded by tropical trees and sand. His hand covered his eyes as a beam of sunlight bounced off of something straight ahead. "Tony?"

The latest addition to the Iron Man family stood at eight feet tall and bore the infamous hot rod red and brilliant gold colours that Tony was fond of. "Waiting on you," his synthesized voice answered.

Bruce was far from ready, but Tony seemed confident in his suit. _This will benefit you in the long run, Banner, _he told himself. He closed his eyes and recalled Ross confronting him at his apartment.

He blamed him for Betty's death.

He saw him as a monster.

**He **was the real monster, a monster who should've shown his daughter some mercy when it came to who she loved.

He was the reason Bruce felt insecure no matter how far he ran. There was no hiding from him, even when Bruce finally thought he was at peace…

Bruce was his toy.

And now he was Tony's toy.

And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special weapon…

The Hulk roared as he charged directly at the bright red suit like a bull to a matador.

"Oh, boy…" Tony took off, flying close to the ground as the Hulk ran dangerously close.

The beast bounded forward, sprinting on all fours as he neared the flames shooting from Tony's boots.

"Sir," JARVIS advised.

"I know," Tony drawled. He made an abrupt turn towards the sky, only to be flung backwards into the dirt. His monitor blacked out for a split second, but once the picture came to, the Hulk was preparing to grab onto his helmet. Acting fast, Tony launched a blast right in his face before soaring into the trees.

The burning light distracted Hulk long enough for Tony to make a break for it. He shook his head and gritted his teeth before he spotted a taunting bright red.

"Want some more?" Tony challenged, hovering yards away from the beast.

Bruce's alter ego snarled and charged at the suit.

Tony let him pummel him into the dirt for the sake of testing his creation's durability. Aside from quick breaks of static coming from his monitor, the suit handled the punches well. "Looks like we need the display to hold up to this impact…"

The Hulk grabbed an iron ankle and swung, smacking Tony face first into the sand.

"Shit!" Tony hissed as his display blacked out. "Jarv-" Another toss evoked another stream of curses.

Hulk unleashed a deafening roar before leaping into the air and landing directly on the suit's spine.

The back-up power source kicked in just in time to for JARVIS to warn his master. "May I suggest rolling to your left?"

Tony felt a pressure lift from his backside and did as instructed. He then noticed a flashing warning sign in the top left corner of his monitor. The rockets in his boots were damaged, as were the ones in his back. "Get that music going, Jarv!" Tony ordered.

"Speakers are fully functional and ready."

Tony fired a blast from his palm to distract Hulk while he took off into a group of trees. The music began to blare, but that wasn't enough to control the Hulk. "Directions to the jet!" Tony barked. An arrow directed him to his left. His suit's speed kicked in, but Tony knew he'd barely outrun the giant. "Start the jet up, please!" he shouted, hearing Hulk close on his heels as a tree behind him came crashing down.

"I have already started the engine," JARVIS answered.

"Thank y-" A pained roar brought Tony to a halt. He turned his head to find the Hulk running in the opposite direction. Tony frowned until his magnification zoomed in on a hint of red in the trees. "Romanoff," he groaned.

Natasha fired a Widow's Sting directly at the Hulk's eye. He staggered back and crashed into a tree that toppled over, sending him down with it. "Just listen to the music, Banner," she breathed. Natasha swore the music was getting louder, most likely Stark's doing. "C'mon, big guy!" she shouted as he got up. A hook launched from her bracelet latched onto the next closest tree branch. Natasha gracefully swung over to the sturdy branch and caught the Hulk following her in her peripheral vision. "Listen harder, Bruce!" she yelled, swinging over to another tree. "Don't you like Tchaikovsky, big guy?" she teased, towering over him at the top of a tree. She was answered with a growl as his muscular arms hugged the tree trunk. Natasha took off to the next tree and spotted her jet close by. "How about that deep breathing?"

The music was drowned out by the roar of a jet's engine soaring overhead. "Head's up, Romanoff," Tony's voice echoed from a speaker system.

Hulk scowled and leapt towards the sky, but his hands were just shy of grabbing the plane.

Natasha hopped into her jet and started the engine. She soon had lift off and hovered above Stark's ride, curious to see what he had in store for their big green friend.

Tony punched a code into the aircraft's computer and waited for the system to lock onto the Hulk. "Readying missile," he hummed.

The beast sneered as the underside of the jet opened up.

"Firing now." His finger punched a button and he watched as the Hulk braced himself. "Good luck catching this one, buddy."

The missile fired directly into the Hulk's chest, forcing him to howl in pain as he was propelled backwards. An explosion followed that tossed like a bag of rocks.

Natasha quickly activated her headset as a cloud of smoke formed. "Stark-any readings?"

"Vitals stabilized. He's back to our Banner," Tony assured. "You want me to take off so you two can…do your thing?"

Natasha was already steering her aircraft up and away from the island. "You take him."

Bruce rubbed the dirt from his stinging eyes as the fog clouding his mind lifted. A Tchaikovsky piece was humming in the back of his mind, but the music soon faded away. He rapidly blinked, allowing his eyes to tear up and get the nagging dirt out.

"Head's up!" Tony shouted, tossing a ball of fabric at his partner.

Bruce glanced up in time to catch his rolled up pants and underwear. "Thanks," he muttered.

"The music failed," Tony mentioned. He folded his arms across his chest and observed the shrapnel left from the exploded missile.

"I… I think it worked," Bruce replied as he pulled up his pants. "A little…" He knew it was no coincidence that he was hearing a symphony in his head. "I didn't… hurt you, did I?" He approached Tony, scanning his body to find no obvious scratches or bruises. "How's the suit?"

"Suit's a little roughed up. No biggie," Tony assured. "I'll have her patched up in no time."

"That's…" Bruce heaved a sigh of relief. "Good."

Tony curiously eyed his friend as they entered the carrier. "How much do you remember?"

Bruce hurried to his seat and grabbed his shirt. "Not much," he admitted.

Tony set their ride to autopilot before taking a seat across from Bruce.

"Did something happen?" he wondered, buttoning up his top.

Tony shrugged and relaxed in his chair. "Just curious. Wondering if you were seeing red…"

Bruce nodded. "Obviously, the su-"

"_Aside_ from the suit…" Tony arched a brow.

Bruce reached for his glasses and sat. "Red… Was I bleeding?"

"Never mind," Tony promised.

That wasn't going to stop Bruce from over thinking what happened while he wasn't in his right mind. _Red… _He could hardly keep his eyes open as he blankly stared out the window. _Red…_ The need for sleep quickly overtook him, and that's when his mind began to wander. In his thoughts, the rustling of tree branches were met with a blur of red orange and black breezing past… "Natasha." His eyes flew open as Tony met his stare. "Was…" Bruce paused, praying that this was his mind playing tricks on him.

Tony gave a slight nod.

Bruce felt his chest constrict. She followed him... He recalled his dream and let the worst possible scenarios float to the surface. "I hurt her?..."

"No!" Tony quickly confirmed. "Romanoff had it all under control."

He audibly exhaled and ran a hand down his face. Leave it to Natasha to go against his orders. He straightened in his seat and curiously eyed his partner. "She followed us? Is she-is she on board?" He did a quick double take behind him but found no one in the pilot's seat.

"She called me," Tony honestly answered. "Said she knew about what we had going on."

"And you told her?"

"Seemed urgent," he shrugged.

Bruce's brows knitted together as he leaned forward. "Probably doing Fury's dirty work," he bitterly assumed, fiddling with his fingers.

As much fun as having drama around was, Tony couldn't sit back and watch ill assumptions burden his partner. "She seemed concerned. She was pretty adamant about me having your music. And telling you to breathe."

Bruce brought his head close to his lap and ran his hands through his hair. He really did want to trust Natasha, but having her go against his word made him question her motives.

"You've got her looking out for you," Tony continued. "I even offered to let you two head home together, but no go."

"Was she hurt?"

"She pry thinks you're pissed," Tony acknowledged.

Bruce turned his head to stare out the window. "Her running away from this isn't helping…"

Tony frowned and reached for his phone. "Then tell her off. Put her in her place."

The way Tony phrased it made it feel like rudeness was necessary. Bruce didn't want to come off as mean-he was already that guy once today, and it left him exhausted. He closed his eyes and told himself that his fatigue was talking. Come tomorrow, he'd be having a calm dinner with Natasha and hopefully learning why she'd willingly throw herself into the ring of fire. He knew she craved excitement, but the Hulk was a threat to her. She needed to realize that now before it was too late. Bruce thought about calling her once he arrived home, but between his Hulk-out and the drowsiness lingering from his nap on the plane, rest came first.

He ended up sleeping through the entire afternoon. The sky outside his window was now a bright orange as the sun stayed hidden behind a distant skyscraper. He sat up in bed, admiring the final light of day until his stomach grumbled in protest. Bruce decided it was time to leave his bed and throw something together for dinner with what little he had in his fridge. He tried calling Natasha after dinner when his mood felt cheerier.

"Bruce," she acknowledged.

"Natasha." He fished through an open box of kitchen supplies while he spoke. "Natasha…" He suddenly didn't know where to begin.

She lightly laughed. "Bruce…"

He took a deep breath and rested his free palm against the countertop. "I told you I didn't want you there." Her end of the line fell eerily quiet. "I remember seeing you. And… Tony confirmed it for me."

Natasha shrugged. "I wanted to see for myself."

"I could've killed you."

"Bruce."

"I really could've killed you," he repeated in a heavier tone.

"But you didn't."

"But I _could._" He breathed in for four seconds before releasing.

Natasha knew their conversation had taken a turn for the worse. "I'm sorry." She continued to hear Bruce's timed breaths. "Let's focus on what you _didn't_ do today."

"I didn't kill you," he harshly replied. "That makes me feel much better, Natasha, thank you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she warned.

Bruce shook his head and grabbed a handful of silverware from a box. "Next time this needs to happen, swear to me you won't follow."

"I only want to help you."

"I know." The forks and spoons made a grating sound as they hit the countertop. "But I don't want you anywhere near the other guy."

"Your dream has you that worked up?" she wondered.

"It's not about the dream." He reached for a steel pan's plastic handle.

"I took care of myself today, I'll take care of myself the next time," she mused.

"Natasha, no."

"You're gonna need to work to learn control, Bruce," she evenly advised.

He set the pan down with more force than necessary. "I'll learn without you."

"Don't do this to yourself, Bruce…"

The moment Natasha first saw his hideous green form felt fresh in his mind. Her eyes were full of terror as she was presumably seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"We're all here for you, Bruce," she calmly reassured.

"I don't want you anywhere near the monster, Natasha!" he abruptly snapped, grabbing a flap of the cardboard box and swinging it onto the floor. The silence became deafening as he stared at the mess of cookware spilled across the tile. "I'm sorry," he sulked, apologizing to both his cookware and Natasha. "Sorry..." He knelt down to begin stacking pans back into the box.

"It was my fault," she acknowledged. "I'm pushing you."

"No." Bruce stepped away from the box and began pacing around his kitchen. "No-you mean well. I'm the one lashing out."

"I should let you go," she suggested.

Bruce felt awful he pushed her into that corner. "No… I-I'm honestly not mad. It's stress." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's never good."

"I know," he agreed. "Just… Promise me you won't come between the other guy."

"What if someone else is in danger because of him? What if he was about to take it all out on Stark?"

Bruce was quiet as he contemplated Tony's latest suit. "Did that happen today?" Tony seemed fine and claimed his suit was fine, but Bruce never got to see up close just how "fine" his suit was.

Natasha sighed. "To be honest…" She knew he couldn't handle this, but she needed to earn his trust. "Stark was running away from the big guy-not flying. You must've damaged his rockets."

"Was I…" Bruce felt a lump form in his throat. "Was I about to… finish him?"

"No," she quickly replied. "Stark had it under control. Probably exhausted from running more than two feet," she snorted. Bruce was eerily quiet. "So. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner," he repeated in a dazed voice. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"I can always drop in earlier if you want help moving in," she offered.

Bruce spotted a box near the oven labeled "kitchen" and made that his priority to unpack next. "I can handle it," he promised. "I'll let you go," he added. "Goodnight, Natasha."

"Night, Bruce."

He set the phone aside with a heavy sigh. The desire for a cure had him itching to get straight to work, but if Tony's supercomputers couldn't calculate something, he knew nothing would. "What would you do, Betty?" he muttered to himself. She wouldn't want him to be so depressed, for one. He reached for a pair of scissors to help with cutting the tape from a box. She wanted him to be happy, but happiness was hard to come by when he had a monster threatening to kill the only remaining ones he held dear. His rough days were always a struggle to push through. They were even harder now that his voice of reason was gone. Bruce immediately regretted ending his phone call, but calling her back would feel wrong. All he would do is apologise just to hear Natasha tell him that it was "okay" and "you'll be fine." Bruce abandoned the kitchen to go in search of Tony. He needed a distraction.

* * *

The kitchen was finally feeling like home, and a brief shopping trip put the fridge and pantries to good use. Bruce made sure the living room was cleared of any boxes before starting dinner. He settled on seasoned fish and rice with mixed vegetables. As he was checking to see how the fish was cooking, JARVIS interrupted over the speaker system.

"Ms. Romanoff is nearing the door," the voice informed.

Bruce shut the oven door and checked the time. 6:32. She was early. "Thanks, Jarvis." He headed for the front door and propped it open before moving to set the table.

She knocked on the ajar door before entering. "Feels different visiting you here." Natasha smiled when she found him setting the table.

"Natasha," he grinned. "Hi." He straightened up the silverware before properly greeting her. "Glad you came to the right place."

"I was a little tempted to drop by your old building," she shrugged. "Brought cheesecake," she added, raising a plastic bag.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" He forced a chuckle.

Natasha arched a brow and handed him the bag. "The bakery was less crowded than I thought. Are you mad? I swear I won't make any offers to help you unpack."

Bruce shook his head and brought their dessert over to the fridge. "Of course I'm not mad. I'm surprised," he promised with a smile.

Natasha wandered into the living room and took a seat on the leather couch. "The furnishings here are better," she commented, eyeing the ninety-inch TV fixed to the wall. "Stark's spoiling you."

Bruce genuinely laughed as he joined her, taking the armchair adjacent to her. "Watching anything on that is intimidating. It's like I've got the news happening right in my living room."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Way to age yourself thirty years, Banner."

"That's rude," he playfully warned with a wide smile.

Natasha felt satisfied in knowing he was smiling, but a thick tension lingered, making conversation difficult for her. She kept reflecting on his outburst over the phone, and how _she _was the one adding extra stress into his life. "How's unpacking?"

Bruce, too, was picking up on the awkwardness, but he said nothing, fearful of hurting Natasha's feelings. "I'll work on my bedroom tomorrow. Other than that, I'm pretty much moved in. As expected, I'm only making use of a fraction of the house," he chuckled.

"You can always get a cat and spoil it," she shrugged.

"I'll think about that," he promised with a nod.

"You sure you don't want help unpacking?"

"You'll be the first to know when I need assistance," Bruce reassured.

Natasha gave him a solemn expression. "Unless personal matters are involved," she stated, pointing out the elephant in the room.

"Natasha…" He hunched forward in his seat and laced his fingers together. "That's for your own safety."

"What if I put on an Iron Man suit?" she wondered.

Bruce knew she was a highly intelligent woman, but her need to be with him while at his worst was downright idiotic. "You should really end this relationship you have with danger."

Natasha paused, her eyes glued to his chocolate orbs. "I will once I know I've helped you."

"Because Fury needs you to." The remark left his lips with more disdain than intended.

She watched him, unblinking. "You could've killed me back then, Bruce," she stated. "For me, this is personal."

He broke the stare and lowered his gaze to his hands. "Revenge, then? Against the other guy…"

"That's one way to put it," she acknowledged.

"He's too dangerous."

"Unless we help him out."

"The Black Widow helps her enemies now?" he wondered.

Natasha casually shrugged as the kitchen timer went off. "The guy helped take down an alien army, not to mention putting a god in his proper place." Bruce rose from his seat and Natasha followed. "You should try working with him. Help the big guy know it's okay to be a big teddy bear."

Her grave tone told him he shouldn't laugh, but her choosing to think of the Hulk as something so child-friendly made him scornfully chuckle. "I don't see that going over very well," he commented as he took the fish out of the oven.

"We'll never know unless we try. He's gotta have a conscience-how else did he manage to attack the actual bad guys and not us?"

Bruce gave a pot of rice mixed with vegetables a final stir before preparing to plate. "That day felt different. I felt…" He turned his head to find Natasha holding the dinner plates. "I felt in control that day."

"How?"

He accepted a plate and gave it a helping of fish. "Let's just say I lost my Zen place after the battle…"

Natasha assumed Betty had everything to do with that. She handed Bruce the second plate and carried the one with food to the table. "Then I'll help you work to find a new one."

"Easier said than done." He brought his filled plate over to the table after Natasha.

"Can I be in your Zen place?" she smirked, taking a seat.

Bruce couldn't hide his chuckling. "You're already there," he reassured her, taking a seat. "We're together in a Lamaze class full of judgmental couples."

"Oh, yeah?" she prodded with interest.

He grew quiet as if having a brief out of body experience. His happy place needed to be built anew with Betty gone. Natasha was on to something hopeful. "That might not be a bad place to start, actually…"

"There we go!" she encouraged.

"I'm still against you being anywhere near me when I'm angry," he cautioned, reaching for his glass of water.

Natasha set her napkin on her lap. "I've made it into your happy place, so I'm there in spirit, right?"

"You're always finding a way to get to me, aren't you? Would you like some wine?" he offered.

"I'm fine with water." She took a bite of fish and hummed in approval. "Amazing job, Doctor."

"I'm glad you like it."

Her eyes flickered to his face as she poked at some broccoli. "Was the 'no wine' intentional?"

Bruce curiously watched her as he chewed.

"Are you afraid you'll kiss me again?" She winked and Bruce covered his mouth with a napkin and shook his head.

He managed to swallow and lowered his napkin. "I'm sorry about that."

Natasha shook her head. "It was funny. I took it as a sign you're comfortable with me."

"That's…true," he uneasily replied.

"So." Natasha observed him beneath her lashes, throwing him a seductive stare. "You _are _comfortable with me."

That look felt like a red flag. Bruce quickly glanced down at his plate. "You've become a good friend."

"Then you trust me?"

He poked at a piece of fish. "I'll answer that when I know you've been keeping away from the other guy." Bruce didn't mean to sound harsh, but her safety mattered to him. "And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"I respect that," she agreed. "You'd be a fool to trust any ole damsel," she winked before returning her attention to her dinner.

Bruce watched her with a smile. "Maybe one day, I'll be that old fool." He kept to himself after that comment, allowing her to eat with peace and quiet until their plates were bare.

"Don't forget I brought us a treat," Natasha hinted as he took her plate.

"I didn't forget," he grinned.

Natasha left her seat and followed him into the kitchen. Making herself at home, she opened his fridge and grabbed the dessert box.

"Go sit," Bruce gently urged. "I can get that."

"I've got it," she promised. "You get the plates." She opened up the box to reveal a variety of cheesecake with eight slices and four different flavours. "Feel free to offer Stark and Pep some later."

"If Pepper's around, I'll let her know," he promised, peering over her shoulder as he set the table.

"She's closer than you think, Banner," she slyly remarked.

Bruce took his seat, watching Natasha as she took a strawberry-swirl slice for herself. "Next time, we should invite her and Tony to dinner. The more the merrier. Not that I don't enjoy having you all to myself," he quickly corrected.

Natasha slid the box in his direction. "Pretty sure those two have plans that go beyond dinner."

He carefully lifted a piece of turtle cheesecake with his fork and forefinger. "Maybe," he innocently assumed.

Natasha rested her fork against the plate once she was finished. "I'd stay longer, but I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Sounds fun," he hummed, stacking his cleared plate onto hers. "I'm sure we'll be in touch at some point this week."

She rose from her seat in time with Bruce. "I'm sure we will." He made a move towards the kitchen, but she blocked his path. "Before I go, I've got a score to settle, Doc." Natasha admired the naivety in his eyes as the toes of her heels brushed against his shoes. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips that she willingly ended with a playful smirk. "We're even."

Bruce strengthened his grip around the plates as he processed what just happened.

"I'll see you soon, Banner." Natasha waved before seeing herself to the door.

He knew she wanted revenge, so he should've seen that coming. Bruce chuckled as he heard the front door click shut. She was still a mystery to him, but he was grateful to have her in his life.

Seeing her in his dream that night made Bruce uneasy. Unlike his last nightmare, she seemed quite happy to see him this time around, but he knew how quickly those things could change.

_"Never said why you kissed me, Bruce," she hummed, watching as he took a seat on the couch beside her. _

_"Spur of the moment."_

_"Would you kiss me again?" she prodded._

_"Probably not," he laughed._

_Natasha brought her face dangerously close until the tip of her nose brushed his. "Then can _I _kiss you?"_

_His body froze as he speechlessly watched her crawl onto his lap. _

_"Just you and me," she breathed against his neck._

_He felt her lips pucker around his skin as her fingers forced open his shirt. "Me…and you," he managed. Her hips pressed against his and the feel of her heat evoked a gasp._

_Her bright green eyes locked with his. "I know what you want," she smirked before pressing her mouth to his._

Bruce felt like a teenager again when he was abruptly awakened from his slumber. He stared up at a blank ceiling, taking deep breaths as his heart pounded in his chest. The strain of his member tenting against his sweatpants forced a nagging guilt to wash over him. Bruce was disgusted with how his body betrayed him. He hated the way his subconscious chose to portray Natasha-_that _was never bound to happen between them. Not to mention he was going to have a much harder time looking at her. He groaned as he sat up to feel a distinct lump in his sheets.

At least he didn't hurt her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce had his nose buried in his notebook while the bagel and coffee to his right were growing cold.

"I think you're missing the point of getting out," Tony quipped, staring at his friend behind thick rimmed sunglasses.

"Almost got something," Bruce mumbled, double-checking a formula over his phone.

Tony sipped his coffee and stole a glance at Bruce's writing. "This about the tranquilizers?"

Bruce nodded before taking a quick bite of his bagel. After waking up and taking a necessary cold shower, his mind was focused on the distraction that was science... Until JARVIS beckoned him with an offer to accompany Tony for coffee.

"Can't wait until later?"

Bruce stopped mid-chew and threw Tony a blank stare. Though he saw Tony's lips moving as the question was asked, he could only hear Natasha's raspy voice.

"Banner?"

Bruce swallowed, still fixated on Tony's mouth. His boyish fantasy dream was going to be the death of him.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his dark lenses and brought his attention to his phone.

"The pants can wait," Bruce absently answered.

Tony lowered his glasses to give his partner a judgmental stare. "Pants," he repeated.

"I'll work on those later. Tranquilizers first." After a sip of lukewarm coffee, Bruce returned his focus to Hulk sedatives.

Tony ignored his friend's odd behavior and returned to checking the top news stories. He happened to glance up by pure chance to find Thaddeus Ross standing outside the café's front entrance, chatting to a stranger whose face was blocked by an umbrella. Tony wanted believe he was seeing things, but the thick moustache and proper suit warned him that it had to be the General. "Banner." Tony snapped his fingers in Bruce's face. "There's a book store back there. Go and meet me." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the door farthest away from where Ross was lurking.

Bruce's pen stopped moving as he blinked at Tony. "Give me five minutes, Tony."

"It's a woman," he continued. "Blonde, tall, and checking me out," he lied, eyes scanning the door closest to where he and Bruce were sitting. Luckily, Ross seemed too preoccupied with talking to his friend.

Curious, Bruce began to turn his head, but a hiss from Tony stopped him.

"Banner, no!" he urged. "C'mon, manners! Now go. Out that way!" he hurriedly ordered.

"Tony," he sighed.

"Pepper won't mind. I'm just having fun," he winked.

"That isn't what I was concerned about…"

Tony snatched Bruce's notebook out of his hands. "I'll be five minutes tops." He noticed the General waving at his friend. "Buy yourself some books. My treat."

Bruce grabbed his coffee cup and warily eyed Tony as he abandoned his seat.

"Good boy," Tony winked. He made sure Bruce had left through the café's side entrance before returning his attention to the front. Ross was nodding, chuckling, then another wave. Tony slid Bruce's bagel closer to his side of the table and opened up the notebook to a blank page. He heard the door open moments later. Tony lifted his head as the General brushed past his table. "Long time no see," he commented.

Thaddeus stopped and flashed Tony a grin beneath his graying moustache. "Stark."

"Haven't seen you around town in a while," Tony mused. That was a lie. He knew Ross had returned to resume playing his dirty tricks.

"I'm sure you're well aware of who brought me back," he sneered.

"Funny," Tony mused. "I heard he just left town."

"The coward." He stole the unoccupied seat across from the inventor. "Or is this you covering for your new buddy, Mr. Stark?" Ross laced his fingers atop the table.

"Why don't you visit his apartment and see who answers the door?"

Ross began to chuckle. "His former apartment? Or his new home in your very own building?"

Tony's stare hardened. "You like playing spies? 'Cuz I can play that game, too."

"What'll it take to get that threat off your hands?" the General wagered.

"He's not a threat," Tony gruffly answered. "And may I ask what has you so fascinated?"

Ross relaxed in his chair and grinned. "Imagine a super soldier like him, but with total and complete control of his actions."

"You plan to create more Hulks…" Fury was going to love this one unless he already sat through that lecture.

"_Intelligent _Hulks. Like Captain America," Ross hinted. "That green monster is stronger than a super soldier-it's more useful."

Tony frowned. "You're playing a risky game, General."

"I'd ask you to aid in creating such a soldier, Mr. Stark, but you wipe your ass with money."

"You got cameras on me, too, huh?" Tony playfully commented.

Ross failed to humour him any further. "All I need is a blood sample. Then I'll be out of your hair."

Tony removed his sunglasses so Ross could get a proper taste of his glare. "How about you back off right now? I've got some Benjamins covered in shit that I'll be glad to throw your way."

The General snorted in derision as he rose from his chair. "Not today, Mr. Stark."

Calling Fury could wait. Right now, Tony had someone more important to worry about. He trudged over to the used book store he sent Bruce to and found him flipping through a cookbook. "Find something you like?" He carefully glanced around, wondering if they were being watched this very second.

Bruce set the book back on the shelf. "Just browsing." He carefully observed the thin line that was Tony's mouth. His eyes were unreadable due to his shades. "I hope things with your lady friend went well."

"She wanted an autograph," Tony mentioned as he handed Bruce his notebook back.

"That all?" He gave his friend an unsure smile.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "I've got a car coming for us. You sure there's nothing here you want?"

* * *

"Tony?" Bruce glanced over to his partner's half of the lab. Ever since breakfast, his friend hadn't seemed quite himself. He seemed distracted, more so than usual. "Tony."

"Listening," he mumbled, swiping away at a set of stats on his monitor.

"I'm about to finalize the sedative. Want to take a look?" Bruce offered.

Tony waved a hand through the air. "I'm sure you've got it."

"We should test it later this week," Bruce uneasily continued. "Do you mind shooting the other guy from your jet?"

"I'm busy," Tony answered. "Maybe next weekend." After his heart to heart with the General, he didn't think the Hulk should make any appearances, even in a deserted location. Knowing Ross, he had eyes everywhere. There was a good chance that Bruce wasn't safe, even in his own home.

"Okay," he nodded. "Maybe I'll have those pants ready."

"Good goal," Tony absently agreed.

Bruce observed Tony as he went back to tapping against his monitor's screen. He knew something was wrong. Tony hadn't bothered to look at him since their short lived breakfast in the café. "Is…Is everything alright?" he gently prodded.

Tony subtly nodded his head.

"Tony…"

"I'm feeling like getting subs tonight. You in?"

Bruce hesitated. "Yeah. Sure." The room fell uncomfortably quiet, so he requested that JARVIS play some piano concertos. Tony didn't make a single comment.

* * *

"Do you want to grab some coffee?" Bruce had put aside his awkward and sensual Natasha-related dream and gave her a call on a particularly sunny Sunday. Tony's lack of talking during dinner warned him something was wrong, but Tony insisted he was "fine."

Natasha paused for a moment. "I could go for coffee."

"You aren't busy, are you?"

"Just getting in from the gym," she answered. "How about I meet you at Stark's in half an hour?"

"Alright," he agreed. "Take your time."

Natasha noticed a lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "Everything okay, Bruce?"

He tapped his fingers against his thigh while he paced around his bedroom. "Something's had Tony distracted for a good twenty-four hours."

"Work?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "Supposedly it was a woman."

"Typical," she breathed.

"I haven't seen Pepper around, either," he worriedly added. "I don't wish to pry, but…"

"They fight," Natasha informed him. "Don't worry-they'll be fine come next week. So, coffee?"

"Coffee," he smiled. "Yeah. I'll wait here for you." Bruce occupied himself with unpacking the boxes in his bedroom and organizing his closet. He found the box with Betty's mementos and sat down on the hard floor. Natasha's gifts were removed and set aside so only pieces of Betty remained. Bruce carefully picked up a newspaper clipping and allowed himself one final look at a black and white portrait. Betty was smiling at him with a smile he swore he'd never forget. He gingerly set the clipping face down in the box and closed the lid. For now, his mementos had a safe place on a high shelf.

All of his dress shirts were soon arranged on hangars and sorted by colour. When the doorbell rang, he was busy folding pants and stacking them into a bottom drawer. He dropped what he was doing to greet Natasha at the door with a smile. Tony's silence made him grateful to now have someone to talk with. "Hello, Natasha."

"Doctor."

She flashed him a sly grin, one that brought Bruce back to his dream. "We should go," he told her. "Uh…One second." He hurried to grab his wallet while Natasha looked around, searching for any changes since her last visit.

"Doing a lot of unpacking?" she asked when he returned.

"Yeah," he nodded, tucking in the back of his shirt as he followed her out the door. "I hope to be done by tonight."

"In between 'science fun time?'" she teased.

Bruce chuckled. "Yes. After 'science fun time.' Maybe Tony will perk up if he hears it called that."

"I really can't see a rejection getting him down," Natasha admonished.

The elevator doors opened for them and he allowed Natasha in first. "First floor, please." He wondered if JARVIS would tattle on him.

"Was she hot?" Natasha continued.

"I never saw her," he replied. "I was sent away."

"You'd fail as a spy, Banner," she dryly commented as the elevator doors opened.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I chose the right profession… By the way, how was that meeting? If I'm allowed to ask…"

"Confidential," she winked. "But it went well."

"If I choose to be more involved, do you suppose I'd get to be a part of all these secrets?" Bruce's current fear was that he _was _the reasons for Natasha's "confidential" talk.

"Fury will let you know when he needs you. You're just as much of an Avenger as I am," Natasha promised.

They were just leaving the tower when Bruce noticed the corners of Natasha's lips fall.

Her eyes gave the sidewalk up ahead a quick scan before she turned to Bruce. "We going left or right?"

"Right."

Natasha stayed close to Bruce's side as they walked against the flow of a crowd. "Have you been getting out, or do you stay holed up in the lab all day?" she teasingly wondered.

He observed her face as she shot a passerby a wary glare. "I get out at least once a day," he replied.

She brought her attention forward. "Just watching out for your health."

"Did your meeting have anything to do with that?" he curiously asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes in his direction. "That's _all _Fury wants to talk about."

"Now I'm tempted to spy on one of your meetings." He began to laugh, but Natasha was quiet as she wore a stoic expression. Suddenly, Bruce knew this wasn't Natasha going out for coffee with him. Rather, it was the Widow. He wondered if it was wise to point out that she seemed distracted. Natasha must have caught him staring because she turned to him and pointed at a Laundromat to their right.

"Have you ever just stopped to people watch?" She made sure Bruce had his eyes fixed to the glass window with chipped paint lettering. "And think what it's like to be someone else?"

His eyes wandered to a mother and small child as they emptied a dryer. "Sometimes."

Natasha kept her eyes glued to the opposite side of the street before acknowledging Bruce. "If you ever need a distraction, it helps."

Her conversation felt more like forced rambling. "Is everything alright, Natasha?"

"Early morning," she expertly lied. "I really need a coffee, to be honest."

"Glad I can help you out."

"Isn't that what doctors do?" she smirked.

"I'm not exactly a medical doctor," he lightly admitted, "but I'm glad you see me that way."

"You mentioned doing medical work before," she corrected.

Bruce laughed. "Well, I have a very basic knowledge."

"I trust you'd get the job done," Natasha shrugged. "You wouldn't give up on anyone."

A gentle smile crossed her lips that made his chest tighten. "Thank you, Natasha. That… that means a lot to me."

"Never change, Bruce."

"How about we go out Friday? My treat." Words of gratitude didn't feel like enough of a "thank you." She had a way of making him happy, and that failed to come easy after the attack on the city.

"Sure." Her tone was far from enthusiastic as she eyed a gentleman in a suit trailing behind them.

"Not pizza," Bruce continued, lost in making dinner plans. "Somewhere nice. How ab-" Natasha's left hand reached around his back and smacked his side. His jaw dropped as he turned to find a man holding a short blade in hand. Dark red was smeared across the sterling silver tip and Bruce's hand instinctively went to his left side. He felt no obvious tears in his shirt, but when his eyes rested on Natasha's left hand, his muscles tensed. _Blood. _A nick along her middle knuckle left a bright crimson trail trickling down the back of her hand. "Na…tasha…" he gasped.

She made a grab for the stranger's armed wrist, but he whirled around, shoving past another man as he made an escape. Natasha ran after him, shouting at those on the sidewalk to step aside.

"Natasha!" Bruce lurched forward, but a stinging pain in his side forced him to stop. Glancing down to his left side, he found a clean rip above his pants' waistband. Blood seeped through the yellow fabric, startling Bruce into a panic. Someone had his blood- his _poison… _And there was only one man who he knew to be desperate enough for such a sample. A gunshot from across the street forced his legs to start charging forward. "Natasha!" He caught up with her as they watched the man with the knife hop into a car that was quick to speed off.

"Shit," Natasha breathed. She reached for her phone and managed to steal a blurry photo of the getaway Corvette. "We'll catch him…"

Bruce shook his head and reached for her wounded hand. "That can come later. This might require stitches…"

Natasha's eyes fell to the vibrant red staining his shirt. "You're bleeding."

"Nothing major." He was distracted by her wound and wondered if a vein was punctured. "You can call Fury back at the tower. I'll get this cleaned up."

Natasha's only option was to go with him. Without a car, they would never catch the culprit on foot. She kept her hand still while they walked back. Police cars and ambulance wails darted past them on the way.

"Why did you do that, Natasha?" Bruce's tone was hollow as his eyes kept fixating on her bleeding hand.

"To avoid what happened to _you_. I'm sorry for saying this, but your blood is a weapon," she growled.

"And you were hurt because of it." He clenched his fists at his sides. "You shouldn't have done that."

The cut hardly hurt aside from a bit of stinging. "I wanted to protect you, Bruce…"

"A damn good job you did!" he snapped, stopping in his tracks to shoot her a stern glare.

Natasha gave him a guilty stare in return.

"Stop playing the hero, Natasha. You'll only get hurt… So please…" His beady eyes rested on her face. "Don't bother protecting me…"

Natasha shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Bruce." Her injured hand balled up into a tight fist.

"Because you genuinely care," he drawled in a callous tone.

"Because you remind me of myself," she interjected.

Bruce could only stare with a pained expression.

"Not the gamma deal." She lowered her eyes when she felt blood trickling down the side of her hand. "Just…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "That was unacceptable on my part…" The fresh red painted across her hand made his stomach churn. "Let's get you patched up."

Natasha rested her left hand over a towel while Bruce went to grab his first aid supplies. She sat on a barstool that overlooked his kitchen, her body still as she overheard Bruce rummaging through his bathroom.

"I don't have anything to ease the pain," he admitted, setting a medical kit and a bottle of antiseptic on the counter.

"You're well prepared," Natasha commented as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Always ready…" Bruce took a seat beside her and gingerly wiped the blood away with a pad of gauze.

Natasha never flinched, not even when the antiseptic stung her wound.

Bruce adjusted his glasses before bringing his face inches from her hand. "Probably a vein…"

"I'll heal. Give it a day," Natasha assured him.

He applied some fresh gauze to her hand and placed his hand over hers to apply pressure.

Natasha watched him lick his lips before parting them as if to speak.

"This… shouldn't happen again." His eyes stared past the frames of his glasses as he watched her face. "You getting hurt. Because of me…"

Her hand twitched beneath his touch. "You know, Bruce…" She lowered her gaze to his large hand. His touch was warm beneath the thin layer of latex. "We're not that different, you and me."

Bruce wanted to prove her wrong, but he knew nothing of her life.

"I should get going. Fury needs to know what happened."

"Okay." Bruce dumbly nodded. "Yeah, okay…" He noticed her smirk and felt her fingers drumming beneath his palm. "Sorry." Bruce jerked his hand away from hers.

"It's okay." She hopped down from the chair and pressed the blotted gauze over her injury.

"Let me tape that up for you." Bruce found some medical tape in his kit and Natasha presented him with her hand.

"This earned you dinner this week, Banner. Name a place. My treat."

Bruce was silent until a strip of tape was secured around her left hand. "I'll get back to you on that," he softly answered. "I don't think I'll be sleeping well until I know my blood sample isn't being used for anything…"

Natasha couldn't make any guarantees, but she was confident this incident would be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top priority. "We'll solve this." Bruce gave her a lackluster nod. "Goodbye, Bruce." Natasha strayed from his side and saw herself out the door. "Jarvis," she announced, making her way to the elevator. "Which floor is Stark on?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep didn't come easy for Bruce that night. He worked well past three am until he nodded off at his workstation. The nap proved to be very short lived when a nightmare about General Ross jolted him awake. After finalizing a design for his elastic pants, he dozed off. That time, he didn't awaken until Tony entered the lab bearing two mugs of coffee. The strong scent of freshly ground beans wafted into Bruce's nose, pleasantly waking him.

"Late night?"

Bruce rubbed a trail of drool from his cheek before straightening his glasses. The time on his computer screen read 9:07. "So it seems." He accepted his cup of coffee and took a sip.

Tony hopped up onto Bruce's table and tapped the sides of his ceramic mug. "Romanoff told me what happened."

Bruce took another long sip of his drink. Yesterday's events became clearer as his senses grew more alert.

"Listen, buddy…" Tony set his mug aside. "That woman I saw the other day…" Bruce turned to him with a drained expression. "It was Ross."

His brows knitted together in anger, then softened into hurt. "He saw me?…"

"No!" Tony swiftly corrected. "He didn't. That's why I kicked you out. I sort of called the guy over to chat once you left." Anger was steadily returning to Bruce's eyes. "I told him he can't have you. You're not his property, Banner."

Tony's previous silence suddenly made sense to him. "Does he know I've moved?"

Tony didn't bother to try beating around the bush. "He knows."

Bruce emptily stared at his work table's sleek surface. "Time for me to move elsewhere, I suppose…"

"No," Tony interjected. "You stay right here. Don't let him scare you."

Regardless of his friend's order, Bruce no longer felt safe in the city. "He has my blood, Tony," he panicked.

"We're already on that matter," Tony promised. "Romanoff got a picture of the car. It was returned to a dealer and we're pulling strings to get a name."

"It could be too late," Bruce sulked. "Knowing Ross, he has some kind of serum perfected that's only missing my blood…"

"Your blood could always screw up said hypothetical serum," Tony mentioned in an effort to cheer his partner up.  
"Then I need to worry about him coming after me again…"

"Let's focus on the now." Tony hopped down from the table and observed a swatch of fabric Bruce had constructed. "How about we start these pants?"

Bruce rubbed his tired eyes and nodded. "Do you have a machine that can create several yards of this for us? And construct them?"

"I'll hook you up with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tailors," Tony replied. "We'll make it a rush delivery."

"No. No rush. You said before that you're busy this week," Bruce reminded him.

"That was a lie," Tony began, "I'm worried he'll locate you if we try another secret island trip."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Can't have that…"

Tony recognized the look of disappointment in his partner's eyes, so he gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "I'll make sure your all-nighters don't go in vain."

"I'd much rather have this mess over with," Bruce mumbled. "I'm so sorry I've become a burden, Tony, I can always move-"

Tony jabbed his finger against the doctor's chest. "You're staying right here."

Bruce managed a helpless smile. Tony was too good to him, a true friend. "Thank you, Tony."

"You want me to call Fury? See how the chase is going?"

Bruce shook his head. "I should give Natasha a call. She'll keep me updated." Unless information on the General was considered "classified." He excused himself from the lab and ventured up to his floor to grab his phone. Bruce lay in his own bed, feeling ready to drift off to sleep once his head hit the pillow. He pulled up Natasha's name and brought the phone close to his ear while resting his eyes.

"Bruce," Natasha acknowledged.

"Find anything new?"

"We did." She could sense the fatigue in his groggy voice. "I have a name and an address to one of Ross' friends. I'll be obtaining information from him tonight."

Bruce hummed in reply. "Are you persuading him? You're good at that."

"All in a day's work," she mused.

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself idly staring at the ceiling. "Promise me you'll be okay."

She smiled. "One guy shouldn't be a problem." But she knew how frantic Bruce could get. "I'll be careful," Natasha added for his sanity. "I'll text you when it's over."

"I'd appreciate that," he weakly laughed.

"Get some rest, Bruce."

* * *

Natasha was suited up and prepared by the time night fell. Acting solely on her boss' orders and the need to avenge a friend, she found herself scaling a penthouse wall until she reached the seventeenth floor. Natasha swung towards the bay window and gracefully landed on the balcony. She freed herself from her harness, letting it wait for her to return to it as it latched around the balcony's fencing. Peering into the house, there was a lone light in what she assumed to be the kitchen. Natasha recalled the building's floor plan she had memorized before leaving and began plotting where her first move would be. She reached for a new gadget clipped to her belt and activated a switch. It was a small device, but it was strong enough that it could emit a signal to disrupt any possible security alarms from going off. One of the bullets around her wrist was activated to become a laser that cut through a fragment of the glass door with ease. Natasha carefully knocked out the cut shape and caught the piece before it could fall and shatter. She then let her hand reach into the suite to unlock the door. The Widow entered quietly and readied her gun once she was inside. So far, there wasn't a peep. Natasha navigated towards one of the bedrooms to find a closed door. She ignored the urge to open it. Natasha had a better plan-one that would bring the target to her. She wandered into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Aside from a half-empty bottle of wine, it was empty. Natasha closed the door with her armed hand, but her wrist was seized, forcing her to drop her gun. She smirked as she activated her bracelet's tazers and threw a backwards punch against her target's throat.

A man's voice hissed and released the redhead before toppling backwards.

"Are we alone?" The Black Widow knelt over the man's body, her stinger bracelets dangerously close to his throat.

The man sputtered, but a jolt of electricity through his body forced him to shriek a startled "yes!"

"Where's the blood sample?" she demanded. Her target responded with a bitter glare. Natasha locked her fingers around the man's thick neck. "I know you're working with Ross." Glowering into his eyes, she recognized him as the one who stabbed Bruce. "Tell me where the sample is, or I kill you right here." He spit in her face and she clenched her jaw as her Widow's Sting attacked again.

A pained scream escaped the target's throat.

Natasha deactivated her tazers, afraid he would pass out on her. "You ready to talk?"

"Ross!" he hissed through his teeth. "Ross has it."

Her fingers tightened around his throat. "Where is he?"

"H-his home," he choked out.

"And who are you to him?" Natasha pressed. "And your driver buddy?"

A coughing fit ensued, but stopped when the redhead's fingers loosened. "T-tests. Test subjects."

"For the blood?"

He managed a nod.

Natasha scowled before bringing her fist close to the target's cheek. "He's bribing you?" Another nod. "Money?"

"Y-yes…"

She rose to her feet and went to grab her gun. "Get out of here. You and your friend," she warned in a grave tone.

The man propped himself up on his elbows, eyes glued to the woman. "He'll kill me."

Natasha turned to meet his gaze. "He won't lay a finger on you." She secured her gun in its holster before sauntering over to the broken glass door. "I was never here," she confirmed before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Bruce was slow to react to a faint vibrating on his nightstand. A hand clumsily groped for his phone as he sat up in bed. He squinted his eyes as the screen gave him a blinding glare. Bruce's eyes needed a moment to adjust before he could finally read his newest message from Natasha.

_Just got home. Tomorrow's target is Ross._

He wanted to feel relieved that Natasha made it back safely, but his fear of the General put him into a panic mode. His fingers subconsciously called up Natasha and when he heard a stifled "hello?" from the speaker, he brought the device to his ear. Bruce wasn't aware of the time until he checked the clock on his nightstand. 3:18. "Sorry," he began. "It's late."

"Did I wake you?"

Her voice sounded as alert as ever. "I can be a light sleeper," he admitted. "I appreciate the text."

"It went well," Natasha replied, predicting his next question. "And I'm fine. Turns out my target is Ross' test subject-the guy who cut you. But don't worry-I contacted Fury. We're nailing Ross for this tomorrow."

He felt a lump form in his throat. "What if it's too late?"

Natasha exhaled through her nose. "He didn't use the blood yet, so don't worry… But he _is _planning to use it on this guy."

"Oh, god…" Bruce ran a hand through his bed head.

"Bruce," Natasha stated in a calming tone, "it's fine. He hasn't acted yet. That's why I'm getting him tomorrow before he does anything."

He shook his head, fingers clenching around his phone. "You can't go alone."

"Maybe I won't," Natasha mused. "Might have Barton with me."

That gave him no relief. "I should go."

"We can't risk the other guy coming out and drawing attention," she warned. "And I know you can't keep it under control with Ross near."

"I developed a tranquilizer," Bruce continued. "If I'm given it before I'm too far gone, it should knock me out cold."

Natasha didn't want to doubt his sedative, but he was taking a risk. "And if it doesn't work?"

"It's triple a normal dose." Bruce paused. "It, uh… could put me out for several days, at most."

"I'm not going in on this mission for you to experiment with that, Doctor," she tersely cautioned.

"I can't risk him hurting you, Natasha. You said he took a hostage-what if his next one is you?"

"I've been held hostage more times than I can count," she promised.

She was a task to argue with. Too stubborn. "I'll talk to Director Fury about staying close by."

"Bruce…"

"This concerns _me_, Natasha," he gruffly reminded her. "He has _my_ blood."

Natasha didn't feel like picking a fight this late. "Talk to Fury," she murmured. "He'll work something out with you. Say you wanna be a last resort option." She hated dealing with novices on missions. "But promise him you'll wait outside."

Bruce heavily sighed. "I hate being a burden…"

"You're not."

"I'm the reason for this mess," he sulked.

She could picture his pleading eyes watering with guilt. This wasn't a conversation to have over the phone. He needed proper face-to-face consoling. "You really can't blame yourself, Bruce. Ross is a criminal, and once we get him, you'll be free to live your life."

He managed a hopeful smile. "If only."

"Bruce… We'll get him."

"I believe you, Natasha," he confirmed. "And… when you get the blood sample, be sure to properly dispose of it."

"I'll give you that honour," she promised. "But now try focusing on getting some sleep."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll do that. Good night, Natasha."

"Sleep tight, Bruce."

* * *

Natasha wasn't surprised to find Bruce in Fury's office that afternoon. He was sitting in her usual spot before the Director's desk, so she opted for the seat to his left. "Am I late?" She caught Bruce eying her pencil skirt for a second.

Nick shook his head. "Dr. Banner requested to speak with me before your arrival."

Natasha turned to the Doctor. "You're that eager to go on this mission?"

Bruce ignored her question and chose to pick up where his one-on-one conversation left off. "My concern is safety. And anonymity. I was informed Ross is keeping a hostage. What if Agents Romanoff or Barton's safety is compromised? If they're taken hostage…"

"My agents have endured hostage situations," Fury calmly promised.

Natasha chose to keep her mouth shut while the boys talked.

"All I ask is that I accompany them as back up," Bruce requested.

Fury tapped a finger against the back of his hand. "I'll be honest, Doctor. The Hulk will make quite the wild card… Granted he doesn't completely lose it," he warned. "Can't afford to pay for more wreckage…"

Bruce's mouth formed a hard line.

The men fell silent and Natasha allowed herself a word. "If Dr. Banner insists on accompanying me, then I have no objections." Bruce turned to her and she flashed him a smile. "Granted, he promises to stay in the getaway car."

Fury paused to eye Bruce. "Was there something you wished to tell the General?"

Bruce quietly chuckled. "I'd like to give him some choice words, but it may get me a bit worked up."

"Agent Romanoff won't kill him," Fury vowed. "We'll take him in for questioning, even allow you some time to chat in private."

Bruce fell silent as he contemplated the agreement. "How long will you keep him locked up?"

Nick relaxed in his chair. "That depends on his cooperation."

Bruce was still, but after a brief moment, he nodded. "I'll accompany Agent Romanoff as backup."

Nick turned to his longtime employee. "Agent Barton will be here soon. Did you come prepared?" he wondered.

"You know I always do, Nick," she smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ever visit Ross' place before?" Natasha wondered as she left the Director's office with Bruce at her side. She straightened the sleeves of her sleek black jacket as they walked.

"Three, maybe four times…" Bruce recalled the first time he ever met the man in his home. The second Betty showed him through the door, Bruce experienced a chill that made him want to run straight back to his apartment.

Natasha grabbed her bag that was sitting in the hallway. "Can you tell me how updated this is?" She unzipped the bag and presented him with a manila envelope.

Bruce opened it to find a floor plan that was vaguely familiar to him. He began to mentally replay his blur of a first "meeting my girlfriend's dad" experience. The living room's location on the map matched, same for the kitchen… The bathroom was the room he remembered most. He spent a good amount of time in there panicking and splashing water on his face after Ross' interrogation became too much to bear. "Main floor looks right," Bruce quietly mentioned. "I've never been upstairs."

"So it all looks up-to-date?"

Bruce answered with a nod.

"You wanna bring your music?" Natasha wondered.

He shook his head and handed her the floor plan. "I don't think that's necessary. I'll only be waiting outside."

"Maybe we'll need you," she winked.

If that was meant to make him feel better, it didn't. "I'd rather not become the other guy, especially in front of Ross… He'll accuse me of attempting to kill him, or something ridiculous of the sort," he breathed.

"You seem unsure about doing this," Natasha noticed.

Bruce rested his eyes on her face. "I'm only going to make sure you and Clint are safe. No one's getting hurt again because of me." His eyes rested on her left hand, conveniently covered up by a leather glove.

Natasha offered him a gentle smile. "Sooner or later, you'll see that not every mission ends with pain."

"Keywords being 'not every.'"

She gave his cheek a light smack. "You gotta have more faith in me, Bruce."

Clint spotted the two from down the hall and shouted "hey" to the couple. He approached them and dropped a heavy duffel bag at his feet.

"Better have a change of clothes in there, Barton," Natasha remarked, side-eying his signature jeans and T-shirt combo.

"I do, I do," he replied with an eye roll.

"Get dressed and we'll hurry over."

Clint nodded and turned to Bruce. "Joining the fun, Doc?"

Bruce sheepishly grinned. "I'll be on the sidelines," he promised.

* * *

"This it?" Clint's borrowed car slowly eased up to a beige house surrounded by pristinely trimmed hedges.

Natasha expected Bruce to pipe up from the back seat, but he remained silent. "Yeah," she replied. "This is it."

Clint pulled up behind the black Mercedes in the driveway. "Glock's concealed and in safety mode. I only shoot unless you give the signal," he recited.

Natasha nodded. "Small talk. We heat things up, then I'll go in for the attack."

Bruce listened, twiddling his thumbs as the assassins did what they did best.

Natasha unbuckled herself before turning in her seat. "Keep your phone on," she instructed Bruce. "I'll give you a call before we leave."

"Yes. Alright," he agreed.

She gave him a wink before opening her door.

"Last question," Clint added. "If he offers a drink, can I accept?"

Bruce watched the two leave him alone. Dressed to the nines, the duo ascended the driveway until they reached the door and were out of his view.

Natasha knocked at the white door while Clint peered into a stained glass window decorating the door's frame. She stepped away from the door and double checked her partner to ensure that his tie was straightened and his shirt was tucked in.

"Want a picture, Romanoff?" he winked.

"I'll get one later," she answered. "You dress like this, what, once a year?"

Clint immediately straightened as he heard footsteps approaching.

Natasha kept her eyes on the door until the lock clicked and Thaddeus opened it, dressed in a grey button down and slacks.

The General suspiciously eyed the two agents standing before his home. "I take it your boss was too busy to visit?"

"Nick Fury asked us to schedule an appointment," Natasha falsely smiled. "As well as discuss your intentions with Dr. Banner."

Thaddeus stepped aside, welcoming the agents inside. "I'm busy tomorrow. How about Thursday?"

Clint pulled out his phone and pretended to look busy. "I'll pencil you in. How does eleven sound?"

The older man nodded and showed the couple into his living room. "I didn't think he was so willing to give up his asset," he commented, taking a seat in a leather armchair.

Natasha nodded as she took a seat on the couch across from him. "He's skeptical, especially considering the Abomination . Who's to say Dr. Banner won't help you create more Hulks?"

Ross crossed his legs. "The World Security Council has a soft spot for the Abomination. Thinks he should be part of your "Avenger" team..."

"We're well aware," Natasha replied, "but Dr. Banner is different-a better asset, in my opinion, seeing that he's only volatile when angered."

"More reason to be curious," Ross mused.

Natasha shot him a warning glare. "Bruce Banner is human, Sir. I ask that you respect that."

"Have respect for a man responsible for the death of thousands? Not to mention the destruction…"

"We were both part of that battle," Clint interrupted. "Those alien guys did a hell of a lot more damage than Dr. Banner."

Ross shot them with an ugly glare. "If you came to defend that monster, you've failed. Now I'd appreciate it if you see yourselves out."

Natasha sighed and slowly stood up. "Nick Fury is still keen on talking with you."

"Eleven o'clock Thursday," Thaddeus recited. "I'll be there, ready for more of this argument." He got up, ready to escort the agents out, when a feeling of uneasiness struck. The archer was following his heels at an uncomfortably close distance as they neared the door. He was aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. played dirty. He wouldn't hold it against them to engage in foul play in his own home. Thaddeus craned his neck back to catch the archer reaching for something hidden behind him. A gun, Ross assumed. He whirled around on his heel, hand reaching out in preparation to seize the agent's wrist when something stung the side of his neck.

Clint smirked as he withdrew his phone. "Next time, keep both eyes open," he warned Ross.

Natasha pulled her wrist away from the General's neck. Her sleeve was rolled up, displaying her black stinger bracelet. "That's for attacking Dr. Banner." She pressed a button on her bullet bracelet to power it down.

Ross' eyelids grew heavy and his vision began to blur. His legs soon felt like lead and his knees buckled, but Clint caught him before he could hit the floor.

"You mind telling us where Dr. Banner's blood is?" The Black Widow growled.

Ross' tongue felt swollen, making it hard to speak.

"Looks like I'm rummaging through every nook and cranny," she warned, though her intuition told here where to look first. "Call Banner. Have him come in and help carry Ross out," she instructed her partner. "Have him make sure the street's clear." Natasha decided to give the General another hit of a sedative to knock him out cold.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Clint offered.

"I don't think this'll take long," Natasha promised.

Clint let Ross' limp form hit the floor while he gave Bruce a call. He answered after half a ring.

"Is it over?" Bruce wondered.

"Almost," Clint promised. "Do me a favour-check for any cars or people."

"Uh…" Bruce cracked open the car door and peered to his right, then left. "No cars are driving by…" He did a double take, this time checking the neighbors' yards. "No one outside, either."

"Great," Clint replied. "Now come inside. We're good to go."

The call ended and Bruce quickly did as he was asked. He hurried to the door and allowed himself inside to find Clint dragging the General across the floor. "What did you do?"

Clint laughed. "Just gave him a little sedative. He should be out for a few hours."

"I mean…" Bruce knelt down beside Ross and helped Clint lift him up. "How did you inject him? His drink?"

The archer smirked. "He had his guard down."

"Where's Natasha?" Bruce scanned the room, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Getting you blood. Leaving us with the fun job." Once Ross was upright, Clint let his arm drape across his shoulders while he trudge towards the door. "Check the streets again," he urged Bruce. "And get the back door open."

Bruce nodded and stepped out to find that all was clear. His hand gestured for Clint to proceed before he opened the car door.

Clint groaned in relief once the General's body was seated.

Bruce found himself constantly checking the neighboring homes for any signs of life. He felt as if he was part of a murder movie and any second now, the cops would come driving up. Someone was bound to notice a strange car parked in Ross' driveway accompanied by two lingering men. "Should I get Natasha?"

Clint shook his head and plopped down beside Ross. "Just sit and wait. Shouldn't be too long."

Bruce moved to sit in the passenger's seat. "Doesn't this look suspicious?"

Clint laughed. "If we see someone come over, I'll drive off."

"Without Natasha?"

He shrugged. "I can come back for her. She'll understand."

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "I could never do this for a living." He glanced around, checking that Ross was still unconscious.

Natasha emerged from the house moments later. She stepped into the car and Clint handed her the car keys.

"Did you find it?" Bruce asked.

She reached into her breast pocket and handed Bruce a bundled up handkerchief. "Easy," she announced as she started the car.

Bruce unfolded the white piece of fabric to find a silver blade and a glass slide with a splotch of red in the middle. "Was it difficult to find?"

"Kept it in his office," she answered. "In a locked drawer."

"Tell me you found a key…"

"Taped beneath his desk," she mused. "A boring place, really. And typical."

"But it makes your job easier," he smiled.

"Sometimes I like the tough jobs."

Clint snorted. "That's Romanoff for you!"

Natasha ignored her partner as she drove. "Doesn't seem like much of a sample."

"Trust me, it's enough," Bruce tersely assured her.

"I mean…" Natasha raised her left hand, showing off her scabbed over wound. "I think that knife got more of my blood than yours."

Bruce carefully wrapped the slide back up in the handkerchief. "I've run tests, numerous tests," he began. "The Gamma in my blood can corrupt another's. My blood's poison."

Natasha raised a brow. "My blood's not exactly normal, either."

"I can run a test later if you're interested."

"Aren't _you _interested?" she countered. "This is something new for you."

He focused his attention on the buildings blurring by. "I'd rather not focus my studies on how I can potentially _kill _you."

Natasha's eyes flickered to the back of his head. "I didn't mean it like that." He didn't answer. "Look, you have your blood. And Ross is in our custody now."

Bruce shook his head and turned to Natasha. "I know. Sorry. I've been stressed over this…"

"Well you can relax now," Natasha gently promised.

"I've got a marker if you wanna draw on his face," Clint interrupted.

Bruce weakly smiled, but he had to decline. "I-I'd rather not."

"Good answer," Natasha replied. "Don't stoop to Barton's level."

Clint groaned and rolled his eyes. "Aww, Nat."

When they neared S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, Clint called up an agent to assist in bringing Ross inside. Natasha pulled the car up to the base where two agents awaited their arrival. "Barton, you need a ride?" Natasha offered.

"I've got my car here," he answered as he slid out of the back seat. "See you tomorrow?"

"Probably," Natasha nodded. She watched the agents drag Ross' body out of the car before shutting the door.

"That's it?" Bruce blinked. "Don't we need to talk to Nick?"

"Barton can handle that." She slowly drove away from the base. "Besides, I wanna turn in early after dropping you off."

Bruce shifted in his seat. "Would you like to come in for tea?" he offered. "If you aren't too tired..."

Natasha hummed a carefree tune. "That sounds nice."

The car fell quiet and Bruce caught himself observing Natasha while she drove. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Bruce laced his fingers together in his lap. "Yesterday you mentioned that you relate to me. Can you… Do you mind telling me how?" he softly wondered.

The corners of her lips fell. "I've read about you, Bruce."

"You've studied the Hulk. I understand that."

"No." Her tone was heavy. "You, Bruce. The you before the incident. _Young _you."

His lips parted as her confession sank in. "Fury has that much on me?"

She briefly glanced at his face. "I'm sorry."

He sensed the pain in her voice and shook his head. "No. No, don't be."

"Let's just say I know what abuse is like…" Natasha casually shrugged and hoped that they could drop the conversation.

Her nonchalant way of speaking broke Bruce's heart. He never would've guessed that the thing binding them were their dark pasts.

"This place that I grew up in-"

"Please, don't!" Bruce begged.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. "It's a fair trade."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't want to know. I honestly don't."

Her features softened. "You're a good man, Bruce."

He didn't hear her comment. His thoughts were currently lost in visions of a little redheaded girl being smacked around and shouted at by a man reeking of liquor.

"Bruce?"

The silhouette of a man vanished from his thoughts as Natasha's gentle voice beckoned him. "Sorry," he murmured.

She teasingly rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't apologize for spacing off. We all do it."

Bruce wondered if she knew that he was thinking about her.

"You're too soft, you know that, Banner?" she playfully remarked.

For her sake, he smiled. "It's just a mask. A façade…"

"I know." Natasha kept her eyes on the road. The lone letter "A" land marking Stark Tower shone brightly against the early evening sky. "We all do it, Bruce," she continued, her voice hollow. "Even Stark tries to hide his pain with a smile in hopes of letting his friends know he's fine." The heavy turn their conversation took was making the car ride unbearable. Natasha caught Bruce staring out the window as she pulled up to a red light. "So how are those neon stretchy pants going?" The corner of her lip raised.

He genuinely chuckled and nodded his head. "Tony sent the design to a tailor… I was thinking of making them a dark purple."

"Neon would be more fun."

The anxiousness in his eyes faded. "Maybe the next pair."

Natasha soon pulled up in front of Stark Tower and followed Bruce inside.

"Take a seat anywhere while I get the water boiling," he mentioned when they reached his floor. Bruce allowed her into his home and set his blood sample and knife on the kitchen counter. "What about the hostages?" he suddenly wondered.

Natasha chose to sit at the bar overlooking the kitchen. "Once they realize Ross isn't coming for them, they'll leave on their own. That, or they'll watch the news to discover his whereabouts."

"Fury plans to exploit him, then?" He grabbed a tea kettle and filled it with tap water.

She shrugged. "It's that or the public learns he's become a missing person case."

Bruce set the kettle on the stove before moving to grab two porcelain cups.

"How does it feel to finally get revenge?"

Bruce placed the two cups before Natasha, followed by spoons and napkins. "It doesn't sit well with me."

She watched him in interest. "Even after what he's done? A guy stabbed me under his orders…"

He winced at the mentioning of the earlier incident. "I'm angry. Believe me, I am… I just don't want to let that fuel me." He grabbed a glass container of sugar and passed it to Natasha. "Going after the Hulk made him bitter. I feel like the hunt controlled him."

"And that's all he's ever cared about," Natasha mused.

"No." Bruce shook his head. "There were times Betty attempted to stop him. Like one time, Ross ordered his men to shoot me, but Betty shielded me." His eyes lowered as the memory replayed. "I was so terrified that he would make his men follow through and shoot." He paused. "But Ross called them off. Turns out his love for his daughter outweighs his hatred for the other guy."

"That's good to know," Natasha murmured. "He's not a complete monster."

"I'm not so sure…" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "With Betty gone, I don't think he has any compassion left."

"You can always ask him."

The tea pot began to angrily hiss. Bruce shut off the stove and carried the pot over to the counter. "I suppose I could. Would you like any milk or honey?"

"I'm fine with sugar." Natasha handed him her cup and let him fill it to the brim. "So are we still on for dinner Friday?"

Bruce filled his own cup, then went to grab a box of various teas. "Dinner," he parroted. Dinner dates were the least of Bruce's worries as of late. Naturally, it slipped his mind. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll pick you up around six."

Bruce chuckled and took a seat beside her. He opened up a cardboard box filled with rows of tea bags and slid it to Natasha.

"You're a big tea guy, huh?" She chose a blueberry tea and ripped open the paper packet.

"In the evenings," he nodded. "I definitely need coffee in the mornings." He settled for jasmine tea and let the bag seep in his steaming cup.

"Late night science parties that rough?"

Bruce laughed. "On most nights, yes."

Natasha grabbed a napkin to rest her soaked tea bag on. "How's life here?" She added a tablespoon of sugar into her drink and stirred the contents. "All settled in?"

Bruce inhaled the pleasant and calming scents of their teas. "By this weekend, I should have everything unpacked. I'm grateful to be here."

"Good to hear." Natasha carefully blew on her drink. "So I'm taking you somewhere nice Friday. Any ideas?"

"Somewhere nice? Italian's nice…"

"If that's what Bruce wants," she winked. "It's the least I can do for the fella who saved my life."

Bruce brought his ceramic cup to his lips and chuckled. "I thought it was just a scratch…"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I can't be dramatic, Banner? I'm trying to make you sound good!"

"Well." He sipped his tea. "By all means, please continue…"

She eyed her reflection in the cup of dark liquid. "He's a nice guy to be around." Her palms hugged the cup for warmth. "Except he apologises too much."

Bruce arched a brow. "You really think that?"

Natasha sipped her tea and nodded. "I hear 'sorry' way too much-even when something isn't his fault."

"I meant…" He paused. "I'm nice to be around."

She shrugged. "You're easy to talk to."

"Is that all?"

"Fishing for compliments tonight, huh, Banner?" she teased.

Bruce reached out to place his hand over hers. "You've given me a very rough idea of what you've been through, Natasha."

She wrinkled her nose. "Don't start pitying me."

"I'm not," he swore. "I just…"

She wondered if he was aware of the sad puppy eyes he was giving her.

"I want you to be happy." He had hurt her more than once now. It was only a matter of time before he did it again.

"Are you saying this because you're not?" She pulled her hand away from his grasp to have another drink.

"I know I'm unhappy," Bruce acknowledged. "Not constantly, but… Happiness never lasts for me."

Natasha set her cup down with an audible clack. "Then make it last," she urged with more force than necessary. "Don't assume that you can't be happy based on the past."

Bruce lowered his head in shame. "The other guy won't let me."

"That's bullshit."

"He's already hurt you…" His voice wavered as he tightly laced his fingers.

"He didn't _hurt _me. You've gotta stop this, Bruce..."

"What if he hurts you again?" His leaned forward, his forehead now resting against his folded hands.

Natasha left her chair so she could stand close to Bruce. "Remember to breathe…" Her fingers lightly grazed his back before rubbing slow circles over his shoulder blade. "Think of a happy place…"

He laughed in contempt.

"You said you'd make one," Natasha reminded him. "Bruce…" Carefully, she slipped her arms around his neck. His muscles tensed as he took in a sharp breath. "I triggered something, didn't I?"

"No." Her breath felt warm against the side of his neck.

"Listen, Bruce," she calmly urged. "I can't tell you it's gonna be okay from here." Natasha's arms remained locked around his neck. "But you've gotta stay positive. Don't push anyone away…" She felt his shoulders begin to relax. "Me, Tony, Clint, Steve… We're your friends. You need friends, Bruce. I've had times where I wanted to push Nick and Clint away thinking it'll protect them, but… I know they can protect themselves, but still… I want to protect everyone, too, but at the end of the day, I'm just one person…"

Bruce's body was still as she spoke. Having her speak to him with that much honesty and pain in her voice floored him. She was willingly letting her guard down. For him.

"Promise me that no matter how bad it gets, you'll never turn anyone away."

He rested his hand against her arm. "I will," he vowed. "I'll do my best to talk things through with you or Tony…" Her soft cheek rested against his neck. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Natasha. The Lamaze class, the music…" She quietly laughed. "I know what I want my happy place to be."

Natasha loosened her arms and returned to her chair. "That's a good start. Am I there?"

"You are," he replied, a kind smile across his lips. "Of course you are." Bruce needed her in his fictitious happy place. She calmed him, helped him, and most importantly, she was there to ground him when it felt like his world was crumbling. Betty would have approved of Natasha. She would've told Bruce that Natasha was just what he needed.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to base in the morning?" Natasha wondered. "I need to meet with Fury, anyways."

Bruce wrapped his fingers around his cup's handle. "I'd like that."

"How about nine?"

"Whatever works best for you."

Natasha took a sip of tea. It was still nice and warm.

Bruce watched her and felt the restlessness that had built up over the past few days ebb away. Right here and now was his happy place. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt his stare but said nothing. He was at peace, she was at peace-Natasha preferred things that way. When the last drop of tea left her cup, she knew it was time to go. "Getting a little late." Natasha had no worries. Bruce was going to be okay.

"I suppose it is…"

Natasha got up and straightened her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bruce's chair nearly toppled backwards as he rose to his feet. "Right." He took both of their cups and carried them to the sink. "How about I save a cup of coffee for you?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Bruce left the kitchen and blocked Natasha from the door's path.

She took a tiny step forward, but Bruce remained in place as if his feet were glued to the floor. "Night, Bruce." She stepped to her left and Bruce mimicked the motion, blocking her once again. Natasha lifted a brow and smirked at him. "You giving me a hint, Banner?"

"What?" he blinked. "No, no!" He quickly stepped aside to let her pass. "Sorry. Good night, Natasha!"

She chose to step closer to Bruce. "I think I know what you were hoping for." Natasha admired the innocent look in his eyes before stealing a kiss.

Bruce's hands subconsciously reached for her hips, but the moment he touched her, she pulled away.

"Relationships are a dangerous game," she breathed, her voice low. "Good night, Bruce."

He watched her leave and let his brain process what she had just told him. For someone against a relationship, she seemed awfully intent on getting close to him. He rubbed his lower lip with the back of his finger and contemplated if he was ready for romance. The other guy definitely wasn't up for it, intimacy, in particular. The negatives far outweighed the positives as Bruce recalled his years with Betty. He could never make Natasha truly happy. Sex was completely off the table. Granted he _could _control the Hulk, he would never be able to give Natasha children… if that was even something she wanted. Bruce shook his head and told himself it was time for bed.

Natasha was right.

Relationships were a dangerous game.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce woke up after seven, giving him just enough time for a shower and breakfast before Natasha's arrival. He received a text from her after leaving the bathroom to warn him that she would be there soon. Bruce settled on a bagel with jam while he waited, along with some coffee and the morning paper.

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS interrupted. "Ms. Romanoff will be up shortly."

"Oh," he smiled, "thanks, Jarvis!" He left the table to pour Natasha a cup of coffee before going to prop open the door.

Natasha allowed herself in and found Bruce setting the table with milk and sugar. "You don't have to get all fancy for me," she quipped.

He glanced up at her and smiled. "It's no trouble!" he cheerily promised. "Good morning, Natasha."

She took a seat at the table and let Bruce pour her some coffee.

"Did you eat?"

"I did," she nodded, adding some milk and sugar to her drink.

Bruce sat adjacent to her, his fingers wrapped around his half-empty mug.

"You nervous?" she wondered before taking a sip of her coffee.

He shrugged with a breathy chuckle. "A little. Just need to stay calm, though."

"If worse comes to worse, I'll escort you out," Natasha reassured him.

"Where are you keeping him?" he inquired. "One of those cells made for Loki?"

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "Just a standard holding cell." Bruce absently nodded and sipped his coffee. She noticed an evident tension in his eyes. "Fury contacted the hostages. They're okay. No longer hiding under Ross' orders."

A small smile formed across his lips. "That's good."

"You aren't in a rush to get there, are you?" She brought her mug to her lips.

"No. No-are you?" he blinked.

She slowly set the mug down. "No." Natasha observed him as he took a sip of coffee. "You aren't into me, are you?" He looked ready to spit the liquid back into his cup.

"Pardon?" he asked, startled by her abruptness.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. That was mean," she admitted.

"It was surprising," he corrected.

"So you're not into me?"

Bruce's lips parted as he struggled for an answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying "no," but he didn't want to lie to her. "I… I think you're a lovely woman…"

Natasha lowered her eyes and laughed. "I'm making this awkward for you, aren't I?"

"Natasha, I…" Bruce paused, eyes on her face. "I really do think you're wonderful. I'm just not ready for a relationship."

Her eyes met with his. "You should've mentioned the kissing bothered you," she smirked.

"Were you…" he blinked, "testing me?"

Natasha shrugged and raised her mug. "I've been worried about you, Bruce," she quietly admitted.

He held his breath as she spoke.

"I don't want you feeling lonely, you know?" Her smile fell. "You seem like you're moving forward-that's a good thing. And I know Betty would want this for you...to be happy." Natasha searched Bruce's face for an answer.

He took a deep breath in and managed a nod. "I like to think she'd be happy for me. She would like you," he added, smiling for Natasha.

"You used to get upset when remembering her. Now you can do it with a smile."

The corners of his lips fell as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I still miss her."

"I still miss those I've lost," Natasha replied.

Bruce thoughtfully observed her. He was slowly discovering just how complex Natasha was. There was more to her than the mysterious Black Widow. She was more than those casual grins and teasing kisses used to mask her pain. Natasha Romanoff was a woman of many emotions, and Bruce was curious, yet at the same time, terrified to see more of her true self.

Natasha caught him giving her a blank expression. "Please don't apologise," she laughed.

Bruce shook his head. "I won't. I mean, I'd like to… Loss is painful, it really is, but I was thinking about something else."

"What were you thinking about?" she wondered.

His answer came honestly and without much thought. "You." He caught himself and his mind raced to give a proper explanation. "Who you are. Not as a superhero, but you as Natasha."

She gave him half a smile. "That's not a door many want to open."

He lowered his eyes, staring into his coffee mug. "I'd like to."

His response worried her. The Doctor's desire to know her told her that he was in deeper than she would've liked. Natasha wasted no time in finishing her drink. "Ready to go?"

Bruce nodded and rose from his seat. "I'll get my coat."

The drive to headquarters was a quiet one. Bruce lightly bobbed his head and fidgeted with his hands while Natasha drove. There were several moments where he caught his leg trembling and had to force it to stop. He also didn't like how eerily quiet Natasha was, but the silence helped him rehearse what he wished to tell Ross. Granted Thaddeus kept his mouth shut, Bruce wanted to start off on a calm note. He refused to lash out-that would only force Ross to treat him like a monster, which could very well trigger an incident. _Remember to breathe, _he told himself. Bruce closed his eyes and imagined the classroom: yoga mats strewn across the floor, the steps for breathing through labor written across a whiteboard, a quiet Tchaikovsky piece drifting through an open window, and Natasha. His eyes opened just as his place of solitude came into complete fruition. Bruce was familiar with the emotions currently stirring in his chest. They were warm and comforting, but at the same time, dangerous. He turned to Natasha and recalled one particular moment from two years ago. Betty had accepted the other guy completely, but Bruce had to let her go. Though their friendship and romantic feelings remained, Bruce had sworn to himself that a relationship wasn't a possibility. He almost found it funny how he and Natasha shared the same views on romances.

Natasha parked the car in the garage and even after removing the keys from the engine and opening her door, Bruce sat, unmoving. "You need a moment?"

Her voice brought him to his senses. "No," he answered, undoing his seatbelt. Now wasn't the time for Bruce to be letting his heart get the better of him. He left the car and began following Natasha through the parking garage. "Should I call you when I'm finished?" He kept his jacket neatly draped over an arm.

"Don't bother," she answered. "No offense, but Fury wants eyes and ears on your conversation."

Bruce bowed his head and nodded. "That's understandable."

Natasha scanned her ID badge before an elevator granted them permission to enter.

Bruce slipped his jacket on inside the frigid elevator. He took a deep breath in through his mouth, then exhaled through his nose.

"What are you nervous about?" Natasha wondered.

His mouth formed a thin line. "The obvious," he shrugged.

"Bad nerves can trigger him?"

"I…It's yet to happen, but I can never be too careful."

Natasha reached out to give his arm a light squeeze. "If he threatens you, ignore it. He won't hurt you-he can't. He's under our custody and won't be getting out anytime soon."

His stomach churned and he wondered if his prior romance related thoughts were adding more fuel to his frantic state. He once read that fear and love were two sides of the same coin. _Love. _Now wasn't the time for him to be going there.

The elevator doors eased open and Natasha stepped out in front of him. "Keep it together for the afternoon, Banner," she urged.

He nodded, fingers knotting together as they resumed their walk.

"Don't look so timid. He'll hold that against you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"You're in control here, Banner."

"That's quite a pep talk," he hummed with a smile. Natasha guided him down a narrow hall. She scanned her ID at a door, then more walking ensued. Bruce kept close to her side, breathing deeply in hopes of calming his anxiety. Their final stop was a metal door guarded by two men. As Natasha flashed her badge and they were granted access, Bruce noticed a gun strapped to one of the men's thighs. "Do you house many prisoners?"

"Currently three," Natasha answered. "The other two here are in for hacking cases-nothing to really worry about." She showed him to another door and swiped her ID. "Take as much time as you need." Natasha held open the door for him. "I'll be listening in from out here," she promised, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear to reveal an earpiece.

Bruce pulled his interlocked hands close to his gut and nodded.

"I can keep the door open if you'll feel safer…"

He opened his mouth, ready to decline the offer, but instead nodded his head. "Please do," he murmured.

"He can't hurt you, Bruce," Natasha reminded him as he stepped through the doorway.

Bruce kept his eyes fixed on his feet as he entered a dimly lit room. The door behind him eased halfway shut, allowing some yellow light from the hallway to filter through.

"I can't hurt you," a sarcastic voice muttered.

Bruce glanced up with furrowed brows. Ross was seated before a small table, his wrists secured to the table by a set of nailed down handcuffs.

"Come here to cower or gloat?"

Bruce unbuttoned his coat before taking a seat in an unoccupied fold-out chair. "Neither," he answered, looking the General in the eyes. "You're aware that in an attempt to harm me, you harmed an innocent civilian."

Ross answered with a blank stare. "So long as I acquired your blood."

Bruce's fingers curled into fists. "You wouldn't be saying that if your daughter was the one to get hurt."

Ross' glare hardened. "Drawing that card is a weak move."

"I'm putting things into perspective," Bruce coldly answered. "And you're proving to be more of a monster than the Hulk."

"What did you come here for, Banner?" the older man sneered.

Bruce stared at the metal hook securing the handcuffs to the table. "Your obsession with the Hulk is dangerous. With Betty gone, it's driven you mad, and that's only going to get worse."

Thaddeus closely observed Bruce's eyes. They were a deep brown and filled with anger and confusion. "Do you plan to kill me?"

Bruce shook his head and neatly laced his fingers. "I ask that you focus on ending this obsession." He looked the General straight in the eyes. "The world doesn't need another Hulk. I'm the only threat this world needs."

"So you _do _see yourself as a threat?" Ross wondered.

"Until I can control him…" Bruce hesitated. "That's the most logical solution at the moment."

"Your Stark buddy can't help you?"

"He's tried," Bruce answered. "But your daughter was the one who tried the hardest."

"I don't want you pitying me," Ross warned in a quiet growl.

"I'm not," Bruce confirmed. "I only ask that you give up hunting me down for Betty's sake. She wouldn't want-"

"Don't you dare use her against me, you son of a bitch!" Ross slammed his fists against the steel table, violently rattling the chains restraining him.

The door creaked open, but Bruce remained calm as he slid his chair back. "She'd be ashamed. Then again, she already was," he quietly informed the General before rising to his feet. Bruce acknowledged Natasha's presence in the doorway. "I'm finished here," he announced. The soles of his shoes hitting the tile was the only sound to be heard as he made his exit.

Natasha closed the door after him and stole one last peek at Ross as he sat with his head bowed. "Did that go better than imagined?"

The door clicked shut and Bruce audibly exhaled. "I didn't mean to use Betty against him."

"Sometimes you just gotta pour salt in the wound." Natasha escorted him away from the holding cells.

"That was a weak move on my part," Bruce muttered. "Using Betty as a shield… I suppose it's something I've always done…"

"Nothing wrong with shields," Natasha soothed. "Cap uses one."

Bruce shook his head. Her analogy didn't feel the same.

"You're a shield, too, Banner."

He gave Natasha a thoughtful stare.

"You shield the Hulk," Natasha continued, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "You keep him under control. Without you, all hell would be loose."

Bruce's pace slowed as the revelation hit him like an out of body experience. Natasha was right. The other guy needed him. He paused to reflect on something Tony had told him before the battle broke out. Tony had mentioned the Hulk "saving him" from all the gamma exposure he endured.

That notion brought Bruce back to one of his weaker moments. He had been hiding in an abandoned cul-de-sac with only a loaded revolver for company. Hulk "saved him" the instant his trembling finger pulled the trigger. The Hulk was Bruce's shield, and in turn, he was his. They worked in tandem as Yin and Yang. If there was no foreseeable way to destroy the beast living in him, there had to be a way to work with him. "Natasha?"

She stopped to give him a careful stare. "Yeah?"

"I…I'd like to walk home, if you don't mind."

"Bruce?" He had the faintest trace of a smile across his lips, but it was making Natasha uneasy. "I can drive you."

"No-no, I'll be fine!" he swore.

She furrowed her brows. "What happened?"

He offered her a weak grin. "You've helped me realize something."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I've never saw myself as a shield. And the other guy, he's a shield, too," he continued. "This is a mindset I haven't considered. I suppose it makes me feel more hopeful…like there really is a way to get the other guy to listen to me…"

Natasha gently pat his shoulder. "Always happy to help, Doc!"

He laughed. "You and Tony are the greatest help in the world."

"And that's how things are gonna stay," she confirmed. "Bruce Banner isn't alone. He never was, and he never will be."

His smile widened.

"Meaning he won't be walking home alone, either," Natasha sternly added. "I'll drop you off. It's no trouble."

"Thank you." The phrase was something that probably came second to "I'm sorry," but his gratitude couldn't be expressed enough. Natasha was more than someone he could turn to for a smile. She was his supporter, and that was someone both Bruce and the Hulk needed. "Thank you," Bruce repeated.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at you," Natasha grinned as she opened the door for her date. She gave him a once over in his navy suit, complete with a matching tie.

Bruce kept his hand behind his back as he admired her strapless black dress. "I'm glad I decided to dress up."

"I _did _say we're getting fancy Italian."

"You did," he agreed, shuffling inside. "I, uh, also got you something. A thank you gift."

"Aww, you didn't have to…"

He revealed a bouquet of multi-coloured tulips from behind his back. "Something small," he shrugged with a nervous laugh.

Natasha eagerly reached for the flowers and delicately touched a pink bud. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he grinned.

She thought about giving him a peck on the cheek, but she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Leading him on would only hurt him. "I'll stick these in some water and we'll go."

Bruce waited patiently, observing her as she filled up a tall glass with water. "How have things with Ross been going?"

"He's been quiet." Natasha peeled away the plastic wrapping away from the flower's stems before setting them in a glass. "He's adamant about having _you _locked up."

"Of course he is," Bruce sulked.

Natasha grabbed her leather jacket and purse before approaching Bruce. "You really don't need to be worrying about him. Tonight's for relaxing."

"Relaxing," he chuckled. "Easier said than done."

"Late nights in the lab?" she wondered, locking up once they left her apartment.

"The other night was," Bruce nodded. "But my pants came in today."

Natasha's eyes fell to his dark slacks. "And you didn't wear them?"

"You're insane!" he laughed, walking beside her to the elevator.

"What?" she smirked. "I really wanna see them."

"Another time," he promised. "Tony and I were actually discussing another trip," he mused. "Should be safe."

Natasha knew exactly what was coming next. "I won't follow," she reassured him, punching the elevator's button to the main floor.

Bruce wondered how committed she was to that promise. Luckily for her, he wasn't going to test her trust. "I'd like you to join. If you want to…"

She was surprised, but at the same time curious towards his intentions. "You're not worried about me getting hurt?"

"You'll be above ground," he cautioned. The steel doors opened and he allowed Natasha out first. "And equipped with tranquilizers."

"Just in case?" she assumed.

He nodded. "I don't want to take any chances."

"So I'm really allowed?" she asked with interest.

"This isn't a test," he confirmed with a light chuckle. "So long as you don't come between _him_."

"Thank you," Natasha smiled. "And I'll keep my distance."

Bruce grew quiet as they stepped outside into the warm, humid air. "He really doesn't scare you, does he?"

Natasha walked close to the curb. "He's unpredictable, you know? That's terrifying. But now that I've gotten to know you, I've learned that under all that green, you're still in there."

"It's only a matter of reaching out to him."

"Done any meditating lately?"

Bruce nodded. "I've been unwinding before bed. It's funny, the night after confronting Ross… I swore that I could feel the other guy's energy."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I suddenly felt all this rage, this hatred…" Reciting the experience took him back to his moment with the Hulk. "I offered him my hand… He turned away, but I've never had that kind of experience before."

Natasha gave him a hopeful smile. "Next time you should try making him turn back around. He's part of you, right? Should listen."

"To be honest, it might've been a dream," Bruce admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"He should feel flattered you're thinking of him."

"Some are viewing him as a hero-he should feel honoured!"

Natasha laughed. "One of these days he'll be able to meet with his fans."

Bruce uneasily fidgeted with his hands. "I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future."

"You seem to like kids," Natasha noticed. "I bet he does, too."

He pursed his lips. It wasn't fair for him to be the center of attention tonight. "D-do you like kids?" he shyly wondered.

Natasha casually shrugged a shoulder. "They're not bad when they're content. As long as I'm not dealing with any biting and screaming..."

"Biting?" he laughed.

"I've seen it happen," she swore.

"I take it you don't have any kids, then."

She raised her brows in surprise. "Oh, _no_!"

Bruce felt his face flush. "I'm sorry-that was way too personal!"

"No," she laughed. "It's fine. You're curious. I've never been married, in case you ever wondered."

Bruce shook his head.

"I tend to get asked the marriage question. 'Are you widowed?'" Natasha laughed at her own joke. "The code name tends to get people thinking."

Bruce felt his moment of embarrassment start to subside. "I always associated it with the spider. May I ask why you chose that name?"

"It was given to me," she replied. "Nothing I'm willing to go into detail about." Her voice began to drift.

"That's alright," he assured her.

"Just know I'm beautiful and deadly," Natasha winked.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm well aware."

"Well aware of how beautiful I am?" she teased.

"And your deadliness." His smile fell. Bruce was becoming less of a fan of her messing with his head. He was well aware of his feelings for her, but he knew Ms. Relationships-are-Dangerous wasn't in this for romance.

Natasha could easily tell that something was wrong. The man wasn't even bothering to _try_ hiding his disappointment. "So those pants…"

"Pants," he hummed. "They're alright. They fit me."

Awkward Bruce was hard to listen to. "What'd I say?" she wondered as they crossed the street.

He could've changed the subject, or even tried lying to her, but the truth was the only thing coming to him. "You've been good to me, Natasha."

She watched him in her peripheral vision, awaiting the bad news.

"It's…It's made me realize that I have feelings...for you." He awkwardly glanced in her direction. "But I respect what you've said about relationships. I'm definitely not ready for one." His feet froze once they reached the sidewalk. "I'm not ready, but I do like you. And being around you…"

He stared at her like a child who just broke a window. "I've made it worse, huh?" she lightly commented. Bruce's hurt expression remained unchanged. "I didn't think you were that into me."

"But you had an idea?"

"Bruce," she sighed. "It's not you." She pulled him close to a parking meter so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "The whole 'love' thing has never sat well with me. I'm not looking for a commitment. Those are too messy."

He slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Honestly, I-I can't see myself in something for the long run, either. I'd like that, but I can't do it."

"The other guy?" she asked. "If you control him, then you won't need to worry anymore."

Bruce wasn't ready to lecture her on his biology. Granted his Hulk issue went away, he was aware of the radiation's effect on his reproductive organs. She was susceptible to getting sick, or even worse, dead, if certain fluids reached her body. As for children, those were a hopeless dream for him. "There's more to it than just that," he concluded.

Natasha wanted to reach out to him, but she stopped herself from doing so. "You're a really great guy, Bruce," she smiled. "If I'm not careful around you, I just might throw in the towel and go for the real deal with you."

Her comment felt more hurtful than reassuring. Once again, she was teasing him. "Forget I said anything. Let's go have dinner. I'll pay."

"Bruce." Natasha grabbed his hand and sighed. "Don't be upset."

He wanted to tell her he wasn't, but he didn't feel like faking a happy tone.

"I really think you're great."

He felt like he was going to hear an awful break-up speech.

"I rarely find a guy who's genuinely interested in me, so thank you." She gently squeezed his hand. "But in this line of work, I really can't settle down. People need me…People need the Avengers."

"I know," he agreed. "And I'm not interested in a romance. I'm really not, Natasha." His longing eyes begged to differ.

"Well, I know you don't want a fling." Natasha could tell he was the loyal, committed type.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we just… get dinner? You can tell me about work. Or Liho."

"Okay," she quietly replied. Natasha began to walk and Bruce's feet followed suit. "Liho's been good. Lots of sleeping-I'm kinda jealous."

Bruce stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Pets seem to have the good life."

"But they miss out on all the fun we have," she added. "Hey, I bet Stark would flip if you let something with fur into the lab."

"You think so?" The idea made Bruce chuckle.

"Why not make it an experiment?" she challenged. "You can borrow my cat."

"He's not allergic, is he?"

Natasha grinned. "I honestly don't know."

"I wouldn't want to take a risk if allergies might be involved," he laughed.

"Party pooper," she snorted.

"I'll think about it," Bruce corrected.

They turned a corner and the chattering of couples and families increased as a pleasant garlic aroma grew stronger. "Ever go here?" Natasha wondered as they approached a building with a red and white awning.

"No, never." He reached the door before Natasha and held it open for her.

"I think you'll like it." She brushed past him and told a waiter to check for a "Romanoff" reservation.

They were seated right away and given a sweet Moscato to sample. "I take it you've had this planned for a while?" Bruce wondered.

"Hey, I promised you a nice dinner, so you're getting a nice dinner!" Natasha raised her glass and Bruce did the same. "To friends?"

He managed a smile and nodded. "To friends." She clinked her glass to his and they both drank. Bruce found the wine to be bittersweet, but he kept the opinion to himself.

Natasha began browsing the menu and commenting on the specials. "Spaghetti squash? Sounds different."

Bruce opened his menu but caught himself glancing over to Natasha until their waiter returned. He ordered a water while Natasha opted for wine.

"Seeing anything good?" she asked, setting her menu off to the side.

"Still looking." He lowered his eyes to actually scan a list of entrees. "Did you find something?"

"Might go with chicken alfredo." She raised her wine glass and brought it to her lips.

He absently nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good enough to give the vegetarian a change of heart?"

He laughed. "I'm sure it might."

"Do you wanna chat with Ross again?" She hoped the subject change would allow some better conversation on Bruce's part.

"Ahh…" He shook his head as he eyed a linguine dish that looked tempting. "Probably not."

Natasha fell quiet until the waiter came back with their drinks and bread. She ordered chicken alfredo and Bruce settled for linguine with grill-roasted tomatoes.

Bruce helped himself to a slice of bread, cursing himself for making the evening awkward. He never should've mentioned his one-sided crush. Love had a way of ending miserably for him. The notion made him want to abstain from the silly concept altogether.

Natasha picked at a piece of bread, unsure of what to say. She knew Bruce was going to be bitter about their earlier heart-to-heart, and she had no words for him. Love was foreign to her. She had felt it before, but the feeling never lasted. Love was just a quick fuck, oftentimes unsatisfying. Natasha knew Bruce wanted the package deal when it came to romance-she could see it in his eyes. He was the kind of guy who deserved someone sweet, not an assassin currently married to her job.

"I'm sorry. Tonight isn't going as planned, is it?" he commented with a weak grin.

"No," she freely admitted. "But we're running with it."

"Are we?" he emptily wondered.

"We will be when you start explaining to me what you did when abroad. You were a medical doctor in India. Tell me more about that."

Bruce appreciated that she was just as uncomfortable with this dinner as he was. "Well," he began. "I have a very basic knowledge in health. I picked up a lot of that knowledge over the internet and in books. My first patient was this little boy-he came from a family of five and each one of them had a bad case of Malaria. This boy was the youngest, so I worked with him first."

Natasha listened, engaged in his story. For a man with a degree in science, he was very passionate about his role as a medical doctor. He was a naturally helpful person, a sweet and overly caring man, the complete opposite of the Hulk.

"And I was terrified," Bruce continued with a laugh as their dinners were served. "The midwife instructed me on what needed to be done, but I insisted that deliveries weren't my thing."

"You passed out," Natasha assumed mid-chew.

"I almost did," he admitted with a chuckle. "But then this human being appeared and I was in awe."

Natasha laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry. I've been rambling, haven't I?"

She poked at a piece of chicken on her plate. "It's fine. I like hearing your stories. Kinda makes me wonder why you didn't pursue a medical career."

"Well, there's the obvious…" He stabbed a bit of tomato and pasta with his fork.

"Playing doctor makes you angry?"

"It could," he shrugged. "I'd rather not take any chances."

"How about when you get things under control?" she prodded. "Think you'll pursue a new life as medical Dr. Banner?"

Bruce quietly laughed. "You really think I should?"

She shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of food. "You seem happiest helping people."

"I suppose I am," he agreed. "And you? Does that same sense of satisfaction come your way?"

"It does," she nodded. "I feel that the more good I do helps to cover up my wrongs."

"A religious practice?" he wondered, watching her thoughtfully.

"Personal," she confirmed. "My own atonement."

Bruce didn't wish to pry any further, so he chose to drop the topic. "How's the chicken?"

"Amazing. Yours?" She went in for another bite.

"Delicious. Though it pales to your cooking," he teased.

"Flattery just might earn you dinner at my place again," she hinted.

"Well, next week I'm on dinner duty," he playfully warned.

She faked a groan. "Damn."

Their plates were both licked clean and their full stomachs denied an offer for dessert. Bruce attempted to take the check, but Natasha was too quick for him. "Thank you for this," he smiled.

"No trouble at all, Doc," she promised. "This was fun." She genuinely meant it. The night had a rocky start, but they managed to work past the bumps.

"It was," Bruce agreed. He did his best to hide the lingering embarrassment from earlier.

"You want some coffee at my place?" she offered. "I'm definitely not feeling ready for anything else," she laughed.

"Okay," he nodded. "Coffee sounds nice."

The walk to Natasha's started out as a quiet one. "Hard to pick out any stars," he muttered to himself, eyes on the sky disrupted by the city's lights.

"Yeah, it's a drive until you can get a good view," Natasha replied.

"You stargaze?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Sometimes I find myself looking at them."

"It's therapeutic."

"You're all about that kinda thing, aren't you?" she joked.

"Can't blame me."

Natasha kept close as the flow of people picked up. "You'll text me about the Hulk getaway?" she wondered.

"'Getaway?'" he cautiously repeated. "If…If you still want to go, then yes. I will."

"Always happy to help," she added.

"I appreciate that."

Natasha opened up her apartment's door and Liho perked up as her master entered.

"Looks like someone was waiting for you," Bruce chuckled. He drew close to the feline, but she darted away when he got too close. "Still not friends?" He heard the door shut, and a moment later, he felt Natasha's hand grab his. Bruce turned and was surprised with a kiss to the lips.

Natasha's fingers tightened around his as she deepened the kiss.

Bruce turned away, his face hot. "What…?"

She stared at him with a curious expression. "We can always give a fling a try. If you want," she casually expressed.

He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "That's the opposite of what I want."

Natasha took a step back. Men always accepted her offer for a fling. Rejection was foreign to Natasha. She only wished that Bruce could've been one of those men weak enough to give in to his instincts, but he wasn't. He was a good man with good intentions. And his innocence was making her feel like the bad guy.

"This isn't right. We work together," Bruce continued. "And… you're just not interested."

She warmly smiled at him. "You're a really great guy, Bruce Banner."

"Saying that won't change your mind," he informed her. "If you didn't plan on making coffee, I'll go." He brushed past her but stopped when she began to speak.

"Looks like I made it worse," she breathlessly laughed.

"A little," he nodded, stepping closer to the door.

"Kinda thought you'd be like the other guys I've been with," she admitted. "You're not. It's a nice change."

His hand rested on the door's brass handle. "Goodnight, Natasha."

She sighed as the door creaked open. "Night, Bruce."


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce was dangerously close to not calling Natasha the next day after Tony told him he wanted to take an "experimental field trip." After last night's failed dinner, Bruce wasn't ready to face her. He felt used, like his emotions were Natasha's toys. Bruce knew she meant well. She wanted him to be happy, and despite not wanting a romance, he knew she cared for his best interests. For that reason, he decided to give her a call.

"Bruce." She was surprised to hear from him.

"If you're free today, Tony and I are leaving to do some tests around three." His tone was callous; a subconscious means to intentionally drive her away.

"I'll be there," Natasha agreed. "Your place?"

"The lab," he corrected.

The lack of chipperness in Bruce's voice worried her. "Listen, Bruce," she breathed. "Last night…"

He was quick to stop her. "Please, don't. Look, I'll see you at three," he continued. "Or maybe I won't… I'll…" he paused. "Bye, Natasha."

* * *

"C'mon, Banner," Tony urged, "you don't look half bad."

"You laughed," Bruce matter-of-factly stated. He stared down at the purple pants that fit snuggly around his legs.

"Never seen you showing off that much leg," Tony commented with a smirk.

Bruce felt his face flush. He could only imagine what Natasha's mocking laughter would sound like. JARVIS' announcement of her impending arrival wasn't making him feel any better.

"Romanoff coming again?" Tony wondered.

Bruce gave his partner a small nod. "She wanted to join." He lowered his gaze as he headed for his work station.

Tony trailed after him, popping a fruit snack into his mouth. "So what happened?"

Bruce adjusted his glasses as he double-checked the dosages for the Hulk tranquilizers. "Hmm?"

"You and Romanoff. Something went down," Tony noticed.

Bruce eyed Tony as if he didn't understand his accusation. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Tony waved a finger in the man's face. "Something happened." He frowned and took a step back. "It was sex."

Bruce's eyes grew wide. "No!" He furiously shook his head. "No, Tony, it wasn't."

"Sex always makes it awkward. Work place sex, at least. 'Cuz you know you've gotta see them day in and day out-"

"That didn't happen," Bruce swore. "It was a misunderstanding." Better to tell Tony that than to let his mind wander in the gutter.

"About sex?"

Bruce audibly groaned. "I offended her. Now, Tony, please drop it."

He winced. "Offending Romanoff? Ouch."

"Yes," Bruce tiredly nodded. "Now please drop it."

Natasha casually sauntered past a sliding glass door. "Am I late, boys?" She was casually dressed: jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket.

Bruce shook his head. "No. Not at all." He spotted a gun holstered to her left thigh.

"So we going?" Tony wondered. He grabbed the case housing the tranquilizers.

"Yes. Let's." Bruce stepped away from his station and kept his eyes glued to the floor as he trailed behind Tony.

It was impossible for Natasha _not _to notice Bruce's newest pair of pants. She assumed Bruce caught her staring when he utilized Tony for a human shield, blocking him from her view. "Nice legs, Banner," she snorted.

"That's what I said! See, Banner-you're being self-conscious."

A growl mingled with a low groan escaped Bruce's throat. "Tony…"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she neared Bruce's side. "I won't say another word," she promised.

Bruce deliberately slowed his steps, but Natasha didn't let his slowed pace affect her. She remained close while Tony trotted ahed of them.

"I was being an idiot last night," she began under her breath.

"I'd rather we forget last night altogether."

"It actually got me thinking," Natasha continued. "Stark!" she called out. "Give us a minute!" He didn't bother to stop or turn around, but flashed her a backwards thumbs up in reply.

Bruce stopped and watched Tony make his way into the elevator. He turned to Natasha with a tired look in his eyes. "I'd really rather not discuss us…"

"I'm jealous of you, Banner." Natasha had suddenly captured his interest. She shrugged and pressed her back against the nearest wall. "You're not like me when it comes to emotions." She folded her arms across her chest. "You're easy to read."

"And you're not." Bruce kept his distance while keeping a watchful eye on her.

"I've seen who you really are, Bruce." She paused to wet her lips. "You… the other guy… That's all you, stripped down, and I'm too scared to even begin telling you who I once was."

"I'm not asking you to," Bruce quietly mentioned.

Natasha shook her head. "That's far from a fair trade. You expose yourself and get nothing in return…"

"I can't exactly _hide _the other guy, Natasha," he added with a choked laugh.

"It's not all about him. It's you…opening up and letting me in. That's risky."

His brows furrowed. "Natasha, I don't see you as a threat."

"I know," she stated. "But whatever you're feeling for me isn't real." She watched his stare grow cold. "I've killed people, Bruce. Innocent lives, gone. Children, mothers…"

His jaw fell as he fought for words to say.

Natasha sardonically laughed and turned her back to Bruce. "I could've spared countless lives, but I'm a stickler for obeying orders."

"Y-you've changed," Bruce managed. "That was all in the past…"

Natasha turned to him with a weak smile. "Just admit I'm not the saint you've built me up to be, Banner. It's fine."

He pulled his fumbling hands close to his chest. "Hasn't the battle changed that mindset? Kids see you as their hero. Don't you want to play that part? The hero…"

Natasha's attempt to push him away only made him want to come closer, and that terrified her. "I do."

"I put my past behind me. At least, I try to," Bruce admitted.

"Bruce, stop…" She didn't want to hear more about his troubles.

"Why bring this up now?" he pressed, taking a step towards her. "Have my feelings offended you so much that you have to hate me?"

"It's not that," she responded in a low growl.

He threw his hands into the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "You're difficult, do you realize that?!"

"That's what I've been saying," she muttered, slowly growing concerned for Bruce's anger levels. "I can't open up to you, Bruce. I'm terrified to let you in."

He clenched his fists at his sides. Anger would only hurt her. He needed to fight to remain calm. "Then don't. I'm not asking you to."

"But I want to," she admitted, looking him in the eyes. Bruce grew quiet. "You're getting to me. In a good way."

Bruce pursed his lips. "Then…then why push me away?"

"We both aren't ready for romance, Bruce. We both know it."

"So you-you _want_ a romance?" he stammered, fumbling with his hands.

"I do," she admonished. "But I don't."

He lowered his gaze and nodded. "I suppose I understand…But what happens when we retire from this line of work? What happens when I have the other guy under control and we don't have to worry about any incidents…"

"No." Natasha hated turning him down when he sounded so hopeful. "You may see retirement, but I don't. This is a job I'm sticking with."

"Are you saying this under the assumption you're never going to age?" he questioned. "No offense, Natasha, but how long can you and Steve expect this serum to keep you going?"

"You're pushing it," she coldly informed.

"I'm only making a statement."

"Well, do it another day. Stark's waiting," she added. "And I'm not joining if you're gonna piss me off about love."

"Love is a very strong word," he breathed.

Natasha began walking ahead of him. "We both know that's what these feelings turn into."

Bruce stood in place, watching her short curls bounce as she walked. Suddenly, he was more concerned about her feelings than he was for his own. He wordlessly trailed after her to the rooftop where a private helicopter awaited them.

Tony noticed the two seemed quiet as they took their seats. Natasha sat in the far back while Bruce took the seat in front of her. He pulled a set of headphones and his iPod from his bag, a surefire sign that he was purposely avoiding any discussion. Not only that, but Natasha's bad vibes were practically tangible and Bruce was looking like a guilty puppy that peed in the house. "Nothing?" he asked. "I'm DJ, then." The two passengers had no objections to him blaring classic rock, though Natasha seemed to be clenching her jaw through the take-off.

* * *

"Pants, test one!" Tony announced once the copter touched down on land.

Bruce turned his music off and set his device back in his bag. "Use the tranquilizers before things get too out of hand," he mumbled.

"I'm gonna give the suit another go," Tony added, leaving his seat. "Did some fix-ups. Romanoff, you get the keys!" His thumb pointed back to the pilot's spot.

Natasha unbuckled her seatbelt. "You got Banner's CD in there?"

"Ready," Tony nodded.

Bruce removed his shirt and glasses and let them rest beside his bag. He then headed for the door without a single word or glance to his partners.

"You need a push to get going?" Tony asked.

"I've got it," he called back before darting off.

Tony immediately turned to Natasha. "What'd you do to him, Romanoff?"

"Nothing," she tiredly groaned.

"Sure as hell did something," he muttered to himself. "Tranquilizer gun's in the case."

Natasha brushed past Tony to claim her new position as pilot. "Don't let him get too rough on you."

Tony activated his suit as a growl echoed in the distance. "Oh, boy…" Tony breathed.

She could only imagine how easy it was for Bruce to turn. He had a lot of rage to feed off of no thanks to her. The copter's side door slammed shut and Natasha focused herself on the mission at hand.

Tony took off in the direction of a path of fallen trees. He overheard Bruce's grunts shortly followed by toppling trees straight ahead. "Hey!" he shouted, his voice resounding over his suit's speakers. The rustling of leaves stopped and Tony readied a missile. "Banner wanna play?" He was answered with a growl and the Hulk came charging at him. Tony took note of the Hulk's fitted pants. There seemed to be no rips, for now, at least. He knew he'd need to get Bruce to do more lunging and jumping around to truly put the fabric to the test. "Here we go. Jarvis, get recording!" He made a sharp right with the Hulk bounding closely behind him. "No split pants, Banner?" He darted up towards the sky and the beast growled, furiously jumping after the bright red suit. Tony hovered over the pair of large hands threatening to rip him apart.

Hulk leapt off the ground with as much force as his legs could muster. His thick fingers were hardly close to the sleek metal boots that currently taunted him, but he refused to give up.

"Still no rips?" Tony asked. Bruce's alter ego growled and Tony activated the blasters in his heels.

A fire burned the giant's eyes, sending him crashing backwards into a tree that cracked beneath his weight.

There was a pained wail and Natasha took that as her cue to start playing Bruce's CD. She cranked the external speakers up until her ears pounded and the helicopter's walls trembled with each stroke of a violin.

JARVIS stated that there was a brief change in the doctor's vitals once the music began. "His heart rate dropped significantly for half a second," the program confirmed.

"A moment of clarity…" Tony pondered.

Tony found a Hulk-free patch of dirt to land on. "So Banner's paying attention in there, after all."

"Sir," JARVIS informed, "Might I suggest dodging to your left?"

Tony flew to the side as a tree came toppling down. The Hulk was soon to follow.

He spotted Tony and charged. This time, there was no running for the bright red suit. The Hulk was now up against a worthy opponent.

Tony grabbed the Hulk's fist in his armored hand. The giant prepared to strike with the opposite fist, but Tony evaded the attack. A repulsor beam then struck the Hulk's chest, forcing him to howl. "Romanoff," Tony announced, checking her signal on his in-suit monitor. "Get the sedatives ready while I take some for the team." He flashed his lab partner a confident smirk from behind his mask. "Let's see what you've got, Banner." He outstretched his arms but before he could count to three, he was pummeled into the ground. Unlike the last time, his monitor held up through several punches to the face plate. Tony kept his eyes fixed on a miniature diagram of his suit and searched for the slightest signs of structural changes.

"Mr. Stark," JARVIS interrupted in a warning tone. "The face plate's integrity-"

_Almost compromised._ "I'm aware." Tony was able to stun the Hulk with a blast to the gut. He was given just enough time to fly away, but Hulk was quick to recover, and determined to make scrap metal of the Iron Man.

A chorus of instruments grew louder, their sounds ill-blended with the obnoxious whirring of the helicopter's wings. The Hulk glared up at the sky as the sound's source drew closer. He roared, his feet firmly planted into the ground.

"Let's see if we can get the other guy back," Natasha murmured. She put the chopper in autopilot and ordered it to fly in place while she reached for the tranquilizer case.

"Romanoff!" Tony shouted. He managed to roll away, but a large hand grabbed his suit by the ankle and flung him into the nearest tree.

Natasha braced herself upon opening the door. Wind blew her curls in all directions and she swore under her breath as she fought to tie her hair back. She grabbed the loaded gun at her feet and locked onto the nape of the Hulk's neck. He was still, but he wasn't going to stay that way for very long. "Hey!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Natasha didn't think he would hear, but by some miracle, he did. His fiery glare fixed on her face, but Natasha's gaze was still glued to his neck. Her finger pulled the trigger and in a split second, the Hulk's growls ceased.

Tony flew up to his ride as the giant's body crashed into the ground.

"Think I should give him another hit?" she wondered, eying Bruce's green and seizing form.

Tony's helmet folded back to reveal his face. "Don't. Pretty sure Banner tripled the recommended dose as it is." He approached the pilot's seat as his armor folded into itself.

Natasha kept her eyes on the Hulk, unable to look away as the massive form began to shrink and lose its green hue. "Lower this thing!" she barked. "He's back."

Bruce came to with eyes stinging from specks of dirt in his eyes. His stiff muscles ached in protest as he rolled onto his side. He sat up and wiped a trail of grime and drool smeared across his cheek. Glancing down at his legs, he found his laugh when he noticed that his pants were perfectly intact. Dirty, but intact.

"Bruce!"

The doctor glanced up at the sound of his name.

Natasha hopped down from the copter while it hovered feet above the ground.

He frantically wiped his eyes with his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Natasha softly wondered.

Bruce let the tears in his eyes erase the nagging dirt and he nodded. He wiped his eyes one last time before finally acknowledging her face. One look brought on an odd sense of déjà vu. He was recalling seeing her from a distance as she held a gun to his head. "Did you just shoot me?"

The corner of Natasha's lip raised. "You remembered? What about the music?"

Bruce paused, but shook his head a moment later. "I saw you…shooting me." His stomach began to grumble. "Now I'm just hungry… And exhausted."

Natasha straightened and offered Bruce a hand. "We'll get you feeling normal soon."

He accepted her small hand as he clumsily rose to his feet.

"Know any good vegetarian fast food stops?" she asked as they boarded their ride home.

Bruce collapsed into the nearest seat and was immediately finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. "Think I'd rather sleep," he mumbled.

Natasha grabbed his shirt and draped it across his bare chest. "Then let's get you home."


	19. Chapter 19

Bruce rolled onto his side to instinctively check the clock on his nightstand. 3:12 am. His natural reaction was to return back to sleep, but his grumbling stomach was begging for food. He knew that a _very _early breakfast would help him feel normal again. As Bruce left the comfort of his bed, he tried to recall his day. He hulked out-that was the key highlight. Then he vaguely recalled Tony escorting him back home. From there, Bruce collapsed into his bed wearing the surprisingly comfortable Hulk pants. The dirt blended into his skin served as a reminder that he'd need to wash his sheets after eating. Bruce let his toaster get to work on a bagel while he grabbed a box of cereal and helped himself to a large bowl.

While his linen bed sheets and pants were being washed, Bruce took a long shower. He needed time to think, but not about the Hulk's newest costume or his attacking one of Tony's suits. His mind was fixated on Natasha's anti-romance speech. He was worried she was falling for him. It was a conceited assumption, but he couldn't help but feel that she cared too much. Natasha's fear of letting him in was bringing him back to his withdrawn state following the gamma incident. Bruce completely closed himself off from Betty in an effort to keep her safe. But he was weak. Bruce needed her more than anything. He punched the tiled wall to his left as hot droplets rained down on him. Natasha pointed out that he seemed to be doing well on the Betty front, but he wasn't. He missed her, and he didn't think that would ever change.

Bruce ended his shower once the water started to run cold. He changed into an old shirt and sweatpants to get his bed made. The warm and freshly laundered sheets suddenly made his eyelids grow heavy. He wound up returning to bed where he slept until after seven.

Natasha had left several calls that went unanswered. She contemplated leaving messages, but every time she heard the beep, she abruptly ended the call. Calling Tony to ask how their friend was would've made the inventor suspicious. She knew he was sensing something had conspired between her and Bruce, and she didn't want his nose in her business. Bruce's lack of a response was only fueling her growing concern. After Bruce's Hulk-out, he was completely drained. The man slept through a blaring Metallica song (Tony thought it would be a funny way to mess with him), and he could barely keep himself together long enough to get back into his own room. Natasha decided to go on a necessary jog to Stark Tower before her routine gym trip.

"Dr. Banner?" JARVIS requested.

Bruce had been lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling when the voice resounded over the intercom. "Yes?"

"Ms. Romanoff requests that you answer her calls."

"Oh," he breathed. "Sorry, I've been ignoring my phone." He rolled onto his side to grab his device. There were six missed calls, all from her. "Wait, did she call you?"

"She is downstairs," JARVIS confirmed. "And leaving as we speak."

Bruce bolted upright. "C-can you tell her to wait?" He hurried to find a pair of casual pants.

"She says she has errands to tend to," the program answered.

"So she left?" He froze with his pants halfway up his thighs.

"She has left the building."

Bruce fumbled with his zipper and rushed to slip his shoes on. "Elevator!" he shouted as he ran for the door. "Please." Bruce darted out of his home and ran towards the open elevator doors. As he descended to the main floor, he took deep ragged breaths as his lungs burned and his heart raced. The sprinting continued the second he was freed from the steel box. Bruce looked to his left, then right, ignoring the startled faces from the passerby as he did a quick double take. After a third glance to his right, he spotted a familiar red head of hair nearing the end of the street. Panting, Bruce watched her cross to the opposite sidewalk. He genuinely wanted to chase after her, but his knees ached and his heart felt ready to burst from his chest. After a deep breath, he trudged back inside. If his head was on correctly, he would've stayed inside and given her a call.

"I'm terribly sorry, Doctor," JARVIS apologized.

Bruce weakly smiled to no one in particular. "It's my fault. I'm not thinking straight today."

"Might I suggest resting?" the program suggested. "Your breathing and heart rate have escalated beyond a steady rate."

Bruce nodded and chuckled. "I will, thank you, Jarvis." He returned to his floor of the tower and helped himself to some orange juice and an apple before catching up with the day's news. During a commercial break, Bruce went to grab his phone. Natasha had left him with several missed calls, but not a single voice message. He attempted to give her a call, but there was no answer. Bruce slipped his phone into his pocket and decided to take a trip to the lab. For once, he had the space all to himself. JARVIS informed him that Tony was still fast asleep. Bruce decided to start his workday off by reviewing footage from yesterday's adventure. An hour into his work, Natasha called.

Bruce would have answered the call after the first ring, but his trembling hand nearly dropped the device as he brought it to his ear. "Natasha, hi!"

"Hey."

For someone who left him several calls and took the time to visit, she sounded far from enthusiastic. "Jarvis told me to call. I mean, I would've called you on my own, just…"

"You needed your rest," she replied. "I understand."

"Is that why you called?"

"Most of the reason," she admitted. "You were out cold for the ride home. Thought you'd wake up when Stark started blasting Metallica, but no."

Bruce laughed. "I was exhausted. Sorry if that worried you."

"It didn't really."

The lack of emotion in her voice made it hard for him to judge if she was lying or not. "Natasha…" There was a long pause that made him certain that she hung up on him. "What do you see in a mess like me?" he breathed.

"You're not a mess."

Natasha's answer startled him.

"You're a little broken," she shrugged. "But we all are."

"You, too?" Bruce quietly wondered.

"Especially me," Natasha agreed.

"You hide it well."

"Can't let your weaknesses show, Banner. Makes you vulnerable," she divulged.

"Weaknesses make us human," he corrected.

"Do they?"

He readjusted his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "For me they do."

"Still won't risk letting my guard down," she answered. "Look at Ross-he acts so high and mighty, but the second you bring his daughter up, he's a wreck."

Bruce took a moment to breathe. "Is he still a wreck?"

Natasha hummed. "He told me something the other day."

He could only imagine what Ross had in for him. Death sentences, inhumane tortures…

"He had a grave made for Betty."

His muscles tensed at Natasha's reply. That was the very last thing he expected to hear.

"I can give you the address," she offered. "Unless it's too soon."

Bruce flexed his fingers as he took a seat in his leather desk chair. "I…I'd like that. Please." He reached into his pocket for a tablet pen and approached a monitor. Bruce jotted down the address Natasha recited on a touch screen and emptily stared at his sloppy penmanship.

"Bruce?"

He tucked the pen behind his ear and sighed.

"You aren't going right now, are you?"

Bruce gravitated back towards his chair and sat. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come?" She didn't feel right intruding, but Bruce had her concerned. Natasha felt that she took him straight back to square one, in which Bruce was a hopeless and sulking mess.

"I…" He paused to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No. That's fine. I'm fine."

"Sorry for springing that on you… Better to know now, right?"

Bruce sank back in his seat, gripping his phone close to his ear. "Yeah." His answer lacked the confidence it needed. Now he had an opportunity to say goodbye to Betty. He needed closure. "You're right. You really are," he hopefully added.

"Good," she breathed. "Glad I can be of service."

"You've been nothing but helpful," Bruce reassured. "Natasha? If you'd like…feel free to join."

"I'd feel like I'm in your way."

"No." He shook his head. "No, of course not. You should come. I want you to."

"That won't feel awkward for you?" Natasha snorted.

"Betty would've liked you," he promised. "Honestly, Natasha…" He had a deeper reason for her company, but that reason could wait one more day. With his luck, the thing he wanted to say would drive her away. "I appreciate your company."

"How about ten?" Natasha asked.

Bruce nodded. "Ten. That works."

"I'll drive."

"If you're okay with that… then, thank you." Her end of the line grew suspiciously quiet. "Natasha?" He pulled his phone away to find that she had hung up. Bruce sighed and slipped the device into his pocket. As he resumed working, his mind fixated on Betty's grave.

He hated cemeteries.

His earliest and only memory of one stemmed from when he was seven years old. The air was cold, and the sky a dark grey, typical for an early December in Ohio. Bruce remembered everything about that day. The sixteen gravestones he walked by, the leaves crunching under his ill-fitting dress shoes, his Aunt's sobs as she squeezed his hand…

"I'm not a big fan of these places, either," Natasha commented. That was a lie. She didn't have any traumatic experiences with them. She didn't have parents or grandparents buried in one, and even if she did, why bother spending quiet time with a block of stone and a bag of bones? What would she talk about? How she was abandoned and driven straight to hell? That's what her dearly forgotten parents would've loved to hear…

"I'm fine." Bruce gripped the bouquet of multi-coloured daisies in his hand and stared at his feet as he walked. He wondered if Thaddeus would trash his offering to Betty during his next visit to see his daughter.

"It's this next one." Natasha trailed ahead and stopped at a marble stone set into the ground. She glanced over to Bruce as he froze at her side. "I'll give you a moment." She stepped forward, but Bruce was quick to stop her.

"Stay." His voice was quiet as he knelt to display his offering. "You can stay." The pads of his fingers traced over the engraving of Betty's name.

Natasha watched Bruce's back as he awkwardly hunched over the grave.

"You remind me of her, Natasha," Bruce spoke up. "You're both strong, respectable women."

"Looks like you attract a type, Doc," she teased.

He smiled. "I needed her, I really did. She was strong, and I was weak. So weak…" He ran a hand through his curls. "I could've saved her…"

"Bruce," Natasha callously warned. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I couldn't save her." His fingers clenched into a tight fist. "I'm weak." He dropped down on both knees and found himself clawing at a fresh patch of grass. "I've always been weak."

"Bruce!" Natasha hissed.

"I couldn't save her, I-I couldn't save my mother…I _could've_ saved her…" His voice faltered, interrupted by a sob.

He remembered that day in early December. Even at age seven, Bruce knew that his early Christmas "vacation" to his aunt's was a permanent escape.

_"Don't tell your father, Bruce."_

As if Bruce wanted that man being with them on Christmas. He recalled helping his mother carry their bags to the car, but little Bruce halted when he smelled that unholy stench of cognac as _he _neared.

Bruce should've saved her.

_There was a woman's scream, then a blow to the head to shut her up. Young Bruce could only watch like a fly on the wall as one smack led to another. He remembered his mother's pained cries, but he didn't do a single thing-he didn't even try. His small body was frozen, terrified of receiving a hit of his own. One more bruise to add to his collection…_

_Then his mother became quiet, and her body eerily still as red pooled around her head. In that moment, it was Bruce's turn to scream…_

"Dammit!" he swore as tears rolled down his cheeks. "G-goddammit!" Bruce wiped at his eyes as Natasha knelt beside him.

"You're okay," she murmured. Her hand reached out to pat his back, but Bruce jerked away.

"You don't know, Natasha!" he growled.

She wordlessly rose to her feet and backed away. Her hand instinctively reached for the phone in her pocket. She needed back-up if Bruce was going to lose his cool.

"I'm the reason my own mother died!" he hissed behind clenched teeth.

"Bruce…"

He lurched forward, hugging himself as he broke out into a fit of violent sobs.

"Bruce." Unless sadness was going to trigger something, she assumed he'd be fine. She carefully approached him and dropped to one knee. Natasha had no words for him. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hope he wouldn't lash out.

He felt her arms around him and he fought to control any oncoming outbursts. "I…I'm…s"

_An apology? _Natasha almost wanted to laugh. "Shhh…" She felt his body seize beneath her touch as his head rested against hers. "Shhh," she continued to soothe.

Bruce gingerly touched her arm as his eyes rested on Betty's headstone. She was gone, as was his late mother, and nothing he could do would change that. "I'm sorry…" he breathed.

Natasha ran her fingers through his curls, still at a loss for words. Relationships were difficult. Whether a romance or family matters, they were complicated. Nothing would change that.

"Ahh…" Bruce rubbed his swollen eyes as his breathing steadied. "I'm sorry."

Natasha gave him a final pat on the back before breaking their embrace.

He reached into his pocket for a tissue and blew his nose. Bruce knew they would come in handy. "This…really isn't how I imagined today would go." He stuffed the crumbled tissue back into his pocket and stood. "I'd like a minute," he said under his breath. Natasha walked away without a word, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and recalled his mother's face, then Betty's. His fingers laced together as he bowed his head. He began to mentally recite a prayer that he remembered verbatim despite not having heard it since he was a child. The prayer finished with an apology. Bruce began to wonder if every woman in his life was getting tired of his unnecessary apologizing. He wanted to think that his mother and Betty would smile, but the thought quickly ended as fresh tears formed. Bruce forced himself to leave and seek out Natasha. She was standing by a tree, far away from an arrangement of headstones. As he neared, she lifted her head with a weak smile.

"You want coffee?" she offered.

Bruce shrugged as they walked side by side towards the gated entrance. "I think I'd rather go home." He never expected that this visit would reopen the wounds that the loss of his mother left him with.

"Okay," Natasha agreed.

They trudged along in silence. Bruce could only blame himself for the awkward tension. "I really am grateful you joined me," he piped up. "I…I didn't expect to fall apart like that…Might've been worse if you weren't there."

Natasha took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Glad I could be there for you."

Bruce caught himself gripping her hand as they walk. His sweaty palm loosened his grasp as they neared her car. "You know, Natasha…" His reason for letting her accompany him came to mind as they entered the car and buckled up. "Yesterday I had this idea that…" he paused to catch his breath. Bruce couldn't bear crying in front of her for a second time today. "That you coming with me might… put things into perspective. About us, I mean."

Natasha was hesitant to speak. "You mean when I'm standing over your grave?" She started the car and let the A/C run.

His lips formed a straight line. "When that day comes, will you regret not giving us a chance?"

Natasha glanced up at his face. His eyes were red and his lower lip was trembling as their gazes locked. "We're gonna get hurt, Bruce," she gently warned.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "That can't possibly feel any worse than the pain I've already been through."

"And what if I get hurt?"

The question left him terrified. Hurting her was a very real possibility, and he would never forgive himself if he ever hurt her. "We call it off?" he wagered.

Natasha raised the corner of her lip. "Never took you for a gambler."

Bruce's stare hardened. A relationship was a risk, one that could very well lead to Natasha being harmed. But then he thought of Betty. They took a chance, one that worked out better than anticipated. "You're worth taking a risk for."

Natasha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "Mention 'love' and it's all over."

He placed a hand over hers and nodded. She rewarded him with a kiss that helped eased his depressed mood.

Natasha ended the kiss with a soft laugh. "This isn't the place to settle a romance," she jokingly commented.

Bruce turned his head to remind himself that they were parked before an endless spread of graves. "Romantic…" he muttered.

She snorted. "Let's get some coffee."

He nodded, eyes focused on her face as she began to drive.

"Maybe even have dinner tonight," Natasha continued.

"I can make us something," he shrugged.

"Your place, then?" she flashed him a sly smirk.

"Sure," he nodded.

Natasha laughed. "You don't seem too thrilled about having me to yourself," she commented.

"Sorry," he breathed. "It's been a long day."

Her features softened as she briefly met his stare. "If you ever need me, I'm here for you, Bruce."

"I appreciate that more than you know…" He lowered his head and folded his hands in his lap. "It's strange. I haven't thought about my mother for so long…"

Natasha was afraid to ask anything and potentially trigger something.

He breathed in and slowly exhaled. The drive to the coffee shop was a quiet one, but Bruce wasn't in a chatty mood.

* * *

"I don't want handholding," Natasha advised as they sat with their drinks.

"Oh…" He stirred two cups of cream into his coffee. "No-that's okay. We don't have to."

"If we can keep this a secret… That'd be ideal," Natasha continued. "You know, paparazzi and all."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "I'm terrified of being bombarded. That's a big red flag."

"But, you know, alone time's always fun." The sly grin was back, this time with an added wink.

Bruce took a long sip of his coffee.

Natasha quietly laughed. "Getting shy on me, Doc?"

He watched her with a solemn expression. "We can't," he lowered his voice, "go too far."

Natasha admired his boyish behaviour.

"The other guy."

She arched a brow.

"I feel him coming when I get…overexcited."

Natasha noticed his cheeks visibly redden. "Wow," she mouthed. "Didn't see that coming."

"I'm sorry."

She took a sip of her drink. "It's not your fault. We don't have to have sex."

Bruce's face grew hotter. "That's all you wanted?"

"Shallow, Banner!" she scoffed.

His eyes grew wide as she gave him a glare. "N-no, I'm sorry! I swear I-"

Natasha burst out laughing. Bruce looked like he was on the verge of having a heart attack. "I'm kidding."

"That's mean," he grumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

"You're fun to mess with," she teased.

Bruce shot her a frown.

"We can cuddle. That okay?"

He smiled. "The Black Widow cuddles?"

Natasha felt accomplished in making him smile. "It's a secret."

His grin widened. "Your secret's safe with me," he swore, raising his Styrofoam cup.

"Good to know," she winked, tapping her cup against his.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're chipper today, Banner boy," Tony drawled as he settled before his computer.

Bruce smiled at him before resuming work at his own station. "I slept well," he shrugged.

Tony stretched in his leather armchair. "Bet I slept better."

"Was Pepper visiting?"

Tony waved a finger at his work partner. "You're crossing boundaries."

"Sorry," Bruce chuckled, "sorry."

"Jarvis!" Tony ordered. "Show me yesterday's footage."

"I actually reviewed it earlier," Bruce interrupted.

Tony raised a brow in interest. "Someone had a busy morning."

"I'd certainly call it that," he agreed.

Tony put the Hulk video footage on mute and began to absently watch. "Hey-dinner later?"

Bruce smiled widely to himself as he remembered the plans made with Natasha. "Sorry, Tony, but I've already made plans."

"Romanoff?"

Bruce attempted to hide his grin behind his monitor. "We've, uh, had this planned for a while."

Tony could smell that lie from a mile away, but he chose to let it slide. He had yet to see Bruce grinning like such a fool.

* * *

"Veggie burgers, huh?" Natasha smiled as she left her coat by the door. She came casually dressed: jeans and a red V-neck.

"It's something simple, but I can promise you they'll taste good."

"Can't beat a good burger." She lingered by the counter and reached for a tomato. "I'll cut this guy up."

Bruce checked on the burgers he had searing in a frying pan. "If you really want to." He smiled at her. "Knives are in the drawer by the sink."

He lowered the stove's temperature and found himself watching her and taking countless mental pictures. Bruce caught her giving him a smirk before bowing her head to focus on the tomato. Natasha's hair followed the motion of her neck, blocking her face from his view. Bruce caught himself acting on an urge to tuck the stray curls behind her ear. Natasha's eyes flickered to his face as the tips of his fingers caressed her ear. "Sorry," he breathed. "Thought it would help…"

She smirked and drew her face close to his. "It's dangerous to approach an armed woman." He chuckled and she rested the knife on the counter.

"I'll remember that," he promised, refusing to break eye contact for even a second.

"Did you wanna kiss me?"

Bruce's lips parted as the tips of their noses began to touch.

"Kiss me," she urged.

He lowered his gaze to her full lips.

Natasha hummed and tilted her head.

Bruce leaned forward, allowing for their lips to touch. He was quick to deepen the kiss which led to Natasha's arms around his hips. Bruce placed his hands over her wrists and brought their lip-locking to an end.

"Don't tell me this is getting you hot and bothered," she snorted.

He shrank away from her touch and brought his folded hands close to his gut. "This is what you've signed up for…"

Natasha casually shrugged. "No one said we had to make out twenty-four seven, Banner."

"Dinner, cuddling, hugging… We're just a normal couple, aren't we?" he asked with a hint of bitterness in his tone. A thought had crossed his mind during their kiss. What if their "dating" front was all part of a lesson Natasha was teaching him? Her own way of demonstrating that they wouldn't work-_couldn't _work…

"I like those things," she honestly answered.

"Do you?" Bruce wondered if he was the only one being paranoid. Being with her felt wrong, rather, _dangerous_. He could feel it in his gut. Something wasn't right…

"I'd like to feel normal, really," she admitted, turning to resume slicing up the tomato. "Not entirely normal. I guess what I'd really like is a break from playing the hero. Just for an hour a day, maybe longer…"

"And you secret boyfriend is your escape?" he flatly asked.

Natasha gave a subtle shrug in reply. "This isn't working, is it?"

"You knew it wouldn't," he assumed.

She took his hand in hers. "Maybe there's a life where things worked out. A life where it was just you and me. No responsibilities, no reminders of the past…"

He forced a smile. "That would be ideal."

"Sorry, Bruce," she sighed, squeezing his hand. "This is all on me," she swore. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"I never said I was blaming myself," he answered with more coldness than intended.

Natasha pursed her lips. He was edgy. That wasn't a good sign. She broke their stare with a turn of her head. "I'll leave."

Bruce shook his head as he gripped her hand. "Stay. Please." She continued to look away in disinterest. "I've made enough for two…" He was finding his false grin difficult to maintain. "Please?" He had no intention of driving her away for good.

She removed her hand from his grasp and resumed cutting the tomato. If staying would help him remain calm, then she wouldn't leave. "How'd those pants hold up?"

Bruce moved to the fridge to gather more condiments for the burgers. "They held up surprisingly well." The subject change immediately put his mind at ease.

"I noticed your pants didn't split," she remarked with a snort.

He chuckled. "Would you like goat cheese on yours?"

"Go for it," she nodded.

"So, uh, Tony tried waking me up. Black Sabbath?" he continued, hopeful that their conversation would carry on without any awkwardness.

"Metallica," she corrected. "Is he holding up?"

"I think Pepper spent the night, so I'd say yes." He grabbed two plates and laid out open hamburger buns on each one. "How about Clint? And Steve? Have you heard from them lately?"

"Barton's enjoying vacation time. Pretty sure Rogers is wandering Brooklyn."

"I take it a get-together is out of the question," Bruce mused, settling a piece of lettuce and a patty over the two bottom buns.

Natasha pitched in by adding sliced tomatoes over the creamy cheese. "Ask Stark-he's always up for parties. I'm sure he'll assemble the boys."

"Are you not interested?"

She shrugged and followed Bruce to his dining table with a bottle of ketchup. "Are the Avengers required to have exclusive parties?"

Bruce frowned as he set the plates before two adjacent chairs. "Is it Tony?"

Natasha sat and grabbed herself a napkin. "Partially," she admitted. "He's a bit much when it comes to parties. You'll learn," she promised.

"You're not much for people, I take it."

She gave him a quick grin. "A little of that, too."

He laughed. "How about some wine?"

"Love some," she nodded, setting a napkin beside Bruce's plate.

Bruce found an unopened bottle Tony gave him as a housewarming gift and poured two glasses. He handed one to Natasha while giving her an awkward smile.

She returned the gesture and held up her glass to his. "To Betty?" she offered.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "To Betty."

Natasha tapped her glass against his and felt an added guilt kick in as she drank. Her inability to maintain a relationship ruined his already bad day. "Bad" seemed like an understatement. The man had a complete breakdown, and she had to dump salt into his open wounds. Natasha set her glass aside to take a bite of her burger. "Not every day I get a healthy burger," she joked. "It's good."

"Nowhere near as good as what you're used to, right?" he chuckled.

"The worse it is for you, the better it tastes," she lectured. "But this isn't bad. It's gourmet compared to all that fast food."

"You don't seem like the fast food type of girl," he noted.

Natasha reached for a bottle of ketchup and squirted some over her tomatoes. "I treat myself every once in a while. Call it a guilty pleasure."

"Interesting," he mused before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Everyone's got their guilty pleasures," she told him after swallowing a bite of food. "Care to share yours, Doc?"

Bruce smiled to himself as he eyed his burger. "Guilty pleasures," he repeated. "I'd have to say… medical dramas, crime dramas…"

Natasha rolled her eyes and snorted. "Dr. Banner's a fan of Dr. McDreamy?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "I've seen quite a few episodes."

Natasha raised her glass to her lips. "Didn't see that coming."

"Are you going to tell me you're a rom-com kind of girl?" he teased.

She took a sip of her wine. "Depends. Usually can't stand them. Same plot, every one of 'em."

"The happy endings are always nice."

Natasha caught Bruce longingly staring into his glass and she forced herself to choke back a witty comeback.

"Never like real life." Bruce brought his attention to her and smiled.

"Life's not all bad." Natasha picked up her burger. "For every bad thing, there's always gotta be something good coming."

His eyes softened as he watched her. He felt that those words were aimed directly at him and it made his admiration for the woman grow. "We all deserve a happy ending, though." He noticed her eyes narrow as she bit into her food. "Call it sappy, but I believe in life's silver linings."

Natasha had nothing to say in return. She resumed her dinner and noticed Bruce take her silence as his queue to follow suit.

"Are you sure I can't walk you home?" Bruce asked for the third time as he carried their plates to the sink.

"I've got it," Natasha promised. "Don't worry."

He nodded. "I don't suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need me, call," she urged.

Bruce rested the plates in the sink before walking her to the door. "I really do appreciate today. Thank you."

"I hear that from you way too much."

"Better than 'I'm sorry?'" he joked.

Natasha didn't laugh. Instead, she went in for a kiss that ended as suddenly as it started.

Bruce innocently blinked as she ended their moment.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she told him with a small smile. Natasha turned on her heel and heard him reply with a shy "goodnight." She was giving him mixed signals, and they were starting to make his head hurt.

* * *

_"You killed your mother, you know that, you sonuva bitch?"_

_ Bruce drew his arms close to his chest as a slurred voice grew closer._

_ "A mistake from the get go."_

_ A shadow loomed over Bruce's tiny body._

_ "She was an idiot for keeping you," the man's voice continued. He loomed over the child's trembling and hunched form with an empty bottle in hand. "You had her wrapped around yer fucking finger."_

_ Bruce's wide eyes looked up to cower at a man's silhouette._

_ "Fuckin' mistake," he spat. "Fuckin' __**monster!**__" The man raised the bottle and proceeded to bash it over little Bruce's head._

He bolted up from the bed, chest heaving as he audibly panted.

"Dr. Banner?" JARVIS was quick to assess the man's distress. "Are you all right, sir?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. He felt sweat along his brow and he shook his head.

"Do you require medical attention?"

"No," he exhaled. "No, j-just leave me…" Bruce hunched forward in his bed and grabbed fistfuls of his tousled hair. He hadn't dreamt of his scumbag father in years, but he knew the cemetery trip was responsible for his nightmare. Deep breaths were hardly helping with calming him down. Thoughts of the low-life Brian Banner had taken over, raising his stress levels and making the idea of sleep impossible. Bruce checked his phone to find that it was just after three. There was one distraction coming to mind that made him leave his bed and get his morning off to an early start.

Bruce was surprised to find the lights of the communal lab on. He then spotted Tony slumped forward in his desk chair and he wondered if his friend was having a late night. "Tony?" he asked.

The inventor's head perked at the sound of his name. "Banner boy," he drawled.

Bruce froze in the entryway. The painfully familiar stench of liquor made his nose wrinkle in disgust. "This drinking isn't good for you, Tony," he mumbled as he cautiously moved to his work space.

"Sound like Pepper," Tony grumbled. "Don't nag me, Banner."

Bruce suddenly didn't feel welcomed in the lab anymore. He began to leave, but what sounded like a sob escaped Tony's throat.

"She doesn't get it…"

Bruce instantly turned to his friend.

"I was dead. I _knew_ I was dead," Tony continued, reaching for a glass bottle on his desk. "She never even answered my damn call."

"Pepper?" Bruce gently asked.

"Should've died in that damn wormhole." He took a swig of his drink and slammed the bottle down. "Damn suit wasn't protecting me. Can't feel safe, can I?" he slurred. Tony sank further back into his chair.

"Have you been up all night?" Bruce asked. "You should get some rest, Tony. You want me to help you?" He took a step towards his friend.

"Quit kissing my ass!" Tony spat. "Damn annoying."

Under a normal circumstance, Bruce would've let the comment slide, but he wasn't in the mood to put up with Tony's drunken remarks.

Wheels of a chair rolled against the linoleum floor and uneven footsteps were soon to follow.

Bruce held his breath as his mind brought forth the mental image of one Brian Banner. He tightly shut his eyes as the stench of alcohol grew stronger.

"Brucey…"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Bruce instinctively slapped the hand away.

"The hell?" Tony growled. In his drunken stupor, he gave Bruce a swift smack across the cheek.

Bruce's neck jerked to the side and in that fleeting moment, he felt the hand of his pathetic excuse for a father.

After that, Bruce Banner's vision went black as a threatening roar rang in his skull.

Tony stumbled backwards and landed on his rear.

"Sir!" JARVIS interrupted. "Shall I contact Ms. Romanoff?"

Tony muttered to himself as he struggled to rise to his feet.

"I highly suggest leaving the premise immediately." JARVIS advised.

Tony scowled, swearing under his breath, but then he spotted Bruce on the floor and the sober portion of his brain took over.

Bruce's form was hunched forward, his fingers clawing at the floor as his shirt grew too tight for his body. The man began to howl as his skin took on a sickly hue and his muscles bulged.

"Gimme my suit," Tony breathed.

"It is ready and waiting in your office," JARVIS replied. "And as for Ms. Romanoff?"

"Wha—you wanna get 'er killed?" Tony slurred as he stumbled out of the lab. "Put the room on lockdown." The glass doors were sealed shut as a muffled roar ensued. "Jarv," Tony continued as he ran down the hall. "Bulletproof glass against that guy. How long's it gonna hold?" He overheard something smash and cringed.

"Several decent punches should compromise it," the program stated.

There was a snarl, followed by a terrifying series of crashes. "Shit…" Too afraid to turn around, Tony continued to run until his office was in view. "Play Banner's CD, will you? And maybe tell Romanoff to wait outside…"


	21. Chapter 21

"You're goin' on autopilot, baby," Tony ordered as his iron suit safely encased his body. "Daddy's too drunk to drive." The rockets in his heels fired up and the latest Iron Man model took off in the direction of the lab. Tony wasn't sure if Beethoven was playing, but whoever it was, the music was horribly out of sync with the Hulk's current tantrum. "Son of a bitch." His computer monitors were cracked, his desk chair was decimated, and one of the worktables had been uprooted from the floor.

The Hulk snarled as Tony's suit approached the glass barrier. He angrily threw his fist at the invisible wall, forcing his bright red target to back away.

"Agent Romanoff is on her way," JARVIS mentioned.

"Think we can get this guy on the roof?" Tony wondered as a punch cracked the glass.

"I would not advise it," the program answered. "We cannot have Dr. Banner loose in this state."

The beast roared and charged at the wall shoulder first.

Tony swore as the hairline crack became more prominent. "Shit, shit… Blasters ready to fire?"

"May I suggest using the tranquilizers?"

"Tranquizili…"

"In your lab," JARVIS continued, aiding with his creator's thought process. "Downstairs. There is a briefcase on your desk."

The controls of the Iron Man suit sent Tony flying towards the elevator just as the Hulk shattered the lab doors into smithereens.

"Damn," Tony grumbled to himself. He forced his suit to freeze in midair so he could turn and successfully deliver a series of bullets to the Hulk's chest. That hardly distracted the beast. If anything, it upset him further, sending him charging at Tony's iron suit. "Didn't this place see enough damage?" he scowled, firing his blasters into Hulk's eyes. "Just finished damn repairs…" The Hulk's large hand swiped at the suit's middle, but Tony was quick to dodge. "New plan. Make Romanoff get the tranquilizers. I'll keep Tarzan busy."

* * *

Natasha assumed her ringing phone was Fury with another mission. For her to receive a full night's sleep without any disruptions was rare. Natasha picked up her phone and cleared her throat. The second she saw Stark's name across the screen, her mind immediately went for the worst case scenario. It had to be Bruce. Rather, the other guy. "Stark," she stated in a crisp tone.

"I am afraid this involves Dr. Banner," JARVIS replied.

"The Hulk?" she assumed.

"Mr. Stark requires your assistance."

Natasha didn't bother to change out of her shorts and tank top. "Brief me," she ordered as she grabbed her car keys.

* * *

Tony watched as his suit's battery drained from 88% to 64% in mere minutes. His repetitive blasts were doing a number on the power levels, and his missile supply was already depleted. "Some stamina ya got there, Banner," he complimented, though the Hulk wasn't flattered. "Any word on Romanoff?"

"She is on her way," JARVIS assured.

"Been six minutes," Tony drawled, zapping the beast in the mouth.

The Hulk's jaw hung open as his opponent's attack scorched his throat. He howled in pain, but that only allowed for another blast to strike his tongue.

To Tony's pleasure, Bruce's alter ego toppled backwards, creating a hulk-sized crater in the floor. That wasn't enough for Tony to stop firing. He continued as the Hulk snarled in a high-pitched growl.

"Jarvis, connect me to Stark," Natasha barked into her phone as she darted into the building.

The program connected the two Avengers in half a second's time. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Romanoff."

"Where do you need me?" Natasha asked, running straight for the elevator.

Tony had never felt so relieved to hear her voice. "My lab. Jarvis-take her down," Tony ordered. "Remember that tranquilizer gun?"

"Where is it?"

"Desk. I think."

Natasha overheard a growl. "You need me to shoot him."

"The sooner the better." Tony noticed the Hulk's form cringe as the beast willingly stayed in the crater he had made himself. "Jarv, music! Louder!"

Natasha heard a Tchaikovsky piece grow louder as the elevator descended. "How's he doing?"

Tony shot the Hulk in the chest and the giant's gut heaved. "Might've worn himself out…Better safe than sorry."

A set of doors opened and Natasha hurried into Tony's lab. She spotted the gun, along with the briefcase housing the tranquilizer darts. "Ready to get the big guy, Jarvis?" she wondered, checking to ensure the gun was loaded.

"Ready when you are, Agent."

"Let's go," Natasha announced, running straight back into the elevator.

Tony kept a close eye on Bruce's green form, scanning for any signs of him reverting back to normal. He caught the Hulk giving him a cold glare as he hovered close to his face. "You in there, Banner boy?"

Hulk scowled and flipped onto his side.

"Still got some fight in ya?" Tony drifted several feet back, arms outstretched in preparation for an attack.

The Hulk took the gesture as a challenge and sprang to his feet. He hunched forward to bare his yellowed teeth at the metal man.

"So still feeling it…Okay." Tony sent a repulsor beam in his direction, but Hulk ungracefully spun away, slamming his side into the wall.

"Hey!" Natasha shouted from behind Iron Man.

The Hulk's attention flickered to her. He glowered, wild-eyed as she pointed a gun in his direction.

Natasha fired the instant his large foot lifted up from the ground. "We tried music… How about working on your breathing?"

Hulk's limbs felt like lead as a dart lodged itself into his chest. He muttered a jumbled chuff as his body stumbled backwards.

Natasha watched as the Hulk's form began to shrink and his green colour faded. "What happened?" she demanded as Tony's suit folded into itself.

Tony incoherently grumbled.

She knew he played some part in this. He reeked of booze and his eyes were slightly puffy.

"Talk to me when I'm sober," he sourly advised.

"Stark!" she spat. Natasha raised the gun to his head, but Bruce's groans forced her to lower the weapon.

"Tasha…" Bruce fumbled with his outstretched waistband as he remained on the cold floor. "I'll handle it…" He attempted to raise his head, but his neck muscles ached and his eyes were fighting just to stay open.

Natasha gave Tony a dirty glare as she approached Bruce's side. "Let's get you to bed," she murmured. "Can you stand for me?"

Bruce managed a weak nod. He rose to his feet, but he was positive that Natasha was doing most of the lifting. "Had a nightmare," he mumbled as Natasha helped drag him away from shards of glass glistening at their feet.

"That bad, huh?" She noticed a slick coat of red in between his toes as they walked past Tony.

Tony bumped arms with Natasha as he proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

Natasha's fist had a date with Tony's face once the idiot sobered up. Until then, she had a doctor to tend to. "I think you'll sleep just fine," she assured Bruce. His weight shifted, but Natasha kept an arm secured across his waist, hugging him close.

Once in his home, Natasha sat Bruce down at the kitchen table and showed herself to his bathroom for a washcloth and his first aid kit. After dampening the cloth, she knelt before him and began wiping blood from the soles of his feet. She discovered six shards of glass, four in the left, two in the right, which she carefully removed with some tweezers. Natasha glanced up at Bruce before applying the antiseptic, only to find that he was fast asleep in the chair. "That tired, huh?" She bandaged his feet, then forced him awake long enough to bring him to his bed.

A small smile crossed his lips as his head hit the pillow. "Thanks…"

Natasha smirked at his sleeping form. "Looking at you has me exhausted…" She kicked off her shoes and made herself at home beneath his comforter. "You don't mind, right?"

Bruce didn't hear a word she said. He drew his arms close to his chest, allowing Natasha the unoccupied half of his bed.

Natasha turned her back to him as she made curled up into a ball. Her pillow smelled like soap and generic aftershave. She was used to men's scents, but Bruce's was one of the few that helped her relax.

Like Bruce, Natasha soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

He rolled onto his back, uttering a light groan as he stretched his arms. Bruce slowly opened his eyes and brought his attention to the sunlight filtering through his curtains. Last night felt like a nightmare. Never had he ever had an incident like that one. Bruce recalled Tony's slurred words and alcohol breath and felt sick to his stomach. He could've killed his best friend… Bruce rolled onto his left side and tightly shut his eyes. He feared having to confront Tony about his Hulk-out. Bruce knew they would have to talk things over, and he was prepared to leave given that Tony kicked him out. If alcohol was a new trigger, then Bruce wasn't safe with the billionaire. His eyes slowly opened and a new shock occupied Bruce's mind. A head of short red hair was splayed against his neighboring pillow, forcing him to hold his breath as he stared. He didn't know how she got there. Bruce cleared his throat and Natasha's form shifted beneath the covers. Fearful of waking her, he did his best to sit up as carefully as possible, but the mattress shifted beneath his weight and a woman's groan followed.

"What time is it?"

Bruce focused his attention on his over-stretched waistband. "I… I just woke up…"

Natasha grabbed her phone off the nightstand and sat up. "10:32. Damn, I never sleep this late…"

Bruce sheepishly turned his head to meet her stare. "You stayed?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "It was late. Besides, seeing you knocked out made me tired," Natasha laughed.

"Did…" He rose from the bed, careful to keep his pants at waist-level. "Did I hurt you?"

Natasha gave him an honest stare as she shook her head. "No one got hurt. Well, _you_ did," she corrected. "Stepped in some glass. But I patched you up."

The pads of his feet felt sore and he could feel the medical tape securely wrapped around his toes. "You're sure I didn't hurt you?" he wondered with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather know about you." She kicked the comforter aside and brought her legs close to her body. "Stark didn't say anything. He seemed kinda pissed…"

Bruce slowly exhaled before sitting on the bed's edge. "I'm terrified to see him…"

"Get into a fight?" she assumed, eyes focused on a faded scar across his right shoulder blade. It was a thin and jagged line no longer than her thumb. Natasha had an eye for things like that-she wore several scars of her own, each one its own story.

"I snapped," Bruce evenly replied.

"You don't seem like that kind of guy," she answered with a hollow laugh.

Bruce grew quiet. "I imagined my father."

Natasha wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't even know why Bruce hated the man.

"Tony was drinking," he began. "And…I must have been bothering him. He seemed irritated."

_Stark triggered it. _Natasha figured as much.

"That's never happened before." His fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "God, what if it happens again? I-I can't stay here, I-"

Natasha crawled over to him and placed her hand over his. "Yesterday was rough on you," she reminded him. "I'm sure that's what caused this."

Bruce turned his head to watch her thumb lightly stroke his fist. "I can't stop thinking about it…"

"You know that's going to make this worse…"

Bruce felt an invisible hand smack him across the cheek. "You didn't know him," he warned in a low growl as he remembered the dead look in Brian Banner's dark eyes. "That man was scum…" A memory of his mother pulling down her sleeves just to hide the dark bruises on her arms made his blood boil. "The bastard was heartless…"

"Bruce." Natasha rested her hands on his shoulders. Anger was the last thing he needed. "Breathe."

He knew she was trying to help, but she didn't know what a monster his father his father was. She didn't know anything about the helpless Bruce Banner who let himself be shoved around and beaten. She didn't know just how useless he was, sitting back and letting others feel Brian Banner's wrath. She didn't know how he could've saved his mother…And that he wouldn't have to be plagued with an unyielding guilt…

The grown man broke into sobs and Natasha pulled him close to her chest. "Shhh," she hummed. "Shhh…" Her fingers carefully stroked his hair as she felt his arms embrace her.

Bruce had no intention to bring his burdens onto her, but Natasha had a comforting presence. He needed the shoulder to cry on, and she welcomed him without a word in protest.

"Deep breaths," she murmured.

Bruce sniffed and pulled away from her warmth. "I'm wasting your time."

She fired a warning glare at him. "You're not," Natasha promised.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Bruce." She rested her hand against his tear-stained cheek. "You're a mess."

A choked laugh managed to escape his throat.

"But so am I," she continued. "I want to stay."

He placed his hand over hers, pressing the warmth of her palm to his skin. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified of myself."

"We all fall, Bruce," she offered. "But then we get back up again."

She made his problems sound so simple to fix. There was a growing part of him that wondered if her words were for her own benefit in addition to his. He didn't know Natasha's story, but he did know that beneath her strong façade, she was just as broken as he was. "I'll remember that," he nodded, his eyes boring into hers.

Natasha felt the tension weaken and she brought a smile to her lips. "How about we get breakfast?"

Bruce lowered his eyes and left the safety of his bed. "I think I'd rather settle things with Tony. Alone, if you don't mind."

"Okay." She slipped on her shoes before grabbing her phone. "Dinner this week. My treat."

"I'll call you," Bruce promised.

Natasha caught herself staring at him during a long pause. "Stark loves you too much to hold a grudge. Keep that in mind."

With a forced grin, he nodded. "Goodbye, Natasha."


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce found himself stalling his chat with Tony as he stood under the shower head, allowing for hot droplets to pelt his aching muscles. After his shower, he changed the bandages around his feet, swearing under his breath as the cuts stung. Tending to his stomach came next, and Bruce was very well aware that he was avoiding Tony at every possible cost. As he finished chewing a mouthful of bagel, he aimlessly glanced up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?"

There was a pause before he received a response. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I…" He coughed to clear his throat. "Is Tony awake?"

"No, he is not."

Bruce was saved, for the moment. "Was, uh…Was last night bad?"

"All damage was kept to one contained area," JARVIS informed. "I have already filed for replacement machinery and assistance in fixing the floor."

"Machinery…" Bruce faintly recalled heading to the lab after waking from his nightmare. "What… How much did I break?" he asked in a shaky voice. Bruce knew that even one of Tony's monitors was far out of his budget.

JARVIS was quiet as if he was contemplating a lie to tell the good doctor. "Everything of physical value has seen better days," the program confessed.

Bruce buried his fingers in his hair with a loud groan.

"Though all data has been saved," JARVIS promised. "And can be easily transferred into our new system."

"Kinda concerned about the money…" Bruce sulked.

"Mr. Stark has already paid for everything."

Bruce glanced up at the ceiling. "He's… Is he mad?"

"He wasn't in his best state of mind last night, Dr. Banner."

"So he's mad…"

"Last night's blame falls entirely on Mr. Stark," JARVIS assured.

That hardly made Bruce feel better. He still went Hulk on the guy…

"Would you like video proof?" the automated butler offered.

Bruce shook his head, quick to turn the program down. "No. No, really, no."

"Shall I wake Mr. Stark for you?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'll just see him later. I can handle this on my own, Jarvis," he promised. Bruce slumped back in his chair, his stomach suddenly full after eating only a third of his bagel. He felt a growing need to step out and clear his head. The more he dwelled on his latest incident, the more suffocated he felt in Tony's home.

Bruce settled on a walk around the block. He was beginning to regret not leaving with Natasha. She would've made him feel better by assuring him that Tony was the bad guy in the situation. That much was true, but Bruce knew _he _was the real monster. If he could only control himself… He cursed under his breath as thoughts of his father crept in. Brian Banner was able to see that his only son was a monster long before the Hulk came into the picture.

_ "You never should've been born," _he would say, and _"Your mother nearly died giving birth to you." _

Those comments always made Bruce wonder why he deserved to live in the first place.

_"You were born to do something great. Maybe cure cancer." _That was what Betty once told him. Now he had Natasha feeding him hopeful words. _Everyone falls_… Bruce felt he'd be better off just staying down. He stopped at the nearest café for a coffee and hoped that the caffeine would lighten his mood. It didn't. Bruce trudged back home in hopes that sleep would help. Sleep, however, took a backseat when Tony called his phone. Bruce thought about not answering-talking face to face with his friend would've been ideal for their predicament. A fourth round of ringing left him guilty and forced him to answer the call with a soft "Tony."

"Jarv said you went out."

Bruce couldn't read his deadpan tone, so he automatically pictured Tony as angry. "I did."

"When you coming back?"

Bruce was quiet.

"Come back and we'll talk," Tony ordered.

Bruce said nothing.

"I know I really fucked up," Tony admitted.

He hesitated. "We both did."

Tony snorted. "I was rough on you, buddy."

Bruce shook his head. "I'll be there soon."

"Find me in the lounge."

* * *

The first thing Bruce noticed was a glass missing in his partner's hand.

Tony heard the scientist enter the room and he motioned him over to the couch he was sitting on.

Bruce approached, head bowed like a guilty child's. He took a seat across from Tony, allowing for the coffee table between them to act as a barrier. "I'd like to say I can pay you back for your stuff, Tony, bu-"

Tony raised a finger to stop him. "It's all being replaced."

"I…" Bruce was hesitant to ask his next question. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're something, you know that?"

His harsh tone made Bruce's chest constrict.

"How is it that _I'm _at fault and you're apologizing?"

Bruce's fingers fidgeted in his lap. "I could've killed you."

"Because I brought up daddy issues." He noticed Bruce cringe. "Look, Banner, I'm not the guy to admit when he's in the wrong." His dark eyes watched Bruce shift in his seat. "But last night… My dad was shit, but your old man…" Bruce began shaking his head and he stopped. "You and me…It's not gonna happen again."

"I wouldn't set that in stone," Bruce muttered.

"We can," Tony urged. "Last night was rough for me. First rough night in a while. Pep—"

"Tony, don't." Bruce didn't want any excuses. "Last night was proof that I can't stay."

"You've never gone into beast mode when I was hammered before. It was a onetime deal."

"You can't know that for sure." Bruce bolted from his seat, his final decision crystal clear. "I'd really like to be alone, Tony. Please respect that…" He hurried towards the exit while Tony watched from his couch.

"He'll be back." Tony knew he would. Even if Bruce tried to hide, he had means of finding him…

Leaving was Bruce's best option. He was paranoid that continuing his conversation with Tony would set him off. Bruce no longer trusted himself around him, especially alone. After aimlessly walking down the busy afternoon streets, he noticed that his brain was subconsciously piloting him past territory he was briefly acquainted with. Bruce stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner that led to Natasha's apartment building. He felt himself slipping into a routine of running to Natasha with his tail between his legs. His fists clenched at his sides as he took off in the opposite direction. _No more, _he promised himself.

* * *

Natasha had just finished dinner and was busy enjoying "girl time" with Liho as they relaxed in front of the TV. Her phone began to buzz at her side with Tony's name printed across the screen. She was quick to answer it, her thoughts jumping straight to the worst case scenario. "What happened?" she demanded.

Tony answered in a confused tone. "Nothing…" There was a pause as Tony registered the evident worry in Natasha's voice. "He's not with you…?"

Natasha held her breath. Bruce wasn't with Tony, and Tony didn't know where he was… "He left?"

"Shit… I figured he'd mosey over to you…"

"Why did he leave in the first place?" Natasha asked.

"Pissed at me," Tony shrugged.

"He was upset," she corrected. "You said something to him, didn't you?"

"I apologized," Tony snorted. "But our Banner's such a saint that he blames himself for last night…"

A thought crossed Natasha's mind, a possible lead to where he was hiding. "I'll call you back soon."

"You know where he's at?"

Natasha pursed her lips. "A vague idea…"

The sky was painted with vibrant oranges and red as Natasha trudged past a lonely row of gravestones. Looking ahead, she spotted a dark silhouette, still as a statue. Natasha's steps were quiet as she neared the figure's side. "Bruce…"

He stood unmoving, but the corner of his lip slightly raised. "You found me."

"Went off on a hunch," she answered.

Bruce nodded, his fingers laced reverently as he eyed the slab of stone at his feet.

"Stark was worried," she added, eyes fixed on his face.

"He won't have to worry anymore," Bruce softly promised.

"Let's walk back together," Natasha suggested.

Bruce's stare met hers as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I can't stay there, Natasha."

Her stare instantly hardened. "Tell me where you're going, then." She saw no bag at his side. She wondered if he even had his wallet on him.

"That wouldn't be very safe," he informed with a fake grin. "The other guy and I aren't safe, Natasha."

"And we're working to solve that," she sternly corrected. "You're an Avenger now. There's no running from that."

His eyes lowered and he drew a sigh. "I'd like a break…Away from all of that…"

"That's a lie."

Bruce's dark orbs pleaded with Natasha's as he met her angry glare. "I'd like some time alone. Just me… and the other guy…"

"Fury will find you, Bruce. You can't just run away like this…"

Leave it to cowardly Bruce Banner to run away…"Then do me a favour?" he shyly requested. "Keep this between us...?"

The silence became deafening as Natasha took a long moment to watch the pain in his eyes grow. Whenever she felt stressed, she needed to get away. Never permanently-just a temporary break, completely off the grid. With that in mind, she nodded her head in agreement. "I'll talk to Fury…let him know that you needed a vacation."

Bruce uttered a hushed "thank you."

"One condition."

Bruce knew he wasn't going to like her ultimatum. He was more curious as to whether he would uphold said condition.

"You come back after a month."

He didn't say nor do anything in reply; he simply gave her an empty stare.

"Travel, clear your head… Just promise me that you'll come back to your apartment before Stark rents it out to some other science dork."

A gut feeling told Bruce that he wouldn't keep her promise.

"I'll send you a letter when your month is up. Then it's straight back to doing whatever you and Stark do all day… Don't make me come get you. S.H.I.E.L.D. will have eyes out for you, Bruce."

He turned his back to her and slowly walked away. "Keep Fury at bay… Please."

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

He stopped and turned to give her one final smile. "Thank you. Honestly, thank you." His smile fell as her betrayed glare remained glued to his face. Bruce slowly exhaled and let his tired feet drag him away.

* * *

"Fucking sent him away. God_damn_." Tony's hand was instinctively reaching for one of the bottles behind the bar, but thoughts of his missing friend told him he shouldn't touch anything strong.

"He needs time to himself," Natasha warned. "I gave him a month."

Tony wanted to slap the woman upside the head. "You _gave _him a month?! The hell didn't you stop him, Romanoff?!" he shouted.

Natasha mentally rolled her eyes over his unnecessarily dramatic reaction. "He needs to clear his head. It's good for him, Stark." She folded her arms across her chest with a scowl.

"I can't tell if you're his mommy or his wife." Tony threw it all to hell as he grabbed the closest bottle of brandy and a glass.

"I'm his friend," Natasha deadpanned. "And I know what's good for him."

Tony slammed the container of brandy down, forcing the glass' contents to violently slosh. "Didn't you hear the man say he tried killing himself? He's suicidal, Romanoff!"

Natasha let her arms fall to her sides. "He won't kill himself."

Tony's stomach churned as he imagined his friend holding a gun to his mouth. "You don't know that…" His palms smacked the countertop as he lowered his head in defeat.

Natasha had never felt sorry for the billionaire, not once, until now. "You didn't trigger anything, Stark," she gently assured.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I'm the final straw."

"Tony…"

"First Betty, then the General mess… Now I pushed him with the daddy issues…"

"He'll be fine."

Tony beat the side of his fist against the counter. "Like hell he'll be '_fine_.' Jarvis, track his readings!" he barked.

"No!" Natasha hissed. "This is for his own good. Give the guy some space!"

"_You _get some space, Romanoff!" Tony snapped at her with a pointed finger. "Fuck off and leave him to me!"

Natasha raised her hand, fully prepared to smack him, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She froze and turned her head. Tony quickly parroted the action.

Bruce's fingers were tightly laced as he allowed himself into the lounge. "Even if I'm gone, I still manage to cause trouble…"

"Son of a bitch," Tony breathed. "Where the hell—"

Bruce shook his head. "Thought I'd pick up some things… Jarvis, uh, told me you were arguing…about me."

"You were really gonna leave," Tony muttered in disbelief.

Bruce pursed his lips and nodded. "For a few weeks, yes."

"Where to?" Tony prodded.

The scientist shrugged. "Wherever the next available flight took me."

Tony shook his head as he approached his partner. "You're staying."

"Tony," Bruce sighed in defeat.

"I'll leave," he quickly offered. "Take the Tower. We'll share Jarvis, just-"

"Tony!" Bruce whined. "I-I'm not _taking _your home! This is _your _home."

Tony stood his ground, refusing to take no for an answer. "I have Malibu, Banner," he warned. "You've got nothing."

Natasha raised a brow, amused by the seemingly selfish man's desire to help a friend out. She had a newfound respect for Tony, one that probably wouldn't last long, but it was nice seeing the guy with a change of heart.

"Pep and I have issues that need fixing. She needs Malibu time. And I do, too."

Bruce continued to stubbornly shake his head.

"You need time away from me, is all."

"That's not it," Bruce swore.

Tony grabbed Bruce's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "It is. Don't lie…Now," he added before Bruce could protest. "Go to your lab and play while I go pack." Tony gave his partner's shoulder a firm pat before walking off.

Bruce blinked as the inventor left, his brain fighting to process their arrangement.

Natasha laughed once Tony was out of earshot. "That just made things a hell of a lot easier."

Bruce turned his gaze to the floor.

"You were having second guesses, weren't you?" A smile crept across her lips.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't."

"Then why'd you come back here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I needed some things. Clothes, my wallet…"

"I mean why listen to Jarvis and come up here?" she pressed. "Why not just ignore Jarvis and let Stark and I tear each other apart?"

Bruce lifted his head to meet her stare. "I can't let that happen. You're teammates."

Natasha drew close to him and smiled. "Leave it to a fellow teammate to keep things in line." She brushed past him and felt Bruce's eyes follow.

"I… I'm still leaving," he announced.

Natasha kept on walking. "Are you?"

Bruce watched her leave and bowed his head. He would sleep on it.

But deep down, he knew he was going to stay.


	23. Chapter 23

"Typical."

Bruce lifted his head to the sound of a familiar voice. "Tasha?" he groggily replied, wiping a trail of dried drool from his lips. Bruce straightened in his chair to help stretch his back.

"Did you really sleep here?" Natasha set a plastic container down on Bruce's desk.

He adjusted his glasses and absently sifted through a stack of papers to his right. "I suppose so…"

"Good thing I stopped by, then." Natasha grinned as she popped off the container's lid.

The sweet scent of pancakes lingered in the air, making Bruce's stomach growl. "You brought breakfast?"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Bruce's eyes wandered to the large stack of pancakes she had packed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here. It just sort of happened…"

"Did Stark say goodbye?" she wondered, casually leaning against his desk.

Bruce hesitated to tell her the truth, that he hadn't left the lab since Tony instructed him to "go play." "No. He didn't." He slid his chair back and got up to stretch his legs. "We should enjoy breakfast before it gets cold," he suggested with a smile.

Natasha closed the container before following Bruce to the elevator. "You have butter?"

"I believe so," he nodded. "Syrup I'm not so sure about."

Natasha's thumb pointed at her purse. "I've got it covered."

"This is very kind of you," Bruce added as they stepped into the elevator.

She shrugged. "I figured if you were asleep, I'd leave this in your fridge and leave a message with Jarvis."

He smiled. "And now we can enjoy breakfast together… Let me carry that," he offered, reaching for the container.

Natasha allowed him to take it and adjusted her purse's strap. Bruce seemed to be in a better mood, much to her surprise. "Don't expect me to be feeding you three meals a day," Natasha teased.

"I honestly never expected breakfast!" he chuckled. "This is a treat."

"I figured you'd need something special," she offered as the steel doors eased open. "Promise you won't spend every waking moment stuck in the lab."

"I like the distraction, but I'll force myself to step out every so often."

"We can go out tomorrow," she suggested as he led her to his front door. "Date night."

Bruce uneasily chuckled. "I thought dating didn't work for us."

Natasha flashed him a smirk. "We shouldn't give up after one go… Unless you don't want to…"

He already wrecked what he had with Tony. Granted, the feeling was one-sided, but Bruce wasn't sure if he'd ever feel comfortable with Tony. He would hate himself if he ruined his relationship with Natasha. "I…uh, don't think I'm interested. Not now. Too soon."

Natasha respected his decision and nodded. "I hope that doesn't ruin getting dinner," she commented as he held open the door for her.

"Dinner would be nice."

Natasha approached the kitchen counter and pulled out a plastic bag that carried a bottle of maple syrup. "So what big things were happening in the lab?" she wondered.

Bruce set the pancakes down so he could grab plates and silverware. "I thought I'd help Tony with the Hulk-proof armor." The light in his eyes dimmed as he set the table. "I'm terrified to test it out…"

Natasha sensed his doubt as she let the syrup warm up in the microwave. "I shot Barton once," she admitted. "And he shot me right back-an arrow to the arm. We weren't exactly on friendly terms."

"My God," Bruce gasped.

"Long story short, we learned to let it go. We're more than partners now. I trust that man with my life."

Bruce lingered by the table, intently watching as Natasha put the pancakes into the microwave. "I'd love that level of trust with Tony. With all of you, actually," he confessed.

"Then move forward." She carried the bottle of syrup over to the table. "Stark's really not mad at you-that's all in your head."

"I know," he acknowledged. "I just wish I could trust myself."

"Doubt's gonna eat you alive, Doc," Natasha warned.

"I feel like it already has…"

The microwave began to beep and Natasha was quick to answer its call.

"With Clint…" he hesitated as she returned to the table with their food. "Did you mean to kill him?"

"The guy was sent to kill me," she laughed. "We were kinda at each others' throats."

"So you've yet to hurt him as a friend," he confirmed.

She shrugged as she took a seat at the table. "I'm sure I have…I once had to smack him around for show."

Bruce sat across from her and helped himself to three pancakes.

"Your problem is that you're way too nice." She stole two pancakes for herself and proceeded to drown them in syrup. "Stark messed up, but you're acting like this is all on you."

"There's a big difference between ticking someone off and nearly killing them. The other guy makes things more complicated than need be." He left the table to pour two glasses of orange juice.

"I still say your heart's too big."

"Betty liked to say that, too." He sank into his chair and absently cut his breakfast up into bite-sized bits.

"Smart woman," Natasha complimented with a smile.

"All this thinking about her and my mother makes me feel like I can't keep anyone I love around…" A queasy feeling in his stomach forced him to lower his fork.

Natasha felt her appetite die with his. "That's no way to talk, Bruce."

He glanced up at her with tired eyes. "You're positive I'm not bothering you?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and reached out to pat his hand. "You're fun to put up with," she promised. Her expression softened and her fingers lightly squeezed his hand. "Like I said, you remind me of myself. A kinder, gentler me, but I feel a connection."

Bruce admired her slender fingers as she spoke. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment. I don't see you as damaged."

"That's because you have yet to scratch the surface," she warned, slipping her hand away from his.

"Have you recovered from what happened?" he thoughtfully asked as he lifted his gaze to her face.

Natasha managed a weak half-smile. "No. But I feel like I've taken steps in the right direction. S.H.I.E.L.D. has helped me accomplish that," she added. "And I think being an Avenger will really help me out."

He smiled. "This is your honest opinion and not something to keep me on the team?"

Natasha laughed. "I'm not a big team player, so yes, it's my honest opinion."

"Any tips for looking at the bright side of life?"

She shrugged. "Keep breathing?"

Bruce inhaled deeply. "Words of wisdom," he chuckled.

Natasha picked up her fork and proceeded to stab her food with it. "Find what drives you, maybe. Honestly, Doc, I look at _you _for this hopeful crap."

"Funny," he teasingly drawled, "I've always found Natasha Romanoff's words to be quite insightful."

"You may be the only one, Doc," she teased. "Then again, you're the only one I spout this nonsense to."

"It's not nonsense," he promised. Bruce lifted his fork, his stomach suddenly eager for food. "I really do find it helpful."

Natasha watched him begin to eat with a longing smile. She could see them making the "couples" deal work. Maybe not in this life-the Black Widow's potential love life was a story meant for a whole other lifetime. She lowered her head and laughed to herself.

"Hmm?" Bruce reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Just thinking," she mused. Natasha was far from a daydreamer, but getting lost in her thoughts of dating her geeky co-worker proved to be an amusing escape. "We always find a way to resolve things, don't we? You're not threatening to leave anymore…"

Bruce sharply exhaled. "I'll admit, I've gotten better about how I view the other guy. You've really helped with that, but these bumps in the road lead me to question myself."

"Consider it a test of strength." Natasha took a bite of her breakfast and chewed.

"More like a test of patience…"

"I think you'll work things out with the big guy." She casually shrugged her shoulder. "He's gotta have a soft spot under all that muscle."

"That soft spot would be me," Bruce assumed. "But I've never been one for standing up to bigger guys."

"Show him you're the bigger man."

Bruce frowned as he recalled the black eyes and blows to the face he had received from childhood bullies. He never made an attempt to _try _stopping the abuse-he was always too scared. "I'm just grateful my last incident didn't escalate," he breathed. "Had that happened, I'd be all over the news for nearly killing Iron Man. Ross would have a field day."

He'd be having that field day from his cell," Natasha assured. "We're not ready to let him free just yet."

"Have you spoken with him lately?" Bruce wondered.

Natasha shook her head. "I'd rather not bother with him. Unless you want me to pass on a message…"

"That's alright," Bruce confirmed. "Curious, is all."

Natasha watched as he began to eat in silence. "Promise me you aren't planning to run away."

Bruce stalled by sipping his orange juice. "After kicking Tony out of his own home, leaving would be rude."

"Just making sure."

"For Nick?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "I really do care about you, Bruce."

He couldn't hide his boyish grin. Knowing she cared felt nice. It reassured him that he could trust her. "Do you really think I'll leave?" he asked, curious.

"Hard to say," she admitted, eying her plate. "You seem fine now, but it could always be a front."

"It's not," he promised. She grew quiet and Bruce decided to bargain with her. "Dinner tomorrow night," he stated. "My treat."

"That your way of saying you won't stand me up?" Natasha smirked.

"Anyone bold enough to stand you up should be deemed awful."

She arched a brow. "That's a sweet thing to say."

He smiled down at the remnants of his breakfast. "I won't be the guy who lets you down."

Natasha caught herself giving him a fond smile before she continued to eat. She helped Bruce with the dishes before preparing to give him his space. "Don't work too hard, Doc," she warned.

"I'll try not to," he confirmed. "Tomorrow, then?"

Natasha bit back her "it's a date" comment and opted to parrot his "tomorrow."

"Be careful," he added before showing her to the door. Bruce watched her leave and his full stomach helped him decide that a nap was in order.

* * *

"Manning the house?" Tony wondered.

Bruce nodded as his hands were busy toying with an arm from an Iron Man suit. "It's quiet. You really didn't have to leave." He glanced up at his monitor to find Tony's face giving him a lopsided smirk.

"Kinda like getting away. It's not you, buddy, trust me. You should see the beaches-great views." He brought his hands to his chest and used them to mimic women's cleavage.

Bruce returned his attention back to his work. "Isn't, uh, isn't Pepper with you?"

"She's already smacked me for ogling."

Bruce was hesitant to ask how his relationship issues were going, but judging from Tony's chipper mood, all was well. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Give me three days tops," he answered. "Why? You planning a wild party without me?"

"You know I would never do that," Bruce laughed. "It's quiet without you, is all. I've just gotten used to your rambunctiousness."

"Romanoff's leaving you alone?" Tony asked with a raised brow.

"She visited this morning," he informed his friend. "But her presence is nowhere near as strong as yours."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Well, enjoy your vacation, Tony," Bruce smiled, staring at his partner's face on the monitor. "I promise to behave."

"Take care, buddy!"

Tony's face was quickly replaced by a set of blueprints. Bruce paused to rub his tired eyes and Natasha's advice to take a walk popped into his head. He decided to set aside his work to get some fresh air.

* * *

"I've been there six, maybe seven times," Natasha said after stealing a piece of sushi off of a wooden boat between her and Bruce. "I wanna say I've been to Tokyo three times."

"I'd love to visit. I've seen pictures of the shrines and they're beautiful." He added a bit of ginger onto his sushi with the ends of his chopsticks. "And the technology."

"Years ahead of what Stark's got," Natasha bragged. "His toilets don't have butt warmers."

Bruce chuckled. "Is that all you took from that trip?"

"Nah, I've had to do some serious toy shopping there. Barton wanted this particular robot doll-the man's an oversized child."

"I find that hard to believe," Bruce grinned.

"Trust me, you'll see it when you get to know the guy."

"We should invite him with us next time. And Steve."

"Not sure if Rogers is a sushi guy," she commented, reaching for a tuna roll.

"Dinner in general," Bruce corrected. "I'd like to get to know everyone better."

"Maybe next week." She slid her glass of soda close to her chest. "Stark mentioned coming home by then, didn't he?" Her fingers pinched her straw and brought it to her lips.

"He'll be home," Bruce nodded. "I'm sure he'll insist on making a grand ordeal over dinner. He had mentioned there being lack of festivities…"

"Think he'll make up with Rogers?"

"I would hope so." Bruce lifted a tuna roll and let it rest on his plate. "Fighting's the last thing we should be doing…" His mind drifted to an angry and drunken Tony. _It was only a onetime thing, _he promised himself.

Natasha sensed his discomfort as she stole one of the last two pieces of sushi. "I'd say New York proved we work well together, as both teammates and friends."

Bruce smiled and raised his cup of tea to her. "You're right."

* * *

"Back to the lab?" Natasha wondered as she stopped before the entrance of her apartment building.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'd like to relax. I've been working all day."

"Good choice," she grinned.

He admired the pale yellow light that gently illuminated her delicate features. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"If you want. I'm free later in the afternoon."

Bruce nodded, his eyes intently focused on hers.

The corner of Natasha's lip raised. "Night."

He refused to break her gaze. "Night," Bruce repeated.

Natasha hummed and inched forward to reward him with a peck on the cheek.

Bruce cocked his head to the side so his lips could meet with hers. "Sorry," he whispered as his hands found her hips.

Natasha eagerly drew closer. "Don't be."

He kissed her again, his tongue managing to slip past her teeth.

She drew back to stare at him from beneath her long lashes. "You wanna come inside..?"

Bruce's hands returned to his side before he took a step back. "It's getting late," he informed with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. "Goodnight, Natasha."

She laughed as he took another careful step back. "Night, Bruce."


	24. Chapter 24

_"Natasha?!" He saw her collapsed on the ground and he sprinted to her in a panic. "Natasha!" Bruce dropped to her side, his hands trembling as he brushed aside a clump of her hair matted in fresh blood. Her eyes remained shut as he discovered a gash just below her hairline. "Tasha, can you hear me?" He knew he had to stop the bleeding, but he found himself frantically searching for the pulse in her neck when she didn't answer him._

_ He found nothing._

_ "Na…" His voice drifted as he pressed a hand over her chest. _

_ No heartbeat._

_ "Natasha…" Her pale cheek felt cool to the touch. "No," he whimpered, instinctively pulling her body close. "Not you. God, not you…"_

Bruce opened his eyes to find himself hugging a spare pillow to his chest. He loosened his grip before sitting up in bed to run his hands through his messy hair. _A dream, _he told himself, one brought about from not having heard from Natasha in eight days.

She had a mission. Bruce didn't know where, but he never questioned her. The day before she left, he told her to be careful. She told him she always was, but he couldn't for the life of him believe that. Bruce audibly groaned as he shook his head, still reeling from his nightmare. She should've been back by now-she said she would be away for six days tops.

"I do hope all is well, Doctor," JARVIS interrupted.

Bruce shook his head as he reached for his phone. "I should be fine, Jarvis, but thank you." When his answer was met with silence, he searched for Natasha's name and gave her a call. Hearing her generic voicemail wasn't very helpful on his nerves. Bruce knew Natasha would smack him for assuming she had gotten hurt, but between his nightmare and thoughts of his dead mother and ex-girlfriend lingering at the back of his mind, Bruce Banner was _very _concerned. He set his phone aside and decided to use breakfast as a distraction. When food failed to help, he headed off to the shared and newly refurbished lab. "You don't have any whereabouts on Agent Romanoff, do you, Jarvis?" Bruce asked aloud as he sat at his desk.

"I am afraid I do not."

"That's okay," Bruce replied after swallowing back a lump in his throat. "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Would you like me to get in touch with Director Fury?"

Bruce was quick to turn the offer down. "No. That's alright-I'm sure she'll get in touch when she gets back." He quickly directed his attention to the monitor before him. Bruce wouldn't have felt so needy if not for his dream.

"Girl troubles?" Tony wondered as he sauntered into the lab with a half-eaten waffle in hand.

Bruce turned to him with a shy smile. "It's nothing like that."

Tony took a bite out of his breakfast and chewed as he approached his desk. "What's on today's agenda?"

Bruce opened up a set of blueprints for the latest Iron Man model. "I've been looking at making the suit's frame stronger, but trying to keep it lightweight. Have you ever considered using Steve's shield as inspiration? That Vibranium is something else…"

"Haven't been able to fully recreate it," Tony sulked. "Not yet, at least."

"The great Tony Stark created a brand new element but can't recreate Vibranium?" Bruce teased.

Tony flashed him a warning glare. "Don't speak to me until you made one useful element."

Bruce nodded his head and laughed. "I have noticed that what you've been using mimics the Vibranium."

"Purely intentional. That's as close as I've gotten."

"You don't suppose Steve would let us analyze his shield, do you?" Tony answered him with a shrug. "Is, uh, everything okay between you two?" Instead of an answer, Tony pretended to be focused on an e-mail. "Let bygones be bygones?" Bruce weakly suggested.

Tony turned to his partner and watched him whilst chewing his waffle.

"Bygones..?"Bruce's voice drifted as he swore Tony's stare hardened.

"We're two different people," Tony began after swallowing. "Completely different-not his fault, though."

"Would you be mad if I had him over for dinner?" Tony frowned. "You're invited, of course! I was just thinking a get together would be nice," Bruce quickly added.

Tony turned his head to focus on the screen before him. "This place could use a bit of the party scene. Whether Rogers shows is another question. Do what you want. It's your casa, too."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled, feeling as if he just won an argument with a child. He worked with Tony in silence until after one o'clock when his stomach demanded to be fed. Bruce turned to his partner in preparation to offer getting lunch together, but the inventor was clearly lost in his own world, bobbing his head to a Boston song. Bruce left unnoticed and headed back to his own portion of the tower. He opened the front door, his thoughts focused on the leftover quinoa in the fridge.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

The voice forced Bruce's neck to snap up in attention.

"I take it Jarvis didn't blab on me?" Natasha wondered with a smirk. She rose from the couch and wandered towards the surprised scientist.

"God," he breathlessly laughed. Bruce prayed that he wasn't having another dream. "You don't know how good it is to see you."

She raised a brow. "Fighting with Stark?"

Bruce extended a hand once she was inches away from him and his fingers gingerly curled around hers. "I missed seeing you," he admitted, eyes glued to her hand as he reveled in its warmth.

"That's awfully sweet of you."

He lifted his chin to meet her stare. "Natasha…" He hesitated, afraid of what was likely to slip from his tongue. "We're a bad idea," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers.

She was quick to end the kiss, pressing her hands against his chest to force them apart. "Please don't tell me you love me…"

His eyes narrowed as the light in her eyes dimmed. "I'm not."

"Sure as hell feels like it's coming," she breathed in irritation.

"I just missed you," he admitted, taking a step backwards. "This morning I thought…" he paused, "what if I never saw you again? It terrified me-the last woman I left, well…" He hated himself for dragging Betty back into the picture. The guilt of leaving her would haunt him forever. "I'm sorry," he replied, shaking his head. "I-I really just came here for lunch. Never in a million years did I expect you to be here in my living room…"

Natasha faintly smiled and stepped forward to pat his chest. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"Can't help it…" His gaze shifted to the tiled floor.

"We both care too much," Natasha stated. "I can't put a blame on that." Her hand reached behind his neck to initiate another kiss.

His arms secured themselves around her waist as her chest pressed against his. Flashbacks of blood smeared along her forehead crept into his mind, and he subconsciously hugged her tighter.

"Bruce," she sweetly hummed against his lips.

His lips hovered over hers, close enough for him to feel her breath against his chin.

"Do you want to…" Her fingers wandered to his waist and began tugging at a belt loop.

"I really can't," he groaned.

Her voice took on a playful nature. "When was the last time you tried?" she winked.

Bruce shook his head before turning his back to her. "If that's all you want, just leave…" His tone was colder than intended, but he needed to be aggressive in order for Natasha to know his stance on having sex. Hulk or no Hulk, Bruce had no desire to "mess around" for fun. A relationship meant more to him than mindless, though pleasurable, sex.

Natasha sighed in defeat. "Guys always go for that. Forget I offered."

A growl from his stomach made Bruce go straight for the fridge. "I respect you, Natasha," he divulged, reaching for a plastic container of leftover quinoa. "Sex…" he hesitated, "isn't a solution for me."

Natasha took a seat at the counter overlooking his kitchen. "You're a commitment kind of guy? I respect that."

Bruce avoided eye contact with her as he grabbed two plates. "I don't feel comfortable discussing this right now… Lunch?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

She laughed as she hopped off of her chair. "I should go."

Bruce set the plates aside as he turned to her. "Sex wouldn't lead to love?" After the words left his mouth, Bruce was quick to apologize. "Don't answer that-that was inappropriate!"

Natasha casually grinned. "Never has. Not sure if it ever will…"

He uncomfortably shifted, his fingers knotting together as he kept his gaze low."Then I'm not like you. Believe me, I wouldn't be able to _not _fall in love with you."

"That's fine," Natasha softly promised. "But kissing… that won't lead to love? You're okay with it?"

Bruce held his breath and stared at his folded hands. "Physical touching…" he paused, wary of how his answer could affect his friendship with Natasha. "It's not about that for me. I mean, it's nice, but I get more of a connection on an emotional level. The other guy has really helped me realize that I don't need touching to have intimacy."

Natasha hadn't experienced an emotional-heavy relationship. Her flings were always physical-she knew emotions were dangerous in her line of work. She could never play house, not with S.H.I.E.L.D. calling her away to do the dirty work. "But you're sure you don't have an emotional connection with me right now?"

Bruce wondered if his pause was a good enough answer for her. He couldn't deny that he felt a strong longing towards her, but he was afraid to fall in love again. Love wasn't in the cards for him, especially not when Natasha craved a purely physical relationship. "I care about you," he finally answered. "As a friend. I'd like for us to be friends."

"Friends with kissing benefits." Natasha laughed at her own joke.

Bruce's guilty eyes rested on her face. "Is that strange? I should just not kiss you…"

She took a step towards him with a smile. "Does it calm you down?"

He shook his head, fully aware of the act's affect on his heart rate. "I… enjoy kissing you."

"I get that a lot," she winked.

"It comforts me," he continued, wondering if he was digging himself a deeper grave. Coming off as a pervert was the last thing he wanted. "_You _comfort me." He frowned at his phrasing and Natasha laughed. "I feel safe around you, is all. Wish I could say the same for Tony…"

"You'll get there," she promised.

Bruce nodded. "I trust you."

She placed a hand over his laced fingers. "You wanna get lunch?"

His fingers loosened. "I can throw together something quick right here, if you like. Quinoa, and I think I have some pasta salad to go with it."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded.

Bruce went to grab some plates and started setting the table. "Anything you can tell me about the mission?"

Natasha began raiding his fridge and stole a can of Coke. "Arizona-hot as hell. There were guns, a bomb threat…pretty boring," she drawled.

He chuckled as he brought two plastic containers to the table. "That's all a typical morning for you, isn't it?"

"Like I said-boring stuff."

Bruce poured himself a glass of water before joining Natasha at the table. "Can I ask what qualifies as exciting for you?"

Natasha helped herself to several big spoonfuls of leftover pasta salad. "Chitauri and Loki have taken that number one spot."

"I'd be concerned if they didn't," Bruce chuckled.

"Think we'll ever get another gig like that?"

Bruce uneasily picked at the cold food on his plate. "What happened shouldn't be taken so lightly."

Guilt struck Natasha hard following his comment. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was low as she parted her portion of quinoa into two separate mounds.

"You meant well, just…" He was one of the hundreds, maybe even thousands, to lose someone in the battle. "More bad came out of that situation than good, in my opinion..."

"At least when shit hits the fans, the world's got the Avengers to depend on." Natasha smiled as she glanced in Bruce's direction.

"But there's only so much we can do."

"I know," Natasha agreed. "We can't always save everyone. Even with a god on our team."

"Do you think the pressure will get to you?" Bruce wondered.

"I try to not let it," she replied with a shrug. "But I don't want it getting to you," she warned. "You think you can carry the world on your shoulders whether you're the other guy or not. Stark feels that way, too. Even Barton… But this team business is about all of us. No one's in this alone."

The faintest trace of a smile crossed his lips. "This is the kind of speech I would expect to hear from Captain America."

The corner of her lips raised into a smirk. "I'm full of surprises, Banner."

One thing that wasn't a surprise to Bruce were his feelings towards her. He didn't dare say it aloud, but he really had fallen for her despite his fears of falling in love again. In his defense, she was making it hard not to. Bruce wondered, in the privacy of his mind, if Natasha was aware of that.


	25. Chapter 25

"You ready, big guy?" Natasha smirked as their private copter touched down on land.

Bruce inhaled deeply before nodding his head. Now was the moment to face his fears. And if hell broke loose, he had tranquilizers that were guaranteed to knock him out. "Promise me you'll stay here out of harm's way."

Natasha reassuringly pat his knee. "Promise. And I'll shoot if you look like you're getting too crazy," she added. The Widow knew the drill and she respected Bruce's conditions.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze before he left his seat to remove his shirt and glasses.

"Bruce?" Natasha spoke up. His jaw came into her view as he turned his head. "What do you think of when you get angry?"

He stepped towards the helicopter's door and pushed it open. Between the obnoxious whirling of the copter's wings, his low voice muttered "myself."

Natasha watched him leave and made her way to the pilot's seat. "He's good to go, Stark," she announced through her headset. "Keep your eyes open for green." A thunderous roar followed her comment. "Try paying attention to the music, Bruce," Natasha warned over the vehicle's speaker system. She started to play Bruce's CD, hoping that the Hulk would respond well to the classical masterpieces. The copter lifted up off the ground and Natasha followed the rustling tops of the trees below her. She loomed over the Hulk and spotted the red of Tony's suit several feet away. "How about we try deep breathing?" Natasha offered over the speakers. She felt a trembling below her as a tree crashed to the ground. "Don't you like me, big guy?" she teased.

Hulk growled and leapt off the ground, his hands making a mad grab for the contraption hovering above him.

"It's not you, Romanoff," Tony assured.

"Less talking, Stark. Watch your back," Natasha lectured. She noticed the Hulk spot Tony and he charged for the hotrod red suit. The brawl below her was almost as good as the wrestling matches she occasionally caught on TV. She would have preferred it if Tony would fight back instead of take the punches, but she couldn't be picky.

The beast lifted Tony's suit up by the ankle and slammed him into the dirt. Tony swore and sent a repulsor beam into the beast's chest. The Hulk roared and grabbed Tony's helmet and began to squeeze.

"C'mon, Banner!" Tony hissed. "We just started this trial! I'm trying to run data here!"

Natasha immediately put the copter into autopilot and grabbed the tranquilizer gun at her side. "Shooting him now!"

"I've got it!" Tony's voice hissed into her headset. The blasters from his shoes emitted a fire that scalded Hulk's toes until his large hands dropped the metal man. "Don't play with fire, Banner," Tony warned, outstretching his hands.

The Hulk threw his opponent a fiery glare before he lunged at the suit like a bull to a matador. Tony was just about to fire a round of blasts when the Hulk ripped one of the hands straight off of the suit's body.

Tony flew high over the beast's head, examining his free, but unscathed, hand. "Could've ended worse," he commented.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "You really came out lucky…"

Tony brought his attention to Bruce's alter ego following Natasha's remark. The Hulk's yellowed teeth were busy chomping down on several fingers as if they were chunks of meat. Tony winced, grateful those weren't his own digits. "I think now might be a good time to change him back…"

Natasha threw open the helicopter's door and raised her gun.

The Hulk was too busy swallowing back chunks of wires and iron to know what was coming.

* * *

"Heart rate's normal," Tony noticed as he hovered over Bruce's small frame.

Natasha knelt down and gently nudged Bruce's shoulder. "Gotta get up, Bruce." She draped his shirt over his bare back. "Sleep on the ride home."

He stirred and cracked open his eyes to blurred scenery.

"Grab an arm," Natasha urged Tony. She proceeded to prop Bruce up, but a rushed "no" forced Natasha to stop.

Bruce's palms smacked the ground in an effort to keep his body from toppling into the dirt. He blankly stared at the ground with furrowed brows as he saw three sets of Tony's legs standing before him.

Natasha noticed the scientist's cheeks take on an unnatural shade of green. "Bruce?"

Tony winced and took a good step backwards. "I don't think the 'iron suit diet' agreed with him."

Natasha ignored the comment and remained kneeling at Bruce's side. "Stark, get some water!" She gingerly pat Bruce on the back and his hand made a weak attempt to push her away.

His head dropped as his stomach violently churned. '_Iron suit diet'…_ He erupted into a coughing fit as the acid in his stomach rose.

"You're okay," Natasha soothed, lightly patting his back.

Bruce felt something lodged in his throat that forced him to gag until his bile aided in dislodging the object from his windpipe. He spit up into the dirt and gasped for air once the contents of his stomach were emptied. Staring up at him from the ground were pieces of wires and teeth-marked shards of iron smothered in chunks of vomit.

Natasha held her breath and continued patting him on the back.

He slowly straightened his back and felt his shirt at his side. Bruce reached for it and used it as a makeshift towel. "Sorry," he breathed, his gaze fixed on Natasha's legs.

Natasha rose to her feet and helped him stand up. "It happens," she said with a smile.

"You don't have to be nice about it." His throat felt raw as they approached their ride home.

Natasha allowed him in first, cautious of his trembling form.

Tony offered Bruce a bottle of water once he was seated. Bruce accepted the drink with a small smile and set it aside so he could slip into his shirt and grab his glasses.

"Feeling better?" Natasha wondered when he took a sear across from her.

Bruce swigged down half of the bottled water before responding. The taste of iron and acid was still strong in his mouth. "I've had better days," he meekly replied.

Tony set his ride into autopilot so he could join the chat with his friends. "Never offering you a hand again," he remarked, forcing Natasha to throw him a dirty look.

Bruce's brows furrowed in confusion.

Tony left his seat and quickly returned with what remained of a right hand.

Bruce's stomach churned as he noticed the distinct teeth indentations along the once sleek metal's surface. "I ate it…" His eyes quickly found Tony's own right hand and he took a deep breath of relief when he saw that his friend was unharmed. "God, we can't do this anymore…"

"Big guy's gotta eat," Tony shrugged. "No hard feelings."

"That could've been _your _hand, Tony…" Bruce leaned forward in his seat, unsure if he would make the ride home without puking.

The Hulk had been putting Bruce through a streak of 'off days,' but Natasha knew that her casually saying that aloud would only upset Bruce further. "You're not trusting yourself…" She felt a set of eyes on her and turned to her left to find Tony staring. "This could relate to what happened last time... You don't trust yourself around Stark anymore. You need to."

"If Romanoff's correct, that means Hulk's feeding off your subconscious. He knows something's got you pissed, and it's eating away at him, too."

"Excuse me for feeling guilty over attacking you," Bruce muttered, his head so low that he was nearly cradling it in his lap.

"We can kiss and make up," Tony offered. "C'mon, I'm not mad."

Bruce's fingers pulled at his messy curls. "It's me, Tony. This has nothing to do with you."

Tony raised a brow. _Everything _was supposed to be about him.

"You've gotta let go of this guilt, Bruce," Natasha interrupted. "It's killing you."

Bruce sat up in his seat and watched Natasha in silence. "I'm sorry," he began. Between feeling ready to vomit again and struggling to keep his eyes open, Bruce wasn't in the mood to argue with her. All he wanted was a long nap, then food if his stomach would allow it.

Natasha shook her head and smiled. "Get some rest, big guy."

He didn't need to be told twice. The second his eyes fell shut, he was fast asleep.

Tony observed his sleeping friend in quiet. Once he heard Bruce's gentle snores, he reached for a flask in his back pocket. "I'd hate to see him if you were on the receiving end of this."

Natasha hummed, eyes fixed on Bruce's face. One never would have guessed that the man sleeping before her could become the epitome of boiling rage. "He almost killed me, you know," she mused. "On the helicarrier." Tony was quiet. "I got out with a sprained ankle. Kinda thought it was the end for me, but only for a moment…" she paused. "I never told him. He'd never go near me again if he knew I had seen my life flash before me. " Natasha recalled the moment Bruce's innocent eyes darkened into those of the Hulk's. In that moment, he terrified her. She had no control over him-the beast was an unpredictable force of nature, and she was his doomed prey.

"Hurting you-That'll do it for him," Tony remarked under his breath.

"Is it that obvious that he's crazy about me?"

Tony slumped back in his seat and uncapped the flask. "Little bit."

"Does he ever mention Betty?" she wondered, keeping her voice low just in case the doctor was feigning sleep on them.

"Not in a while." Tony took a swig of his liquor. "Kinda nice. I didn't think he'd ever get over her."

Natasha turned to the inventor. "He worries about you, you know," she noted. "You holding up okay, Stark?"

He knocked his head back and let a mouthful of liquid burn his throat. "Never better."

* * *

Tony helped Bruce up to his floor, but Bruce insisted that Tony needn't drag him off to bed.

"You sure?" the inventor offered, warily noticing his friend's pale complexion. "You're looking a little green in the pukey way."

Bruce uneasily nodded as he opened the front door. "I'll be fine. Just need to lie down," he assured.

Tony gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Let Jarvie know if you need anything."

Bruce nodded a second time. As much as he appreciated Tony's kindness the acid forcing its way up his throat forced him to quickly disappear into his home. He quietly shut the door and held his breath until he could hear Tony's footsteps leaving. Bruce clapped a hand over his mouth as he charged straight for the kitchen sink. He hung his head over the drain while the water began to run. His sides ached and his throat burned as he began to retch. Bruce's eyes remained tightly shut through the ordeal until he heard bits of metal clinking against his sink's stainless steel interior. He had coughed up several tiny screws and some bolts in addition to the bits of red iron he spotted in his bile. Bruce waited for the water to rinse the vulgar pinkish orange mess away before lifting up a screw to examine. In retrospect, the Hulk had gotten ahold of worse: guns, glass, bullets… He tossed the screw back into the sink and splashed some water over his clammy face.

* * *

_Natasha had never minded the dark. Being alone in the shadows was peaceful. It allowed her time to think and reflect on her troubles, even if she didn't know where she was._

_ A footstep to her right forced her head to jerk in the direction of the sound. The Widow could handle darkness, but the second she knew she wasn't alone forced her guard to raise._

_ "Natasha." Bruce emerged from the shadows with a calm smile. _

_ She offered him her hand and he accepted the gesture. "Didn't think you'd come around."_

_ Bruce was quiet as his fingers wrapped around hers._

_ "Everything okay?" She noticed his smile fall. "Bruce." Natasha felt his grip tighten and she lowered her gaze. _

_ "No more apologies, Natasha," he stated._

_ She didn't like the heaviness in his tone-it didn't suit Bruce at all._

_ "You should've ran away…"_

_ His hand began squeezing hers until she heard a crack. Terror filled her eyes as Bruce's hand tripled in size. Natasha's head snapped up to find that Bruce was gone, and in his place, a smirking Hulk with blood red eyes. The Hulk's fingers formed a tight fist around Natasha's hand and a gruesome snap followed that jerked her awake._

She lay in bed with the side of her face buried in her pillow. With quickened breaths, Natasha sat up in her darkened bedroom. She found herself carefully examining the hand crushed by the Hulk's death grip while her mind repeatedly warned her it was only a nightmare.

She knew Bruce wouldn't hurt her.

The other guy was an entirely different story...

Natasha reached for her phone and before checking the time, she noticed a message. She didn't need to read the sender's name to know who it was from.

_"Thank you for coming today. I'm feeling much better."_

Thoughts of the Hulk from her nightmare were flushed away as she re-read Bruce's text. She had no reason to fear the other guy, not if she put her trust in Bruce. _"Sleep well, Doc," _she replied. The thought of trust lingered on her brain as she attempted to relax in bed. Bruce needed more faith in himself. His living in fear of his other half was only going to destroy him.

Or quite possibly, her.


	26. Chapter 26

Bruce awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling more refreshed than he had in days. His alarm clock read 11:17 and the sunlight filtering past his curtains assured him that he slept well through the morning. Bruce sat up to stretch his stiff back with a tired groan. "Jarvis, is Tony awake?" he wondered, reaching for his phone.

"Not quite. Shall I get him for you?"

He shook his head, his attention now invested in a message from Natasha. "Just curious. Let him sleep." Bruce smiled at Natasha's late night text bidding him to sleep well. The message, sent at 3:32 in the morning, left him wondering if she had a rough night. "I'll be heading out for the morning," he announced. "If Tony needs me, I'll be getting lunch."

"Very well, Sir," JARVIS cheerily replied.

Bruce worked up a message to send to Natasha before leaving the comfort of his bed for a shower.

_"I slept wonderfully, thank you. Would you like to join me for lunch?"_

The text appeared when Natasha was checking over a debriefing packet for an upcoming mission. She didn't want to say no to Bruce, especially after his bad day, so she tucked the paperwork under her arm and headed out of her office. Natasha stepped into the nearest elevator and proceeded to give Bruce a call.

"Hello, Natasha."

She could sense a smile in his was a very good sign. "Doctor," she answered, not wanting to sound too formal with two underling recruits gossiping to her left.

"I'm sorry this is last minute, but are you free for lunch?"

"I am, actually," she confirmed. "I might be a while since I'm out in the city, but I have my car."

"You're not busy, are you?" he abruptly asked. "I don't want to bother you."

Natasha noticed the two agents accompanying her fall quiet. They must have been hungry for Avenger news. "It's no problem. Just needed some files."

"A mission?" Bruce wondered.

"Yes." She caught one of the recruits, a young woman in her early twenties, glancing in her direction. "Let me know a location."

"We can get pizza. Are there any good places near you?"

The elevator doors parted and Natasha was the first to step out. "We can go to the one down the street from your place. Give me twenty minutes."

"Are you sure?" he worriedly asked. "I don't want to make this difficult for you."

"You're not," Natasha promised. "I kinda wanted to see you, anyways."

"'Kinda?'" he chuckled.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she made her way down the street. "I _really _wanted to see you," she corrected.

"Much better," he laughed.

"I'll text you when I'm close, okay?" Natasha reached for the set of keys in her pocket as she neared her car.

"Okay," Bruce agreed. "Drive safely, Natasha."

* * *

"Good to know your appetite's back," Natasha teased as Bruce helped himself to a fourth mozzarella stick in addition to two slices of pizza the size of her head.

He smiled at her mid-chew. "Didn't have much of an appetite till now."

"You had me worried back there," she admitted, dipping her crust into a puddle of tomato sauce on her plate.

"The other guy gets ahold of things he's not supposed to. It happens… Makes me feel like a wild animal," Bruce sulked.

Natasha chewed a mouthful of food before speaking up. "I won't lie to you, Bruce. Yesterday could've gone to hell, but it didn't." He opened his mouth and she was quick to deny him a word in edgewise. "Iron Man lost a hand," she evenly stated as she looked him in the eyes. "_Just_ Iron Man. Not Stark, and sure as hell not me." Bruce cringed. "Let's focus on what really happened." He continued to stare at her like a wounded animal and she carefully arched a brow. "No one was hurt. Let's keep this mindset, and don't you dare bring up 'next time,' Bruce Banner, or so help me…"

Bruce lowered his gaze, his fingers busy pulling apart a piece of crust. "For your sanity, I won't."

Natasha thought back to what she and Tony discussed while Bruce was sleeping. "You need to trust yourself more," she continued in a calm tone. "Do you think I'd be here with you right now if I didn't trust you?"

Bruce pursed his lips as their eyes met.

"The other guy's gotta be feeling the distrust. What if it's making him uneasy… feral, even-more so than usual," she added.

Bruce sank back in his seat in contemplation. "This goes back to the theory that we're Yin and Yang," he mused. "Given it's true…" He heavily sighed. "The other guy isn't helping with trying to balance me out. Don't you think he'd want to help me feel less stressed?"

"Maybe you should work harder on those breathing techniques."

"The music and breathing haven't been helping. Rather, we've yet to see any results," Bruce stated.

She threw him a quizzical stare. "So we're giving up?"

His lips raised in an apologetic smile. "After all you've done for me, no," he swore. "I'm not giving up. Not on you, and not on the other guy…"

"And not on yourself."

Bruce slowly nodded. "Not on myself," he repeated.

Natasha twirled half of a mozzarella stick in a bowl of marinara sauce. "Want me to make you a new CD?" she offered with a smile.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm happy with my current one, but thank you."

"Promise you'll call me if you need me. Don't feel like a burden, because you're not," Natasha reassured. "Hell, I'm the one who really needed to see you today."

"May I ask why?" he thoughtfully requested.

She shrugged, eying her plate of food. "I needed to know how you were holding up. I've seen how badly these Hulk-outs drain you."

Bruce sensed an uneasiness in her tone, a feeling he knew all too well. "I feel much better," he softly promised. "Especially now. I really do need to go easier on myself. Stress is never a good thing."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "I leave in three days, you know," she continued. "And I'll be gone two days tops."

Her last mission surpassed what she had told him, but Bruce couldn't complain to her about work. Things happened, and he couldn't blame her for that.

"I know I couldn't get in touch with you last time."

"You're not obligated too," he assured.

"But I want to," she winked, raising a piece of crust to her mouth. "Gotta make sure this long distance thing works out between us."

"So this doesn't concern the others?" he wondered after she took a bite.

Natasha shook her head and replied after swallowing. "I'm trying to balance us out, first."

"I thought we wouldn't work as a couple." He hid any hopefulness from his voice. Between her desire for bedroom intimacy and his mean green other half, Bruce couldn't see them working out.

Natasha observed as Bruce lowered his head for a bite of his pizza. "We could," she mused, eyes refusing to leave Bruce's graying curls. _"I don't all the time get what I want," _Bruce had said during their first encounter. Natasha felt a mutual tie bonding them in that moment. She never expected to become so fond of the doctor, but now that she had, she couldn't help but feel obligated to help him get something he wanted. "We can do some sightseeing," she hummed. His life was too short to not get one piece of happiness. "Travelling the globe…Just you and me."

He brought a napkin to his lips and chuckled. "Is that what you see us doing?"

"I really don't see us being a normal functioning couple. Seems kinda boring."

A corner of his smile fell. "I'd give anything for boring." Bruce sank back in his seat, his mind sorting through the "what if's" in his life if he never became the Hulk. He never would have met Tony, or even Natasha without the Hulk. His life could have been a dull one as regular Bruce Banner, a simple scientist with a girlfriend whose father hated him solely for having captured his only daughter's heart. "What would your life have been like without S.H.I.E.L.D?" he countered, his own brain still lost in thoughts of what could've been.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was only one chapter of her upbringing. Assuming Bruce wanted to know where she would be in life as a "normal" person, she answered with the first thing that popped into her head when she considered the direction her life could've gone in. "A dancer."

"Ballet?"

"The star of the show," Natasha nodded. "I'd have instructors from New York recruiting me for their shows. I would've made it big."

"You were that good?" To think that someone who had everything, only to lose it all made his heart ache. Fate had a cruel way of making bad things happen to good people.

Natasha saw the guilt brimming in his eyes and she forced a weak smile. "I was alright." She honestly wasn't sure how good she was. Having been fed nothing but lies her whole life made her distrust the opinions of those claiming she was "brilliant" and "born to be a star." "A girl can dream," she nonchalantly replied.

If she was hiding her pain, then she hid it well. Bruce always had a difficult time doing that. "All things happen for a reason, right?" he quietly asked, more so to himself.

"You think we'll make something more of ourselves as Avengers?"

"I certainly hope so." After the battle, the Hulk was being viewed as a hero rather than a monster. Bruce never imagined that such a thing would happen, and it terrified him. All he needed was for one bad incident to set him off and let the city see the Hulk's true colours. Living as a fuse always left him on edge. He needed control over what he became if he wanted to be able to sleep soundly at night and remain in the people's good graces. "The other guy needs to _want_ to be an Avenger. I can't force him, but I'll do what I can to help." He glanced up at Natasha with guilty eyes. "I don't want a repeat of what we went through. Losing lives…" he heavily exhaled. "It's hard." His lips formed a thin line.

Natasha reached beneath the table to pat his knee. "Then let's do our best to not lose anyone."

"Easier said than done,' he breathed.

"Life can be a bitch like that."

* * *

"I've got something great planned," Tony announced as he strutted into Bruce's lab one afternoon.

"I take it you're referring to the party," Bruce grinned. He set down his tablet pen to devote his attention to his friend.

"I am, and I'll spoil nothing." Tony stole a peek at Bruce's monitor to give his latest statistics on a new Iron Man suit a once over. "Romanoff back from her deal yet?"

"She'll be home later this evening." Bruce turned away from Tony to re-focus himself on work. "She received your party invitation two nights ago."

Tony chuffed. "Never called back to RSVP."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "She's been away, Tony. She doesn't let distractions interfere with her work."

"So you spoke with her," the inventor countered with an arched brow.

"She called this morning. During her 'off time,' I assume…"

"As long as we get the big six there. You call Rogers?" Tony quickly added.

"He's happy to come," Bruce stated. "And he'd like for there to be no hard feelings between you two."

"Done deal," Tony replied. "Now let's focus on this little idea of yours. Enlighten me. What was this big revelation of yours?"

Bruce grinned, eager to tell Tony about his latest idea. "What if we create something to help Iron Man out when he's in a tight spot?" The idea came to him after thinking about Iron Man's lost hand. "A dispenser of spare parts, say, a hand?" he flashed his partner an awkward smile.

"Or a regeneration suit!" Tony's idea was a tad more complex than Bruce's, but he was always "go big or go home."

Bruce laughed. "If that's where you'd like to start, then so be it!"

"Good attitude," Tony complimented as he approached the nearest computer.

* * *

"Don't tell me your new bed's already giving you trouble."

Bruce stirred at the sound of a familiar voice and wondered if he was dreaming. A hand lightly jostled his shoulder and Bruce allowed his eyes to open. He let out a groan as he straightened his back and adjusted his crooked glasses.

Natasha laughed and leaned against the edge of his desk. "You never answered your phone."

He blinked and watched her with a dumb look while wondering if he was dreaming.

"This your new bedroom or something?" she teased.

Bruce finally grinned and felt for the phone in his pocket. "Sorry-I must've dozed off. What time is it?"

"After seven thirty."

He turned to his left to where Tony was last working, but found that he was gone. "Looks like I've been abandoned…"

"Stark?" she wondered. "Saw him on the way in. Pepper was with him."

Bruce slowly nodded. "That's good." He laughed. "I'm glad. I was worried they were fighting."

"I take it you didn't eat," Natasha continued. "Wanna go grab something?"

He rose from his chair with a wide smile. "I'd like that." He quickly checked his phone to see four texts and one missed call from Natasha. "Did I have you worried?"

"I figured you were up to something like this," she smirked. "Figured I'd swing by and make sure you ate something."

"That's awfully considerate. And the mission," he added, eager to bring the attention to her. "How was it?"

"Boring," she said with a shrug. "Now tell me more about Stark's party…"


	27. Chapter 27

Natasha wanted to call herself a fool for doubting that she wouldn't be able to find Bruce amongst the hundreds of people chatting and perusing Tony's yacht. Finding the doctor was much easier than imagined-it was hardly a challenge.

He chose to keep to himself rather than mingle with the strangers surrounding him. Bruce was never one for crowds, and when Tony mentioned a party, Bruce assumed that only a handful of people would show up. Despite arriving early with the star host, a mob had already gathered on the yacht with drinks in hand. Tony disappeared the second Bruce looked away, leaving him to wander off on his own. He strategically maneuvered through the flow of people until he found the end of the boat. The sun had just set, but pale lights fixed to the yacht's sides were busy working to fight the incoming night. Bruce admired the cityscape before him, amazed at how quickly the construction was piecing everything back together. Tony's money played a big role in that despite the billionaire's choice to keep quiet on the matter. Bruce took a moment to glance behind him, wondering if he could spot at least one familiar face, but there was no one. He returned his attention to the water below and closely examined the way the striations of the lights playing amongst the waves.

"All these people and no one to talk to?" Steve chuckled as he neared his fellow Avenger.

A smile formed on Bruce's face as he felt his inner awkwardness dissipate. "When Tony mentioned a party, I never imagined something to this scale."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Quite the gathering."

Bruce awkwardly fidgeted with his hands. "Tony has more friends than I knew." He observed Steve as he longingly watched the water below. "So, uh, how have you been, Steve?"

"I've been better, Doctor." Steve's expression softened. "And you?"

Bruce knew that what Steve really meant was "how are you doing without Betty?" He could read the guilt in the soldier's eyes. "I'm well. Keeping busy."

"That's good to hear," he smiled. "Are you and Stark working together?"

"We are, yes," Bruce nodded. "New suits to go against my, uh, better half," he uneasily joked.

Steve answered with half of a grin before staring past Bruce with surprise in his eyes.

"Of all the people here, you boys choose to talk to each other," Natasha drawled as her heels clacked against a polished floor.

Bruce couldn't help but stare longer than necessary at the black cocktail dress that ended right above her knees. He forced his eyes to meet her face before replying. "And here you are, chatting with us."

"For celebrities, you're not getting much attention." Natasha flashed Steve a smirk. "There were two ladies back there admiring you, Cap."

Steve lowered his head with a shy smile. "I suppose it's only polite to mingle. This party is for us…Or is this a 'Tony' ordeal."

"My invite mentioned honouring the Avengers," Natasha replied. "Think we're too intimidating to talk to?"

"Tony certainly isn't," Bruce chimed in. "Have you seen Clint?" he wondered while Steve slipped away.  
"He's running late," she answered. "But I'm sure we'll find him wherever the food is."

Bruce chuckled and looked from Natasha to the water, then back up at the party goers.

"Think we should get ourselves out there?" Natasha wondered as she slumped against the support railing.

"We should," he uneasily agreed. "I suppose engaging in conversation is the best way to learn who's pro-Hulk."

Natasha began to walk towards a group and Bruce followed. "I'm sure everyone'll be all for the big guy just so you don't get pissed off."

"This will be an awful place for an incident…" Bruce replied with pursed lips. He remained by Natasha's side as she approached the bar and grabbed a red cocktail with an orange and strawberry decorating the glass' rim. Bruce happened to notice several green mixed drinks sitting beside a dozen frozen red, white, and blue concoctions. He opted for a red one, same as Natasha.

"And then I received an unnamed donation," an older man boasted as Natasha worked her way into the group of listeners. "For seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars! I was in shock!"

Bruce smiled into his drink as he took a sip from the glass' wide rim. He had caught Tony in the act of authorizing checks multiple times, but he said nothing to maintain the billionaire's anonymity.

Natasha kept an eye on her partner in her peripheral vision. "Good deeds make you that happy?" She took a small sip of her strawberry cocktail.

"More than you know," he hummed, amused at his own private joke.

A woman to Bruce's left acknowledged him with a smile. "Sounds like a modern day Robin Hood," she commented.

Bruce grinned at the blonde. "Well, Robin Hood stole from the rich. I don't think this person's a criminal in any way."

The faint wrinkles along the woman's lips became more pronounced as she smiled. "You seem very familiar. Have we met?"

Now it was Natasha's turn to smirk into her glass.

"No," Bruce chuckled. "I, uh, don't believe we have…" He lowered his eyes, fearful that if she looked too closely she would recall the two minute interview he did for the news, or the group photo of the Avengers featured in the morning paper following the alien attack.

The woman held out her hand. "Sherri."

Bruce accepted the handshake but his brain wasn't quick enough to think of an alias. "Bruce." He politely made eye contact and that was when he saw recognition enter the stranger's eyes.

"The Hulk?" She was far more surprised than frightened.

Bruce was mentally taking a deep sigh of relief as he nodded with a "yes."

"Oh, my son loves him-do you mind if I get an autograph?" she beamed.

Natasha took Bruce's drink from him as Sherri presented him with a napkin.

"I would ask for a picture, but he would scold me 'Hulk's green, mommy!'" Sherri found a pen in her clutch and offered it to the celebrity. "He's four," she added.

Bruce led the woman over to the bar to take advantage of the flat surface. "I'm sure the Hulk would scribble…Or rip the paper up," Bruce joked, making the woman laugh with him. He wrote "HULK" in a crooked scrawled that took over every bit of space the napkin had to offer. "Tell your son he says 'hi,'" Bruce smiled as he passed over the pen and autograph.

"He'll be thrilled, thank you! You haven't seen Captain America, have you?'

"He disappeared on me, but Black Widow's over here," he grinned. Bruce looked to his right, but the assassin managed to disappear on him. "Or not," he added with a disappointed chuckle.

"That's alright-as long as he hears from Hulk, he's happy." She gave Bruce one last smile and a "thank you" before she left his side.

Bruce needed a moment to replay the stranger's words. To know that a child preferred the Hulk over Captain America floored him. There was a little boy who looked up to the Hulk. The other guy was his hero. His big, green hero who smashed aliens and took on a god… Bruce's body was still. His mind was lost in thought over "Hulk the hero."

"Having fun?" Natasha tapped the side of his glass against the back of his hand.

Bruce unlaced his fingers to accept his drink. "It's bizarre… Kids really look up to the other guy."

"Told you so," she snorted. "We're celebrities now. All of us."

Bruce warily nodded. "To see kids putting us on pedestals feels more stressful than gratifying," he admitted, leading Natasha towards the ship's edge. "One slip up on my part and everyone will know how dangerous the other guy is."

"The kids will be your reason to keep your cool, then," she offered.

Bruce stared out at the black waves below. "In addition to you and Tony… Though I'm not sure who I feel more disappointed about letting down…"

Natasha kept a fair distance apart from him, but she was just close enough to slip her hand into his. "We'll get through this," she murmured.

He quietly held her hand while sipping his drink.

"So does the other guy know how to write? I don't even think he can hold a pen," she joked.

"I think he'd _eat_ the pen," Bruce laughed in agreement.

Their private joke was cut short as Tony's voice echoed over a loud speaker. "Ladies and gents!"

"God," Natasha muttered. She turned around and looked up the yacht's top floor to find Tony teetering against the railing with a microphone in hand.

"I'd like to say that we're here to honour me," Tony began, his jest receiving a moment of laughter. "But we're not, unfortunately." He paused to let his eyes scan the crowd below him. Steve's blond hair was easy to pick out as he stood a head taller than the older crowd he was chatting with. "Today we're here about the Avengers." Cheers ensued. "And I know Thor couldn't be here, but he's here in spirit," Tony promised. "So if you're out there, M.C. Hammer, we're thinking of you!" Tony barked at the sky. He hoped for a clap of thunder or a flash of lightning, but the sky remained as it was, a deep midnight blue. Tony lowered his head and spotted Clint in front of a buffet table. "Now let it be my honour to reveal a little something for my Avengers out there." He turned around and extended a hand. "Ready, Jarv," he whispered, gesturing in the direction of the city where Stark Tower stood higher than any of its neighboring skyscrapers.

The building began to illuminate from the bottom up, and near the tower's pinnacle where Stark's name once proudly overlooked the city was a shining letter "A." "Let's hear it for Avengers Tower!" Cheers and applause erupted the moment the new Avengers logo lit up the night sky.

Bruce winced at the deafening roar while Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's spectacle. "I'm still not living there!" she shouted.

"What?" Bruce yelled back. The cheering failed to die down.

Natasha shook her head at him with a laugh as the commotion began to calm. She grabbed his arm and brought her lips close to his ear. "It'll be quieter inside," she loudly commented.

He heard "quiet" and gladly followed her to a vacant cabin.

Natasha set her empty glass down on a coffee table before plopping down on a leather arm chair. She turned around, staring out the window towards the gleaming "A" in the distance. "The A can still stand for Stark, you know."

Bruce took a seat beside her and sat at her side. "Really?"

"'A' for asshole," she snorted. "It fits perfectly."

"That's mean," Bruce teased with a laugh.

Natasha hummed and turned her face to align with his. "You laughed, so you agree."

"I know you're joking," he shrugged. "But I did find it fun—" His voice left him as Natasha's lips pressed against his.

She moaned into his mouth and let her hands seize his jacket lapels.

Bruce was afraid of pushing her away. He really didn't want to, but as she forced herself onto his lap, he had to draw the line. Bruce turned his head, allowing Natasha to kiss his jaw. "This isn't the place…" His eyes instinctively flickered to the door.

Natasha relaxed and let her body rest on his lap. "So there _is _a place?"

"No," Bruce stammered, watching her from the corner of his eye. He could feel her heat against his crotch and knew that dangerous territory was fast approaching.

"You seem to be keeping your cool," she murmured, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Bruce shook his head with a derisive laugh. "Believe me, I'm not."

She lifted her hips in preparation to leave him be, but she paused when she swore she heard a hesitant "don't" from Bruce.

He let his hands rub her sides in an effort to hold her in place. "I'm not keeping my cool." Bruce caught himself eying her spread legs and forced himself to look at her face. "But I think I'm okay. With this," he timidly added.

Natasha was worried about pressing her luck, but his eyes retained every bit of Bruce's warm gaze. "So more than kissing's okay?"

Bruce's gaze flickered to the door. "Maybe not here…"

"My place?" Natasha offered.

He clenched his jaw as an uncomfortable heat in his pants stirred. "Maybe not." He cocked his head to the side, ashamed of himself for his body's needs.

Natasha stood up and made herself comfortable on the cushion beside him. "How about for coffee?"

Bruce abruptly left the couch, shaking his head as he hurried for the exit. "I-I can't!" he choked out before fleeing the cabin.

Natasha was tempted to run after him, but she didn't want to set him off, especially with several hundred people floating above the ocean.

He needed his space.

Bruce spent the remainder of the evening near the buffet table. That was where Clint approached him and began making small talk.

"Stark told me he's got an archery range at his place," Clint began. "That true?" he laughed as he swiped a roll of ham and cheese from the nearest platter.

Bruce was more pre-occupied with twirling a toothpick between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm, uh, not sure. But I can ask." He knew he wasn't going to remember to ask Tony.

Clint kept a close eye on the doctor as he stole a finger sandwich. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Fine!" Bruce forced the most sincere smile he could muster. "And you, Clint? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Doing good, Doc," he replied. "You see Nat around?"

Bruce kept up his happy façade to not strike up any concern. "I think I saw her with Steve a while ago," he confessed.

Clint grinned as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "All these people and we pal around with each other.

Bruce chuckled. "It's a small world, I suppose…"

Clint grabbed a second sandwich and flashed the doctor a weak grin. "Think I'll go look for Nat. Take care, Doc!"

"You, too, Clint," he breathed. That was the last he saw of any Avengers for the night, even after the yacht pulled up to the dock and everyone proceeded to leave. Bruce trudged over to Tony's car where the driver Happy was waiting with the back door open. "Hello," he smiled. The empty back seat told him that Tony was still bidding goodbyes to his guests. "Looks like we'll be waiting on Tony," Bruce commented. "He has lots of people to see off," he added with a laugh.

Happy shook his head with a kind grin. "Mr. Stark said he didn't need me tonight. Just wants to get you home safely."

"Oh." Bruce blinked before sliding into the car's leather seat. As the car veered off, Bruce felt a need to send Natasha one final text for the night. _"I'm sorry."_

She was quick to reply with _"Another time. Night, Banner."_


	28. Chapter 28

"Another time" turned into noon the following morning. Tony suddenly felt generous enough to host an after party specifically for the Avengers. For a last minute gathering, Bruce was impressed that Tony managed to wrangle up the team on a particularly sunny Saturday.

"This won't be another light show, will it?" Steve wondered as he sipped his coffee.

"Call it 'show and tell,'" Tony boasted. "AKA, Avengers Tower has everything each of you could possibly want."

Natasha rested a half-eaten donut on a napkin. "Figured there was a catch to this. You can't force us to stay against our will, Stark," she warned.

"Whole floor to yourself, Romanoff," Tony lectured. "Three times the size of one floor of your ratty apartment complex."

"It's cozy," she corrected.

"What about rent?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Tony promised, smirking when he saw the disbelief in the Captain's eyes. "It's not cheap living in the city, is it, Rogers?"

"It's certainly not," the blond admitted.

"Not to mention access to the latest and greatest in exercise technology." Tony looked between Steve and Natasha.

"I'll take you up on the gym offer," Natasha mused.

"I'll second that," Clint agreed. "That is if the shooting range is legit."

"It's as real as your arrows, Barton."

Bruce turned to Natasha with a smile. "Looks like he's suckering you in."

"I'd hardly call it that," she droned. "But it'd make our little date nights more convenient," she whispered.

Bruce's grin spread behind his cup of coffee.

"You've told, now let's see!" Clint eagerly hopped off of the couch and made Tony follow suit.

Steve followed after the men. Natasha was tempted to join, but Bruce continued to sit in his armchair whilst poking at his tablet's screen. "Is the gym unimpressive?" she teased.

Bruce set his device aside and chuckled. "It's not for me, but you would enjoy it."

Natasha leaned forward to rest her donut on the coffee table before her. "Last night was fun."

Bruce stared into the black puddle at the bottom of his mug. "It was," he agreed without the same enthusiasm Natasha offered. "Though it was cut a bit short…"

"I offered you coffee," Natasha reminded him with a smirk.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "I think that would've been too much."

"Maybe tonight?" she softly wondered. "Coffee. Maybe I can throw in some dessert…"

"I'd like that," he warmly agreed.

She watched him and the brief silence grew uncomfortable for her. "I pushed you last night, didn't I?"

Bruce lowered his gaze. "We stopped at the right point."

"Sorry," she breathed.

"It's fine," he quickly promised. "Betty had a way of testing my limits when it came to those things…" His tongue was quicker than his brain as the words left his mouth. His face turned a deep shade of red as he processed the innuendo. "God-Sorry! Sorry!" he groaned.

Natasha began to laugh. "Didn't know you got frisky like that, Doc!"

His ears began to feel hot as he forced an awkward grin. "J-Just slipped out."

Natasha let his comment slide, though she continued to give him her slyest smirk. She was happy to see him flustered over Betty as opposed to depressed. It was a big step forward for him. "How about seven?" She received a slow nod. Good." She rose from her seat and purposefully brushed past Bruce on her way to the entryway. "I think I'm gonna check out the gym."

Bruce dumbly nodded to himself as he reached for his tablet.

* * *

Natasha checked her phone the moment the doorbell rang. He was two minutes early. She went to greet him at the door with Liho at her heels. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi." He felt something rub against his ankle that forced him to immediately look down. A black blur darted past him before slowing towards the middle of the hall. "Hello, Liho." The feline ignored him as she trotted down a carpeted path. Bruce continued to stare until Natasha beckoned him inside.

"She's fine," Natasha said as she closed the door behind him. "Always finds her way back."

"That's a very loyal cat."

Natasha shrugged as she made her way into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee brewing. "I give her food. That's all she really wants."

"How shallow," he teased.

Natasha led him to the couch and sat with her legs pulled close to her body. "Spotted a coffee cake that looked pretty damn good," she began. "Cherry."

"Sounds delicious," Bruce agreed.

"Should go great with coffee."

Bruce couldn't help but feel that their stinted conversation was going nowhere. He wondered if it had to do with the party. "What did you, uh, think of the gym?" he abruptly asked to keep his brain focused on the present.

She laughed to herself as Bruce shifted in the cushion one spot over from hers. "I wouldn't mind training there. Besides, he's got a shooting range and that's a hell of a lot closer than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s."

"Good," he nodded.

"You're acting awkward, Banner," Natasha flatly stated. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" He was quick to answer, but he knew Natasha could see right through him. "Last night had me thinking, is all," he carefully admitted.

"Regretting not staying for coffee?"

Bruce gave her a solemn stare. "I am," he stated.

Natasha raised a brow. "You're here now…"

He fidgeted with his hands in his lap. "I am."

They sat in silence, hardly blinking as their gazes locked. "It's up to you to make a move, Doc," she breathed. "I don't wanna overstep my limits."

"I know." His hands drifted to his sides as he scooted towards her. "I know…" His hand blindly found hers and gripped her slender digits. Bruce couldn't look away from her emerald orbs until the tips of their noses touched and he carefully tilted his head at an angle as Natasha shut her eyes. Their lips met with a gentle caress that became more desperate in a matter of seconds. At that point, Natasha's hand was gripping his thigh and he felt the couch's weight shift. "You're okay," he murmured, watching as she winked in reply.

She perched on his lap and let her hands rest on his shoulders. "You sure?" She smoothed his jacket at the shoulders with her palms.

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "Fine," he nearly squeaked out.

There was a warning look in Natasha's eyes. "I won't push you."

His features softened as his hands rested comfortably on her hips. "I'm fine, Natasha."

She lowered herself onto his lap and gave him a smile. "Do you even want coffee, Banner?"

He chuckled. "Yes, coffee wou—" Her lips cut him off before he could finish.

"Such a dork," she playfully groaned in between kisses.

Bruce smiled and eagerly pulled her body close to his. Natasha purposefully rubbed her crotch against his and Bruce knew their fun needed to stop. "O-one minute," he exhaled. Or a moment to compose himself…

Natasha smirked as she crawled off of his lap. "I think the coffee's ready."

"Good," he choked out. "Good…" Bruce straightened his back as he took in deep, even breaths. His heart pounding against his ribcage forced him to go back to the Lamaze class. In through the nose, two, three, four… The other guy wasn't welcome tonight. He needed him to stay away. Out through the mouth, two, three, four…

Natasha came over with a bottle of cream and some packets of sugar. Glancing down at Bruce, she saw that the man looked as if he had seen a ghost, and that wasn't a good sign. "Bruce?"

He visibly straightened as he breathed in. "I'm okay," he exhaled. His heart began to calm and he occupied himself by reading the nutritional facts on the creamer placed before him. "No need to worry," he reassured her with a calm smile.

"You really weren't kidding about getting riled up." She left his side to go fetch their drinks.

"I've learned that, uh… _excitement _is easier to control than anger." He sheepishly laughed as Natasha returned with a small aluminum pan balanced atop a stack of plates in one hand and two cups of coffee skillfully carried by their handles in the other. Bruce rose to accept the mugs of coffee from between her fingers. "Let me help you with those."

Natasha set their dessert on the coffee table while Bruce handled the drinks. "You don't think things are gonna get complicated if we keep doing what we were doing?" she wondered.

Bruce kept his head low as he was handed a plate and fork. There was a nagging heat in his pants that was hard to ignore. "For me they will," he divulged. "I can be a bit of a fuse…"

The cake tray's plastic lid popped open. "Emotionally," Natasha corrected. "I'm concerned. For both of us," she admitted. "Love isn't meant to come between this kind of work. Trust me, I know."

Her voice drifted and Bruce wondered if she missed her chance with love due to a job. He was tempted to ask, but it was none of his business. For all he knew, she had lost someone the same way he lost Betty, and it pained him to think that. "I do care about you, Natasha."

She offered him the first slice of cherry cake. "I know," she told him softly. Natasha cut herself a decent piece and wiped an excess of cherry preserves onto the vanilla sponge.

Bruce broke the awkward silence as he took a bite of his cake. "Delicious."

Natasha slowly chewed her first bite and watched Bruce out of the corner of her eye. "You're okay with messing around?"

His flushed cheeks made it hard for him to lie to her. "I…A-As long as you're alright with it…But then there's the matter of me controlling myself." That reply didn't feel right to him-it made him feel like a sex-addict. "The other guy, I mean," he quickly corrected.

Natasha began to laugh. "I know, Banner."

He watched her for a silent moment before forcing himself to resume eating. He had just calmed down and didn't want to raise his heart rate again.

"So anger's not the only thing that gets him going, huh?" Natasha challenged.

Bruce swallowed. "Well, anger triggers him the easiest, but I can feel him coming whenever my heart rate elevates."

"Has excitement ever triggered him?"

He shook his head. "No, but the possibility terrifies me. I can't put someone at risk over intimacy…"

"Has fear ever made you turn?"

Bruce grew quiet.

"Sorry," she breathed.

Bruce's fork sliced off a bite-sized portion of coffee cake. "Maybe, uh…kissing you will help with…control…"

Natasha wrinkled her nose and smiled. "Think so?"

"Well, it's something," he pondered. "You had my heart going crazy...Took some breathing to even out, but-"

Natasha interrupted him with a rude snort. "That sounds like a cheesy greeting card one-liner, Doc."

He began laughing in agreement. "Sorry. Sorry, that was really bad."

Natasha shrugged. "Bad, but kinda sweet." She set aside her plate for a moment to place a kiss on his cheek.

Bruce let his plate sit on the vacant cushion beside him so he could allow the kiss to deepen.

"You know…" Natasha pressed her forehead to his. "If you want to, and only if you're up to it…" Her eyes focused on his deep, dark orbs. "You can touch me," she murmured in a husky voice. Bruce's hand gingerly reached for her side and the corner of Natasha's lip curled upward. She waited as both hands found her hips, but they remained there until Natasha slowly strayed from his side. Any other man would've had one hand up her shirt and the other in her underwear, but not Bruce. She wasn't sure if he was being polite, or if he was a grown man with a childish innocence. Natasha resumed eating her dessert and noticed Bruce do the same. Maybe a bit of both…

"Thank you for this evening," Bruce announced after finishing his coffee.

"Gonna leave me so soon?" She took his plate away from him and stacked it on hers before setting the dishes aside.

Bruce smiled with a small nod. "We should do this again soon."

"The kissing or dessert?" she winked.

He hesitated, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. "Dessert."

"Thought so," she playfully finished.

"Will I be seeing you at the tower tomorrow?"

"You just might," she replied.

"We should have breakfast."

"Even if it turns into a group ordeal?" she countered. "I doubt you and Stark have that place all to yourselves anymore."

"I have no objections to an Avengers breakfast. That could be fun."

"I'll let Barton know, then," she grinned. Natasha leaned in to give him a final kiss. "Get home safely, Doc."

He nodded as he rose from the couch. "I will, thank you." Natasha got up after him and he surprised her with another kiss. "Goodnight, Natasha."


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha had to hand it to Stark. The new gym met her standards, and the women's shower (most likely to be her private bathroom) far surpassed the local gym's. Having hot water was a welcomed change, as were the brand new bottles of shampoos and body washes lined up in a shower caddy. Natasha knew Pepper was responsible for those additions. After toweling off and slipping into a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt, Natasha took the elevator up to Bruce's floor. She swore she could smell cinnamon as she approached the door and knocked.

Bruce was quick to answer with a spatula in hand. "Jarvis gave me a head's up," he grinned.

"Blowing my cover," she teased.

"No one else is with you?" Bruce wondered as he headed into the kitchen.

Natasha spotted French toast in a pan and her stomach eagerly growled. "Rogers was just leaving when I got there."

Bruce eyed the oven's clock as he tended to breakfast. It was 10:17. "He must wake up earlier than you do."

"Not an early riser, Doc?"

"Hardly," he laughed as he stacked several slices of French toast onto a plate. "How was the work out?"

Natasha wound a strand of damp hair around her finger. "I'll be back every morning, if that's what you're wondering," she promised.

"That's good to hear." He grabbed some silverware from a drawer and he heard Natasha opening the fridge. Bruce turned to find her with a carton of milk. "I can get that. Take a seat and relax."

Natasha found the pantry hiding his glasses. "The faster we set up, the faster we can eat. I'm starving."

Bruce chuckled and gave Natasha's plate two slices of toast with several spoonfuls of mixed fruit off to the side. "That's good to hear."

Natasha poured herself a glass of milk before taking her plate at the table.

She wasn't shy about making herself at home, but Bruce liked that about her. He turned off the stove and brought some syrup and butter to the table before taking his own plate over.

"Any new science experiments going on?" Natasha lathered her French toast with butter and syrup.

"I'm determined to help Tony out with Hulk proof armor," he began, briefly leaving the table to get himself some orange juice.

"Sounds fun."

"I actually had an idea." He sat back down and reached for the syrup. "A dispenser for, say, a spare hand. God forbid it ever comes to that again…But better safe than sorry," he shrugged.

"Maybe have aback up suit sent in," Natasha suggested. "Better yet, why doesn't Stark just put those things into autopilot instead of fighting you himself? I've seen it been done," Natasha casually added.

"Tony would be bored," Bruce answered with an uneasy laugh. "He needs to be in on the action."

Natasha took a bite out of her breakfast. "Damn good job, Banner," she commented after swallowing."

He genuinely laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

Natasha continued to eat in silence while Bruce engaged in brief Hulk proof armor ideas in between bites. She wished she could give him some feedback or tips, but science wasn't the Widow's forte. "Why not throw him food? Think that'll calm him down?"

Bruce poked at a blackberry with his fork. "Doubtful," he answered. "We've been trying to engage my sense of hearing with the music, but no luck. Sight hasn't proved useful, either-if it did, I wouldn't keep attacking Tony's suit…" He faintly recalled seeing a glimpse of Natasha's hair. Her face in the memory was a blur, but her red hair stood out. Bruce associated that particular image with one of their previous attempts to sedate the Hulk. "We could always try engaging my taste buds…My sense of smell would also be triggered."

"From science to psychological," Natasha mused.

Bruce nodded and resumed eating.

She took his silence as doubt. "Anything's worth a try, Bruce."

He slowly nodded. "I know. It's the cost of trying that worries me."

Natasha rested her hand over his closed fist. "Between you and Stark, I know you boys will figure something out."

Bruce's hand relaxed beneath her warmth. "Controlling the other guy seems much more plausible than getting rid of him."

"That might comfort him to hear."

Bruce sardonically chuckled. "He hates me."

"Why?" Natasha's hand pulled away as she sank back in her chair.

Bruce resumed picking at his breakfast. "He predominately feeds off of my rage. The guy is literally fueled by anger," he explained. "I've always kept my anger bottled up." He paused. "I grew up in a very toxic environment." He didn't wish to recall Brian Banner, but that man was the very source of his rage. "The Hulk is a representation of all the anger I've kept locked up for years… That's what I believe, at least."

Natasha was aware of his childhood with an alcoholic for a father. It made her wonder how he could stand to be around Stark.

"I'm living with the physical embodiment of my inner demon." For such a negative comment, he sounded painfully mellow.

"You make it hard to comfort you when you talk like that," Natasha warned.

He gave her a small smile. "I'll work harder on the positivity."

Natasha smiled back. "You're a hell of a lot better than I am when it comes to that."

"It certainly doesn't seem that way," he chuckled. "You're very supportive of me."

"I care," she stated. "Maybe a little too much." Her voice trailed off as she reached for her milk.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, eyes focused on her glass. "It's good to have someone to watch your back. Especially when you have enemies." She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Speaking of enemies…"

His lips were ready to mouth a name, but Natasha beat him to it before he could finish. "Still in our hands. Not going anywhere."

"That takes some of the edge off." Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

She hadn't devoted much time to the Ross case as of late, but she made a mental note to ask Fury for details later.

Bruce focused on Natasha as she resumed eating. "Do you think he's worth my worries?"

She turned to him with a knowing stare. "No."

He nodded and allowed himself to finish his food.

"You're gonna be okay, Bruce."

"You swear on your life?" he teasingly asked, lamenting on her words right before he Hulked out on her during a helicarrier fiasco that felt like ages ago.

"I do," Natasha swore.

One of the many things he grew to love about Natasha was her determination. He only wished he could show her the strength that she gave him. "Thank you," he breathed. "I know I say it a lot, but I mean it."

His reference to the helicarrier had her own brain recalling everything that happened between them, more specifically, she was thinking back to the moment prior to her near death experience.

_"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out."_

The memory was hard to shake like a nightmare. She never wanted Bruce to feel that low ever again. The man had lived through enough hell. "Finish eating, Banner," she playfully warned with a light smirk.

He chuckled, relieved that the incoming awkward vibes he was feeling were all in his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Natasha had her plate cleared in minutes and accepted a second serving of fruit that she swirled around in excess syrup. "I'm not cutting into your playtime by staying, am I?"

"You're ridiculous for thinking that. Company means more to me than work."

She hummed. "I'll remember that if you decide to lock yourself up in the lab."

Bruce laughed. "I take it you have no plans for the day?"

"Some shopping." She left her chair and carried her plate to the sink.

"I can do that," Bruce promised. He took both of their empty glasses and stacked them on his plate.

"Just let me help, Doc," she announced as she started the faucet. "We both know I'll win this argument.

"I won't argue with you," Bruce promised with a laugh. He and Natasha began a system of dishwashing that involved her doing the cleaning and him on drying duty.

"Next time I'll do the cooking," she offered. "I can drop off the supplies before hitting the gym."

"At my house?" he smirked.

"It's convenient," she matter-of-factly stated. "We can do it weekly."

Bruce was quiet as he dried off a plate. "Will this be in addition to our dinner dates?"

Natasha watched him in her peripheral vision. "We can do those, too."

"Good," he smiled. "I always look forward to those."

"Maybe we'll get farther in the dessert course." She caught the doctor's face turning a deep shade of red. "Too much?"

"You're fine." He reached for a glass to dry, his brain attempting to shake the thought of Natasha on his lap. "I have no objections, I mean," he added.

"Wanna try doing something now?"

Bruce swore he felt the glass slipping through his fingers and he quickly rested it on the counter. "That, uh…" He found himself looking at her dampened curls. "That's up to you."

Natasha cut the water and turned to Bruce with an unblinking stare. "We can."

Bruce slowly met her gaze. Aside from the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her body was still as a statue. "We can," he parroted. "Until…" Her gaze was now putting him on edge. "Until I, you know…" Bruce wrinkled his nose and reached for her soapy hands. Natasha's stare softened and he allowed himself to kiss her mouth.

Natasha's hands slipped through his grasp so she could dry them off on her shirt. "Is it too much to go to the bedroom?" she asked in between a kiss.

The bedroom felt like taking a leap Bruce wasn't ready for. "I…" He ended the kiss, his hands resting on Natasha's hips. "I'm not ready for sex, Natasha. Believe me, that would… definitely set something off…" He was already feeling a need in his pants, one that wasn't likely to go away anytime soon.

"Okay," she agreed. "Clothes stay on, then."

Bruce dumbly nodded as he pulled her over to the couch. He caught himself taking deep breaths as he sat. Natasha was quick to settle on his lap and the heated kissing resumed.

"You're okay," she murmured, fingers curling in his hair. Natasha's front rubbed against his middle. She wasn't going to admit she was horny. Or that her last hook-up was weeks ago. And Bruce was likely to Hulk out in embarrassment if she mentioned that her recent way of getting off was through a series of toys. Natasha lowered her hips and skillfully straddled his thigh until she could feel the friction she craved through her jeans. She uttered a faint moan and Bruce's head turned to the side, forcing her to kiss his cheek.

His heart rate was quick to respond to the way her body rubbed against his leg. "N…" His lower member was also responding to her actions, leaving Bruce mortified. "No," he choked out.

Natasha stopped on command and slid onto the cushion beside him.

"I swear it's not you." It was, though. "Believe me, I want this, Natasha." He felt dirty for admitting it. "I really do."

Natasha nodded in understanding. "Must really suck…"

He lowered his head and laughed in between his deep breathing exercise. "It really does."

Natasha had never taken him for the sensual type. She liked seeing this new side of Bruce. And at the same time, she didn't. That was one more level of closeness that she did her best to avoid. Her inner circle consisted of only a handful of people. Adding Bruce to it was dangerous, but she knew she was too far gone to turn him away.

"I really don't wish to test my limits with you, Natasha," he continued, unaware that he was interrupting the assassin's internal debating. "That's a risk I can't take."

"You know your limits. I trust you on that."

He turned to her, his expression grim. "Don't say you trust me unless you can trust_ all _of me," he warned.

"Fair enough," she agreed.

Bruce folded his hands in his lap as he focused on his breathing.

Natasha observed the steady rise and fall of his middle. "You're okay," she soothed in a gentle rasp.

He took in one more deep breath before nodding. "Easier than being angry." His hand reached for hers as he turned in her direction. "May I?"

Natasha arched a brow, but she gave him an approving nod. Knowing Bruce, he wanted something innocent.

And he did. A kiss.

Natasha curled up to his side and draped an arm across his torso. He shifted against the couch cushion to deepen their kiss. She felt his hands rubbing against her sides, only to stop when his fingers hovered over her bra. "You can touch me, Banner," she encouraged.

The pads of his digits traced the edge of her bra strap. "That's fine."

Natasha pulled up the edge of her shirt. "I don't want you regretting anything, Doc."

He lowered his hands to feel the warmth of her skin. His biggest concern with the subtraction of clothing was things reaching a level of intimacy that he couldn't give her.

She caught him sulking and pulled back to allow a safe distance between them.

"It's really not you," he softly swore.

She smoothed the end of her shirt over her stomach.

"I just don't want things escalating to a place I know I'm not fit to handle."

She knew that was code for sex, and she held her tongue on suggesting alternatives. "That's fine."

He forced a chuckle. "Is that a lie?"

She nonchalantly smirked. "You got me."

Bruce couldn't hide the pathetic look that crossed his features.

"Don't you dare apologize." Natasha's playful warning was laced with a stern edge.

"I understand you want certain aspects of a relationship. We both want different things, really."

"Sex isn't all I'm after," she growled.

Bruce would've preferred her to slap him than having to hear her angry reply. He never meant for his statement to turn out the way it did. "I want romance is what I should've said," he guiltily replied. "You don't want that."

"Things have already gotten complicated." She lowered her head and twirled a slowly drying curl around her finger.

"No love," he stated to acknowledge Natasha's condition.

She wondered how much longer it would take for that rule to break.

"Casual dating," Bruce continued."Dinners, breakfasts… kissing." Natasha snorted as he reached out to touch her chest.

She became quiet, but a soft smile remained on her lips. "Touching."

Bruce let his hand trail down her side.

"It's okay," she encouraged. Natasha crawled onto his lap and was surprised to have the doctor give her an eager kiss. "You recover fast," she teased. He groaned against her mouth and Natasha subconsciously rubbed her hips against his lap.

Bruce tightly bit his lip as he feared Natasha feeling the bulge at his crotch. "I actually don't," he breathed. "Can we, uh… another time?"

Natasha gave him a quick peck on the cheek before straying from his side. "You're a sweet guy, Bruce, you know that?'

He watched her stand and strategically covered the front of his pants with his hands. "Thank you…"

"See ya around," she added before showing herself out the door.

Bruce heard the lock click and he threw his head back with an audible groan. She was too much for him. But that couldn't keep him away from her.


	30. Chapter 30

The blinding sun rising outside his living room's wall-length bay window was a rare sight for Bruce. He took a bite of his bagel and slowly chewed as the morning news played out for him. As usual, there was a lower headline about the Avengers at the bottom of the screen. Today's was in regards to the "A" signifying the start of "Avengers Tower." Bruce tuned in to hear of the fabulous sunny day ahead of him while finishing his morning snack. It was just after 8:00 when Bruce decided to make a rare venture down to the gym with a yoga mat tucked under his arm. He didn't think the environment would feel very relaxing, but he knew that it would be quiet, and his only distraction would most likely be Natasha.

"I kinda idolize her," Natasha's voice echoed.

Bruce followed the sound to the weight room where he found Steve at a leg press and Natasha working on her arms.

"I do, too," Steve answered, his voice laced with a sadness that resonated with Bruce.

"Ever think of visiting her?" Natasha paused when she spotted Bruce standing shyly in the doorway. "Joining the party, Doc?"

Bruce nodded and waved as Steve turned his head to him. "I am, if you don't mind. Good morning, Steve."

"Hello, Dr. Banner," Steve acknowledged.

"Giving morning yoga a try?" Natasha wondered as she eyed the plush mat Bruce had lowered to his side.

"I think it'll be a nice routine to add to my morning," he chuckled.

"Never tried yoga before," Steve commented.

"It's very relaxing. Maybe you can join me one of these days."

Steve smiled as he abandoned the machine he was using. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." He draped a towel across his shoulders before reaching for a water bottle.

"Leaving?" Natasha asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Steve told the redhead.

"Would you be interested in joining Natasha and I for breakfast?" Bruce offered.

Steve maintained his kind smile. "I'm sorry, but I have some errands."

"Another time, then," Bruce decided.

"Thank you, Doctor," the Captain added before leaving.

Natasha waited until they were alone to speak. "So yoga in the gym…"

"Yes," he chuckled. "And you're welcome to breakfast after if you're free."

Natasha adjusted the weights on her machine. "I told Fury I'd meet with him. You free for dinner tonight?"

Bruce smiled with a nod. "Dinner would be nice."

"My place okay?"

"Your place is perfect."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Stark actually has a room for yoga. Pepper really wanted one. Down the hall. It's got medicine balls and that fun stuff if you were looking to get toned."

Bruce chuckled. "I think I'd be too distracted in my home."

Natasha relaxed in her cushioned seat. "I'm pretty sure I'm distracting you right now."

"I can't drop by and say 'good morning' to a friend?" he teased.

"I feel like there's a catch to it," Natasha drawled.

He continued to grin. "You can join me, if you'd like."

"Have you extended the offer to any of the moms from our class?"

Bruce shook his head and laughed. "I suppose I should."

Natasha cracked a smirk and left the elliptical. "I won't mind joining you for a bit. Could use a cool-down," she added.

"How long have you been here?" he wondered as he followed her out of the room.

"Right before seven."

Bruce hardly envied her for being an early riser. He felt that his productivity was at its peak during the nighttime.

"Think doing this will focus the big guy?" Natasha opened the door leading to a room lined with padded floors.

"I hope so." The room had warm, pale yellow lights cascading down from the ceiling. Bruce had imagined the room being bleak and dark, but this felt very calming, perfect for private meditation.

Natasha let the door click shut behind them and she went to grab a medicine ball off of a rack. "Like it?" she smiled, admiring his brightened eyes as he looked around.

"It's very nice." Bruce knelt and unrolled his mat off to the farthest end of the room.

Natasha carried the ball over to Bruce's spot and she took a seat in front of him.

Bruce took a deep breath in and exhaled with a chuckle.

She had a strong feeling that the Lamaze class was on his mind. The room was giving her a sense of déjà vu about that classroom. "Takes you back, doesn't it?" Natasha wondered.

"It does," he agreed. "Feels like ages ago."

She absently rolled the five pound ball back and forth in between their feet. "Want me to play teacher?" she smirked, her eyes on Bruce's face.

"I won't force you to stay," he promised.

"But you want me to."

"Of course I do."

Natasha lowered her head to lick her lips. "Close your eyes," she began in a calming tone."Let your body relax. Think of…" This wasn't work she was cut out for. "Happy thoughts." She caught Bruce smirking. "Take this seriously, Banner, or I'll force you to teach our buddies from birthing class."

"You're making this even more difficult." He cracked open an eye, but was quick to squeeze it shut as she threw him a hardened glare.

"Straighten your back," Natasha lectured. "You're in a field. A sunny field with a cool breeze…" She didn't know what she was doing. Honestly, she was just running with her spontaneous lesson.

Bruce let her voice take him to a grassy pasture, one he vaguely remembered from his youth. There were lilac flowers scattered in the ankle-length grass. Bruce always liked to pick those flowers in his grabby little hands to bring to his mother. He shifted against his mat, losing his train of thought.

"Take a deep breath in…" Natasha noticed his brows twitch. "One, two, three, four…" Bruce seemed to relax as he inhaled. "Now out, two, three, four…"

Natasha let another two rounds of breathing pass until she decided to try mixing things up. "Now you're standing in an empty space, alone…" Natasha kept a watchful eye on Bruce's face. "And the other guy approaches. He doesn't mean to hurt you-he's calm," she added for his own reassurance. "You're both relaxed…"

Bruce was too deep into his guided meditation to say anything against having the Hulk appear. He welcomed what Natasha instructed, and in his imagined scenario, he glanced up to find the Hulk glowering down at him, his jaw tight. Bruce took a deep breath and slowly raised his hand to the beast.

Hulk unblinkingly eyed the hand as if it was offering him food.

Bruce held is hand up to the Hulk's eye level with fingers spread out. He waited while the green beast continued to stare.

And then a large hand lightly pressed against his.

Bruce's hand remained frozen as though even the slightest twitch of a finger would force the Hulk to crush every bone in his hand. "You're okay," he heard his own voice say. Bruce's eyes fluttered open to find Natasha's hand on his knee. He blinked as the feeling of weightlessness left him.

"Done already?" Natasha smirked.

Bruce stared at his hands folded in his lap. "Sorry, I just snapped out of it…"

Natasha's smile fell. "Was mentioning him too much?"

Bruce shook his head with a calm smile. "I liked that, actually."

"Oh, yeah?" Natasha asked with interest.

"I did," he nodded. "We seemed to feel a mutual connection. Like we were both on the same page."

Natasha snorted. "I think I just found my new calling."

Bruce chuckled and pressed the palms of his hands together. "I think you did."

"So you think you've got a zen place down?" she wondered.

"I highly doubt one attempt will keep the other guy in line," he laughed. "But practice makes perfect."

"Practice makes perfect, huh?" Natasha winked and Bruce immediately caught on to her innuendo.

"I…" His voice caught in his throat. "I hardly think I'm ready for _that_."

"I was only agreeing about meditative practice, Doctor," she smirked. The man's face turned a deep shade of red and Natasha laughed. "I'm kidding. I should really stop."

Bruce's features softened as he felt himself recover from his embarrassment. "I think it's all part of your charm," he stated. "What makes Natasha Natasha..."

"You like my witty charm?" She rested her chin in her hand.

Bruce was tempted to admit that he loved it. He honestly did love her sense of humour, but he didn't know how she would interpret his mentioning of _love._ "I like it." Simple and casual.

"Then I'll be sure to put on the charm over dinner tonight." Natasha uncrossed her legs before straightening them and stretching in place. "Six okay?"

Bruce crawled off of his mat and proceeded to roll it up into a tight burrito. "Six is fine. I can bring dessert," he offered.

"I won't say no to that."

Bruce followed Natasha out of the room until she approached the women's showers. He rubbed the back of his neck as she pushed open the door. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Don't lose track of time in the lab," Natasha winked.

* * *

Bruce arrived right before six with a pair of chocolate croissants that tempted him at a local bakery.

"Look at you," Natasha commented as she opened the door to find him in a pale brown dress jacket with matching pants and a pastel blue button-down shirt. "Hope I'm not disappointing you," she added as she tugged at the end of her black shirt bearing the Avengers logo.

"You're not," he promised with a chuckle. "I've been wearing this all day, minus the jacket."

Natasha arched a brow in interest. "Fun day in the lab?" She welcomed Bruce inside and snatched the dessert carton from his hands.

"I always have fun." Bruce removed his jacket and rested it on the counter.

"No Stark?"

"He mentioned Venice to me after brunch the other day."

Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned as she reached for a pan from the oven. "What a life."

"I'm sure Tony would let you join if you were interested," Bruce smiled.

Natasha laughed as she set the pan down to cool. "My vacations are better if they're Stark-free."

The smell of tomatoes and garlic quickly filled the kitchen. "He gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

"We love each other," Natasha snorted. "It's a love/hate deal we have."

"You've known each other a while."

"A few years." She grabbed a spatula and began spooning out fresh baked eggplant parmesan onto two waiting plates.

"Pepper, too?"

Natasha nodded. "They were a package deal from the moment we met."

Bruce smiled softly to himself.

"Mind grabbing the salad from the fridge?" she asked as she carried their dinners over to the pre-set table.

"Of course!" Eager to help, Bruce made his way to the fridge and found two bowls of salad ready to be eaten. He brought them over to the table just as Natasha was returning to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of vinaigrette dressing from the fridge before spotting a bottle of White Zinfandel. "You in a wine mood?"

Bruce seated himself and took a sip of water from a glass Natasha had already left out for him. "I'll have a small glass, please." He rested a napkin in his lap while hungrily eying his dinner. "This smells amazing."

Natasha set a wine glass down to his right. "Always fun to search for vegetarian meals."

"I'm not a burden to you, am I?" He weakly grinned.

"It's nice to mix up dinners." She took a small sip of wine.

"One of these nights I'll take you somewhere nice and buy you a burger," he promised.

She raised her glass to that.

Bruce savored his first bite of pasta and eggplant and gave Natasha an approving nod as he chewed.

Natasha began stabbing at her salad, her eyes glued to one particular slice of a tomato. "I was thinking of checking on some business tomorrow…"

Bruce wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Another mission?" He brought his salad bowl close so his dinner could have a moment to cool.

Natasha knew their conversation was going to take a heavy turn. "Ross." She only wanted to be honest with him. "Figured I should see how things are going. Fury never brought him up today."

Bruce felt like he took a light blow to the gut. "I see," he acknowledged, unsure of how he should react.

"You can join me, if you want…"

He forced a smile as he picked at his salad. "Maybe after a few more yoga sessions."

"Want me to tell you how it goes?" She wouldn't pester him anymore if he was against it.

Bruce was tempted, and he knew the urge to know whatever conspired between Natasha and the General would eat away at him until he had answers. He hesitated before replying with a "possibly." Bruce had a sip of water. "If he mentions me… I honestly don't know. That's a rough subject…"

"I get it," she gently answered. "Just let me know. No pressure."

"You make it difficult for me to think of ways to repay you," he told her with a weak smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be repaid, Banner. Unless I really need a couple hundreds. Then I'll come find you and make you pay up."

He chuckled. "Give me a head's up before I'm about to lose half my bank account.

"Trust me, you'll lose more than half."

Bruce finished his salad as they continued their lighthearted teasing. "Between you and Tony, I can't choose who has more sass."

"It's a tough call," Natasha replied.

"Your humour is much more sincere."

"Oh, yeah?" She brought her glass of wine to her lips.

"Tony isn't exactly kind when it comes to joking around."

"Barton can be like that."

"He seems shy," Bruce noticed from what brief interactions he and the archer shared.

"He can be quiet," Natasha nodded. "But he's friendly despite the permanent scowl... Any of your friends around here?" she abruptly wondered.

Bruce kept his head low. "None in the city. It's been a little hard keeping relationships with my better half around."

"There's a lot I don't know about you," she stated. "And I know I don't exactly open up to you… We both have our secrets." She slid her wine to the side. "I know I've said this before, but it really gets to me..." Her eyes were fixed on the wood grains running down the table's surface. "You really open up with me. Between Betty and the other guy… I've seen you stripped to the bone. I don't even have it in me to tell you about my past lovers, or even family… You lay it all out for me, Bruce."

"Granted, I never wanted to show you the Hulk," he countered. "I'd rather not have to show anyone that side."

"Because it'll drive them away?" Natasha prodded. "It never sent Betty running... or me, or Stark… We've seen you at your absolute worst, Bruce, but we still love you."

His body froze when he heard the seemingly forbidden "L" word.

"We're your friends."

He could rest easy after hearing it toned down with the mentioning of being "friends." Bruce scooted his chair back and reached for Natasha's hand. "Please don't beat yourself up over this. Natasha… Everything you've done for me means everything. Between you and Tony-I'm beyond grateful." He breathlessly laughed. "I don't want you pushing yourself to tell me all about you." He paused. "The same way you don't want me to push myself…"

He made them feel like two sides of the same coin. "If you knew what I did, it'd drive you away," Natasha murmured. "Hulk's got nothing on me."

He had no interest in prodding into her past. "If it's going to drive me away, then don't tell me." Bruce left his chair and brought himself close to Natasha. "Don't drive me away, Natasha." There was nothing more painful than having to live in seclusion. Bruce didn't want Natasha to feel that way. Loneliness was a near and dear pain to him, and Natasha didn't deserve to feel it. He pressed a light kiss to her lips, but she didn't respond with the enthusiasm she usually did.

"Ignorance is bliss," Natasha drawled. "What if I decide to open up to you? What happens then?"

Bruce dropped to one knee with both of his hands enclosed around one of hers. "I won't leave," he vowed. "Of all people, I have no right to run. Like you said-you've seen the very worst parts of me, and you still won't run away."

"You think it'll make us closer?" she droned.

"Is that what you're most afraid of?"

Natasha locked her arms around his neck. "I don't want either of us getting hurt."

He kissed the edge of her mouth. "I'll do my best to never hurt you. I swear."

"I know." Her hands cupped his cheeks as she initiated another kiss. His words were far too sincere for her liking, but Natasha had to let herself give in. She knew there would be hell to pay-nothing came to her without a cost. But she deserved a win. They both did.

Bruce's hands grabbed her hips as he felt her tongue press against his teeth. Natasha latched onto his belt loops in an attempt to pull him closer. He chuckled, thinking of their neglected dinner. "You aren't hungry?"

She slowly lifted herself off of her chair, forcing Bruce to inch backwards. "Are you?"

His limits were being tested, and he was taking a risk with getting himself worked up. But she was hard to say no to. "A little," he admitted, fighting the reckless piece of his brain.

Natasha gave him a gentle shove back as she ended a kiss. "Dork," she snorted, lowering herself into her chair.

Bruce smiled as he made himself comfortable in his seat. He set a napkin in his lap before taking on a serious demeanor. "I value your safety, Natasha. And everyone else's." One wrong move, and the eight foot Hulk would have her apartment demolished. He imagined the screams as rubble clouded the air. One of the screams heard was Betty's, and Bruce's appetite completely disappeared.

"Bruce?" His face went from a natural tan to a sickly white in seconds.

He shook his head as his fist crumbled a napkin.

"Bruce…"

"It's nothing," he lied, keeping his head low. The smell of the pasta sauce had his stomach in an unfavorable state. "May I-bathroom?" He brought a hand to his mouth and Natasha was quick to show him down the hall. Bruce managed a hasty "thank you" before shutting the door in her face.

"Did I make you sick?" Natasha asked through the door.

He started to run the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. Bruce took a few deep breaths before finding his laugh. "It wasn't you. Or the food," he quickly added.

Natasha was relieved to hear a cheerier tone in his voice. "You sure?" The sound of running water continued.

Bruce dampened the back of his neck with some water. "I'm sure," he stated. "Just remembered something, is all." He shut off the faucet and stepped out of the bathroom. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Shame the poison didn't work," Natasha smirked.

Bruce followed her to the table. His appetite was still missing, but he settled with finishing his water. "Do you mind if I take this home?" he asked, briefly eying the leftover half of his pasta dish. "It really is delicious…"

"Sure." Natasha didn't even want to know what he thought of to give his attitude a complete 180.

"Thank you."

"I can save those croissants for another night."

He smiled and shook his head. "Keep them. Share with Clint or Steve."

Natasha caught Liho on the counter inspecting Bruce's jacket. "Liho might like one."

Bruce turned to spot the cat parading over his coat. "Looks like you get a treat," he chuckled. The feline ignored him as she leapt off the countertop.

"I think I'd rather save them," Natasha smiled. "For next time."

Bruce relaxed in his chair. "Thank you, Natasha."

She eyed his empty glass. "More water?"

"Please," he nodded. Natasha left to refill the glass and returned with a small tupperware cube. Bruce thanked her for the water and took long, drawn out sips.

Natasha stared into the remnants of her dinner as she contemplated something to say. She wanted to let him in on Natasha Romanoff. Nothing too deep, just enough to let him see past her surface. "I grew up in Russia. Stalingrad." Bruce set his half empty glass down. "If you think New York's bad in the winter, you better think again."

"I'm not a fan of the cold," he admitted.

"Ever vacation in Florida? Might be a nice change."

Bruce chuckled. "Do you remember Russia?"

Natasha pushed her plate off to the side. "Bits and pieces. The snow's the most vivid memory." Her voice drifted as her mind wandered to blankets of blinding white ice stained with fresh blood. "It's been years. _Years_," she reiterated.

"Old age has caught up with your mind, I take it?" Bruce joked.

The corners of her lips raised. "I'm telling you, I'm an old soul, Doc."

"I believe you," reassured her. "Have you considered swapping stories with Steve?"

Natasha shrugged. "The guy hasn't lived through the decades like I have," she pointed out. "And I'd rather not swap war stories."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Of course…"

She smiled as she noticed a healthy pink return to the doctor's cheeks. "You look better."

He began spooning his dinner into the plastic container. "I feel better. Much better."

"Maybe we can have dessert tomorrow night?" She lightly bit her lower lip as her eyes stared into his.

"I'd like that." Bruce knew that by tomorrow, he would be back to his normal self. "Will I see you at the gym?"

"Don't plan on it. Work," Natasha added. She drew close to him to kiss his cheek. "Let's plan for tomorrow night."

"Okay," he quietly agreed. "Thank you. And I'm sorry-something just came over me." He tapped the tupperware's lid. "Dessert. Tomorrow."

"Good night, Bruce."


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean he's _been _sick?" Natasha demanded through gritted teeth.

Fury's eye remained shut as his agent sat before him. "Happened three days ago. Had a guard find him collapsed in his cell."

"So you hospitalized him? Why didn't I get a call?"

"I don't want you involved." Nick's eye slowly opened. "Thaddeus Ross isn't your case."

Natasha sat back in her seat with an icy stare. "You were worried I'd tell Bruce."

"Not necessarily," the Director honestly answered. "He's bound to find out. I just don't want him on edge."

"Because Ross is now out of our custody," Natasha assumed.

"But I doubt he's scheming from his hospital bed," Nick noted.

"So what happened?"

"Stress, most likely."

Natasha snorted as she crossed her arms.

"He may be the villain, Agent, but the man suffered the loss of his only child on top of everything else going on."

"Do you expect me to feel remorse for him?" Natasha arched a brow.

"I don't," Nick replied. "But understand that he's suffering. Who knows, this might even be the last we hear of him. Old age can be a bitch."

Natasha curiously eyed her boss. "You want me to pull the plug on him?"

"I'm only thinking about the possible outcomes…"

* * *

"He's that sick?" Bruce wondered, his voice carrying a genuine concern.

"I didn't feel like paying a visit, but Fury said he was found unconscious. He's awake now, but he's got a pretty high fever, some weakness in the limbs, no appetite…"

Bruce pretended to focus on a set of blueprints before him.

"I have his location and room number," Natasha offered.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't want to see him."

Natasha reached across Bruce's worktable for his hand. "It's gonna be okay, Bruce. The second Ross is discharged from that bed, he's back in our custody."

"I wasn't concerned about him," he callously replied. "Is that bad to say?"

"The man's a monster, Bruce."

He recalled the moment when Betty was desperate enough to shield him before a number of her father's armed men. Ross called them off in a split second. The man was no monster, not entirely, at least.

"Wanna step out?" Natasha offered. "Take a walk?"

Bruce managed a smile and nodded. "I've been in here all morning." He saved his current project before calling it quits for the afternoon.

"AKA, you really needed a break," Natasha smirked.

Bruce smiled as she escorted him away from the lab. Once outside, he was regretting stepping out into the afternoon sun in pants and a dress shirt. He tightly rolled his sleeves up at the elbows while trailing behind Natasha.

"We can stop for coffee," she suggested. "Maybe swing by the park?"

"The park sounds nice," Bruce agreed. "Given I make it that far," he chuckled.

"I'm in pants, too, Doc, and I'm not complaining."

"You're used to getting out," he playfully reminded her.

Natasha drew close to his side as they walked into a crowd. "Thinking about doing any new test runs with Stark?"

"We should," he nodded. "Preferably after I become more comfortable with yoga. I'd like to _try _helping the other guy keep his cool."

"Doesn't that kinda contradict what he's all about?"

"If we work with one another, I think we can accomplish something," Bruce pointed out. "He can take out all his anger on the bad guys so long as he doesn't bite Tony's hand off."

"Like New York," Natasha noted. "You were really in control that day."

Bruce pulled his fumbling hands against his chest. "I remember that change being the least stressful," he recalled. "When it was all over, I wondered if maybe the anger that I felt scared the other guy into submission…I really felt like I mastered control that day."

Natasha didn't say another word. She already knew why that day was the only time he had control. Bruce took a rough blow. A wound that still needed more healing. "You'll get back to that place," she softly commented.

Bruce smiled as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I think I will."

He and Natasha found a vacant park bench beneath a tree that provided ample shade. They sat, watching a small group of kids running around screaming with an RC plane. "This place feels the same." Bruce hunched forward, admiring the freshly cut grass and bright blue sky.

Natasha looked to her left and right, only spotting one construction truck working on a building across the street. "It does." She assumed the park was one of the easiest places to fix up. Fill in some dirt, add grass, throw in new benches, and done.

"Natasha?" he hummed.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like to go visit Ross. Alone."

She watched the back of his head as he continued to lean forward. "Okay."

He finally straightened his back and shifted into a natural seated position. "What was the address?"

* * *

Bruce slipped into his jacket upon arriving to the hospital. He took his time trudging down the seventh floor hall, smiling weakly to the nurses he passed by. The receptionist warned him that Thaddeus was possibly sleeping, but Bruce still wished to drop in. With his luck, the General would be as alert as ever, ready to condemn him for setting foot in his presence. Bruce softly knocked on the room's door. A stranger's voice summoned him inside and Bruce allowed himself in to find a doctor tending to Ross' vitals. The doctor turned to Bruce and acknowledged the visitor sticker on his chest. "How is he?" Bruce kept his voice low. He couldn't see Ross' face to know if he was even awake.

"He has a high fever, high blood pressure. Complained of a migraine earlier." The doctor strayed from his patient's side to allow Bruce a look.

"You're not sure what it is?" Bruce wondered.

"Stress, most likely. I'm sorry, Dr. Banner, but he's still sleeping."

"That's alright," Bruce promised. "May I stay for a moment?" The doctor seemed a bit hesitant about leaving his patient alone with the Hulk-Bruce knew it had to be the reason. The suspicious look in the man's eyes spoke volumes.

"I'll have a nurse stop by in a few minutes," the doctor agreed before stepping out.

Bruce never heard the door click shut, but that didn't bother him. He didn't plan to say or do anything that would raise concern. Bruce took a few steps closer to Ross' hospital bed, keeping a safe six feet away. As per Bruce's good nature, he felt remorse for the man with sickly white skin and dark circles around his eyes.  
He looked as if he had aged another decade from last they spoke. Bruce wondered if Betty's loss had aged _him_ in any visible way. "I didn't come here to mock you, sir." Bruce held the belief that the unconscious could hear those around them. It also felt easier than speaking to an awake General with cold, judging eyes glaring him down. "I'm sorry this happened." Teachings of kindness and forgiveness picked up during his Sunday school classes, more importantly, his mother's gentle nature, morphed Bruce into the good-natured man he was now. Cruelty wasn't in his blood-that was purely Brian Banner, and Bruce vowed to never become that monster. "I came to let you know that…" He knew once Ross was awake, his visit would be mentioned, to which Ross would call him a coward for not speaking directly to his face. Bruce didn't care. The less stressful his visit, the better. "You don't deserve this much suffering. But I sincerely hope you come around and leave me alone. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I'm working hard to not remain the monster you think I am."

He stood quietly for a moment, searching for any sign of movement from the General. The steady beeping from a heart rate monitor was the only thing telling Bruce that the man was alive. Vitals seemed normal, heart rate a bit elevated… Bruce stepped closer as his medical doctor side got the best of him. Studying Ross' pale face led Bruce to notice the throbbing veins running down his neck. He straightened his glasses before closing the distance between he and Ross. The pronounced veins weren't his imagination, nor was their dark red colour.

"Dr. Banner."

The doctor's voice made him flinch, but his own curiosity was stronger than his fear of being caught. "Have you noticed this, Doctor?" Bruce asked, eyes flickering from Ross' neck to the doctor.

"We're linking it to a heart condition," the man informed. "If you're done here, Doctor, I would like to run some more tests."

Bruce quickly stepped back and nodded. "Of course." Part of him was tempted to stay and help, but he knew he was in no position to do so.

"I'll let him know you visited."

"That's alright," Bruce promised with a tired laugh. "Have a good day." He stole one last glance at Ross before leaving the hospital. For once, the General wasn't clouding his mind for a Hulk-related incident. As he walked away, he wondered if that was the last he would see of the General. Bruce didn't wish death upon him, but at least the man would be reunited with his daughter. He had to force himself to stop thinking about the General and whatever was ailing him. None of it was Bruce's concern.

"You went outside?" Tony curiously asked as Bruce wandered into the shared lab.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he neared his work station. "It's not a big deal, Tony."

"You never go outside," the inventor continued.

"I needed a break."

"Romanoff again?"

Bruce smiled. "It started out that way. Then I went off on my own to visit Thaddeus Ross in the hospital." He turned to Tony to find his partner giving him a wary stare. "He was hospitalized."

"Didn't know." Tony brought his attention to his own computer screen. "Jail life that rough on him?"

The General's pale face, wrinkled face crept into Bruce's mind. "It appears so…"

"We continuing on that regenerating armor?" Tony wondered.

Bruce pulled up several video files on the Hulk. "I was just about to run some data to focus on strengthening your suit."

"Good deal," Tony agreed.

Bruce started replaying the most recent face-off only to pause when the Hulk earned a close-up. He stopped to stare at the green of his alter ego's eyes, the lighter green of his skin, the darker green of the veins bulging in his arms… Bruce immediately recalled Ross' condition only after remembering the stolen blood sample. He felt lightheaded, and he wasn't sure if he made some kind of cry, but Tony was at his side before he could blink.

"You're not gonna lose it," Tony swore.

Tony's rushed words sent Bruce into a panic. He found himself staring down at his hands and arms, frantically searching for any green."

"Deep breaths, buddy," Tony instructed. "There's no green on you."

Bruce searched for his chair and took a step away from Tony so he could sit. His stomach was in knots as it threatened to force his breakfast up his throat.

Tony gave his partner some room to breathe. He noticed the way Bruce's fingers trembled as they twisted in his hair. Tony knew he wasn't ill-Bruce had looked perfectly fine up until a few seconds ago. As Bruce forced his breathing to steady, Tony's brain was jumping to the worst case scenario. "Jarv, check for…heart attack?"

Bruce groaned and shook his head. "I'm fine. Tony, I'm fine…" He straightened in his seat and regretted having to look into Tony's panicked eyes. "Sorry…"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What just happened?"

Bruce hunched forward and folded his hands in his lap. "Something…" He wondered if he was leaping to a bizarre conclusion-he had to be…

"Bruce."

The doctor's fingers tightened around one another. "Something about Ross seemed off."

"'Off,'" Tony parroted.

"Maybe I'm imagining things…" Bruce's voice began to trail off. Veins weren't meant to be dark red, or swollen, for that matter.

"Bruce…" Tony's voice was low as his features hardened.

"Tony…" He wondered if the sample of blood Natasha swiped from Ross' home was really the only one. "I think he's used my blood. On himself."

Tony noticed Bruce's face pale a second time. "Jarvis, get Fury on the line."

Bruce grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he lurched forward in his seat. Why Ross would poison himself was beyond him. Thaddeus knew what the Hulk was. He saw firsthand how Bruce suffered through his transformations.

And yet he chose to damn himself.

Maybe the man had completely lost the will to live.

Or maybe he wanted to try condemning Bruce Banner one last time…


	32. Chapter 32

"As far as I know, blood work came back normal," Nick Fury announced as he stood in between the brains of the Avengers.

"How reliable are your sources?" Tony wondered. He was busy performing background checks on every worker at Ross' hospital.

"I can't trust anything I hear. Do you think I imagined something like this would happen, Stark?" Fury grumbled.

"They're hiding something from you," Tony warned.

"I'm more concerned with who slipped Ross the blood," Natasha noted. "Our guys were the only ones checking up on him when he was in that cell. This job started on the inside…" She watched her boss' frown harden. Natasha knew this information had been eating away at him since Tony's red alert call.

Bruce hunched over in his chair with his face buried in his hands. "I could've been imagining it," he interrupted in a muffled voice.

"Don't think so," Tony assured.

"I've had cameras on Ross every second of the day. Someone would've spoke up if something fishy was going on."

"Well." Tony arched a brow. "There's a way to smuggle in a little something. No one gave him a full pat down?"

Nick shot his employee a glare. "Again, cameras. We would've seen him inject himself."

"Unless he did it beforehand," Natasha chimed in. "He could've done it before entering our custody."

Bruce glanced up in her direction. "He would've been killed right away."

"What if he worked something out to have your blood lie dormant?" Tony wondered.

"That seems impossible," Bruce answered.

"You wouldn't hold it against him to be conducting private research?" Tony pressed.

Natasha wished there was something she could say to lessen the evident pain Bruce was in. His curls were a mess from his hands constantly running through them, and the prominent wrinkles on his brow weren't likely to go away anytime soon. "I can get a blood sample from Ross." She recalled what Bruce had told her about his blood being corruptive. "If he injected himself, it would've spread through his whole system, right?"

Bruce answered with a weak nod. "I'm just amazed he's still alive…"

"Must've developed something," Tony muttered. "And I'll bet anything one of his doctors is helping him out with this."

Bruce lowered his head. "I can't help but feel that he intentionally poisoned himself to frame me…"

"I'll see to it that you face no charges, Doctor," Fury promised.

"Maybe try getting some rest," Natasha added. "I'll go pay Ross a visit."

Nick nodded in approval. "Double check for any funny business in the hospital. I was told he has a heart condition. But if that's not the case…"

Natasha nodded before leaving the lab. She was surprised to hear awkward, slow footsteps follow her out the door. Bruce. She stopped and turned around to find him fidgeting with his hands.

"Be careful," he murmured, his dark eyes watering with concern.

"I will," she promised.

"I mean it, Natasha." His hand reached for hers. "He deliberately poisoned himself. That man has nothing left to lose."

She knew Bruce wouldn't be at ease until her mission was over and done with. "I'll call you on my way out. Then I'll come straight back," she vowed. Bruce watched her with tightly pursed lips. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and as she began to walk away, she swore she heard a hushed "come back safely."

* * *

Getting into the hospital was easy for Natasha. She entered the facility with no wigs, no false names-she was Natasha Romanoff, an Avenger from S.H.I.E.L.D. performing Nick Fury's bidding. Convincing a nurse on duty that she wished to personally deliver a get well card to the General was another story.

"He's been asleep all day. And he already had an Avenger visit. The Hulk."

"I'm aware," Natasha informed the nurse in her nicest tone possible. "He forgot to give this to him." She carefully reached into her purse for a generic get well card signed with false love from S.H.I.E.L.D. "And I have a message to relay," Natasha continued, eying a ring on the older woman's left ring finger. "There's a voice recording from his daughter on my friend's phone. I was hoping it would help wake him up." Natasha knew she had the nurse hook, line, and sinker in that moment. "I heard this kind of thing helps." She reached for her phone and held it tightly in her hand. "Thaddeus isn't the nicest guy on the surface, but he's got a heart of gold for his daughter." The nurse's willingness to allow Natasha a private moment with the General led her to assume that she had children of her own. Some people were too easy to manipulate…

Natasha approached the older man's bedside and pulled up a chair so her back faced the door. She rested her card on the nightstand before fishing for an empty syringe she obtained from headquarters. "Still sleeping, General?" she quietly asked. Natasha could hardly hear his breathing, but the monitor he was attached to proved he was alive. As she brought the needle close to his arm, she observed the pronounced red veins running up his bony arms. Bruce wasn't seeing things. "Sorry, Ross," she smarmily drawled as she pricked the underside of his upper arm. She didn't need much blood, so she only stole half a syringe full. Natasha grabbed a band aid she had stashed and patched up the General before housing the syringe in a small plastic case. "Try messing with Bruce one more time," she added in a low growl before walking off.

"D…Don't side…"

Natasha whipped her head back around at the voice. "Good to know you're still living," she muttered before leaving.

* * *

"So he's still kicking?" Tony assumed as he slipped a vial of Ross' blood into a tube-like machine.

"Disregards the whole 'they're making it look like he's alive' theory, huh?" Natasha droned. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bruce with his arms desperately hugging his sides.

"Let's match this with what we've got on Banner," Tony announced to his computer screen.

Natasha drifted to Bruce's side but he acknowledged her with nothing but a frantic face. "I made it back," she reassured him.

He exhaled with a nod. "You did."

"'Don't side'" Natasha stated. "Sounds like he's scheming…"

"Isn't he always..?"

Natasha gave Bruce a gentle pat on the back. "It's gonna get better from here on out, okay?" He remained quiet. "Maybe we can have those croissants later."

"I'm not hungry."

Natasha tiredly rubbed his back while eying Tony's monitor. She had no clue what she was supposed to be looking for-she could only pick up a zigzagging graph-but she knew answers were coming when she heard Bruce mutter under his breath.

"Close match," Tony announced. "Sixty-seven percent…"

Bruce strayed from Natasha's side and over to Tony's for a better look at the statistics appearing before them. "A replica. He _replicated _my blood…"

"So this is what the government's up to…" Tony saved the data gathered and had it sent off to Nick.

"The group doing this must be small. I doubt Ross did this on his own," Bruce commented, rubbing the side of his finger against his lip. "But to use himself as a test subject…"

"Is there a chance he'll go Hulk on us?" Natasha prodded as she joined the scientists.

"I wouldn't call it impossible," Bruce warned in a low voice. "We need him out of that hospital. If something happens, if he becomes fully conscious…"

"God forbid he gets pissy," Tony finished.

Natasha crossed her arms. "Do we hold enough power to get a sick man out of the hospital?"

"With this data, yes," Tony confirmed. "That, and money talks, Romanoff."

"Can we keep him in the medical wing at HQ?" Bruce asked.

"I'll call Fury," Natasha said before walking away.

Tony nodded and lightly smacked his partner's back. "More like back to his cell. We'll get a bed rolled in, make him comfortable."

Bruce's mind could only fixate on the worst case scenarios: making the General angry. If rage fueled the possible Hulk inside of him, Bruce knew they were in trouble. "He'll break out."

A grin spread across Tony's lips. "Not if I fight him off."

That thought hardly put Bruce at ease as he imagined a bulkier, angrier Hulk grabbing Tony's helmet and twisting it an unnatural three hundred and sixty degrees. "Easier said than done, Tony," he gravely warned.

Tony smirked. "Then you can help me. Get big and mean, and beat the shit out of him."

Bruce wanted to think that his other half would cooperate like he did for New York, but hopeful thinking wasn't his strongest area. With his luck, his hatred towards the General would drive the Hulk into a smashing frenzy.

Natasha's heels clicking against the linoleum interrupted Tony's battle plan. "Fury's on it right now. Just received the data.

"It's in his hands now," Tony decided. "Who wants a drink?"

Bruce kept his head low as he brushed past his partner. "I'm going to bed."

Tony wanted to stop him, but he respected Bruce's need for space. Natasha, however, chose to follow after the doctor. She easily caught up with him and walked alongside him to the elevator. "I'm staying until I know you're gonna be okay." He was quiet as they stepped into the lift as had Jarvis take them to his floor. "Or until you eat something."

"I'm really not hungry, Natasha."

His voice was tense, something foreign to her. "Don't brush me off, Bruce," Natasha warned, her harsh tone leveling his.

Bruce's eyes flickered to her face. "I don't mean to," he breathed.

Natasha inched closer and his hand quickly found hers. "This must be hell for you."

"I feel like a wreck," he admitted. The elevator's doors parted but Bruce didn't budge. After standing still for a brief moment, he stepped forward and Natasha did the same.

"Just gotta keep breathing," Natasha said as they reached Bruce's front door. "That's pry bullshit you don't wanna hear now, but it's all I've got."

He shook his head as he opened the door to allow her in first. "It's true. The trick is to keep breathing," he added, remembering the words she had written on his CD. "First the battle, now this…It's all happening too soon." He led Natasha over to the couch where they sat in a darkened room. "Can you imagine two Hulks fighting it out right now? They'll destroy everything until one ends up dead. Who knows if the chaos will even stop there…"

Natasha didn't feel that the room's dark ambiance was aiding to Bruce's sour mood. "Lights," she called out. The soft glow of the overhead lights brightened the living room, but that failed to perk up Bruce. "At least _try _to imagine the possibility that Ross won't turn green on us."

"It's hard to _not_ think about it." Bruce stared into the TV's blank screen and saw he and Natasha reflected in the pitch black void.

"Can I distract you?" Natasha playfully wondered. Bruce's solemn expression remained unchanged much to her dismay. She didn't wish to pester him with getting handsy or kissing. That was likely to anger him.

"I appreciate the offer, but no… Sorry, I just need this day to be over with…"

Natasha watched him with a smile. "Will you at least go with me to grab some dinner?" She received a nod. "How about that burger you said you'd get me?" she smirked.

A small smile crossed his lips. "I did promise you one, didn't I?"

"I'll drive if you pay."

Bruce agreed despite the anxious knots in his stomach. Worrying was getting him nowhere, but that didn't stop his thoughts from playing out his Hulk-Ross nightmares.

Natasha allowed Bruce his peace and quiet during the drive, but the second she pulled up to her nearest favourite burger joint, she wanted him to speak up. "You sure you're not even up for fries?" she asked as she parked the car.

"I'm fine," Bruce clarified. "If anything, I think they'd make me sick…" Even the thought of eating made his stomach ache.

"Want me to get it to go?"

"We can eat inside," he replied as he unbuckled himself. "Order anything. It's on me tonight."

Natasha took up his offer in the form of a cheeseburger and fries with a soda. The couple found a booth near the back of the restaurant, away from a majority of the diners. Natasha overturned her cup of fries onto a paper placemat in between her and Bruce, but he didn't bother to even steal the tiniest of fries. "I'm pretty sure you'll never want to come near me again after this," she joked while unwrapping her burger.

Bruce smiled at her, glancing from the hands holding her greasy dinner to her face. "That's not true."

She breathed a fake sigh of relief. "You sure?"

"There's no rule against vegetarians befriending carnivores."

"And if they made one?" she wondered before taking a bite.

"I don't exactly know anyone else with my dietary choices." He caught her smirking. "I would choose you." He lowered his head and wondered why that had to sound so corny. "You, Tony, Clint…"

Natasha was relieved to see that her flustered Bruce was back. She chewed in silence and nudged her mountain of fries towards him.

He smiled and accepted a fry, though he hardly felt hungry. That added a bit more cheer to Natasha's grin which always made him happy.

"You know, I was never in India before we met."

"Is that so?"

She nodded as she wiped her fingers clean on a napkin. "I might add it to my list of 'places I'd like to spend more than three hours in.'"

Bruce's brows rose in disbelief. "That's all the time you had?"

She flashed him a sly grin. "I was working. Had to track down the town doctor."

"Sounds awful," he chuckled.

"It was," she agreed. "The guy was a dork."

Bruce's smile widened. "Am I really that big of a dork?"

"You've made number one in my book."

"Number one, huh?" he asked with interest.

"No offense, Doc, but you're the kid I'd shove in a locker every day if we went to the same high school."

Bruce was no stranger to being tossed into a dark, cramped space, but that was a memory he didn't wish to bring up. "Thank God S.H.I.E.L.D. has no lockers."

"You might be speaking too soon, Banner."

Bruce laughed and helped himself to another fry.

Natasha was finishing up the last of her burger when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She wiped off her fingers before grabbing it. Nick's name was displayed across the screen. "Sir?" She caught Bruce quickly lowering his head. Natasha knew he knew what the call was about.

Nick replied to his agent in a stern tone. "We have Ross checking into our medical wing. He's still unconscious, but we've given him a little something extra to help keep him knocked out."

"So it's all good news." Natasha watched as Bruce perked up, his eyes slowly meeting hers. "I'll let you go, then," she softly finished.

Her calming tone accompanied with a smile told Bruce that he was worrying over nothing. But things had a way of changing.

Natasha set her phone aside as she watched Bruce's face. His jaw looked tight and the wrinkles on his brow seemed permanent. "No trouble with him."

_Yet… _"Alright," Bruce answered.

"Think you'll sleep well tonight?"

"No," he admitted with a defeated laugh.

Natasha crumbled up her burger's wrapper into a tight ball. "Want me to stay? We can watch a movie, take your mind off things…"

Bruce shook his head. "I think I'll work in the lab for a bit."

"Will that turn into an all nighter?" she playfully wondered.

"It might," he admitted with a weak laugh.

The sincerity of Natasha's smile faded. "Mind if I watch you work?"

Bruce hated seeing her upset on his behalf. "I'll be fine, Natasha," he promised. "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

His eyes didn't mean it-Natasha could easily pick up on that. "Okay."

"Maybe another time," he offered.

"I really am interested in what you and Stark have going on."

"I'm sure it would bore you to sleep."

"I could use the help." Bruce grew quiet. "This Ross deal has us all on edge. You're not alone in this, Bruce."

He solemnly nodded. "I know. Thank you…"

She popped the last two fries into her mouth. "Wanna get going?"

"Sure," he smiled.

Natasha threw out her trash and drew close to Bruce's side as they left the restaurant. "Thanks for that."

He chuckled. "You've earned it."

As they settled into her car, Natasha checked to ensure there weren't any onlookers before giving Bruce a quick peck on the cheek. His seatbelt clicked as he accepted the surprise kiss. "Back to the lab, then?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous grin. "Yes, thank you."

The ride home was quiet as the A/C blew and faint music played from the speakers. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"I will," Bruce agreed. "Drive safely, Natasha," he added before leaving the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Morning yoga?" she smirked. That got a laugh out of him.

"I really should do some yoga tomorrow. It must be obvious that I need to relax more."

"Maybe look up some relaxation methods aside from yoga, Doc," Natasha winked.

"Tony mentioned drugs once before," he lightly replied.

"I can't help you on that one."

Bruce smiled as he watched her from the lowered passenger's window. "Goodnight, Natasha."

"Night, Bruce."

He took a step back and watched her black car disappear from view. Bruce knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He knowingly stepped into his lab with the intentions of working nonstop. With any luck, he would fall asleep during morning meditation…


	33. Chapter 33

He looked like hell. Between the dark circles under his eyes and his mess of curls, Natasha knew he didn't get any sleep. She sat down on the floor before Bruce as he rested atop his plush mat. "Why do I feel like this is gonna turn into nap time?" she joked.

Bruce smiled and fought to keep his eyes open. He couldn't do it, not even for a second. After spending hours on his feet, sitting was a relief to his aching back. He was tempted to lie back and fall asleep on the floor. "I knew this would happen."

"You're a mess, you know that?" Natasha snorted.

Bruce slowly exhaled through his nose. His head lolled forward as the need for sleep overcame him.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she reached out to grab his shoulders. "Bruce, this is ridiculous." When he didn't respond, she gave him a soft slap on the cheek.

His eyes fluttered open to find Natasha watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Get up," she ordered.

He blinked, his mind still in a thick fog from lack of sleep.

"Get up." Natasha uncrossed her legs and as she rose, she began pulling Bruce up with her.

Bruce groaned as he stood, but he couldn't argue with an angry Natasha. "I won't bother you. I can make it up on my own."

Natasha smirked as she continued to hold his hand. "Regardless, I'll still follow you. No offense, but I don't think you'll make it out the door without me."

He chuckled, but a part of him feared that Natasha was right. "I'm too old for these late nights."

Natasha didn't want to rub in that he was looking older than his real age. He was having an especially rough week. "I can make us dinner later on."

They reached the elevator and Bruce shook his head. "I'm already being a burden."

She lightly smacked his arm with the back of her hand. "You're not," she swore. "Besides, I've gotta cook for myself, you know. Won't be a problem to cook for two. How about six?"

Bruce smiled at her. "You'll be making rabbit food."

"God forbid I eat healthy," she snorted.

The elevator's bell dinged upon reaching Bruce's floor. He gave Natasha one final smile before preparing to leave. "I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Thank you."

"I'll call you if anything important comes up," Natasha added. "But hopefully you'll be sleeping through the day."

"Possibly," he laughed. Bruce took a step back to ensure the doors wouldn't close.

"Night, Bruce," she smirked.

"I'll see you tonight, Natasha."

* * *

"Does Stark even know about this?" Natasha asked as Nick showed her a video file on his laptop.

"He's the one I got it from," Fury began as he clicked the play button in the screen's lower left corner. "Hacked this straight from the hospital's security feeds. Check the nametag if the face doesn't look familiar," he lectured, pausing the screen when an older man dressed in military garb entered Ross' room.

The uniform was the only thing Natasha recognized. It was the same uniform she had seen General Ross wear. As if on cue, Nick zoomed in on the man's regulation name sticker on his chest. Glenn Talbot. She knew that name from a Hulk-out report years back. "He knows Bruce."

The Director knowingly nodded. "That's not all…" He pulled up the officer's file where a red stamp reading "deceased" boldly rested beside his name.

"He's dead."

"No one's ever really dead in this line, Romanoff. You know that-people are full of surprises."

Natasha scanned the file, spotting Ross' name several times throughout Talbot's file. "If he's dead on public records, why is he roaming around without a cover?"

"He's not," Fury gravely stated. He opened up Talbot's official file for the Widow to read.

"So the other file's a fake?"

Nick nodded his head. "I recognized him immediately so I started digging. Found the deceased file in the military databases. That particular file was deleted the exact day it was created… I checked some more records and found this." He pulled up a newspaper article of a Hulk attack from nearly ten years ago. "Same dates. Now, this could be a coincidence, but my gut's telling me this was a lie Ross fed to Dr. Banner…Maybe to frighten Banner away for killing one of his men…" He paused. "So he could set a bigger plan into motion…"

More lies were going to push Bruce over the edge. "I can ask him, casually bring up the name…" Natasha mused. "And if he mentions him dying..." she paused. "I want to be the one to tell him the truth." Natasha could already see the watery pain in Bruce's eyes when she had to tell him the truth about Talbot.

* * *

Bruce arrived right before six, Natasha's provided time. She mentioned pasta during a recent phone call, so he brought along some red wine as a gift.

She answered the door for him with a dishtowel in one hand. "Hey," she announced with a forced smile. Natasha was doing her best to put up a happy façade. She had been dreading having to break the bad news all day. "Sorry it's just pasta," she said as she allowed him in. "Kinda boring."

"I love pasta," he laughed before presenting her the wine.

She accepted the bottle and went to set it on the counter. "You didn't have to."

Her voice was quieter, gentler than what Bruce was used to. It led him to notice that her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. "It wasn't anything expensive," he promised with a chuckle. Bruce watched her back as she opened up the wine. "Natasha?"

"Hmm?"

He moved to her side and observed the side of her face. Her eyes briefly acknowledged him, but she was quick to break their stare to grab two wine glasses. "Something happened…" he noticed. Natasha was still and Bruce' thoughts went straight to the General. "Oh my God…What happened?" He leaned against the counter and brought a hand to his face.

Natasha watched him, feeling equally stressed about their current situation. But Bruce needed the truth. "Glenn Talbot," she began in a low voice. Bruce watched her with a bewildered stare. His wide eyes were those of a guilty man's, of one whose crimes of the past returned to bite him in the ass… Natasha had been there before.

"Is that still being hung over my head?" His voice began to crack and he quickly lowered his head.

Natasha reached out to grab his shoulder. The look of shame across his face told her all she needed to know, and that Nick's theory was right. "You didn't kill him." She felt him tense beneath her touch.

"It was an accident…" Bruce hardly remembered anything from that day. It had to have been ten years ago, at least. All he knew was that following his Hulk-out, the General came to him explaining that a bullet intended for him ricocheted off the Hulk's body and into one of his own men, Glenn Talbot. "But I killed him…"

"He's alive, Bruce." Natasha swore she saw a flicker of green in his eyes as he gave her a wild glare.

"Don't try making light of this," he growled, his jaw tight.

Natasha hardened her stare to mask her own uneasiness. "I'm not lying to you, Bruce." She turned away from him to grab a copy of paperwork she stashed into her purse. "Fury had this idea…" She couldn't bear to look at Bruce as he grabbed the photocopied file from her hands. "That his death was being used against you. He thinks Ross had something big planned…"

"Oh my God…" His fingers trembled as he skimmed through Talbot's file regarding his whereabouts for the past decade. He had been working with the military since the incident that Bruce believed to have killed him. The false file labeling Talbot as "deceased" was at the back, along with a newspaper article regarding the Hulk. Bruce flipped back and forth between the first pages of the real and fake files.

"You're not a murderer…" Despite that reassurance, Bruce's face was pale. He looked more horrified than anything.

"He…" Bruce set the papers aside so he could rub the bridge of his nose. "He has my blood sample…Talbot."

Natasha's throat constricted.

"He's had my blood all these years… He managed to steal a sample years ago. I thought…" He vaguely recalled a fire, and he could clearly remember the cold disappointment in Ross' eyes when he told him he killed an officer. "I thought that when he died, the sample went with him... But no. This is what he and Ross have been doing all these years. Studying my blood, developing their own…Creating another monster…"

Natasha was at a loss for what to do. What was she supposed to tell him when his worst fears were coming true? That the Avengers would fight through this? He would only laugh and disregard any hopeful words she had to offer. _Another monster…_ The thought lingered with Natasha as her mind brought forth memories of little girls dressed in white with guns in their tiny hands and a stranger's blood painting their starched dresses. Natasha subconsciously reached for Bruce's clammy hand.

His eyes flickered to her face and the building panic laced with rage faded as he looked into her eyes. He had never seen the Widow look so terrified… Not since his helicarrier incident-he had a very vague memory of her face the moment before he lost control. The look in Natasha's eyes felt more haunted than fearful. "Natasha…" She didn't deserve the burden of his troubles.

"I'm fine," she hollowly lied. Natasha imagined her own tiny finger pulling the trigger on a woman begging for her life. All the while, a man's voice was laughing as he admired his prized monster.

He felt her fingers clench around his. "Did something else happen?" Bruce was almost afraid to ask.

Natasha loosened her grip as she stared into his dark eyes. "We'll track Talbot down. He must know where Ross is. We'll find him if he can't," she promised in a low voice.

Bruce bowed his head. "I still can't believe that he's alive…Or that any of this is happening, for that matter…"

Natasha watched him in her peripheral vision. "I would've preferred telling you after dinner." She wasn't hungry anymore, and she assumed Bruce wasn't either.

He was silent for a moment. "Was this bothering you that much?"

A pause. "Yeah."

Bruce managed to smile. "I wish it didn't… I was looking forward to dinner." He turned to her, but found that something still seemed to have her shaken. "It kills me to worry you like this."

Natasha shook her head. "It's not you." She paused."I mean, it is, just not what you think."

He awkwardly laced his fingers with hers. "Can I do something to help?'

Natasha stared down at their intertwined digits. "Fight the good fight with me…" She watched him from beneath her lashes. "We'll get through this. I've seen hell-we both have. Moments like these always pass."

Bruce strengthened his grip. "You're speaking from experience?"

The smallest of smiles crept across her lips. "Years of experience."

Bruce gave her a genuine grin before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Can I help distract you?"

Natasha lightly pressed her forehead to his. "How far?"

A corner of his lip twitched. "Until I reach my limit." Her stare was intense as he waited for her to say something in reply.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. "Couch?"

He nodded, eager for something to distract him from the military, from the possible danger, from the Hulk... Bruce Banner only wanted to have a single normal moment to free him from his building stress. He pulled Natasha's body close as she straddled his lap. Her hot mouth hardly left his lips while his hands caressed her sides.

Natasha touched the back of his neck, her hand adding pressure as she attempted to lie back and pull him down with her. "You can pull away if it's too much," she breathed, relaxing against the couch cushions.

Bruce kept one leg on the couch while the other foot stayed on the ground for balance. His body leaned over hers, his fingers accidentally touching the exposed skin of her middle. "I'm okay," he promised.

She reached between their bodies to pull up the edge of her shirt.

He glanced down to find her top pulled up high enough to expose her bra. His lips formed a thin line and Natasha stretched her rumpled shirt past her hips.

She softly laughed. "Was that enough of a distraction?"

He smiled with a breathy chuckle. "I…A little…"

Natasha watched his face with a small grin.

Their eyes met and Bruce felt his chest constrict. He held more than respect for her than she would ever know. She was the strength he didn't have, the support he needed… He averted his gaze as emotions he hadn't felt since Betty began to pester him.

"Bruce."

He shook his head as he stared down at her face with a kind smile. "It's nothing." He carefully brushed a stray curl away from her face.

Natasha observed him with an intense gaze. There was definitely something on his mind, and the warm, tender stare he was giving her told Natasha how he really felt. She was thankful his mind was distracted from his worries, but the last man to give her the same doting eyes had a bad ending.

The backs of Bruce's fingers were subconsciously stroking her cheek as he continued to watch her face. "Now isn't the time for this," he murmured, pulling his hand away.

Natasha pursed her lips. The back of her brain was still seeing a pair of tiny hands gripping a pistol. "It's a nice distraction…"

Her voice sounded unusually distant. It was too unsettling for Bruce's taste. "I didn't think my mess would worry you like this." He leaned back to sit in a proper, upright position.

She continued to lie back on the couch while staring up at the ceiling. "It's not you."

"It seems that way," he noticed.

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows. "I was just thinking about the past."

"Bad things," he assumed. She opened her mouth, but he was quick to stop her. "Don't... I don't need to know," he assured her.

She flashed him a weak grin. "Bruce…I need this distraction. More than you know..." She paused. "Pretty selfish, huh? Maybe we should eat…" When Bruce didn't answer, she sat up, ready to tend to the pasta that had probably grown cold. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close for another kiss. Natasha hummed and eased back against the couch cushions.

"I can use a distraction, too." His hand awkwardly rubbed her side and he wasn't sure if Natasha's smirk was genuine or mocking.

"This is making you uncomfortable," she deadpanned.

"No." His hand stopped to rest over her ribcage.

Natasha grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast. His cheeks turned a bright red as his muscles tensed. "You're uncomfortable," she snorted, lowering her hand.

"Obviously." He drew his hand to his side and turned towards the kitchen. "We should have dinner."

"Do you _want _to touch me?"

His face turned a deeper shade of red. His mind was now _far _away from his Ross worries. "I…" He paused to clear his throat. He _did _want a distraction…

"Is it because you love me?"

He turned to her with innocent puppy-like eyes. "Are you angry?"

She let her fingers run through his curls. "I sensed this coming."

Bruce felt his neck lowering beneath her hold. "I thought you'd be angrier."

She flashed him a casual smirk. "I can't be mad at you. You've got good taste."

He didn't bother to attempt a smile. "So this isn't awkward for you?"

She gave him a shrug. "It has me a little concerned."

"Is Fury opposed to relationships like this?"

Natasha sighed, allowing a laugh to escape her. "Only if the relationship interferes with work. But I think we'll be okay… "

"So you consider us to be an item?"

Her hand trailed down the side of his neck. "I told you these things get complicated."

"But you…" He watched her carefully. "You don't feel anything?" He wondered if Natasha would drop the "L" word. A growing part of him hoped she would.

"I care about you, Bruce. A little too much," she admitted. There was a pause. "You make me consider the romance package, Bruce, but all I see is a mess waiting to happen."

_Because of the Hulk._ "I respect that."

"I like where we're at now… But if you're ever ready for anything physical…"She playfully smirked and Bruce groaned in protest. "Don't hesitate to initiate anything."

"It's too soon…"

"How about when this passes?" She raised a questioning brow.

Bruce lowered his head and chuckled. "You're very adamant about this."

"It might relieve some stress…" she hinted with a wink. "Ever try it?" He turned his head to the side to exhale. "It helps me," Natasha continued. "And I think we could both use that kind of distraction right about now…"

He gave her a quick smile. "Dinner's getting cold."

"I have condoms."

He felt her tugging at the end of his shirt and Bruce knew he couldn't avert the topic at hand.

"We can try…"

Bruce wanted to say no. It was a risk, a major one, but her offer had him aching with need. He wordlessly stared down at her, reassuring himself that he knew his limits. Anger was key to triggering the Hulk, that much was certain. An elevated heart rate transformation was all in his head…or so he wanted to believe. Anger had been the only thing to set off the beast in the past.

"Or not," Natasha calmly finished.

Bruce groaned as he lowered his head to kiss her. "I won't make any promises. If I need to stop…"

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Then stop. I trust you."

The walk to her bedroom was a blur to Bruce. Natasha had stripped free of her shirt, then her jeans before digging through a nightstand drawer. He couldn't take his eyes off of her: her creamy skin, her matching grey underwear and bra, the faint scars tainting her smooth skin… Bruce felt like a fool as he unbuttoned his own shirt. She was beautiful. He had always seen that, but seeing her stripped down and watching him with a lopsided smirk made him feel self-conscious. As he undid the last button and crawled into bed with her, Natasha eagerly helped him peel off his shirt.

"Take your time," she whispered into his ear.

Bruce felt a familiar nagging in his pants. He dumbly nodded as Natasha's fingers trailed down his chest, past his naval, and straight down to his zipper. An indecisive moan escaped him, forcing Natasha to stop. "No," he whispered, "I'm fine."

Natasha hummed in approval and kissed him while tugging his pants down his thighs. His briefs were the next to be pulled down, but Bruce grew shy and insisted that he could finish undressing on his own. Natasha's smirk didn't lose its cockiness as she watched him sitting over her bed's edge, kicking off his underwear with the condom in hand. "You sure I can't help?" she wondered, throwing her bra to the floor.

He sucked in a deep breath as he rolled the rubber down his shaft. "I can handle this, thank you."

Natasha sank back against her pillows to peel off her panties and toss them aside.

Bruce slowly turned to her, his eyes roaming her naked body and noticing one particular scar near her belly.

She didn't mind his ogling, nor did she care. She had no right to, especially since she was hungrily eying his erection.

Bruce felt his entire body flush when he noticed where her eyes were roaming. "I swear I'll be careful."

Natasha watched him with bright eyes. "Okay." She leaned back and welcomed Bruce to crawl over her.

He took his time with kissing her until his hand felt bold enough to cup her breast. A soft moan escaped Natasha and she instinctively raised her hips until she could feel his length where she needed it.

"You're okay," she breathed. "Bruce…"

Never had he been so keen on hearing his name.

She quietly laughed as she locked her ankles around his hips.

"Second thoughts?" he wondered, his eyes meeting hers.

The tip of her nose rubbed against his. "No."

"You laughed," he reminded her with a grin.

Natasha cupped his cheeks and took in a deep breath of her own. "Look at us. Stripped down with nothing to hide…" She could smell his aftershave, his generic soap… "Never thought we'd get this close, is all."

Bruce chuckled. "Only in my dreams."

"You dream about me?" she playfully wondered.

He shyly grinned. "On accident."

Natasha reached between them and let her fingers brush his length. "This small talk's really killing me..."

A shock ran through his body the moment Natasha's fingers touched him. He moaned and reached for his pulsing length. "You're okay with this?" he asked with a needy whimper.

Natasha's expression softened as her hands warmed his cheeks. "More than you know." She bit down on her lower lip when she felt Bruce's tip rub against her entrance.

"This…" Her heat left him breathless. "Won't get awkward?"

"Only if you make it," she winked. "You feel okay?"

He responded by sinking into her core, forcing a prolonged moan from Natasha.

She arched her hips towards his and found herself locking her arms around his neck and not wanting to let go. As he sheathed himself inside of her, and their bare chests were inches from one another, she wondered if he could hear her racing heart. She could. The rapid beating was pounding in her ears. Unless that was_ his_ heart. The thought disappeared the moment Bruce began to thrust his hips in a slow, careful way that felt so typical to his nature. "Oh, God…" He was grinding against her clit, turning her into a weak mess as pleasant shocks ran through her.

Bruce kept his head low, his lips lingering at her cheek as he took deep, ragged breaths. He knew he was going to be fine. Natasha's slick walls and constant moaning had yet to set him off. He was going to be okay… Bruce rocked his hips at a faster pace to sate the heat spreading through his crotch.

Natasha's fingers pressed into his sides. She was wary of scratching him, of getting rough, but it became harder to control herself as a pressure flared in her lower belly. Toes curled and legs trembling, she continued to cry his name in a hoarse whimper.

He purposefully slowed his thrusts to admire her face twisted with pleasure. She watched him through half-lidded eyes with flushed cheeks. He knew he would never look at her the same way, and as his member begged for release and his heart raced faster than it had in the longest time, he knew how he truly felt about her. Bruce swore he wouldn't say it-that would ruin the moment. But he wanted to, and if he wasn't careful, a breathless "I love you" was likely to escape him. "Na-!" He gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as his length seized.

Natasha's own body was teetering on the verge of an orgasm. "God, don't stop!" she begged.

"I-I'm…" His body lurched forward, but he was quick to pull out as his release spilled into the condom.

Natasha whimpered at the loss and for the unsatisfied nagging in her lower belly.

Bruce gripped his cock, his thumb tracing over the rubber to feel Natasha's juices.

She rolled onto her side, her hair in a disarray as she gave him a smirk. "How do you feel?"

He managed a lopsided grin before he exhaled. "Better…"

Natasha laughed and slowly sat up. "Good to know."

He smiled, but started to shy away from the bed. The condom's wetness was becoming uncomfortable. "I need a minute to clean up…"

"We can shower together," she suggested.

Bruce found himself giving her body a quick once over while wondering if he was dreaming. "Alright…"

Natasha ran a hot shower, her gaze fixating on Bruce every few seconds as they stood beneath the shower head.

"I didn't, uh, _hurt _you, did I?"

She rolled her eyes as she reached for her body wash. "No. You didn't." But she would welcome him getting a bit rougher if a second chance ever came around.

"Good." His body was still as he watched her lather the soap onto a bath sponge.

"Think we'll do it again?" Natasha winked as she began massaging the soap into her skin.

He tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that."

She let her soapy fingers wash the apex of her thighs.

Bruce dumbly watched until she offered him the sponge with a teasing smirk.

"The pasta's cold," Natasha announced as she checked the pot she had left on the stovetop. "Probably soggy, too."

"I don't mind." Bruce fastened the last two buttons on his shirt as he watched Natasha strut around in her bathrobe. _Only_ a bathrobe.

She turned to him and snorted. "Let me heat it back up before feeding you cold spaghetti."

"Thank you," Bruce laughed. He wondered if he was crazy, but he swore there was a new twinkle in her eyes that he never noticed before.

"You wanna stay over?" She wondered, setting the stove on low while pouring in some tomato sauce from a jar.

"I should probably go," he decided. "Tony will worry."

"I wouldn't want him to ground you," she joked.

Despite his fun for the night, Bruce still had Ross and Talbot on his mind. "Another night. Once all of this is over…"

Natasha lowered her head and nodded. "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

He came home later than anticipated, courtesy of an unexpected union. Bruce hardly felt like the night was real. Between the news of Talbot being alive and sex without a single peep from the other guy, Bruce was still in disbelief. He wanted to say that he imagined the entire bedroom scenario-not a word was spoken of it during dinner. Hardly anything was said during dinner. The looming threat of a potential Ross-Hulk wasn't pleasant conversation, and even if Natasha _did _bring up sex, he would've wanted the subject changed. Bruce found Tony in the lab, tinkering on what looked to be a brand new Iron Man suit. "He looks nice."

Tony briefly turned to his partner, then to his suit, then back to Bruce when he noticed that his curls were even more of a mess than usual. "Back from Romanoff's?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and felt that his hair was almost completely dry. "Yes." Tony was giving him a quizzical look and he wondered if he somehow knew what he was up to. The inventor was very attentive, contrary to popular belief.

Tony slowly turned around in his chair to give Bruce his full attention. "Fury told me she knows." Bruce's features hardened. "He told me about it when you were out…"

"Talbot."

Tony gave a nod. "You okay, buddy?"

Bruce felt a strong longing to return to Natasha's home where they shared a perfect moment of escape. "I'm fine. Heading off to bed…"

"We'll set this straight," Tony called after him.

"Goodnight, Tony," he mumbled back.


	34. Chapter 34

A rare dreamless night's sleep came to an end when Jarvis began to gently beckon Bruce awake.

"Mr. Stark requires your presence in the lounge."

Bruce failed to pay attention to his first wake-up call.

"Dr. Banner," the program continued. "Glenn Talbot is here to speak with you."

That warning took Bruce a half second to be jerked awake. "Talbot…"

"That is correct," JARVIS confirmed.

Bruce wished he could be as collected as Tony's butler. He didn't want to go out there... But he needed to. Bruce cursed under his breath as he went to make himself presentable.

* * *

"I would've confronted your superior face to face, but I'm not interested in seeing him at the moment," Glenn Talbot lectured in a rough tone.

"Banner's pry not gonna show knowing you're around," Tony glowered back.

"It's a miracle he's stuck around here. He doesn't mind being Fury's dog?"

Tony's fingers tightened around his brandy glass. "I'll escort your ass straight out that door…"

"I'll just storm right back in," Talbot countered. "Ca-…"

"Can we have a moment alone, Tony?" Bruce interrupted from the entryway. His eyes were glued to the back of Talbot's graying hair. The man turned, and Bruce's breathing quickened.

"Heard you never came to my memorial," Talbot snorted.

"There never was one," Bruce scowled.

"You left like a good boy, didn't you?"

Bruce clenched his fists at his sides.

"You don't even have it in you to end the General when he's down, do you?"

Bruce knew the tormenting was intentional, but regardless, it was slowly becoming harder to keep his cool.

"That's it," Tony decided. "You're out."

Talbot derisively snorted. "Don't want to make headlines for a change, Stark?"

Bruce saw Tony's fingers curl into a tight ball. "Why don't you explain what you did to Ross?" Bruce demanded. "Why would Ross become the one thing he hates more than anything? Why create another monster?..." He felt his anger slowly simmer down into remorse. "Why make himself a guinea pig?"

Talbot sank back into the couch, his attention focused on the Doctor. "He volunteered after his daughter passed. Figured he had nothing left to lose…and if it killed him, we could've easily blamed you."

Bruce saw that explanation coming from a mile away.

"And if it kills him now, you can't blame Banner," Tony threatened, forcing himself to relax in his armchair. "Eyes and ears are everywhere here. Your secrets are out, pal."

Bruce chose to ignore Tony's comment. He took a seat across from Glenn and continued the conversation with a question that pressed heavily on his mind. "He's a Hulk now?"

Talbot grinned from beneath his dark mustache. "Not exactly."

"Then what is he capable of?" Bruce wondered with a wary curiosity.

"Strength," Talbot began. "Heightened immune system…Well, until recently."

"What caused the change?"

Talbot folded his hands in his lap. "I administered a small dose of blood about four weeks ago-the administered sample was based on a replication of yours we had a team cook up. Creating a copy of what's ailing you took us years to solve… Ross' results seemed positive, fairly normal, even, until his body craved more of the blood. I gave him another dose, then another the next day…"

Bruce leaned forward, the back of his finger rubbing his chin. "He's suffering withdrawal."

"He assumed obtaining an actual sample of your blood would help him. Or end him…"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Then we let him suffer. He took a risk when he agreed to be a lab rat."

Bruce recalled the General's swollen red veins. Not only was that abnormal, but it also posed a risk. "What if it worsens? Say, instead of the sweats he lets out a Hulk of his own?"

Glenn Talbot chuckled. "He's in your good hands now."

Bruce turned to his partner with a panicked look. "We need to tell Fury."

"Jarv!" Tony called out. "Notify Fury. Have him put Ross on lockdown."

Talbot rose from the couch and proceeded towards the entryway. "I should prepare the ammo." He shot Bruce a glare. "Just in case the beast gets out of hand…"

Bruce couldn't swallow back the lump in his throat. His first instinct said to grab his phone and call Natasha. He knew she was likely to be working, and with that in mind, he needed her to get everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. to safety. "Where are you?" he gasped, interrupting her "hello."

The urgency in his voice was all she needed to know there was an emergency. "At base. Wha-…"

"Get out!" Bruce shouted. "Evacuate everyone."

"Bruce?"

He cursed under his breath. "You need to be prepared for another Hulk. _Ross_."

"Does Fury know this?" she quickly asked.

"Tony's warning him now."

"I'll make sure Ross is sedated and taken down to the holding block."

Bruce feared that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bulletproof glass wouldn't be enough, even with the addition of a steel bar enclosure. "Please be careful, Natasha," he begged with a crack in his voice.

"It'll be over soon," she promised. "Just stay calm for me."

The call ended and Bruce helplessly followed after Tony to the tower's basement level. "Don't tell me you're going there…"

"I never miss a chance to suit up." He gave Bruce a rough pat on the shoulder. "Stay here," he urged.

Bruce shook his head as he watched his friend with pleading eyes.

They reached the lowest floor of the tower and Tony gave his partner an equally pained expression. "We can't risk two of you guys going at it."

"But if it's the only way…"

Tony turned away and strutted towards his wall of suits. "I'll come pick you up," he promised. "Do me a favour and keep calm here."

Bruce watched as Tony stood before the latest member of the Iron Man family. The suit's chest opened up, followed by the arms and legs. Bruce turned away, unsure of how he could stay calm when his friends were potentially facing a threat that he was responsible for…

* * *

Contacting Fury was first on Natasha's agenda. She hurried down a hall past a cluster of rookies as her phone continued to ring. Natasha rounded the next corner bound for the nearest elevator.

The Director answered her call before the first ring could finish. "Heading down to the medical bay," Fury huffed.

The call ended as quickly as it began. She wondered if she would make it to Ross' room before he did. More importantly: was Ross conscious? Natasha hoped he was. Bruce could use the good news. She brushed past the two doctors chatting just outside the elevator when her eyes spotted a blur of black disappear behind a doorframe. Natasha followed after it, immediately recognizing it as Fury's coat.

The room was quiet aside from a steady series of beeps whispered by a heart rate monitor. "The son of a bitch," Fury muttered as he hovered over the foot end of Ross' bed.

Natasha stood at his side and acknowledged Ross' pale complexion. "Think he'll make it?"

Fury's eye rested on the ceiling's security camera. "All we can do is wait and see."

"Vitals look normal?"

Nick nodded. "Nothing abnormal yet. Dr. Banner can rest easy."

She begged to differ. "This has him paranoid."

Fury paused for a minute as he observed the swollen veins protruding from the General's arm. "I've given samples of his blood to a different team," he began.

Natasha respected his choice to leave Bruce and Tony out of the blood research.

"Something's corrupted it. They assume it's the same gamma exposure Banner has in him, but they'd need to test his."

Natasha recalled the sample recently taken from Bruce. Her own blood was mingled with it, but the gamma took over, according to Bruce.

"Let's get Ross moved into a detention cell," Nick continued. "And give him a little something to keep him this quiet."

"And then we wait?"

"We wait," Nick finished. He slowly turned on his heel. "Do me a favour and call Stark. Have him park his suit here in case we enter an emergency. I don't want him flying around and making a spectacle of himself."

"That's his specialty," Natasha quietly remarked. She watched her boss wordlessly leave before relaying the message to Tony. From there, her top priority was to go to Bruce and hope to God that he didn't worry himself sick.

* * *

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS announced over the sound of the local news. "Agent Romanoff is on her way up."

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned off the day's weather report. Bruce had never felt more relieved to hear of her presence. "Thank you." He hurried to open up the front door before taking two glasses from a cabinet.

Natasha poked her head in to find him slouched over the kitchen counter with his head turned towards the door. "Still unconscious." She drifted towards him, her body still able to feel his lips on her neck, his hands on her breasts… "You holding up, okay?  
Her hand reached for his and he instinctively pulled her closer. "Just waiting for this to pass," he murmured.

Natasha watched his fingers intertwine with hers. "You want a distraction?" She felt sick for asking it. Clearly, it was a rough time for him, and she hoped he could sense the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Maybe once this passes…" Bruce should've felt overjoyed from his night with her, but it hardly felt magical. He felt guilty for thinking that and he gave Natasha's hand a gentle squeeze. There was too much happening for him to feel truly happy. "Morning never should've come."

She quietly laughed. "Did you at least sleep well?  
He couldn't even remember if he ate breakfast. "I suppose…"

"No nightmares?"

"None that I can recall at the moment."

Natasha rubbed the side of his arm. "It's gonna be okay, Bruce."

He forced a smile. "I trust you."

She caught herself absently staring into his eyes. "So." She paused. "No awkward feelings?"

A brief chuckle escaped him. "It was perfect…"

Natasha snorted. "You're not picturing me naked right now, are you?"

"No," he hastily replied.

"Sorry," she gently answered.

Hearing her apologize was both rare and strange to Bruce's ears. He had grown so used to hearing himself repeat it to her over and over.

Natasha intently observed his face as she attempted to pinpoint what it was about him that seemed different. Bruce's eyes met hers and then she knew what it was. His dark orbs seemed more tired than usual, more frantic… "I think I should let you sleep," she suggested.

He shook his head and left her side to find the glasses he left out. "I don't see that happening. Can I get you a drink? Coffee?"

Natasha was no stranger to having thoughts consume her. Granted, she did a much better job at hiding it than Bruce. "I'll have coffee," she decided.

He started up the coffee maker and exchanged the two glasses for mugs. "Glenn Talbot was here this morning," he awkwardly began.

Natasha took a seat at the counter overlooking his kitchen. "The bastard has a lot of nerve."

Bruce set a mug beneath the instant coffee maker's drip when it signaled that it was ready. "He does," Bruce agreed. "I thought I was going to go off on him…"

"You _should _go off on him."

Bruce passed her a cup of coffee. "I'd be blamed for that," he sulked. "Never mind Tony's cameras-I'll still be looked down on as a fuse. Piss me off and I just might kill you." He shoved his mug under the coffee machine.

Natasha left her seat to search for some sugar. "People will have to know what dicks the military are before they start ridiculing you." She found a spoon and reached for a ceramic jar beside the coffee maker. "If you ask me, it's gonna be pretty damn hard convincing people you're the bad guy. You helped save the city. Hulk is a hero, and Bruce Banner is, too."

"Sometimes I wish I could've kept my identity secret…"

Natasha laughed as she stirred sugar into her drink. "I'm really not keen on being a public figure, either." She smiled at Bruce. "I was recognized wearing a wig recently. Some spy I am," she nonchalantly remarked with an eye roll.

Bruce took his mug by the handle and brought it to his lips. "We all need Tony's confidence."

"He's more annoying than confident." Natasha went to the fridge to add some milk to her coffee.

Bruce paused to carefully blow on his beverage. The steam fogged his glasses as he took a sip. "So Tony's staying at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base?" he wondered.

"I'm sure he'll be back," Natasha promised. "Fury had me tell him to get out of the suit before admirers flocked."

He took another slow sip of coffee, but it was only making the knots in his stomach tighten.

His breathing was beginning to sound rougher and the lack of colour in his cheeks worried Natasha. "Wanna try laying down? I can stay here and wake you if anything comes up…"

Sleep seemed like Bruce's best option to escape from his day, but he knew nightmares were bound to come. He gingerly set his mug aside as he kept his gaze glued to the floor. "I'll try."

"I won't leave," Natasha swore with a smile.

He returned the grin, but he couldn't accept her offer. "You have things to do."

Natasha casually crossed her arms. "Do I?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure you do."

She smirked. "What if my mission was to keep an eye on you? I can't turn down an order from my boss." He sighed heavily. "You can buy me dinner-we'll be even," she wagered.

"I feel like I owe you more than dinner," he softly replied.

"Friends really shouldn't need to owe each other anything," Natasha shrugged. "Just watch my back in the future, okay?"

He reached for her hand, allowing the tips of his fingers to lightly brush hers. "I will," he vowed.

Bruce continued to intently study her face until she took a small step back. "Get some rest, Bruce." He did as instructed and Natasha took her coffee over to the living room. She made herself comfortable on the couch by turning on the TV and quickly changing the channel away from the news. Natasha stopped on the first channel not showing a commercial. A rom-com was playing, and Natasha sat back and absently watched for a good half an hour. When what felt like the movie's concluding arc had begun, her phone began to buzz in her hip pocket.

It was Tony.

She quickly accepted the call in a heartbeat. "Brief me."

"You with Banner?" His voice sounded rushed.

"Yes." Natasha wasn't a fan of the urgency in his tone.

"Keep him there."

"Stark, what happened?" she demanded in a low growl.

"Talbot showed up here," Tony explained.

Natasha swore she heard a crash in the distance.

"We were losing Ross so he gave him a hit. The blood."

Natasha could overhear the high-pitched blaring of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emergency alarms…

"It set him off."

Natasha found herself turning in the direction of Bruce's bedroom as her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. "Watch your back, Stark." She abandoned the coach and padded down the hall to Bruce's room. He was resting atop his comforter and staring up at the ceiling, and she knew he wasn't sleeping. "Bruce…"

He instantly shifted upright and he found that his own panicked expression was mirrored through Natasha.

"We'll get through this," Natasha managed, carefully approaching the bed.

Bruce could sense a strain in her voice.

She sat down on the bed's edge and pressed her phone between her palms. "Ross was almost gone," she began in a low voice.

Bruce knew there was going to be a catch to her warning, a catch far from a happy ending.

"Talbot gave him a hit of blood."

Bruce knew what was coming next. "_Dammit!_" he hissed.

Natasha knew she needn't continue. "Stark's handling this."

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I'm going."

"You're staying here, Bruce," she hollowly warned.

He rose from the bed and Natasha was quick to follow his movements. "I didn't see Tony take the tranquilizers with him," he gruffly announced. "He needs those to stop a Hulk."

Natasha couldn't say no to his plan. There had to be hundreds still working at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base. Any threat needed to be taken down ASAP…


	35. Chapter 35

"You sure you'll keep your cool?"

"I'll be damned if I don't," Bruce swore. His fingers were in knots as Natasha continued to speed at an unsettling rate of ten miles over the speed limit.

"I take it you won't wait in the car," Natasha continued, her eyes focused on the road ahead.

Bruce glanced to the backseat where the tranquilizer case sat. Having Natasha fire it from within the safety of a jet was far safer than firing on ground level directly in Ross' path. "I should be the one to do this. If I can at least pass the case off to Tony… But if that fails, I can take on Ross myself."

Natasha hated that idea-it was reckless. Bruce wasn't a fighting strategist, especially now when any move he made would be selflessly acted out. His greatest weakness was that he cared more about his friends than he did himself. That was a curse on the battlefield, and Natasha wasn't willing to let him die a martyr. "We're all gonna walk out of this, Bruce," she breathed as S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters drew closer.

Bruce called up Tony as Natasha's car slowed into the street. Dozens of uniformed agents were charging from the building while others watched a lower window with smoke billowing from the broken glass.

"A little busy," Tony answered.

"Natasha and I are out front," Bruce began. "We've got the tranquilizers."

Tony breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Banner, I could kiss you."

The call ended and Bruce hurried to grab the case sitting in the back seat while Natasha barked out orders instructing the onlookers to step away.

Bruce set the case on the ground and unclasped a set of locks. He carefully picked up the gun and checked to ensure that it was properly loaded.

"I'd recommend getting far away from here," Tony warned as his bright red suit loomed over Bruce's head.

Bruce gave his friend a helpless stare. "How bad is it?"

Tony snatched the gun from the Doctor's clenched fingers. "I've got this."

"I don't think this was the party you were expecting," Steve commented as he rushed over to his fellow Avengers. He withdrew the shield he had secured on his back.

Bruce turned to the blond, grateful he came to help, but terrified that someone else was joining in to fight his battle.

Iron Man eyed the Captain's signature shield. "Think that thing can go a hundred yards?"

Steve grinned. "I can go farther."

"You watch my back," Tony instructed. "Just a head's up, we're up against eight feet of red muscle."

"Red?" Bruce blinked.

The suit nodded. "Hulks, now available in red."

Bruce needed to sit down in Natasha's car to breathe. The colour felt like an explanation for the vein discoloration…

Tony stared down at his friend through his mask's screen. "Just sit tight. We'll have him asleep in no time." He turned to Steve. "Try keeping up."

The Captain nodded and checked to make sure his shoe's laces were tightly knotted before taking off after the iron suit.

Bruce helplessly watched them go. He continued to stare until he heard Natasha shouting his name. His head snapped to attention to find Natasha balancing a limping agent at her side.

"I don't think it's broken," Natasha began.

Bruce left his seat to offer it to the man who looked no older than Natasha. "I can take a look. Are medics on the way?" he wondered. There were cars now blocking the middle of the street as mobs of people shoved past to seek shelter.

"Should be," Natasha mentioned as she helped the agent sit.

Bruce used care in removing the man's left boot. The agent hissed and Bruce was particularly cautious in lifting the pant leg. He noticed light swelling and bruising around the ankle. Bruce gingerly touched the skin and felt no need for alarm. "Just a sprain," he confirmed. "Sit here until help comes…" He contemplated backing the car farther away from the chaos, but a growing mass of cars had created a blockade, making driving impossible.

There was a sudden crash accompanied by a wave of glass raining down the building's side. Iron Man came darting through the newly made opening as a large red fist reached out after him.

Bruce clenched his fists as he saw the giant fingers creep back into the building. He knew he couldn't sit back and watch the nightmare play out any longer.

Natasha was fixated by the large red hand, as was every onlooker. It was in that brief moment of distraction that she caught Bruce sprinting towards HQ's wide open doors. "Bruce!" she hissed.

He didn't listen, nor did he hear her. Bruce charged through the abandoned building, taking the stairs two steps at a time. His lungs felt ready to burst after climbing one flight, but echoing growls and faint blasts forced his legs to keep moving.

"Stark, back me up!" Steve's voice shouted. "He's getting too close for comfort!"

The voice was close, and as Bruce reached the top step, he spotted Cap flinging his shield down a hallway. "Steve!" he gasped, fighting to catch his breath.

The soldier didn't even flinch at the muttering of his name. He was preoccupied with a snarl and stomping feet that were growing louder by the second. Steve's shield came back to him before he went running in Bruce's direction.

Bruce began to panic as Steve grabbed him by the collar and helped drag towards an elevator with its lights powered off. There was no safety in hiding there if the power had been cut… And a little steel couldn't stand between an angry Hulk.

"Let's try a little nap," Tony's synthesized voice announced from around a corner.

Bruce prayed that Tony would stop messing around as the stomping grew closer. He came to a halt at the elevator and Steve proceeded to pry open the doors with his bare hands. They slowly inched open, but Bruce knew the Captain wouldn't get them both to safety. A roar filled the space around them and Bruce found himself staring into a set of blood red eyes. The beast was a vibrant crimson with a sharp jaw and swollen muscles. Though doubled in size, Bruce could still distinguish Ross's aged features in the Hulk's face. He tensed as the General's nostrils flared in a familiar way. The distance between the beast and Avengers was closing in, forcing Bruce into a panic. Steve turned and muttered something that Bruce was in too far a state of shock to hear. The Captain prepared to throw his shield, but the second he raised his arm, the red Hulk came bounding towards him.

"I'm back here, bud!" Iron Man called out with the tranquilizer gun ready.

The beast snarled, his burning gaze focused on Bruce Banner as he threw himself in front of Steve.

Tony fired the gun with a stifled swear.

The red Hulk eliminated the distance separating him from the two men, and Bruce prayed that his only means of defense would at least buy Steve enough time to turn another corner and find safety.

Bruce hardly felt any pain. He felt oddly calm as he gave in to his inner anger and let the green monster take the wheel.

"Goddammit!" Tony swore as a familiar growl pierced his ears. He fired a second tranquilizer at the red Hulk just as Banner's Hulk lunged for his competition. "Couldn't let me handle this one alone?" Tony wondered as he prepared to fire a new shot, this time at his friend. There was only so much Hulk time one day could handle, and Tony never planned on dealing with two. He only had six darts on hand, and he had already used four. Luckily, he would save the last two.

Banner-Hulk straddled the fallen Ross-Hulk and proceeded to strangle his neck and repeatedly slam his head into the ground. The red Hulk was quick to fall unconscious and Bruce's alter ego roared until his voice hitched and his limbs grew heavy…

"So it was short lived," Natasha assumed.

"Kinda disappointing," Tony commented. "I wanted to see what would happen."

"Well, I'm glad you fired, Tony," Steve commented. "Dr. Banner wouldn't have wanted the fight to end in murder."

"I'm with Steve," Natasha replied.

"I was kidding," Tony sulked.

"I'm sure you were, Stark."

The voices of his friends slowly brought Bruce into consciousness. He attempted to open his eyes, but he was quick to snap them shut when a white light blinded him.

"Bruce?"

Natasha's voice made him want to try opening his eyes again.

"Bruce…"

Her voice sounded closer, and he could feel Natasha's fingertips against his cheek.

"It's all over."

Those words _really _made Bruce want to fully awaken. He attempted to ask about Ross, but his words escaped as an incoherent mumble.

Natasha smoothed a blanket that the paramedics had offered over Bruce's bare chest. "Take your time, big guy," she whispered.

Tony caught himself staring at Bruce's legs poking out from beneath the blanket. He had been wearing the Hulk pants beneath his regular ones. Normally, Tony would've laughed at his partner's readiness, but he couldn't even force a joke. He didn't know if Bruce planned to Hulk out today or not. For all he knew, Bruce wore those pants 24/7. Just in case…

"He'll sleep it off," Natasha breathed, giving Bruce a light pat on the arm.

After the tranquilizers kicked in, both Hulks were down for the count and had shrunk back to their normal selves. Ross was carted off by the medics for observation while the Avengers let Bruce rest on the ground.

"Let's get you to bed, buddy." Tony knelt down to help his lab partner to his feet.

Bruce groaned in protest, but he forced himself to stand and make the most of Tony's support.

Natasha pitched in by offering another shoulder to lean on. She even swore she heard the softest "sorry," which easily brought a smile to her lips. Tony's ride was ready and waiting in front of HQ. Natasha helped lay Bruce in the backseat. He made an attempt to sit upright, but he gave up and chose to rest on his back. Tony barked for the keys and Natasha pat Bruce's foot before shutting the car door. She moved over to the driver's side and leaned against the open window as Tony started the engine. "Keep an eye on him, Stark."

"Will do," he solemnly nodded.

Natasha was half expecting a joke about her mothering Bruce, but Tony seemed too shaken for jests. "Take care, Stark," she quickly added before drifting away from his black Audi.

* * *

Bruce didn't know how much time had passed since his mid-morning adventure. It was pitch black outside his windows. He didn't bother to question how he ended up back in his bedroom-he actually hoped that his day was all an awful nightmare. The aching in his bones told him it was real. He reached for his phone and found that it was 3:17 am. His entire day was gone, but he didn't mind. All that mattered to Bruce was that his friends were okay. The last thing Bruce remembered was Steve gritting his teeth as he fought to pry open the elevator doors as a red monster came charging towards them. He noticed a text from Natasha that enlightened him of all that he needed to know.

_"Wasn't much of a brawl. Stark said you got some hits in, but Ross looked fine when he shrunk down-we took him in for surveillance. Fury says he's still unconscious." _The message was sent at four in the evening.

Bruce sat up, his back cracking as he did so. _"As long as everyone's okay," _he replied. Bruce set the phone aside and wondered if Tony was awake at this hour.

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS announced.

He smiled. "Jarvis…Is everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine," the program promised. "You needn't worry, as per Mr. Stark's request."

"Is he asleep?"

"He is, yes," the butler replied. "And I was told to inform you that all is well and no one was gravely harmed this afternoon."

"That's very kind of him," Bruce added. "I'll thank him in the morning."

"Is there anything you require, Doctor?"

"No, I'm fine," Bruce laughed. "But thank you." The room fell quiet and Bruce continued to sit up, contemplating whether he should lie back down or have an early breakfast. His phone began to vibrate against his nightstand and he was quick to grab it.

_"You're up early."_

It was a text from Natasha. "_Shouldn't you be asleep?" _he messaged back.

_"Shouldn't _you?_" _she playfully responded. _"Got caught up with some paperwork," _she added.

Bruce wondered how much of that was true. He began thinking of what to write next, but his phone began to vibrate as Natasha's name flashed across the screen with an option to accept or decline her incoming call. Bruce quickly accepted and brought the phone to his ear.

"How are you?" she wondered.

Bruce relaxed against a stack of pillows. "A little sore," he admitted. "And a bit hungry…"

Natasha paused for a moment. "Didn't think the other guy would show up…"

"Me, neither," he replied. "But Steve and I were in a tight spot…"

"Ross is doing fine, last I checked. Fury told me," she added. "Still unconscious."

Lying down was making Bruce's eyelids grow heavy. "That's good… I mean, I didn't want to kill him…"

"I know," Natasha agreed. "You're a good man, Bruce."

"So…" Bruce paused. "Paperwork."

"Yep."

"Fury wouldn't give you a break after the day you've had?"

She laughed. "I needed the distraction," she admitted.

"Is everything okay?" he wondered.

"Fine," she promised. "It's just late... Should try to get some sleep soon."

"I'll let you go, then," Bruce smiled.

"That's okay." She fell quiet. "I wanna make sure you're holding up. You really surprised us earlier by bringing the other guy out."

Bruce shifted against his sheets.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can get dinner."

"Dinner sounds nice," Natasha agreed. "And after dinner?"

He sensed a sly playfulness in her tone. "We, uh…never quite had a chance to discuss the other night, did we?"

Natasha snorted. "So it _was _awkward."

"No!" he lightly chuckled. "Just…unexpected-in a good way," he stammered. "It was nice…" He felt like he had dug himself into a hole as his face grew hot.

"It was nice," she agreed in a satisfied hum. "Think you'd be up for it again?"

He knew his face was a bright shade of red and he was grateful Natasha couldn't see him. "I…I don't know…" He began to chuckle. "Sorry, this is…quite the topic of conversation…"

"Too much?" she teased. "I'll stop."

Bruce caught himself drifting back to their heated union and his racing heart brought forth a rush of adrenaline. He knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon.

"You still there?"

She sounded tired, and he could easily picture her relaxed on her side. "I am," Bruce answered, closing his eyes and imagining her lying beside him.

"I'm getting kinda tired," she admitted. Bruce could sense a smile in her voice. "No offense, Doc, but it _is _3am."

He chuckled, his own body in such a relaxed state that he didn't dare move an inch. "You should get some rest."

"Dinner tomorrow."

"My place this time?" Bruce offered.

"Sounds like a date," she decided.

Bruce smiled. "Good night, Natasha."

She was quiet for a moment. "It's always nice talking to you, Bruce."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Night, Doc."

Natasha ended the call and Bruce decided to start his morning early with some breakfast. He slowly rose to his feet, but upon taking his first step, the floor felt oddly low, then suddenly far away. Bruce's feet suddenly doubled, and then his knees buckled, but he caught the edge of his nightstand to keep himself from smacking the ground. His stomach churned and Bruce lurched forward as a wave of nausea hit. He attempted to stand, but an excess of bile rising in his throat wouldn't let him make it to the bathroom. Bruce heaved into the carpet while his sides ached and his joints trembled. He could hardly bring himself to move as he coughed up a mouthful of acidic saliva. Bruce stumbled back, staring blankly as the pile of vomit before him. He felt ready to pass out from lightheadedness, but a particular lump resting in his bile forced Bruce into action. The small chunk squished beneath his thumb and forefinger. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he saw red. But it wasn't blood… Not all of it, at least. He hunched forward and wiped the excess vomit away to feel what felt like skin. Judging from the colour, it had to be Ross' Hulk's. The bit of flesh fell from his trembling fingers as Bruce desperately scanned his bile for any more traces of red. Aside from what looked like blood, there was nothing solid. Bruce fell back on his haunches as a second pang of nausea struck.

Natasha mentioned Stark seeing him giving the Ross-Hulk a few punches.

He wondered if Tony knew something more, something he didn't…


	36. Chapter 36

Bruce chose to spend the early hours of the morning tinkering in his home office until he grew so tired that he couldn't see straight. He knew food would help, but the toast he made earlier was left to sit after one bite upset his stomach.

Bruce ended up sleeping in for another three hours after that until his stomach demanded to be fed. He managed to keep down a slice of toast, then moved on to a bowl of cereal. His phone started ringing shortly after breakfast, but Bruce was shy about answering when he saw that it was Tony calling. After three rings, Bruce began to feel guilty for purposefully ignoring his friend. Tony most likely wanted to know that he was okay. "Good morning, Tony."

"Back up and running?"

Bruce wondered how much of Tony's pep was forced. "For the most part."

"You in the lab?"

"My apartment," Bruce replied.

"Mind if I come up?"

A gut feeling told Bruce that he would soon hear what he needed to. "Yeah. Please do." Bruce's stomach felt unsettled as he impatiently awaited Tony's arrival. He couldn't shake the red bit of flesh he ingested. The sample was now sitting in a small plastic container that Bruce planned to show to Tony…just in case his friend tried to brush off his attack against Ross as a few meager punches.

Tony showed himself inside to find his partner moping by the kitchen counter. "How you holding up, buddy?" Bruce acknowledged him, his eyes swollen with fear and betrayal. Tony knew right away that he knew something was up. "Can we sit?" He led Bruce to his couch and the two men sat, separated by a single cushion. "Something happened yesterday," Tony began with a heavy sigh.

Bruce sat hunched forward with his hands folded in his lap. "I know…"

Tony was hesitant as his mind replayed yesterday's Hulk brawl in slow motion.

Banner's Hulk punched Ross' head back into the concrete. He roared, then squeezed his foe's neck before bowing his head and taking the red beast's ear between his teeth. The lobe was bitten off like a piece of meat. Banner's Hulk snarled, fully prepared to take another bite out of his opponent, but the sedatives kicked in, bringing the Hulk to the ground…

Tony was too quiet for Bruce's liking, and he refused to have his friend beat around the bush any longer. "Tony…" A lump formed in his throat. "I…I think I ate something yesterday…"

Hearing it said aloud had Tony tasting blood in his mouth. It made him want to puke.

"I… I know I ate something. Tony…" Bruce turned his head to find Tony with a hand clasped over his lips.

"You did," the inventor confirmed. "Ear," he added after a pause.

_It could have been worse, _Bruce assured himself. The thought hardly helped. "And Ross…"

Tony hesitated. "Missing his left earlobe."

A shudder ran up Bruce's spine. Given the General made a full recovery, his hatred towards him would be stronger than ever.

"I didn't tell the others," Tony continued. "Well…" he shrugged with a deep breath. "I said I hit his ear with a repulsor…"

"You saw the whole thing, then?" Bruce was almost too afraid to know the answer.

Tony pursed his lips. "I saw you bite him. So yeah…"

"I'm sorry, Tony…"

"You weren't in your brightest state," Tony reassured. "And hey, better him than me, right?"

Bruce failed to laugh at Tony's distasteful joke.

"The important thing is that we all made it out okay," Tony finished.

Bruce hardly felt any better. "I think I'd like to spend some time in the lab this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I also really need to stop by the store," Bruce added, recalling the dinner date he had planned with Natasha. He didn't know what he would get-he didn't even feel like eating. They could always go out for pizza. He didn't think Natasha would mind too much…

"Romanoff night?" Tony casually asked.

Bruce nodded. "Sorry, Tony, but I have some things I want to discuss with her."

The corner of Tony's lip rose. "Sounds like things are getting heavy with you two."

Tony didn't know the half of it. "We're friends," Bruce confirmed.

Tony rolled his eyes as he left the couch. "Whatever you say, Brucie."

Bruce wrinkled his nose as he watched the inventor leave. He wondered if he was being obvious that he had more than a friendly fondness towards the assassin. The front door clicked shut and Bruce decided to shoot Natasha a quick text.

* * *

"I really didn't mean to force dinner on you if you weren't hungry," Natasha began.

Bruce shook his head with a smile as he checked on a pizza that was cooking in the oven. "I think my appetite's coming back," he mentioned with a shrug before shutting the door. After stepping out for some fresh afternoon air, Bruce decided to have a go at making his own pizza.

Natasha leaned against the counter as she carefully watched Bruce. His skin had a healthy glow to it, but his eyes lacked their warm shine. "You never know what's gonna happen after the other guy shows, do you?"

Bruce's grin weakened. "It's unpredictable." He turned his back to her to grab two plates.

Natasha knew he was hiding something, and as much as she wanted to know, she couldn't push Bruce despite how much she wanted to help him. "You know." She reached into her purse and unveiled a plastic container. "I brought dessert." She held up the pack of chocolate croissants. "I really hope these kept in the fridge."

Bruce chuckled. "They should be fine."

She slipped the purse off her shoulder and rested it on the counter. "And I brought condoms."

Bruce's tension quickly turned to embarrassment. "I…" He carried the plates to the table, his eyes avoiding Natasha for an entirely new reason. "Alright…"

She raised a brow. "So you want to?"

He didn't think his body would be capable of another incident. Bruce could picture making it into bed with Natasha and falling fast asleep. His achy muscles weren't up for anything rigorous. "I do," he wearily replied.

"You hide your lewd side well, Doc," Natasha smirked.

"You're awful," he teasingly replied.

"But you love it," she countered with a wink.

"A little," he playfully agreed before tending to the pizza. "Dinner looks about ready," he commented, shutting the oven off.

"If this pizza's better than the local spots, I'll be coming here more often."

"I doubt it will be better," he chuckled. "But I never mind your company, Natasha."

She drew close to his side and rested her hand on the small of his back. "That was really reckless of you to go in like that…"

His fingers twisted around the oven's handle. "You never attempted to stop me."

She rubbed a light circle against his back. "You had to do what you had to do, Bruce. If it was me, I wouldn't have let you stop me."

His eyes squeezed shut as he found himself imagining Betty as the ceiling came crashing down on her. Or maybe the floor caved in first… "I wasn't even afraid of dying. Hardly crossed my mind…"

"The other guy would've saved you," Natasha reassured. "He's done it before, right?"

Bruce lowered his head. "One of these days, he won't be there to save me…"

Natasha rested her chin against his shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Bruce."

He began to shake his head. "Sorry…I'm sorry, I just…" His head was beginning to throb.

Natasha cupped his cheek and forced him to meet her stare. "Look at me," she murmured. "Bruce… You're gonna be okay." He gave her a doubtful stare. "You're not leaving any of us, got that?" Her tone hardened. "We need you here, Bruce… Even I need you."

He couldn't hide the small grin that had crept across his lips.

"Hey," she smirked. "I mean it. You've really grown on me, Doc."

"Maybe too much?" he warily suggested.

Natasha's expression softened. "A little too much," she nodded. She bit her lower lip and Bruce leaned in to kiss her. Natasha rested her hand on his chest and brought a slow end to the kiss. "We'll never get a chance to eat if we continue."

Bruce lowered his head and laughed. "I really should eat something."

He managed to inhale six slices of the homemade pizza. While Natasha took her time with her two slices, Bruce took large bites without much care for chewing. He insisted that Natasha take the final slice, but she politely declined."It's not bad at all, Doc, but I think you need it a hell of a lot more than me."

He shyly smiled as he pulled apart a piece of crust. "I never realize how hungry I am until I start eating."

"Don't forget I brought those croissants over," she casually reminded him.

He nodded in between chews.

Natasha waited until he swallowed to pose her next big question. "Would it be weird if I stayed the night?"

Bruce knew his food would've gone down the wrong pipe had he still been chewing. His eyes must've been bugging out of his head, because Natasha was laughing. "The night…"

"I don't have to," she corrected. "Just figured that…you know, maybe it'll be nicer than leaving right away."

"Sex," Bruce dumbly stated, his eyes on Natasha's face.

"Only if you want to…"

Bruce pursed his lips. "We can see where the night takes us…"

Natasha snorted.

"Too corny for you?" he smiled.

"Since you're a dork, the corniness suits you," she commented. "I'll be honest, Bruce, it's been a while since I spent a whole night with a guy. I'm used to flings, but I've been through some romantic nights."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Was it love?"

Natasha returned his silence in equal length. "I like to think that it wasn't. Saves the complication."

Bruce rubbed his palms along his thighs. "And if I said that I loved you, how would that affect us?"

Natasha lowered her head, allowing her hair to strategically hide her eyes. "Kinda been wondering if you were already in love with me."

Keeping his mouth shut would've felt like the best option, but Bruce feared that his silence would speak too loudly. "A little."

She snorted. "I won't push you away for falling for me, Banner. It's not your fault I'm so great."

"Don't say it so lightly," he gently warned. "You're a wonderful woman, Natasha."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "You're a sweet guy, Bruce…That's pry why I feel like I'm falling for you."

Her confession felt too forced for his liking, but it served as a reminder to Bruce, a reminder that he wasn't ready for a commitment. It felt too soon, but at the same time, it felt right. "Are we ready for this?"

Natasha shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think we'll ever be." She paused. "Do the Avengers have time for this? I only ask because I've seen something like this play out, and it's complicated."

"Even if we keep this a secret?"

He was making it obvious that he wanted something that she wasn't ready to commit to. "Don't you and Stark tell each other everything?"

"We don't have to," he uneasily replied.

Natasha could sense his discomfort in what she was asking of him. She knew how close he and Tony had become. Instant best friends. "I can't force you to do that."

"You're not." His hand reached for hers.

"I'm concerned, Bruce," she admitted as her fingers laced with his. "What happens when one of us goes running off and gets hurt?" Her voice lowered. "You'll be a wreck if something happened to me."

Bruce nodded, unable to deny that he would lose ten years off his life if Natasha received so much as a scratch.

"And I'll be pretty beat up if something happened to you," Natasha continued. Her hand slipped from his grip as she rose from her chair. "I know I'm in love, but I'd rather lie to myself about it…Makes leaving you that much easier…"

Bruce felt his chest ache as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. "You don't have to leave."

Natasha's arm wrapped around him and her fingers tugged at his shirt. "Work's gonna keep us both away. Trust me, I know it will."

He nuzzled against her soft curls. "Then let's count on each other to return."

"Unharmed," Natasha added.

Bruce chuckled. "Unharmed," he agreed.

She broke their romantic embrace to shoot him a stern glare. "I mean it, Bruce."

He smiled. "I know you do," he answered before kissing her.

Natasha untucked his shirt as her tongue forced itself past his teeth.

The coolness of her fingertips against his bare sides made Bruce groan in surprise. He pulled her closer to his chest, but she hummed and took a step back.

"Let me get something out of my purse," she winked.

Bruce felt a nagging in his pants stir as he watched her turn away. He knew he was going to be okay.

Natasha flashed him a tiny packet locked between her fingers before guiding him into the bedroom. She tossed the foil wrapper onto Bruce's bed before lifting her shirt over her head and onto the floor.

He caught himself dumbly staring, his eyes particularly glued to her black lace bra.

Natasha admired the daze he was in as she unbuttoned her jeans. "I won't force you to do this."

He lowered his eyes to the ground and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to."

Natasha smiled and crawled onto his bed. "You sure you're not uncomfortable?" He was slow with taking off his shirt, almost purposefully. Natasha relaxed against his pillow and inhaled the scent of fresh laundry.

"Just sore, is all," Bruce mumbled as he let his pants fall to his ankles.

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows. "I don't think this'll help you much," she teased.

He chuckled as he approached the bed. "It's a welcomed distraction." He crawled over her and rested a hand on her side. She smiled and ran her fingers up his bare chest. "Sorry," he breathed. "That doesn't sound right…"

Her hands reached his neck and she proceeded to wrap her arms around him. "No offense taken," she promised. "You really need a good distraction."

Bruce wrinkled his nose. "It sounds awful when you say it like that."

She shook her head and added pressure against his neck. "Let's call it stress relief... I can really use some," Natasha crooned.

He lowered his head and allowed their lips to touch.

Natasha hummed, raising her hips in approval as her fingers buried into his curls.

Bruce felt his body begin to relax, and he lowered his body against hers, not once refusing to break the kiss. He could feel Natasha's hips start to rub against his crotch and he reached down to tug at his briefs.

Natasha ended the lip-locking to follow suit. She watched Bruce with a lopsided grin as he kicked off his underwear while scanning the sheets for the condom. He was already hard. Natasha felt his eyes on her as a hand shielded his cock from her view. She lifted her gaze and quietly laughed. "You want the lights off?"

He shook his head with a faint smile as he ripped open the foil packet. "A little self-conscious."

"Don't be." She reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Bruce stared past the frames of his glasses to watch a blur of black fall between Natasha's legs. He quickly lowered his head, allowing himself to finish rolling the condom down his length.

Natasha crawled towards him and kissed his cheek. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Bruce Banner."

The sly tone in her comment made his face flush. He reached out to run a hand through her hair. Natasha's arms locked around his neck and she proceeded to pull him down into the sheets with her.

She felt him between her legs and she rubbed her core against him. "Bruce," she hummed.

He had to bite his lip to stifle a moan. "Yes?"

She laughed, "nothing." Natasha wrapped her arms around his torso and proceeded to kiss his neck. Her lips grazed his jaw, his cheek, but a playful nibble to his ear forced Bruce to jerk away.

He didn't utter an apology as he strayed from her embrace and hunched over the edge of his bed.

Natasha was quick to react and she curled up to Bruce's side, watching as his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. "Did something set him off?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Bruce."

His hand covered his mouth as he shook his head a second time. "Something happened when I attacked Ross…" He prayed he would be able to keep his dinner down as the lost piece of ear resurfaced to his thoughts.

Natasha rested a hand on his back. "Did you have control?"

A sardonic laugh escaped his throat. "I wish I did… Natasha, I… the other guy bit off a piece of his ear. And swallowed…"

"He deserved it," she muttered.

Bruce watched her in his peripheral vision. "That's not the point, Natasha. Had those drugs not kicked in, I could've done worse."

"I still say the bastard deserv -"

"That's not the point, Natasha!" he shouted, his voice echoing.

Natasha instinctively shrank back, fully prepared to run for the stinger bracelets in her purse if he lashed out again.

Bruce unclenched his jaw and turned to Natasha to find a cold glare in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Her shoulders remained tense. "Natasha…" He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just…I tell myself 'what if that was you?' What if I lose control and just…"

Natasha rejoined his side and reached for his hand. "I won't let that happen. You know I'll have you knocked out before that ever happens."

His incident on the helicarrier told him that wasn't true. Bruce could remember the pure terror in her eyes that day. It only strengthened his fears that she would be helpless in a one-on-one fight against the other guy.

"The other guy hates Ross as much as you do," Natasha continued. "He _wanted _to attack him."

"That doesn't explain why he ate Tony's hand…"

"_Iron Man's_ hand," she corrected, but she knew it didn't make him feel any better. "Lay down with me?" she softly suggested. His muscles felt tense beneath her touch, so she crawled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Bruce felt a slight shift in the bed's weight as she left. He heard the rustling of clothes and in minutes, he heard the bedroom door click shut. Bruce rolled onto his side and buried his face into his pillow. His fists clenched at the sheets as he stared at an empty wall. He wasn't sure how long he stared at the wall, but sleep overcame him, a welcomed escape from his dreary day.


	37. Chapter 37

Natasha called Bruce once she finished a morning shower at the gym. She felt relieved to hear him answer after the third ring. Last night had turned into a mess and she hoped it didn't stick with him.

"Good morning, Natasha," his voice was lacking its usual chipperness, but he sounded better than Natasha had hoped.

"Just thought I'd check in with you."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled. "And I'm sorry last night didn't go as planned."

Natasha propped the phone between her ear and shoulder as she packed up her gym bag. "It wasn't your fault. God, Bruce, had I known before, I would've fought to not bring it up."

"It's not your fault," he promised. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "So what's on today's agenda?"

"Would you like to have lunch later?"

"I'm down in the gym. I can come right up for breakfast," she promised.

"This must be my lucky day," he chuckled. Bruce needed her to distract him. Part of him was tempted to pay Ross a visit.

"You have those croissants," she continued. "Better finish those up."

"That's a good idea," he replied, moving from the living room to the kitchen where the plastic container sat.

"I'll be right up," she added before ending the call.

Bruce left the door wide open before grabbing two glasses and a carton of orange juice. He overheard the door click shut as he found a bag of blueberry bagels. "Were you waiting outside the door?" he laughed.

There was a pause. "I take it you were expecting someone not me." It was Tony.

Bruce set aside the bagels and turned to his friend. "Did something happen?"

Tony shook his head as he stole a chair at the dining room table. "Just checking in."

"Then you should stay for breakfast," Bruce offered.

Tony eyed the chocolate covered croissants and helped himself to one. "You look better."

"I am." Bruce found a third glass and placed it before Tony. He pushed the orange juice towards him before taking a seat. "You're sure everything is alright?"

Tony flashed him a smirk. "Peachy. Just never got to see you last night. Thought you'd like to check out the new suit."

"A new suit?" Bruce blinked.

"Built him last night," Tony continued, pouring himself some juice.

"I didn't know you had something new lined up." Looking closely, Bruce could make out dark bags under Tony's eyes.

"Started him yesterday. Spur of the moment deal."

"Yesterday?" Bruce asked in disbelief. "A full suit?"

Tony nodded in between a bite of his pastry.

"Suits have always taken you days…"

Tony shrugged. "The more you build, the faster you get."

Bruce arched a brow. "Impressive."

Natasha strutted into the room, her eyes narrowing upon seeing Tony going to town on her treat for Bruce. "Am I interrupting you boys?"

"I think_ I_ should be asking that," Tony countered.

"Tony's joining us for brunch, Natasha," Bruce said with a smile. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Don't call it 'brunch,'" Tony frowned. "Breakfast or lunch. Pick one."

Natasha reached for a croissant and split it in half as she took a seat. There didn't seem to be any tension in the room. She was thankful for that.

"I have bagels, if you'd like," Bruce offered. "And cereal, eggs..."

"I'll have a bagel." Natasha reached for the orange juice and helped herself to a glass. "What's been eating you, Stark?" she wondered, briefly noticing the bags under his eyes.

"All work and no play." Tony took a swig of juice.

"With Banner?" she snorted.

He flashed her a crooked smirk. "Jealous, Romanoff?"

"Not of the Science Bros."

Bruce chuckled at the nickname.

"It's funny how you're always here," Tony added in a knowing tone.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You just have bad timing."

"You sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

Natasha casually picked apart her croissant. "Yeah, Stark, I came to have wild sex with Banner and you ruined it." Her eyes briefly flickered to Bruce. She could only see his back, but she knew his face was a bright red mess.

Tony side-eyed the Widow. "I'm sure you did."

A disgruntled Bruce approached the table with a plate of bagels and some butter and cream cheese. "That's inappropriate, Natasha," he muttered, praying Tony wouldn't see right through his act.

Natasha snatched up a bagel while Tony pretended to gag.

"Dirty boy, Banner," Tony sang. "Dir-"

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted. "There is a matter that requires your attention!"

Before anyone could ask, the TV automatically turned on with an angered Nick Fury on the screen.

"Should've checked your phone, Stark," Nick began.

The three Avengers gathered before the TV. Natasha recognized the background as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Dr. Banner," Fury began, "but I have Ross' vitals growing more unstable by the second."

"Tranquilizers," Tony muttered under his breath. "I'm on my way!"

"We're trying our best to sedate him with what we've got," Nick continued, "but the sooner the better on those tranquilizers."

Bruce paled and shuffled back into the nearest armchair.

Natasha watched Tony leave before turning to her boss' live feed. "Keep me updated." She shut the TV off and approached Bruce, now seated with his head between his knees. "Let Stark handle this. It'll be fine, Bruce."

His knuckles whitened as he pulled at his hair. He felt an urge to shout at her that she was a liar, but he silenced that inner demon and answered her through gritted teeth. "This is my fault…"

Natasha longed to offer him a reassuring touch, but she felt like she was standing before a feral animal. She didn't need him lashing out and potentially setting off the other guy. "Stark can handle this. He was fine before, and he'll be fine now."

Bruce knew he had to trust her logic, but there was always a part of him that considered the "what if's."

"Will you try eating?"

He was hesitant. "Later." It wasn't a promise, but it was enough to sate Natasha. "Jarvis, please keep me updated," he gently requested.

"Would you care for S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance footage? I have their cameras o-"

"No." Natasha was quick to decline the program's offer. She knew Bruce would be in even more of a panic if he had to watch a live feed. "I'll accept updates from Fury. We can't add stress on Dr. Banner."

"Very well," JARVIS answered.

Bruce's hands fell into his lap. He kept his head low and didn't so much as flinch when Natasha rubbed the side of his arm. "You should go eat," he mumbled.

"I can wait."

"Do you think I'll take off running?" he asked.

She shrugged and tightened the grip on his shoulder. "You'll never make it there as fast as Stark," she commented.

"It's the thought of knowing that I at least tried…I have the pants on right now," he added.

_Just in case? _Natasha refused to ask that aloud. "I keep a gun under my pillow," she commented. "And last night, I had my stingers in my purse. I even thought about grabbing them after you yelled." Being prepared for the worst was an unfortunate similarity they shared.

Bruce cringed and kept his head low to hide his pained expression from her. Knowing she slept with a gun so close left him both concerned and terrified. But given that the Hulk ever showed up with Natasha around, Bruce knew that she would at least have _some _small way of defending herself.

Natasha inched closer to his warmth and allowed her hand to massage his back. She wished the peace would last, but the TV flickered on seconds before her phone began buzzing in her pocket.

Tony's face was stretched across the screen as a camera from inside his suit allowed for him to video chat the two Avengers. "I've got him subdued."

Bruce felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "How many shots?"

"One," Tony responded, "but I gave him a second, just to be safe."

"Is everyone riled up over there?" Natasha asked.

"Medic team seemed pretty shaken. Once I get back, we're whipping up some heavy dosages for them so I don't have to fly out here."

"The sooner, the better," Natasha agreed. "We didn't think you'd make it in time, Stark."

Tony proudly grinned. "That's why you need to trust me…I'm gonna clock out. Be home in five." He was about to end their livestream, but Bruce shook his head and quickly interjected with a loud "no!" Tony froze, wondering what the doctor so desperately needed. Milk, toilet paper… As Tony held his breath, he heard something-people- and their voices were growing louder as seconds ticked by. A crash forced Tony to snap into battle mode. "Strike that," he muttered before the television screen went black.

"Tony!" Bruce leapt from his seat, but the picture never returned. "Tony!" he shouted again as though Tony could still hear him.

"Bruce…" Natasha grabbed his hand, but he was quick to slap it away.

He didn't apolgize for it.

Instead, he ran for the door while Natasha acted as a mere spectator. She knew he wouldn't make it in time… A call from Fury provided her with a distraction from the runaway doctor. "Talk to me, Nick."

"Stark put him down, but he somehow woke back up."

Natasha heard a smash as he spoke, then the sound of running footsteps. The emergency alarm was next to blare…

"Playing opossum, the bastard," Fury swore.

"Can you see Stark?"

"I can."

Natasha could picture him speaking through clenched teeth.

"The drugs aren't working."

The alarm's ringing grew louder. "I'll be right over." The TV flashed on to a view of Tony's face.

"I'm on my way back to whip up something strong."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Get everyone out of there," she told Nick before hanging up. She turned to the television screen with a hard glare. "Banner just took off. I should be able to stop him before he can get too far."

"Don't count on it," Tony replied. "Jarv, street cam footage."

Tony's face minimized into a cube occupying the upper right hand corner of the screen while a city street view took up the remaining space. Cars were swerving to the sides of the road, some even rear-ending one another, as the Hulk came bounding down the middle of the street. "_Shit!_" Natasha hissed.

"I have detected no serious injuries following Dr. Banner's path," JARVIS reassured the assassin.

"He's got a clear goal in mind," Tony warned. "Let's hope he doesn't get off that track."

Natasha clenched her fists. "I'm more concerned about what happens after he gets Ross. What if he doesn't change back and feels hungry for more?"

"He wasn't like that after the aliens," Tony reminded her. "I'd say we've got nothing to worry about."

"You better hurry up with those sedatives, just in case…"

"I'm closer than you think," Tony promised.

Natasha gave the TV one last stare. "I'll meet you at HQ."

"Roads should be all clear."

The screen went black again, and Natasha took off running.

* * *

He only had one thing on his mind, and as he ran, relying on both his hands and feet, his goal was clear. The Hulk roared as he charged through traffic. He continued to bound forward, ignoring the screams and honking horns that filled his ears.

And then he saw it.

A near mirror reflection of himself snarling before a smashed wall of concrete.

Hulk's mouth opened wide to let a deafening roar be heard. The second Hulk with red skin rivaled the growl, and the air around them stilled. Bruce's Hulk charged forward, straight into the red Hulk's chest.

Ross' Hulk nearly lost his footing, but he rolled to the side and let Bruce's Hulk stumble forward.

The green beast caught himself on his fists and shot the General the coldest glare his yellowed eyes could muster.

Ross-Hulk lunged at his opponent, and the two Hulks found themselves with both hands locked in combat.

Banner-Hulk drew his head close and bared his teeth at the red Hulk's ear. That only further angered him, and he kneed the green Hulk in the gut. The original Hulk rolled backwards, but red Hulk was quick to leap over him and deliver a ruthless punch to the jaw.

Natasha's car screeched to a halt as she spotted the two beasts brawling before the wrecked S.H.I.E.L.D. base. "Stark, you better grab what you have and go," she remarked into her earpiece as she watched Bruce take a blow to the neck. He suffered another hit and a broken yelp followed. "Shit!" Natasha slammed her palm against her car's horn and held it there until she had the attention of both Hulks. The two looked furious as they glared in her direction, but Bruce's eyes had a hint of knowing in them.

Ross-Hulk sprung to his feet and ran for the Avenger's car, but Bruce's Hulk managed to snag his ankle and drag him backwards. Banner-Hulk threw himself atop the red beast and took his foot into both hands.

Natasha watched as he crouched with his back to hers. His body was still for a moment until his arms jerked to one side and a gruesome snap that made Natasha's stomach uneasy was heard.

Bruce's Hulk crept backwards as the red Hulk's form began to shrink.

"I think it's handled, Stark," Natasha mentioned into her earpiece.

The green Hulk stumbled back and his form slowly shrank back down into tiny Bruce Banner.

Natasha rushed to his side, relieved to find that he was temporarily passed out. She didn't want him to see Ross. Her eyes were glued to the General's right foot, currently twisted back at an unnatural angle with the end of a bone visibly pronounced beneath a layer of skin. She switched channels on her earpiece to get ahold of Fury. "I'm out front. The Hulks are gone, but we're gonna need a medic team for Ross…" She glanced down at Bruce and gingerly stroked his cheek. "Let's get you home…"


	38. Chapter 38

He was in no pain when he stirred. Aside from a touch of sore muscles, he felt fine. Tired, but fine. Bruce sat up in bed and proceeded to rub his eyes. He could remember running from the tower and bursting through the front doors, then running into the street as the other guy took over… Whatever happened after was still hazy…

Bruce reached for his phone but found no messages from his friends. He found it odd that Natasha didn't bother to leave anything. It was leading him to assume that he did something regrettable. He groaned and set the phone aside to stretch. The only think keeping Bruce decent was the dirtied pair of Hulk pants. He wondered if Tony dragged him back home, or maybe Natasha did it. As he left the bed, he overheard the faintest voices coming from what he assumed to be the TV. Bruce slipped a robe on before padding down the hall leading to the living room. He spotted a hint of red hair peeking past the back of his couch that affirmed how Bruce made it back home. "Natasha."

She turned off the TV before turning to face him. "You weren't out very long," she began with a small smile. "Two hours tops." Upon closely observing his face, she noticed dark bags under his eyes.

"You brought me back?" he wondered as he took a seat beside her.

"I wasn't going to leave you in the street," she replied.

Bruce folded his hands in his lap. "And Ross?" He carefully observed her face and caught the Widow's poker face break with the smallest frown.

"You took care of him."

He didn't feel very safe with her answer. "Where is he now?"

"You did a number on his leg, Bruce," she admitted. "He's being patched up."

He fell silent. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," she promised. "The other guy caused a few car wrecks on his way to Ross-Hulk, but no injuries."

He gave a small nod. "I think I'd like to visit him…Is that crazy?"

"A little," Natasha agreed. "Why?"

Bruce's fingers formed knots in his lap. "To see if he's conscious… And maybe check if this puts things into perspective. I understand if his hatred towards me has grown, but now, maybe, he'll understand how I've felt…"

Natasha gently pat his back. "It's worth a shot."

"I just want it to end now," Bruce muttered. "I've hurt him enough. This needs to stop before it becomes a bigger mess…"

Natasha's hand fell to her side. "You really had me going when you ran off like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You did what you had to do. I'm not too hung up about that…" Her mind wandered to the red Hulk strangling Bruce-Hulk's neck and pummeling the side of his face into the ground. "You're gonna get hurt if you keep taking him on." Her eyes met with his. They were dark and missing their usual light. "This isn't good for you."

He softly chuckled. "I feel better than you might think."

Her stare hardened. "Don't make this into a joke, Bruce. I don't need you passing out one me."

"I won't."

"I'm serious, Bruce. Between this and lab overtime, you'll exert yourself."

He watched her with a meek grin. "You're that worried about me?" he playfully wondered.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push it." Natasha drew closer to him until their lips were inches from one another's.

Bruce rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. He wondered if she knew how difficult it was for him to bite his tongue so a heartfelt "I love you" could be held back. "Will you stay?"

She raised a brow. "Feeling frisky, Doc?"

It was now Bruce's turn to roll his eyes. "It doesn't need to always be like that between us, does it?"

"I thought you liked it," Natasha crooned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't think I'm ready for it right now," he politely declined.

"Later?" she smirked.

"Aren't you afraid I'll exert myself?" he teased.

"Sex is good exertion," she corrected. Natasha lightly pat his chest. "I'm kidding. We don't need to have sex right this second."

Bruce chuckled and his stomach started to grumble. "I think food will help me get back to myself."

"We can go somewhere if you put some clothes on," Natasha commented.

"Or we can have something here," Bruce replied as he left her side. He spotted half a chocolate croissant which he happily helped himself to. "It makes life easier."

"You just don't wanna get dressed," Natasha joked.

Bruce tightened his robe. "The other guy is the only one bold enough to strut around half naked."

"But not Bruce Banner," she playfully drawled. Natasha was reveling in the moment. Bruce seemed happy enough, and she didn't want that to change for the world. The man deserved a break, especially after how rough his week had become.

"_Definitely _not Bruce Banner." He checked the fridge and found some lettuce, eggs, cheese… The freezer had a promising option of frozen fish. "I can throw some things together into a salad," he mused.

Natasha began to wash her hands. "Sounds good."

"You don't have to help."

"Is this really an argument you wanna start?" she smirked.

"I'll never win against you, will I?"

She playfully nudged his arm. "You need me, Banner."

He took out a frozen pack of fish and smiled to himself as he heated the stovetop. Bruce didn't want to say that he needed her-that sounded selfish. But he really did need her, and he knew that need was bound to grow until he caved and confessed aloud to loving her. He thoughtfully turned to Natasha and wondered if maybe, just maybe, she would say it first.

She caught him staring in between chopping up a head of lettuce. "It's rude to stare."

He lowered his head with a chuckle. "Dark days really do turn around," he said to himself.

"Maybe life's gonna cut you some slack for good," Natasha replied.

"I'd like to believe that…Once Ross' condition is dealt with, of course," Bruce added.

Natasha noticed the slightest drop of enthusiasm in his tone. "Are you really okay visiting him?"

"I'll be fine," he promised. "But thank you. I'll call you if I need to talk."

"I'd appreciate that, Bruce."

"Never hesitate if you need a confidant, Natasha," he added as he found a pan and oil. "I'm more than happy to help you out."

"I'm sure you'd be happy to be the official therapist for the Avengers."

"Therapy really isn't in my training," he chuckled.

"I think you'd be good at it," Natasha reassured. "Ever try any of that deep talking with the big guy?"

"I doubt he would listen. He's stubborn…and not exactly the type to keep calm."

"Maybe showing him that you've got teeth will keep him in line."

Bruce laughed. "If Ross can't straighten him out, I highly doubt I can," he commented as he laid fish onto a sizzling pan.

"But it's scarier when you get upset," Natasha pointed out. "You're quiet, timid…It really gets people when someone like that explodes."

"The last time I was angry at the other guy, he showed himself," Bruce admitted in a low voice. He flipped the fish and could feel Natasha's eyes on his face. "Granted, I was angry at him in the sense that I wanted him dead…Never tried showing him anger to put him in his place…"

Natasha resumed chopping up the lettuce. "You can always go back to that island Stark found. Give me a chance to yell at the big guy."

"I'm not sure he would like that."

"Now it sounds like you're babying him."

Bruce quietly laughed. "I'll consider giving it a try…"

The two were quiet as they finished throwing together a lunch of chopped fish salad. "Call Fury if you plan to see Ross today. He still might be in the ICU."

"It was that bad?" Bruce cringed as he stabbed at his salad.

"He might still be passed out… I'm not an expert on Hulk recovery."

"I can try tomorrow," Bruce decided.

Natasha casually brought her fork to her lips. "So you're free the rest of the day?"

Bruce's eyes briefly met with hers. "We can… resume certain matters, if you'd like."

She snorted. "Don't make me force it on you."

His ears felt hot as he stared at his lunch. "I'm worried we'll press our luck one of these days..."

"With the other guy? I think he must be exhausted by now…"

"In the future," he corrected. "Given we continue…"

She smiled. "We'll take things at your pace."

Bruce attempted to slow his chews, but his brain was forcing him to take larger bites as his stomach begged for food. He wanted Natasha, he wanted everything about her, but he also feared overexciting himself would trigger a certain someone.

"You're looking a lot better," Natasha mentioned in between bites.

"Just needed food. That usually helps."

She noticed that he was close to finishing while she had only made a dent in her lunch. "Want some more?" Natasha offered him her plate but he was quick to decline. She poked at a pieced of fish before lifting her head to speak. "Does it hurt when it happens?"

Bruce sank back in his chair and gave her a weak grin. "It does. But it's like I don't even remember and pain once I'm him. I'm always sore changing back-that hurts the most. Then there's the dizziness, nausea…but sometimes I feel too tired to even notice any of it."

"Is your memory getting any better when you're him?"

He shook his head. "I think the best way to explain it is that…I'm watching him, but I can't do anything to stop him. I can't move, let alone speak... But there are vague things I remember. Like your hair."

Her lips formed a lopsided smirk. "My hair?"

"I remember this one time during a pants test…Your hair. It struck him." Bruce watched her, admiring the red curls framing her round face. "It's beautiful. You can't blame him," he chuckled.

Natasha left her chair and allowed herself a seat on Bruce's lap. "Next time I'll try to remember to pay him a compliment."

Bruce rested a hand on the small of her back. "He's a terrible listener." Natasha brought her lips close to his and he eagerly initiated a kiss. She rested a hand on his neck that casually buried beneath his robe. Bruce let a soft groan pass his lips. "We're, uh," he paused, momentarily lost for words. "The thing…"

Natasha ran her lips up his jaw. "'Thing?'"

"Condom," he murmured.

"Nightstand," she hummed. "Left some there last night."

Bruce wondered if she left them in plain sight. Tony was bound to have a field day if he ever saw those tiny foil packets…

Natasha smiled and kissed his jaw. "Bedroom?"

He nodded and draped his bathrobe over an arm as they neared his room.

Natasha tossed her shirt aside and kicked off her shorts while Bruce watched from the edge of his bed. She then crawled over to him and tugged at the waistband of his pants.

Obeying her unspoken order, he began removing his pants, his eyes not once leaving Natasha as she peeled off her underwear and sports bra. "You're beautiful," he told her.

She responded with a hungry kiss as she brought her body closer to his.

Bruce's hand blindly searched his nightstand drawer for a condom, conveniently found at the very top of his belongings. He tore open the packet and managed to roll it down his length while Natasha refused to cease kissing the corners of his mouth. "Okay," he breathed, "we're, uh, good to go."

Natasha rolled onto her back and waited with a smile as Bruce crawled over her. She spread her legs to accompany his hips and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Don't strain yourself," she winked.

"I'll try not to," he chuckled. Bruce rubbed his tip against Natasha's core and watched as her smirk morphed into a soft "o" of pleasure. He eased into her with a groan and began a slow pattern of thrusts to become comfortable with her body.

Natasha synched the movement of her hips to match his. She hugged his middle tightly, keeping him close as she felt him bottom out. Her steady breaths quickly turned to gentle moans as her back arched in response to his cock. "Right there," she groaned, keeping her body still as Bruce's length rubbed a particularly sensitive spot.

Dumbfounded, Bruce almost wanted to stop and have her repeat herself. But he continued rolling his hips against hers, admiring her face as she watched him through half-open eyes. Bruce brought his face close to hers and let his thrusts become slower as he kissed her mouth.

Her fingers wound their way into his hair as she deepened the kiss. "Bruce," she moaned against his lips. "Faster…"

His head nestled into the crook of her neck as he fell weak to her request. He quickened his pace and began to feel Natasha's nails dig into his back. "N…_Tasha,_" he groaned, deepening his thrusts.

She cried out as a pressure in her belly flared. "Please don't stop," she breathed. "D-don't."

Her plead sent a shudder up his chest. Bruce pressed his lips to her neck as his hands found her hips. He began to buck harder and a low moan of surprise from Natasha forced him to keep going.

She began clenching around him, her body desperate to sate her incoming orgasm.

He was close, and each thrust was bringing him closer

"D-don't stop!" Natasha repeated, her voice a needy whimper.

Her muscles constricting around his cock was hardly helping him from coming undone. He tried to put all his focus on holding back, but his own body's needs were as difficult to manage as the Hulk.

Natasha's hips slapped against his when she felt her orgasm peak. "Don't come!" She tightened her hold around his middle as the pressure in her gut was teetering on unbearable. "Bruce…"

Her voice was a quiet rasp that had Bruce clenching his jaw. Looking down at Natasha with her tightly shut eyes and mouth hanging open, Bruce wondered if he was looking just as desperate, if not more.

She opened her eyes with a weak grin that quickly turned into her jaw hanging open as her belly seized with the first wave of her orgasm. "_Fuck!_"

Bruce felt her walls tighten around him, forcing his hips to slow.

Natasha's legs began to tremble as she felt herself release. "Bruce," she moaned.

His body stilled as he began to come. He hissed and was quick to pull out.

She whimpered and watched as Bruce sat up on his haunches with ragged breaths. "You okay?"

He nodded, his fingers slick with Natasha's fluids as he touched his cock. "Fine," he said, catching his breath. "Just need a minute to clean up…"

Natasha sat up with a playful smirk. "I should join you."

Bruce acknowledged her with a sheepish grin.

Natasha followed him to the bathroom, observing as Bruce tossed the condom out and washed his hands. "Are you really okay with this?"

He moved towards the shower to start the water. "I'm fine," he promised, turning to her with a weak smile. "Am I that bad?"

"It's not you," Natasha assured. "You just… don't seem comfortable…_finishing_…"

He stuck his hand into the shower to make sure the water wasn't too hot. "Just overly cautious. I don't want to infect you…"

Natasha felt a pang of guilt for the doctor. The Hulk affected him in ways that interfered with Bruce Banner's personal life. The two were tethered together, and Natasha wondered how much intimacy forced him to suffer.

"You should be alright," Bruce added. Her silence had left him a tad concerned. "Really, it's just an extra precaution I take."

Natasha drew close to him and felt the shower's steam heat her skin. "We don't have to do the sex bit anymore," she softly promised.

"It's fine," Bruce told her, his gaze meeting hers. "I love it- I honestly do."

She rested a hand against his chest. "But you'll tell me when I cross the line?"

He smiled. "I will."

"I mean it, Bruce." Her fingers clenched into a fist. "I'm in deep with you. Don't let me ruin that."

A goofy grin was quick to form across Bruce's lips. "I won't let you," he gently vowed.


	39. Chapter 39

Waking up beside her felt like one of the sweetest dreams of his life. Bruce wasn't even sure if the sight of her red hair, sprawled in a disarray across his pillow, was even real. He longed to touch her, just an innocent tap to the shoulder, but he feared that he would wake her. There was a pureness to the assassin's sleeping face that made him feel guilty for even watching her in such a vulnerable state. He carefully rolled over to reach for his phone. 5:56. Bruce assumed she would've been awake-he knew she took pride in her early morning gym trips. Unless he wore her out… He found himself watching her once again, his mind replaying her hoarse cries of his name as her body convulsed beneath his. Bruce rubbed his eyes with a tired groan when he suddenly felt a shift in the bed's weight.

"What time is it?" Natasha straightened her back before giving her arms a good stretch.

"Six am," Bruce confirmed.

"You're up early," she replied with a grin.

Bruce's eyes shifted to the bit of cleavage poking out from the shirt she had borrowed from him.

Natasha glanced down, noting that she didn't have each and every button of the doctor's shirt fastened. She hadn't taken much care in putting it on, especially when Bruce was already familiar with her body.

His eyes quickly shifted to the floor. "I can make us breakfast."

"I think I'll head down to the gym first, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind wearing yesterday's clothes again." She smirked. "Definitely can't go dressed like you."

Bruce's face flushed. "No. No you can't…"

"Rogers might be the only one I run into," Natasha added. "He doesn't ask any personal questions."

"Tony is the one to worry about. He'll interrogate us both…"

"Better not crack under pressure, Banner, unless you want him to know."

There was a pause. "And if he knew? Would you be upset?"

Natasha shrugged as she unbuttoned the purple shirt that was two sizes too big for her. "As long as he doesn't get annoying about it, but I'd rather he didn't know. Trust me, we'll be the butt of a private joke until the rest of the team finds out.

Bruce chuckled. "I'll work on breakfast while you're out."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"I think I'll give Fury a call…I might pay Ross a visit later."

Natasha leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "Whatever feels right to you. I'll see you in an hour, give or take."

Bruce nodded and watched as she carried a pile of her clothes into the bathroom. After she left, he helped himself to some cereal before giving Director Fury a call. Nick was quick to answer, leaving Bruce at a brief loss for words. He suddenly wasn't sure if visiting the General was a wise idea. What if the red Hulk appeared? Or what if Bruce couldn't keep his cool?

"Dr. Banner?"

"Yes," he quickly stated. "Sorry, Sir, I hope I'm not bothering you…" He felt like a child being forced to speak to his teacher.

"You're not."

Bruce paused. "I was wondering if you could give me an update on General Ross." He opened up his fridge to grab a carton of eggs. French toast sounded like a treat Natasha would enjoy.

"He's in recovery," Fury began. "Vitals are stable, and his leg's healing surprisingly fast. You have no need to worry yourself, Doctor," Nick promised.

Bruce was relieved to hear about the General's healing process. "You don't suppose he'll be in the mood to welcome visitors, do you?" he assumed with a chuckle.

"He's restricted to his bed," Nick began, "and even the slightest spike in his heart rate will send a nurse running in."

"That's a no to me visiting, then," Bruce decided.

"Do what feels right, Dr. Banner," Nick clarified. "We have the tranquilizers ready if he gets too antsy."

Bruce contemplated declining, but the smallest part of him the wished to confront Ross spoke up. "Which hospital and room?"

The nice breakfast he planned for Natasha was put on hold as Bruce found himself leaving his apartment. He was acting on the heat of the moment, with a now or never attitude that landed Bruce at the local hospital's reception desk. He was granted permission to visit, but before doing so, he sent Natasha a text mentioning that he was out. She never responded back to him during the elevator trip up to Ross' floor. He contemplated turning back and resuming making a nice breakfast… but then he heard the General's voice calling him a "coward," and Bruce forced himself to move forward.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Ross," a nurse sweetly stated as she beckoned for Bruce to step into the room.

"Who is it?"

The voice was gruff, but as healthy sounding as Bruce could remember.

"Dr. Banner," the nurse stated.

Bruce swore the room's silence was going to kill him. He stepped forward, allowing himself to be in Ross' line of sight. "Sir." He noticed that the nurse was hesitant to leave as a series of beeps from a bedside heart rate monitor quickened.

"You're the reason I'm here-you know that?" Ross' heart rate slowed after a pause and the nurse was grateful to escape the tension.

"Things could've ended far worse with your monster loose," Bruce warned, keeping a fair distance from Ross' bed.

The General snorted derisively. "_My_ monster… How the tables turned…"

"It puts things into perspective, doesn't it?" Bruce's comment earned him a dirty look.

"I won't pity you, Banner."

"I'm not asking you to, Sir," Bruce politely answered. "But I hope that what you are now will force you to leave me alone. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s revealed the red Hulk's identity to the public. You're feared now, just like I am," he divulged.

Ross' stare hardened. "We're different, you and I…"

Bruce's jaw tensed. The man was a broken record. Nothing Bruce did would ever redeem himself in the General's eyes. Even when he wasn't the monster, he was the man who once had Ross' daughter's heart.

"Your beast isn't feared," Ross admitted. "Not completely," he quickly added.

Bruce found himself replaying the General's words in his mind. He was almost certain that he misheard him.

"You've got kids out there wanting to be a big green buffoon," Ross continued, his expression sour. "Maybe some adults-none with enough common sense to make it in life, though."

"I…" Bruce hesitated. "I would hardly say that…" But Bruce knew it was the truth. He knew that as wild as it sounded, kids favoured the other guy, and maybe some parents did, too. Maybe the officers who witnessed the Hulk's fighting against the Chitauri liked him, too.

Ross was quiet. He refused to pay the good doctor any further compliments.

Bruce lifted his head and gave Thaddeus what he knew must've been the only smile he had ever seen from him. "Thank you, Sir. Really, thank you."

Ross' eyes moved from the cast over his right leg to the doctor's face. "Final exchanges, then."

Bruce lowered his head with a shy smile. "I appreciate this talk."

"Can't say for sure if the government will be tailing your ass for the rest of your life… S.H.I.E.L.D. won't release me. Consider yourself free of me."

"You brought this on yourself," Bruce cautioned. "And you've proved yourself a threat to the public. That isn't something I can defend."

They shared a brief pause. "What advice do you have for a man more damned than yourself?" Ross wondered.

Bruce took in one last look of Ross' tired face. "Keep breathing…Yoga helps, too, but breathing exercises have also helped me." He couldn't say support was his biggest help…Ross had no one looking out for him. He was alone, and Bruce would be a liar if he said he didn't feel guilty for him. "Thank you again," Bruce added. "Don't hesitate to call me i-…"

"I don't need you," Ross muttered.

Bruce nodded and briskly left the room. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was free of running from the General. For now, but most likely, forever. Bruce withdrew his phone and found a recent message from Natasha.

_Just got home. Had to feed Liho. Call if you need me. Xox._

He chose to give her a call once he was out of the hospital. She was quick to answer, making Bruce wonder if she was anticipating his call.

"Bruce."

Or he was over thinking things… "Hello, Natasha."

"You sound like you're in a good mood," she noticed.

"It went better than expected, believe it or not."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked with interest. "You should come over and tell me all about it."

He chuckled. "I'd like that."

"Are celebratory pancakes in order?" she added.

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed. "I'm on my way over now."

Natasha hummed in approval before ending the call. He sounded happy, relieved, even, and that told her that all was well in the world of Bruce Banner.

* * *

"He forgave me," Bruce said as he cut up his pancakes. "In his own way, he forgave me."

Natasha arched a brow in surprise. "Looks like his other guy changed him."

"He actually admitted that _he _was the monster. Not me, _him_," Bruce breathed, still in disbelief over the confrontation. "I'm the hero. Well, those weren't his exact words…"

"I've been trying to get that into your head, Doc," Natasha playfully warned. "The big guy's an Avenger, and the Avengers are all heroes."

Bruce chuckled. "I know… It's just been difficult to think like that when you have the government keen on tracking your every move."

"So no more running?"

"For now," he mused. "I can't help but think that someone new might come along."

"We can focus on helping the big guy keep his cool," Natasha replied. "He must feel a hell of a lot better knowing he's Ross-free."

Bruce couldn't hide his smile. "It really does take a weight off my chest."

Natasha stabbed a piece of pancake with her fork. "So what's next for you?"

He watched her curiously. "Staying at the tower, helping Tony…" He paused to wonder if Natasha was possibly hinting at their most recent unions. "Maintain the other guy. And if possible, settle down..."

Natasha flashed him a knowing stare. "The Avengers haven't stopped avenging, Bruce. There's always going to be something new."

Bruce maintained a small smile. "So that's a no to settling down?"

"For the time being," Natasha assumed. "But that doesn't mean you can't make time for trying to live a life as a non-hero. You should try giving it a shot."

He set his fork aside to watch her thoughtfully. "Will you consider giving it a try, too?"

The corner of Natasha's lip slightly raised. "I leave for a mission in two days." She watched Bruce's smile fall. "You made the offer a little too soon there," she softly laughed. "But maybe after. And I'm sure we can find a little time today and tomorrow," she winked.

Bruce's spirits instantly lifted. "I hope we can, too… I really do, Natasha."

"I can't guarantee how well this will work out."

He smiled. "Don't make me pressure you into this."

"You're not," she answered with a sly grin. "Believe me, you're not." She carefully rested her fork on the edge of her plate. "I really want us to work out, Bruce." She pursed her lips. "I feel like I can trust you."

"I trust you, too."

She carefully raised her brow. "I don't think you'd say that if you knew the things I've done."

"Your past doesn't define who you are now," Bruce gently told her. "You're an Avenger now."

She bowed her head and spoke in a low growl. "I was a monster."

Bruce's brows knitted together. "So was I."

Natasha sank back in her chair and turned her head to the side. "I killed innocent people, Bruce. Intentionally."

He held his breath.

"Women. Kids…" Her fingers curled into fists.

His stomach churned in a way that brought him back to spitting up Ross' ear.

"I could've made the call to save them, but I didn't," Natasha continued. "I chose to obey orders over following a moral code.

Bruce reached past his plate to rest his hand over hers. A simple "that's all in the past" wasn't going to make things right. He would be lying to her if he said he didn't feel the least bit terrified, but he knew his wary eyes were already giving himself away. "This is why you're an Avenger. To atone for all of it…"

Natasha relaxed her fingers beneath his touch. "I'm not who I used to be, Bruce," she quietly stated. "Hell, the me of last month isn't even who I am now. I've changed. A lot. And gods and aliens aren't the only reason for that." Her eyes rested on Bruce's face. She was surprised to find him watching her. "I'm still changing, and I feel like I'm never gonna stop."

Bruce gave her a thoughtful smile. "Promise me you'll try to not change too much. I really like the Natasha I've gotten to know."

She returned his smile with a knowing grin. "You're not too bad yourself, Dr. Banner."

He chuckled as he scooted his chair back and approached a curious Natasha. She rose from her chair in time for Bruce to slip an arm around her waist and pull her in for an innocent kiss. "I've actually really come to adore the Natasha who has helped me through these recent messes."

She cocked a brow and snorted. "Does anyone even say 'adore' anymore?"

"I do," Bruce matter-of-factly stated with a meek smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of adore you, too, big guy."

His grin brightened. "_Kind of_?" he teased.

"You're pressing your luck," Natasha hummed before kissing his lips.

The End

**A/N: I would love to come back to this story in the future since I have more planned, but due to work and personal projects, I feel like this is a good place to end things. Thank you so, so much to everyone who's been reading, and to everyone who follows, faves, and leaves lovely reviews! Until next time! ~**


End file.
